Simplesmente Irresistível R G
by kacardoso
Summary: RACHEL GIBSON


A água esquentava o corpo frio de Georgeanne enquanto lavava o cabelo com xampu. Antes de se meter na ducha, fazia uns quinze minutos, John tinha lhe pedido que acabasse logo porque ele também queria tomar banho antes de sair.

Georgeanne tinha outros planos.

Fechando os olhos colocou a cabeça sob o jorro de água para enxaguar o cabelo, horrorizada ao pensar o que esse xampu barato estaria fazendo a seu permanente. Pensou no pote do muito caro xampu Paul Mitchell guardado em uma das malas que tinha metido no Rolls Royce de Virgil, e quase chorou quando abriu um pote de condicionador que tinha encontrado debaixo do lavabo. Um agradável perfume floral alagou a ducha enquanto deixava de pensar no xampu e no condicionador para se centrar em seu problema principal.

Ernie tinha partido pela tarde e John pensava seguir seus passos. Georgeanne não poderia persuadir John para que a deixasse ficar alguns dias mais se não estava em casa. Quando tinha lhe dito que podiam ser amigos, ela tinha sentido um alívio momentâneo que desapareceu em seguida quando anunciou que partia.

Georgeanne aplicou com esmero o condicionador antes de voltar sob o jorro de água quente. Durante um breve momento pensou em utilizar o sexo para persuadir John de que ficasse em casa o resto da noite, mas descartou a idéia rapidamente. Não porque encontrasse a idéia moralmente reprovável, mas sim porque não gostava do sexo. As poucas vezes que se permitiu manter tal relação íntima com um homem tinha se sentido muito coibida. Tão coibida que não o tinha desfrutado.

Quando terminou de tomar banho, a água saía fria e por um momento temeu cheirar a sabão masculino. Se secou com rapidez e logo colocou a roupa íntima, uma tanga verde esmeralda e um sutiã. Tinha comprado a sedutora roupa íntima para a lua de mel, mas não podia dizer que lamentasse que Virgil nunca a visse com ela.

O ventilador do teto tinha espargido o vapor da ducha pelo banheiro e a bata de seda, que tinha pedido emprestada a John, colou em sua pele úmida ao atar o cinturão. Apesar da suave textura do tecido, a bata era muito masculina e retinha o aroma de colônia de homem. A seda de cor negra lhe chegava um pouco mais abaixo dos joelhos, e havia um enorme símbolo japonês vermelho e branco bordado no dorso.

Passou um pente de puás pelo cabelo e evitou pensar no creme hidratante e nos pós de Estée Lauder guardados no carro de Virgil. Abrindo os armários do banheiro, procurou qualquer artigo de beleza que pudesse usar. Só encontrou algumas escovas de dente, uma pasta de dente Crest, um frasco com pós para os pés, um pote de creme para barbear e dois barbeadores elétricos de barbear.

—Não há nada mais? — Com o cenho franzido, girou e rebuscou em sua nécessaire. Apartou a um lado as pílulas anticoncepcionais, que tinha começado a tomar três dias antes, e pegou os cosméticos. Parecia-lhe muito injusto que John pudesse se ver genial com tão pouco esforço enquanto ela tinha que gastar tempo e dinheiro para melhorar seu aspecto.

Pegando uma toalha, secou parte do espelho e olhou seu reflexo em meio do círculo sem bafo do cristal. Escovou os dentes, logo aplicou rímel nas pestanas e ruge nas bochechas.

Um golpe na porta do banheiro a sobressaltou e quase pintou a cara com o lápis de lábios cor pêssego.

—Georgie?

—Sim, John?

—Preciso entrar, recorda?

Recordava muito bem.

—Ah, esqueci. — Cavou o cabelo ao redor da cara com os dedos e se olhou criticamente. Cheirava a homem e se via pior do que costumava ser.

—Tem pensado sair esta noite?

—Me dê um segundo - disse, lançando os cosméticos na nécessaire que tinha posto sobre a tampa do vaso. Deveria pôr as roupas molhadas para secar no toalete?, se perguntou enquanto as recolhia do chão branco e negro.

—Sim, claro — respondeu ele através da porta—. Vai demorar muito?

Georgeanne estendeu cuidadosamente o sutiã e a calcinha molhados sobre a barra metálica, logo as cobriu com as calças curtas e a camiseta.

—Pronta — disse enquanto abria a porta.

—Não ia tomar uma ducha rápida? — Ele levantou as mãos como se quisesse apanhar o bafo com elas.

—Não foi rápida? Pensava que tinha sido.

John deixou cair às mãos.

—Esteve tanto tempo aí dentro que me assombra não tenha a pele tão enrugada como uma passa de Califórnia. —Logo fez o que ela tinha esperado que fizesse desde o momento em que tinha aberto a porta. A olhou de cima abaixo. Uma ligeira atração cintilou em seus olhos e ela relaxou. Estava interessado nela.

—Acabou com a água quente? — perguntou enquanto um profundo cenho lhe obscurecia os traços.

Georgeanne arregalou os olhos.

—Acredito que sim.

—De todas as formas, já não importa, maldita seja – ele amaldiçoou enquanto girava o pulso para olhar o relógio—. Inclusive saindo agora se acabarão as ostras antes que chegue. — Se voltou e caminhou pelo corredor para a sala—. Acredito que comerei uns frutos secos com cerveja e pipocas de milho rançosas.

—Se tiver fome, posso cozinhar algo - disse Georgeanne enquanto o seguia.

Ele a olhou por cima do ombro.

—Passo.

Ela não estava disposta a deixar escapar a oportunidade de impressioná-lo.

—Sou uma cozinheira estupenda. Poderia te fazer um jantar riquíssimo em um instante.

John se deteve na metade do corredor e se voltou para ela.

—Não.

—Mas eu também tenho fome - disse, o qual era mentira.

—Não comeu antes o suficiente? — meteu as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans e trocou o peso de pé —. Ernie se esquece algumas vezes que nem todo mundo come tão pouco como ele o faz. Deveria ter lhe dito.

—Bom, não queria importunar mais do que tinha feito - disse, sorrindo docemente. Notou que ele vacilava e pressionou um pouquinho mais—. Não queria ferir os sentimentos de seu avô, mas não comi em todo o dia e morro de fome. Já sei como são as pessoas velhas. Comem sopa ou salada e dizem que é uma comida completa enquanto que para o resto dos mortais é só o primeiro prato.

John curvou os lábios ligeiramente.

Georgeanne tomou o leve sorriso como o sinal de que tinham chegado a um acordo e se dirigiu à cozinha. Para ser um esportista que admitia que não gostava de cozinhar, a cozinha era surpreendentemente moderna. Abriu a geladeira de porta em madeira e revisou em silêncio o conteúdo. Ernie tinha mencionado que a cozinha estava bem sortida e não tinha brincado.

—Poderia fazer atum ao molho? — perguntou John da porta.

As receitas giraram em sua cabeça como um Rolodex enquanto abria uma despensa onde se acumulavam vários tipos de massa e um montão de especiarias. Olhou para John que apoiava o ombro contra o marco da porta.

—Não me diga que quer atum com molho? Algumas pessoas gostam muito, mas se puder não cheirá-lo nunca mais, seria muito feliz.

—Poderia fazer um bom café da manhã?

Georgeanne fechou a despensa e girou para ele. O cinturão negro de seda se soltou.

—É obvio - disse, voltando a atar-lhe com força—. Mas, por que quereria tomar o café da manhã com todo esse fruto do mar na geladeira?

—Como fruto do mar quando quero — respondeu ele com um encolhimento de ombros.

Ela tinha desenvolvido umas magníficas habilidades culinárias durante os anos que tinha recebido aulas de cozinha e tinha vontade de impressioná-lo.

—Está seguro de que só quer um café da manhã? Faço um pesto de morte e meus linguinis com molho de almeja estão para chupar os dedos.

—E sabe fazer tortas com caramelo?

Decepcionada lhe perguntou:

—Não estará falando a sério, não é? — Georgeanne não podia recordar que a ensinassem a fazer tortas, mas era algo que sabia fazer a muito tempo. Se criou fazendo-as —. Pensava que queria ostras.

Ele deu de ombros outra vez.

—Prefiro um café da manhã grande e gordurento. Algo que faça subir o colesterol ao estilo sulino.

Georgeanne sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a abrir a geladeira.

—Fritaremos toda a carne de porco que possamos encontrar.

—Nós?

—Sim — colocou o bacon na bancada, logo abriu a geladeira—. Necessito que corte rodelas de bacon enquanto faço as tortas.

A covinha reapareceu na bronzeada bochecha quando sorriu e se impulsionou do marco da porta.

—Isso sim posso fazer.

O prazer de ver seu sorriso provocou um bater de asas no estômago de Georgeanne. Colocou o pacote de salsichas na pia e abriu a água quente. Imaginava que com um sorriso como esse não teria nenhum problema em conseguir que as mulheres fizessem o que ele quisesse quando quisesse.

—Tem noiva? — perguntou, fechando a água e começando a tirar a farinha e outros ingredientes das despensas.

—Quantas rodelas corto? —perguntou em lugar de responder a sua pergunta.

Georgeanne o olhou por cima do ombro. Ele segurava o bacon com uma mão e tinha uma faca na outra.

—Tantas como pensa comer — respondeu—. Vai responder a minha pergunta?

—Não.

—Por quê? —Ela mesclou farinha, sal e levedura em uma bacia sem nem sequer medi-los.

—Por que... —começou enquanto cortava um pedaço de bacon— ... não é seu assunto.

—Lembre que somos amigos - lhe recordou, morrendo de vontade por conhecer detalhes de sua vida pessoal. Mesclou azeite em spray com a farinha e acrescentou—: Os amigos contam tudo uns aos outros.

Parou de cortar e a buscou com seus olhos azuis.

—Responderei a sua pergunta se você responder a uma minha.

—De acordo - disse, acreditando que sempre poderia dizer uma mentirinha inocente se era obrigada.

—Não. Não tenho noiva.

Por alguma razão sua confissão fez que o bater de as asas em seu estômago se intensificasse.

—Agora é seu turno. — Meteu um pedaço de bacon na boca antes de perguntar—: Quanto tempo faz que conhece Virgil?

Georgeanne sopesou a pergunta se movendo por trás de John para pegar o leite da geladeira. Deveria mentir? Deveria dizer a verdade? Ou possivelmente nenhuma das duas coisas?

—Quase um mês — respondeu com sinceridade e adicionou um gotejar de leite a bacia.

—Ah - disse ele com um sorriso lacônico—. Amor a primeira vista.

Ao ouvir seu tom suave e condescendente, se dirigiu para ele apontando com a colher de madeira.

—Não acredita no amor a primeira vista? —Apoiou a bacia em seu quadril esquerdo e o bateu como tinha visto a sua avó fazer milhares de vezes antes, como ela mesma havia feito mais vezes das que podia recordar.

—Não. —John negou com a cabeça e começou a cortar rodelas de bacon outra vez—. Especialmente se tratar de uma mulher como você e um homem tão velho como Virgil.

—Uma mulher como eu? Que se supõe que quer dizer?

—Já sabe o que quero dizer.

—Não — disse, embora fizesse uma idéia—. Não sei de que fala.

—Vamos. —Ele franziu o cenho e a olhou—. Uma garota jovem e atraente que gosta... Hum. — se interrompeu e apontou com a faca o dedo de Georgeanne—. Só há uma razão pela que uma garota como você se casa com um homem que o cabelo está grisalho por cima da orelha.

—Eu gostava de Virgil - se defendeu e bateu a massa até conseguir uma bola densa.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com cepticismo.

—Quer dizer que você gostava de seu dinheiro.

—Isso não é certo. Pode ser encantador.

—Também pode ser um autentico filho de puta, mas tendo em conta que só o conhece há um mês, pode que não saiba.

Procurando não perder os estribos e lhe lançar outra vez algo, danificando de passagem a oportunidade de receber o convite de ficar uns dias mais, Georgeanne colocou a bacia na bancada.

—Por que saiu correndo do casamento?

Não estava disposta a confessar a ele suas razões.

—Simplesmente mudei de idéia, isso é tudo.

—Ou porque ao final se deu conta que ia ter que manter relações sexuais com um homem o suficientemente velho para ser seu avô durante o resto de sua vida?

Georgeanne cruzou os braços e o olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Esta é a segunda vez que saca o tema. Por que está tão fascinado pela relação que tenho com Virgil?

—Não estou fascinado. Só sinto curiosidade — a corrigiu, e continuou cortando algumas fatias de bacon mais, antes de soltar a faca.

—Te ocorreu pensar que possivelmente não tive relações sexuais com Virgil?

—Não.

—Bom, pois não as tive.

—Besteiras.

Georgeanne deixou cair as mãos aos flancos e fechou os punhos.

—Tem uma mente e uma boca muito sujas.

Impassível, John deu de ombros e apoiou um quadril na beira da bancada.

—Virgil Duffy não se fez milionário deixando nada ao azar. Não teria pago por ter uma simpática jovem na cama sem prová-la antes.

Georgeanne quis lhe gritar à cara que Virgil não tinha pago por ela, mas o tinha feito. Só que não tinha recebido retribuição em troca de seu investimento. Se tivessem casado, sim a teria tido.

—Não me deitei com Ele - insistiu sem saber se sentia zangada ou doída porque a tivesse julgado tão mal.

John elevou ligeiramente as comissuras dos lábios e uma mecha de seu espesso cabelo negro lhe caiu sobre a testa quando negou com a cabeça.

—Escuta carinho, não me importa se você deitou com Virgil.

—Então por que segue dando voltas ao tema? —perguntou, e s recordou a si mesma que não importava o exasperante que John se mostrasse, não podia perder os estribos com ele outra vez.

—Porque acredito que não se dá conta do que tem feito. Virgil é um homem muito rico e poderoso. E o humilhou.

—Sei. —Ela baixou o olhar ao peitilho de sua camiseta sem mangas—. Pensava lhe chamar amanhã e me desculpar. —Má idéia

Ela o olhou aos olhos.

—Muito cedo?

—OH, sim. E o ano que vem também será muito cedo. Se eu fosse você, tiraria o traseiro deste estado. E logo que fosse possível.

Georgeanne deu um passo adiante, se detendo a vários centímetros do peito de John e o olhou como se estivesse assustada, quando a verdade era que Virgil Duffy não a assustava nem um pouquinho. Lamentava o que tinha feito esse dia, mas sabia que o superaria. Não a amava. Só queria possuí-la e não pretendia enfrentar a ele essa noite. Em especial quando tinha uma preocupação mais urgente: como conseguir um convite de John antes que ficasse velha.

—O que ele vai fazer? —perguntou, arrastando a voz—. Contratar a alguém para me matar?

—Duvido que chegue a esses extremos - respondeu, baixando o olhar à boca de Georgeanne—. Mas poderia fazer que fosse uma menina muito infeliz.

—Não sou uma menina — sussurrou e se aproximou lentamente—. Ou não notou?

John se separou da bancada e a olhou à cara.

—Não sou nem cego, nem atrasado. Claro que notei —disse, deslizando a mão ao redor da cintura para o oco das costas—. Notei muitas coisas de você e se tirar essa bata, estou seguro que me faria um homem sorridente e feliz. —Deslizou os dedos pelas costas, roçando-a entre os ombros.

Embora John estivesse perto, Georgeanne não se sentia ameaçada. Seu largo peito e seus grandes braços lhe recordavam sua força, mas sabia instintivamente que poderia se afastar para trás em qualquer momento.

—Bombonzinho, se deixo cair a bata, o sorriso que te poria na cara não se apagaria nem com cirurgia - brincou, exsudando sedução sulina na voz.

Ele baixou a mão ao traseiro e lhe cavou uma nádega. Estava desafiando-a com o olhar para que o detivesse. Estava-a desafiando, medindo-a para saber até onde o deixava chegar.

—Caramba, bem poderia valer um pouco de cirurgia - disse ao final, aliviando a tensão.

Georgeanne ficou paralisada durante um instante ao sentir a suavidade da carícia. Apesar de que lhe acariciava o traseiro e as pontas de seus seios roçavam o tórax dele, ela não se sentia nem manuseada nem pressionada. Relaxou um pouco e apertou as palmas das mãos contra o peito dele.

Sentiu sob suas mãos definidos músculos.

—Mas não vale minha carreira - disse ele, soltando-a.

—Sua carreira? —Georgeanne ficou nas pontas dos pés e prodigalizou uns beijos suaves na comissura de seus lábios—. Do que está falando? —perguntou se dispondo a escapar se ele fazia algo que não queria.

—De você - respondeu contra seus lábios—. Me faria passar um bom momento, neném, mas é prejudicial para um homem como eu.

—Acredita nisso?

—Me custa muito dizer que não é algo desmedida, acetinada, ou pecaminosa.

Georgeanne sorriu.

—E qual delas vai por mim?

John riu entre dentes contra sua boca.

—Georgie neném, acredito que é as três coisas de uma vez e eu gostaria de me inteirar de quão má pode chegar a ser, mas não vai passar.

—O que não vai passar? —perguntou intrigada.

Se afastou o suficiente para lhe ver a cara.

—Algo selvagem e pecaminoso.

—O que?

—Sexo.

Um enorme alívio a atravessou.

—Acredito que hoje não é meu dia de sorte — disse em um tom insinuante de uma vez que tentava ocultar um grande sorriso, embora fracassou estrepitosamente.

Capítulo 4

John olhou o guardanapo dobrado ao lado do garfo e negou com a cabeça. Não sabia que realmente era, se um chapéu, um navio ou algum tipo de gorro. Mas como Georgeanne o tinha informado que tinha decorado a mesa se apoiando na guerra civil supunha que seria um chapéu. Também tinha colocado flores amarelas e brancas em duas garrafas de cerveja vazias. No meio da mesa tinha estendido uma fina capa de areia e conchas quebradas entre as quatro ferraduras da sorte que Ernie estava acostumado a ter penduradas na chaminé de pedra. John não acreditava que Ernie se importasse, mas por que Georgeanne tinha posto toda essa merda em cima da mesa escapava a sua compreensão.

—Quer um pouco de manteiga?

Ele olhou aos sedutores olhos verdes do outro lado da mesa e colocou um bocado de panquecas com caramelo na boca. Georgeanne Howard seria uma coquete incorrigível, mas era uma magnífica cozinheira.

—Não.

—Que tal a ducha? —perguntou, lhe dirigindo um sorriso tão brando como as panquecas que tinha feito.

Desde que ele se sentou à mesa dez minutos antes, ela havia feito um grande esforço para iniciar uma conversa, mas ele não estava precisamente de um humor complacente.

—Muito bem — respondeu.

—Seus pais vivem em Seattle?

—Não.

—No Canadá?

—Só minha mãe.

—Estão divorciados?

—Não. —O profundo decote da bata negra atraiu seu olhar como um ímã.

—Onde está seu pai? —perguntou, enquanto alcançava o suco de laranja. O decote se abriu ainda mais, expondo a beira verde do sutiã e o suave montículo de pele branca e acetinada.

—Morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos.

—Sinto muito. Sei quanto dói perder a um pai. Perdi os meus quando era muito jovem.

John olhou para seu rosto imperturbável. Era muito belo. Curvilínea e suave, voluptuosa, fazia suspirar. Tinha as longas pernas belamente formadas; era exatamente o tipo de mulher que gostava de ter nua e na cama. Já tinha aceitado o fato de que não poderia deitar com Georgeanne. Isso não o incomodaria se não fosse porque ela só «fingia» que não podia manter afastadas dele suas pequenas e cálidas mãos. Quando lhe havia dito que não podiam fazer amor, sua boca tinha emitido um gemido de decepção, mas seus olhos tinham faiscado de alívio. De fato, nunca tinha visto tal alívio na cara de uma mulher.

—Foi em um acidente de navio — o informou como se lhe tivesse perguntado. Bebeu um gole de suco de laranja e depois acrescentou—: na costa da Florida.

John tomou um pouco de bacon, depois se serviu o café. Gostava de mulheres. Morriam de vontade de dar seus números de telefone e lhe colocar a roupa interior nos bolsos. As mulheres não olhavam ao John como se tivessem relações sexuais com ele fosse algo similar a que as abrisse um canal.

—Foi um milagre que não estivesse com eles. Meus pais odiavam não me levar com eles, é obvio, mas eu estava com varicela. Tinham me deixado a contra gosto com minha avó, Clarissa June. Lembra.

Desconectando de suas palavras, John baixou a vista ao suave oco da garganta. Não era um homem presunçoso, ou ao menos não acreditava sê-lo. Mas que Georgeanne o encontrasse completamente resistível, o irritava mais do que gostava de admitir. Colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços. Depois de tomar banho, colocou uns jeans limpos e uma camiseta branca. Ainda pensava sair. Tudo o que lhe faltava era calçar os sapatos e partir.

—Mas a senhora Lovett estava tão fria como um congelador desses do Frigidaire... —Georgeanne continuava com o bate-papo, John se perguntou como tinha passado do tema de seus pais aos refrigeradores—... E chorava de uma maneira muito vulgar... Durante toda a noite, fez coisas muito tolas. Quando LouAnn White se casou, lhe deu de presente... —Georgeanne fez uma pausa, seus olhos verdes cintilavam com animação—... Uma sanduicheira Hot Dogger! Pode acreditar nisso? Não só lhe deu de presente um eletrodoméstico, mas também em cima servia para cozinhar salsichas!

John reclinou a cadeira e estirou as duas pernas. Recordava com claridade a conversa que tinha tido com ela sobre seu costume de divagar. Se deu conta que ela não podia evitá-lo. Era uma coquete e uma charlatona incorrigível.

Georgeanne empurrou o prato a um lado e se inclinou para frente. Sua bata se abriu um pouco mais enquanto lhe confiava:

—Minha avó sempre acostumada dizer que Margaret Lovett era tão vulgar como a televisão em tecnicolor.

—Você faz de propósito? — ele perguntou.

Os olhos de Georgeanne se arregalaram curiosos.

—O que?

—Exibir seus seios diante de meu nariz.

Ela olhou para baixo, se endireitou e segurando firmemente a bata a fechou até a garganta.

—Não.

As pernas dianteiras da cadeira de John golpearam o chão quando ficou de pé. A olhou fixamente aos olhos e cedeu à loucura. Estendendo a mão, pediu-lhe:

—Venha aqui. —Quando ela se levantou e se deteve diante dele, deslizou os braços ao redor da cintura e a apertou contra seu peito—. Vou sair disse, pressionando suas curvas suaves—.

Me dê um beijo de despedida.

—Quanto demorará?

—Um momento — respondeu, sentindo como seu membro aumentava de tamanho.

Como uma gata alongando sobre o batente da janela, Georgeanne se arqueou contra ele e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços.

—Poderia me levar com você - ronronou.

John negou com a cabeça.

—Me beije e entenderá por que.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para fazer o que lhe pedia. O beijou como uma mulher que sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus lábios abertos pressionavam brandamente os dele. Ela tinha sabor de suco de laranja e de promessa de algo mais doce. O acariciou com a língua, o provocou e brincou com ele. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto esfregava o pé contra a panturrilha. Um golpe de pura luxúria percorreu o corpo de John, lhe esquentando as vísceras e pondo-o tão duro como uma pedra.

Ela era uma autentica provocadora e ele a apartou o suficiente para poder olhá-la à cara. Tinha os lábios brilhantes, sua respiração era ligeiramente irregular e se seus olhos mostravam o mais leve indício da excitação que ele sentia, girou para sair pela porta. Satisfeito.

O olhar de John se deteve nos suaves cachos mogno que lhe rodeavam a cara. A luz brilhava em cada cacho sedoso e quis enterrar os dedos neles. Sabia que deveria ir. Se voltar e partir.

Mas voltou a olhá-la aos olhos.

O que viu não o satisfez. Ainda não. A pegou pela nuca, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou com toda sua alma, conscientemente. Enquanto sua boca se recreava na dela, levou-a para trás até que o traseiro de Georgeanne tropeçou com a beira da vitrine de troféus. O beijo continuou incontrolável, John deslizou a boca pela bochecha e o queixo. Seus lábios se recrearam no pescoço, enquanto lhe retirava o cabelo para as costas. Cheirava a flores e a pele feminina era cálida e suave quando ele deslizou a bata de seda pelo ombro. Ele a sentiu se esticar entre seus braços e pensou que deveria parar.

—Cheira bem - sussurrou em seu pescoço.

—Cheiro a homem. —Georgeanne soltou uma risada nervosa.

John sorriu.

—Passo muito tempo rodeado de homens e me acredite, carinho, não cheira a homem. —Deslizou a ponta dos dedos sob o bordo esmeralda do sutiã e a beijou na pele suave da garganta.

Automaticamente ela cobriu a mão com a sua.

—Pensava que não íamos fazer amor.

—E não vamos fazer.

—Então o que estamos fazendo, John?

—Estamos trocando caricias.

—E isso não conduz a fazer amor? —Lhe soltou os ombros e cruzou os braços.

—Desta vez não. Então relaxe.

John moveu as mãos à parte posterior de suas coxas suaves e a içou com força, levantando-a do chão. Antes que ela pudesse objetar, sentou-a sobre a borda da janela, logo se aconchegou entre suas coxas.

—John?

—Hum?

—Me prometa que não me machucará.

Ele levantou a cabeça e escrutinou sua cara. Estava muito séria.

—Não a machucarei, Georgie.

—Nem fará nada que eu não goste.

—Certamente que não.

Ela sorriu e voltou a colocar as palmas das mãos nos ombros.

—Você gosta disto? —perguntou, subindo as mãos pela parte posterior de suas coxas e levantando a bata no caminho.

—Mmm-hum — respondeu então lhe lambeu a orelha brandamente e deslizou a ponta da língua pelo pescoço—. E você gosta disto? —perguntou ela contra sua garganta. Logo lambeu a sensível pele com a língua.

—Eu adoro. —Ele riu baixinho. Deslizou as mãos até os joelhos dela, logo voltou a subir até que seus dedos tropeçaram com a beira do elástico da calcinha—. Todo em você é estupendo. —John inclinou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Não podia recordar ter tocado a uma mulher tão suave como Georgeanne. Afundou os dedos nas quentes coxas e as abriu ainda mais. Enquanto a boca de Georgeanne fazia coisas incríveis em sua garganta, ele deslizou as mãos sob a bata e a içou pelas nádegas—. Tem a pele suave, as pernas longas e um traseiro precioso - disse enquanto a atraía contra sua pélvis. O calor alagou sua virilha e soube que se não tomava cuidado, podia se afundar em Georgeanne e ficar ali um bom momento.

Georgeanne levantou o olhar. —Está zombando de mim?

John olhou seus olhos claros.

—Não — respondeu, procurando o reflexo do desejo que ele sentia sem encontrá-lo—. Nunca zombaria de uma mulher seminua.

—Não acredita que esteja gorda?

—Eu não gosto das mulheres magras — respondeu com rotundidade, e moveu a mão do quadril aos joelhos e logo a subiu outra vez. Uma faísca de interesse brilhou nos olhos de Georgeanne e, por fim, um pouco de desejo.

Georgeanne procurou nos olhos entrecerrados de John algum sinal de que lhe mentia. Desde o começo da puberdade, tinha batalhado constantemente contra seu peso e tinha provado mais dietas das que podia recordar. Pegou sua cara entre as mãos e o beijou. Não era o beijo mecânico e perfeito que lhe tinha dado antes, aquele coquete beijo com o que tinha tentado tentá-lo. Desta vez ela queria tragá-lo por inteiro. Tinha intenção de lhe mostrar o que essas palavras significavam para uma garota que sempre se considerou gorda. Se deixou levar, sentindo como a ia invadindo o desejo ardente e vertiginoso. O beijo se voltou tão faminto como as mãos que a tocavam, acariciavam, moldavam para fazê-la estremecer até as pontas dos pés. Ela sentiu como se soltava o cinturão de seda e como se abria a bata. Deslizou-lhe as mãos pelo estômago e cintura. Logo deslizou as cálidas palmas por cima das costelas e com os polegares roçou a parte inferior de seus abundantes seios. Um pequeno tremor, inesperado e intenso, a estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, as carícias de um homem em seus seios não lhe produziam repulsão. Suspirou com surpresa contra a boca de John.

John levantou a cabeça e estudou seus olhos. Sorriu agradado ante o que ali viu e deslizou a bata pelos ombros dela.

Georgeanne baixou os braços e deixou que a seda negra deslizasse até as coxas. Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta de suas intenções, John moveu as mãos por suas costas e desabotoou o sutiã. Alarmada por sua rapidez, ela levantou as mãos e manteve as taças verdes de renda em seu lugar.

—Sou grande — indicou em um impulso, logo acreditou morrer de vergonha por dizer algo tão estúpido e óbvio.

—Eu também sou - brincou John com um sorriso provocador.

Escapou-lhe uma risada nervosa quando um dos suspensórios do sutiã deslizou pelo braço.

—Você definira isso durante toda a noite? —perguntou ele, deslizando os nódulos pelo bordo de renda do sutiã.

Sua leve carícia provocou um formigamento em sua pele. Gostava das coisas que dizia e a forma em que a fazia sentir e não queria que se detivesse ainda. John lhe agradava e queria gostar dele. O olhou aos olhos enquanto baixava as mãos. O sutiã caiu lentamente no colo e ela conteve o fôlego temendo que ele fizesse algum comentário lascivo sobre seus seios, embora esperasse que não o fizesse.

—Jesus, Georgie—. Me disse que era grande, mas faltou me dizer que era perfeita. —Cavou-lhe um peito e a beijou nos lábios, dura e profundamente. Acariciou lentamente o mamilo com o polegar de um lado a outro, rodeando-o e passando por cima. Ninguém a tinha acariciado jamais como John estava fazendo nesse momento. A suave carícia a fazia sentir como se fosse delicada e frágil. Ele não puxava, nem retorcia, nem beliscava. Não a agarrava com mãos rudes esperando que ela desfrutasse.

O desejo, a gratidão e o amor lhe sulcaram as veias até o coração, para acabar palpitando entre suas pernas. Enquanto o beijava, fechou as coxas ao redor de seus quadris, o atraindo mais para seu corpo, até que percebeu a protuberância dura contra a entreperna. As mãos de Georgeanne puxaram a camiseta, afastando a boca o tempo suficiente para passá-la bruscamente sobre sua cabeça. Um arbusto de pêlo escuro cobria esse grande peito, baixando pelo abdômen plano, rodeando o umbigo e desaparecendo pelo cós dos jeans. Deixou cair a um lado a camiseta, subindo e baixando as mãos pelo peito. Os dedos de Georgeanne deslizavam pelo pêlo fino, os músculos duros e a pele quente. Podia sentir o batimento do coração de John e sua respiração agitada.

Ele gemeu seu nome antes que sua boca capturasse a dela em outro beijo ardente. As pontas de seus seios lhe roçaram o peito e uma dor surda se propagou por todo seu corpo. Cada lugar que ele tocava, pulsava com uma paixão ardente que ela nunca havia sentido. Era como se seu corpo sempre tivesse sabido, como se tivesse esperado durante toda sua vida que John a amasse. Ela percorreu com as mãos os duros planos de suas costas, percorrendo sua coluna vertebral para retornar a seu tórax. Ele conteve o fôlego quando ela enganchou os dedos no cós dos jeans. Quando tirou o botão metálico da casa, John a pegou pelos pulsos. Separou sua boca da dela, deu um passo atrás e a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados. Uma ruga sulcava sua testa e suas bochechas morenas estavam ruborizadas. Parecia um homem faminto ante seu prato favorito, mas não parecia muito contente. A olhava como se estivesse a ponto de rechaçá-la.

—Merda — amaldiçoou ao final, procurando as calcinhas de Georgeanne—. Sou um homem morto de todas as maneiras.

Georgeanne plantou as mãos atrás, sobre a vitrine, e levantou o traseiro enquanto ele baixava as calcinhas pelas pernas. Quando ele se colocou entre suas coxas outra vez, estava nu. E era grande. Não tinha brincado sobre isso. Ela estendeu a mão e fechou o punho ao redor do poderoso eixo de seu pênis. John fechou a mão ao redor da dela e a subiu até a grossa glande, depois retrocedeu. Estava incrivelmente duro e quente dentro de sua mão.

Ele olhou suas mãos unidas e as coxas abertas de Georgeanne.

—Está tomando algum anticoncepcional? — perguntou enquanto movia a mão livre à parte superior de sua pélvis.

—Sim — e suspirou quando seus dedos aprofundaram no pêlo púbico para lhe acariciar a carne escorregadia, a estimulando até que pensou que se romperia em mil pedaços.

—Coloca as pernas ao redor de minha cintura, ele pediu, e quando ela o fez, ele mergulhou dentro dela. Levantou a cabeça e seu olhar procurou o dela—. OH Deus, Georgie — exclamou do mais fundo de seu peito. Se retirou ligeiramente, logo empurrou até se assentar por completo, profundamente. A pegou pelos quadris e se moveu em seu interior, lentamente a princípio, depois com rapidez. Os troféus da vitrine estralaram e, com cada empurrão, Georgeanne sentiu como se a empurrasse para um profundo abismo. A cada impulso, sua pele se esquentava uns graus mais e seu desejo por ele se voltava mais faminto. Cada empurrão de seu corpo era ao mesmo tempo uma tortura e um doce prazer.

Ela falou seu nome várias vezes enquanto sua cabeça caía para trás contra a janela e fechava os olhos.

—Não se detenha — gritou enquanto se sentia como se estivesse a ponto de cair por um precipício. O fogo se estendeu através de sua pele, e seus músculos se esticaram involuntariamente enquanto se abandonava a um orgasmo longo e ardente. Disse coisas que normalmente a teriam chocado. Não lhe importou. John a fazia sentir coisas — coisas incríveis — que nunca tinha sentido antes, e cada um de seus pensamentos e sentimentos se centravam no homem que a sustentava tão estreitamente.

—Jesus — vaiou John, enterrando o rosto no oco do pescoço de Georgeanne. Apertou com força seu quadris e, com um gemido profundo e gutural, empurrou nela uma última vez.

A escuridão envolveu a figura nua de John, tão escuro quanto o seu humor sombrio. A casa estava silenciosa. Muito silenciosa. Se ouvisse atentamente, quase podia ouvir a respiração suave de Georgeanne. Mas ela estava dormindo no quarto e sabia que era impossível ouvir.

Era noite. A escuridão. O silêncio. Conspiravam contra ele, lhe sussurrando no ouvido e invadindo suas lembranças.

Levou a garrafa do Bud à boca bebendo com rapidez a metade. Ficou diante da janela panorâmica e contemplou a grande lua amarela e o rastro prateado das ondas. Tudo o que podia ver de seu próprio reflexo no vidro era uma silhueta nebulosa. O contorno indefinido de um homem que tinha perdido sua alma e que não estava muito interessado em encontrá-la outra vez.

Inesperadamente, a imagem de sua esposa, Linda, surgiu ante ele na escuridão. A imagem da última vez que a tinha visto, dentro de uma banheira de água ensangüentada; ali seu aspecto era muito diferente ao da garota saudável que tinha conhecido na escola secundária.

Seus pensamentos voltaram a época da escola quando tinham namorado com ela. Mas depois de se graduar, ele se tinha ido longe para jogar hóquei nas ligas menores. Toda sua vida girou em torno do esporte. Tinha jogado duro e, aos vinte anos de idade, tinha sido o primeiro jogador fichado pelos Toronto MapleLeafs em 1982. Seu tamanho o convertia em um jogador claramente dominante e ganhou com rapidez o apodo de «Muro». Sua destreza sobre o gelo o tinha transformado em estrela da noite para o dia. Sua perícia social, entretanto, o tinha convertido em um ídolo dos fanáticos, quem o consideravam como um Mark Spitz das pistas. John jogou para os Maple Leafs durante quatro temporadas, até que os Rangers de Nova Iorque lhe ofereceram um contrato mais elevado, se convertendo em um dos jogadores mais bem pagos da NHL. Tinha chegado a se esquecer por completo de Linda.

Quando voltou a vê-la, tinham passado seis anos. Tinham a mesma idade, mas diferentes experiências. John tinha visto o mundo. Era jovem, rico e tinha feito coisas com as que outros homens só podiam sonhar. Durante todos esses anos, ele tinha mudado muito enquanto Linda mal o tinha feito. Era quase a mesma garota com a que tinha brincado no Chevy de Ernie. A mesma garota que tinha usado o espelho retrovisor para repintar o vermelho que ele se comeu a beijos.

Reencontrou com Linda outra vez durante umas férias da liga de hóquei. Tirou-a da cidade. A levou a um hotel e três meses mais tarde, depois de lhe dizer que estava grávida, a converteu em sua esposa. Seu filho, Toby, nasceu aos cinco meses de gravidez. As quatro semanas seguinte passou observando como seu filho lutava por viver, enquanto sonhava em lhe ensinar todas as coisas que sabia da vida e do hóquei. Mas seus sonhos de um garotinho revoltoso morreram dolorosamente com seu filho.

Enquanto John sofria em silêncio, a pena de Linda foi evidente para todos. Passava os dias chorando e durante muito tempo esteve obcecada por ter outro menino. John sabia que ele era a razão de sua obsessão. Casaram porque estava grávida, não porque a amava.

Deveria tê-la deixado nesse momento. Deveria ter ido, mas não tinha podido abandoná-la. Não enquanto estivesse sumida na dor e ele se sentisse responsável por sua pena. Durante o ano seguinte se manteve ao seu lado enquanto ela ia de medico em medico. Se manteve a seu lado enquanto sofria vários abortos. Permaneceu com ela porque uma parte dele também queria outro bebê. E viu como se afundava no mais profundo desespero.

Ficou ao seu lado, mas não foi um bom marido. A obsessão por ter outro filho a deixou louca. Os últimos meses de sua vida, não podia suportar nem sequer tocá-la. Quanto mais ela se agarrava, mais gana de escapar ele tinha. Em nenhum momento ocultou suas confusões com outras mulheres. A um nível subconsciente, queria que ela o deixasse.

Mas preferiu se suicidar.

John levou a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios e tomou um longo gole. Linda queria que fosse ele que a encontrasse, e assim foi. Um ano depois, ainda podia recordar a cor exata de seu sangue mesclado com a água do banho. Podia ver seu pálido rosto e seu úmido cabelo loiro. Podia cheirar o xampu que tinha usado e ver os cortes que se infligiu dos pulsos até os cotovelos. Ainda poderia sentir como lhe revolviam as tripas.

Desde então, vivia com o peso de uma horrível culpa. Todos os dias procurava esquecer suas lembranças enquanto a culpa o devorava.

John entrou no quarto e olhou à preciosa garota enredada em seus lençóis. A luz do vestíbulo iluminava a cama e o escuro cabelo encaracolado. Tinha um braço sobre o estômago e o outro estirado.

Supunha que deveria sentir pena de Virgil por tê-lo substituído em sua noite de núpcias. Mas não o fazia. Não lamentava o que tinha feito. Tinha desfrutado muito e, total, se alguém se inteirava de que ela tinha passado a noite em sua casa, daria por fato que tinham mantido relações sexuais de todos os modos. Então, que demônios?

O corpo de Georgeanne foi feito para o sexo, mas tinha se dado conta que não tinha tanta experiência como tinha parecido quando paquerava com ele. Tinha lhe ensinado a dar e receber prazer. Tinha-a beijado e a tinha percorrido com a língua dos pés a cabeça e, a sua vez, tinha-a ensinado o que fazer com essa boca tão exuberante que tinha. Ela era sensual e ingênua e ele a encontrava incrivelmente sexy.

John deitou a seu lado na cama e deslizou o lençol branco até a cintura. Parecia como se deixou cair nua em um enorme atoleiro de creme batido. Ele se sentiu de novo excitado e a cobriu com seu corpo. Apertando-lhe os seios com as mãos, afundou a cara na fenda que formaram e a beijou ali meigamente. Nesse lugar, com essa carne suave e quente sob ele, não tinha que pensar em nada mais. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era sentir prazer. Ao ouvir o profundo gemido de Georgeanne, levantou a vista para sua cara.

O olhava com olhos sonolentos.

—A despertei? — ele perguntou.

Georgeanne observou a covinha da bochecha direita de John e seu coração começou a palpitar.

—Não foi essa sua intenção? —perguntou tão comovida por ele que o sentia até na alma e, embora não tinha dito que se ocuparia dela, sabia que ao menos tinha que sentir algo. Se arriscou à cólera de Virgil para estar com ela. Tinha posto em perigo sua carreira e Georgeanne encontrava excitante e terrivelmente romântico o risco que tinha deslocado por ela.

—Poderia controlar minhas mãos e deixar dormir. Mas não será fácil — lhe disse, movendo a palma da mão pela cara externa da coxa nua de Georgeanne.

—Tenho outra opção? —perguntou enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo das têmporas.

Ele se deslizou para cima até que teve o rosto em cima do dele.

—Eu adoraria voltar a te fazer gemer.

—Hum. —Georgeanne fingiu considerar as possibilidades—.

Quanto tempo tenho para tomar uma decisão?

—Já não tem tempo.

John era jovem e bonito e, em seus braços, se sentia segura e protegida. Era um amante maravilhoso e poderia se ocupar dela. E o mais importante, ela estava loucamente apaixonada por ele.

Amoldou seus lábios aos dela e a beijou com uma doce paixão, e ela se sentiu como se estivesse ouvindo essa velha canção de country. «She was... the happiest girl in the whole U.S.A.».

Também queria fazer John feliz. Desde que manteve as primeiras relações com o sexo oposto aos quinze anos,

Georgeanne tinha se transformado como um camaleão para se converter no que fosse que seu noivo da vez quisesse. No passado tinha feito de tudo, desde tingir o cabelo de vermelho a amassar o corpo em um touro mecânico. Georgeanne sempre tinha feito um extraordinário esforço por agradar aos homens de sua vida para que não ficasse outro remédio que amá-la.

Talvez John não a amasse nesse momento, mas terminaria fazendo-o.

Capítulo 5

Georgeanne levou uma mão a seu coração dolorido. Pegou o laço branco do sutiã enquanto dentro de seu peito o amor e o ódio colidiam como um martelo de demolição para destroçar seu coração. Vestida de novo com o vestido de noiva rosa e as frágeis sandálias de salto alto, lutou contra as lágrimas ardentes que alagavam seus olhos. Quando viu como o Corvette vermelho de John se perdia no tráfico, notou que perdia a batalha. Sua vista se empanou, mas as lágrimas não lhe proporcionaram alívio algum.

Nem sequer ao observar John desaparecer, podia acreditar que tinha se desfeito dela na calçada do Aeroporto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma. Não era só que a tivesse abandonado, é que nem sequer tinha olhado atrás.

Passavam ao redor dela executivos trajados ou turistas com roupas leves de verão. Os taxistas descarregavam bagagens enquanto o escapamento de seus táxis expulsava fumaça quente. Os porta-malas brincavam com os clientes enquanto uma impessoal voz masculina avisava pelos alto-falantes de que a área reservada diante do aeroporto era só para carga e descarga. Os sons que se mesclavam caoticamente em torno de Georgeanne eram semelhantes ao confuso zumbido de sua cabeça. Na noite anterior John se comportou de maneira muito diferente ao homem indiferente que a tinha despertado essa manhã com um Bloody Mary na mão. Na noite anterior tinham feito amor uma e outra vez; nunca tinha se sentido mais perto de um homem. E estava segura de que John sentia o mesmo. Estava segura que ele não teria deslocado tal risco a menos que lhe importasse. Se não tivesse sentido nada por ela, não teria posto em perigo sua carreira com os Chinooks. Mas essa manhã se comportou como se tivessem visto Reprises na televisão em lugar da fazer amor. Quando falou que lhe tinha reservado um vôo a Dallas, o disse como se estivesse lhe fazendo um grande favor. Quando a tinha ajudado a colocar de novo o espartilho e o vestido de noiva rosa, seu contato tinha sido impessoal. Muito diferente das cálidas carícias da noite anterior. Quando a ajudou a se vestir, Georgeanne tinha lutado contra seus confusos sentimentos. Tinha lutado por encontrar as palavras adequadas para o convencer que a deixasse ficar com ele. Insinuou sua disposição para fazer e ser algo que ele quisesse, mas ele tinha ignorado tão sutis sugestões.

A caminho do aeroporto, tinha subido tanto o volume da música que a conversa tinha sido impossível. Durante a hora que tinha durado o trajeto de carro, ela se tinha torturado com milhares de perguntas. Se perguntou o que teria feito mal ou o que teria acontecido para ele ter mudado tanto. Só seu orgulho impediu que desconectasse o toca-fitas e lhe exigisse uma resposta. Só o orgulho a fez conter as lágrimas quando a ajudou a sair do carro.

—O avião sai dentro de uma hora. Tem tempo de sobra para recolher o cartão de embarque no faturamento e pegar o vôo - John a informou enquanto lhe entregava sua nécessaire de noite.

Sentiu como se o pânico retorcesse seu estômago. O medo fez desaparecer o orgulho e abriu a boca para suplicar que a levasse de retorno à casa da praia, onde se sentia segura. Suas seguintes palavras a detiveram.

—Com esse vestido com certeza vai obter ao menos duas propostas de casamento antes de chegar a Dallas. Não quero te dar conselhos de como viver sua vida, Deus sabe o muito que enredei a minha, mas talvez devesse usar mais a cabeça quando escolher o seu próximo noivo.

O amava tanto que doía e não lhe importava se casava com outro homem. A noite que tinham compartilhado não tinha significado nada para ele.

—Foi um prazer te conhecer, Georgie - tinha acrescentado despreocupadamente, logo tinha se voltado e se foi.

—John! —O nome lhe escapou dos lábios, apesar de seu orgulho.

Ele tinha girado, e ela soube que sua cara tinha revelado o que sentia. John tinha suspirado com resignação.

—Nunca quis te machucar, mas lhe disse desde o começo que não jogaria minha carreira com os Chinooks por você. — Fez uma pausa e acrescentou—: Não é nada pessoal.

Logo se voltou, baixou a calçada e saiu de sua vida.

A mão de Georgeanne começou a doer e olhou para baixo, a nécessaire que segurava com força. Tinha os nódulos brancos e afrouxou seu aperto.

A densa fumaça do escapamento lhe provocou nauseia e, finalmente, se voltou e entrou no aeroporto. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que ir, mas não sabia onde. Sentia todos seus circuitos sobrecarregados e tentou deixar a mente em branco. Encontrou o mostrador de faturamento e «não» disse ao agente, «não tinha bagagem para faturar». Com o cartão de embarque em uma mão e a nécessaire na outra, abandonou o mostrador.

Passou diante das lojas de presentes, os restaurantes e os guichês de informação de vôos. O sofrimento a envolvia como uma capa de névoa negra. Manteve o olhar baixo, imaginava que sua pena brilhava através de seu rosto e que se as pessoas a olhassem atentamente, saberiam o que lhe passava.

Se dariam conta que ninguém se importava com Georgeanne Howard. Nem nesse estado nem em outro. Tinha plantado a sua única amiga, Sissy, e se Georgeanne morresse nesse momento, não importaria a ninguém ou pelo menos não de verdade. Bom, sua tia Lolly sim faria como se lhe importasse. Prepararia a gelatina Ou'Jell e choraria como se não estivesse aliviada de não ter que se ocupar mais de Georgeanne. Por um instante, Georgeanne se perguntou se sua mãe se entristeceria, mas soube a resposta antes de sequer pensar nisso: não. Billy Jean nunca se entristeceria por essa menina a que nunca tinha querido.

Entrou na zona de embarque quando seu frágil controle começava a quebrar. Sentou de costas às janelas e pegou um exemplar do Seattle Teme do assento do lado deixando a nécessaire na poltrona de vinil. Olhou pela janela à pista de aterrissagem e uma nítida imagem da cara de sua mãe apareceu em sua mente, lhe recordando a única vez que se encontrou com Billy Jean.

Tinha sido o dia do enterro de sua avó, tinha levantado o olhar do ataúde e tinha visto a cara de uma elegante mulher muito bem penteada com o cabelo escuro e os olhos verdes. Não teria reconhecido quem era a mulher se Lolly não tivesse dito. Durante um instante a pena pela morte de sua avó se fundiu em seu interior com apreensão, alegria, esperança e uma miríade de emoções conflitivas. Durante toda sua vida, Georgeanne tinha recreado o momento em que finalmente conheceria sua mãe.

Enquanto crescia, tinham lhe dito que Billy Jean era muito jovem e que quando ela nasceu não queria ter filhos ainda. Como conseqüência, Georgeanne levava toda sua vida sonhando com o dia em que sua mãe mudaria de idéia.

Mas quando Georgeanne alcançou a adolescência, já tinha perdido as esperanças de que se fizessem realidade seus sonhos sobre um reencontro com sua mãe. Tinha descoberto que Billy Jean Howard era agora Jean Obershaw, esposa de Leo Obershaw representante em Alabama, e mãe de dois meninos pequenos. O dia que soube da outra família de sua mãe foi o dia em que teve que confrontar a crua realidade. Sua avó tinha mentido. Billy Jean sim queria ter filhos. Simplesmente, não tinha querido a ela.

No enterro de sua avó, quando Georgeanne por fim olhou para Billy Jean, tinha esperado não sentir nada. A surpreendeu profundamente encontrar algo em seu coração, ainda abrigava a fantasia de uma mãe carinhosa. Tinha se obstinado ao sonho de que sua mãe poderia encher o vazio que tinha em seu interior. As mão e os joelhos de Georgeanne tremeram quando se apresentou à mulher que a tinha abandonado pouco depois de nascer. Tinha contido o fôlego... esperando... desejando. Mas Billy Jean mal a olhou quando lhe disse:

—Sei quem é. —Logo se voltou e se dirigiu à parte traseira da igreja. Depois do funeral desapareceu, provavelmente de retorno com seu marido e seus filhos. De retorno a sua vida.

O anúncio da chegada de um vôo trouxe Georgeanne de volta à realidade. Mais passageiros começaram a encher a zona de embarque e pegou a nécessaire para colocar-lhe sobre o colo. Uma mulher de meia idade com cachos brancos e um vestido de poliéster se dirigiu ao assento vazio. Georgeanne pegou automaticamente o exemplar do Seattle Teme para que a mulher pudesse sentar. Colocou-o em cima da nécessaire e dirigiu o olhar às janelas, observando um ônibus de passageiros e um reboque de bagagens. Normalmente, teria sorrido à mulher e possivelmente a teria obsequiado com uma agradável conversa. Mas não se sentia com vontade de ser amável. Pensava em sua vida e em que não devia se relacionar com pessoas que não podiam corresponder a seu amor.

Apaixonou-se por John Kowalsky em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Seus sentimentos por ele tinham surgido tão depressa que mal podia acreditar. Mas sabia que eram reais. Pensava em seus olhos azuis e na covinha que aparecia em sua bochecha direita cada vez que sorria. Pensava em como a rodeavam esses fortes braços, fazendo-a sentir segura. Se fechava os olhos, podia sentir suas mãos nas costas, levantando-a contra a vitrine como se não pesasse nada. Não tinha conhecido a nenhum outro homem - nem sequer algum antigo noivo ao que tinha acreditado amar—, que a tivesse feito sentir da mesma maneira que John.

«Deveria ter me dito que é perfeita», tinha dito, fazendo que se sentisse como a Rainha das festas do Santo Antonio. Nenhum homem a tinha feito se sentir tão desejável. Nenhum homem a tinha deixado destroçada.

Seus olhos começaram a arder de novo e sua vista se nublou. Nos últimos dias tinha tomado algumas decisões desafortunadas. O pior tinha sido decidir casar com um homem o suficientemente velho para ser seu avô. Logo estava fugindo do casamento como uma covarde. O único que não tinha sido uma escolha tinha sido se apaixonar por John. Simplesmente tinha ocorrido.

Uma solitária lágrima lhe escorregou pela bochecha e a enxugou com o lenço. Agora tinha que se sobrepor ao de John. Tinha que retomar sua vida.

«Que vida?». Não a esperavam nem em casa nem no trabalho. Não tinha nenhum familiar com quem falar e o mais provável era que sua única amiga a odiasse. Todas suas roupas estavam em poder de Virgil, quem - sem nenhuma dúvida— a desprezaria. O homem que amava não lhe correspondia. Se desfez dela, deixando-a na calçada sem olhar atrás.

Não tinha a nada nem a ninguém salvo ela mesma.

—Atenção - anunciou uma voz feminina—, os passageiros do vôo 624, com destino a Dallas-Fort Worth, deverão embarcar em quinze minutos.

Georgeanne olhou o cartão de embarque. «Quinze minutos», pensou. Ficavam quinze minutos para subir a um avião que a levaria de retorno a um nada. Ninguém estaria ali para recolhê-la. Não tinha a ninguém. Ninguém ia se ocupar dela. Ninguém lhe diria o que fazer.

Ninguém exceto a si mesma. Só Georgeanne Howard.

O pânico lhe atendeu o estômago e olhou o exemplar do Seattle Teme que estava em cima da nécessaire de seu colo. Sentia a sobrecarga emocional a flor de pele. Para evitar estalar, se concentrou no jornal. Moveu os lábios enquanto lia lentamente os anúncios classificados.

O letreiro do Catering Heron pendurava desajeitadamente do lado direito. A tormenta da noite da quinta-feira o tinha maltratado tanto que havia quebrado uma das correntes, com o que o grande pássaro majestoso pintado no letreiro parecia a ponto de cair em linha reta sobre a calçada. Os rododentros plantados a cada lado da porta tinham sobrevivido aos fortes ventos, mas os gerânios vermelhos eram outra história.

Entretanto, dentro do pequeno edifício, tudo estava em perfeita ordem. O escritório da parte dianteira do reconvertido armazém tinha um escritório e uma mesa redonda. Na parede pendurava uma grande fotografia de duas pessoas idênticas vestidas com a mesma roupa. Cada um segurava o extremo de um bilhete de um dólar. Na cozinha, reluziam uma cortadora industrial, uma afiadora e outros instrumentos de cozinha, todos de aço inoxidável. Uma seleção de menus repousava na bandeja que havia em cima do refrigerador e o forno de convecção dominava a esquina oposta.

A proprietária estava no banheiro com uma borracha azul entre seus lábios. A luz fluorescente zumbia e piscava jogando uma sombra cinza sobre a cara de Mae Heron, cujos olhos marrons estudavam o reflexo no espelho de cima do lavabo enquanto escovava o cabelo loiro e se fazia um coque.

Mae era o exemplo perfeito de uma garota de cara lavada com um sabão caseiro tipo Ivory Soap. Não precisava usar nem creme faxineira, nem tônicos para a pele com sabor de fruta, nem gastar o dinheiro em cremes seletos. Odiava a sensação de usar maquiagem. Algumas vezes se aplicava um pouco de rímel, mas tinha pouca prática e não o aplicava muito bem, não como Ray. Ray sempre tinha tido bom olho para a maquiagem.

Mae se olhou de perfil e levantou uma mão para esmagar uma mecha de cabelo rebelde do cocuruto. Teria voltado a fazer o coque se não tivesse tocado o timbre da porta anunciando a chegada do cliente que estava esperando. A senhora Candace Sullivan era uma cliente assídua do Catering Heron e se pôs em contato com Mae para lhe encarregar o catering para a celebração das bodas de ouro de seus pais. Candace era a mulher de um reputado cardiologista. Gozava de uma muito boa situação econômica e era a última esperança que Mae tinha de poder conservar vivo o sonho de Ray e dela.

Se sentou para estar segura de que o pólo azul parecesse impecável sobre as calças curtas caquis e aspirou profundamente. Não se desembrulhava muito bem com essa parte do negócio. Beijar traseiros e encher a bola dos clientes tinham sido um dos talentos de Ray. Ela se dedicava à administração do negócio. Era a contadora. Não era uma boa relações públicas. Passou toda a noite e parte da manhã espremendo os números até sentir areia fina nos olhos, mas não havia outra solução; não importava quão criativa fosse com as contas, se o negócio de catering que Ray e ela tinham aberto três anos antes não recebia encargos logo, teria que fechar.

Necessitava à senhora Sullivan; necessitava seu dinheiro.

Mae alcançou o envelope de Manila do lavabo e saiu do banheiro. Atravessou a cozinha, mas parou um momento na porta que conduzia ao escritório. A jovem parada no meio do cômodo não se parecia de forma alguma à senhora Sullivan. De fato, parecia saída da Mansão Playboy. Era tudo o que Mae não era: alta, pechugona, com espesso cabelo escuro e bonita pele bronzeada. Apenas ao pensar em pegar sol, a pele de Mae ficava vermelha como uma lagosta.

—Ham... Posso ajudá-la em algo?

—Devo solicitar o trabalho - respondeu com voz arrastada, claramente sulina—. De ajudante do Chef.

Mae olhou o jornal que a mulher segurava em uma mão, logo observou o vestido rosa de seda com um grande laço branco. A seu irmão Ray teria encantado esse vestido. Teria lhe encantado vestir.

—Trabalhou antes em uma empresa de catering?

—Não. Mas sou muito boa cozinheira.

Se confiava em seu aspecto, Mae duvidava sinceramente que a mulher soubesse sequer ferver água. Mas não costumava julgar às pessoas nem por sua cor nem por sua roupa. Passou a maior parte de sua vida defendendo seu irmão gêmeo da gente que o julgava sem conhecê-lo, incluindo sua própria família.

—Sou Mae Heron — disse.

—É um prazer, senhora Heron.

A mulher deixou o jornal em uma mesa ao lado da porta, logo caminhou para Mae e lhe estendeu a mão.

—Meu nome é Georgeanne Howard.

—Bom, Georgeanne, te darei uma solicitude para preencher — disse, se movendo atrás da escrivaninha. Obtinha o encargo dos Sullivan, necessitaria um ajudante, mas duvidava que fosse a essa mulher a quem contratasse. Não só preferia contratar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

cozinheiros com experiência, mas também duvidava da prudência de alguém que usasse esse vestido tão provocador para solicitar um posto na cozinha.

Embora não pensava contratar Georgeanne, pensou que era melhor que preenchesse uma solicitude e rechaçá-la com motivos. Estava rebuscando em uma das gavetas quando soou de novo o timbre da porta. Olhou para fora e reconheceu a sua enriquecida cliente. Como a maioria das pessoas que bebia coquetéis, jogava tênis e ia ao clube de campo, o cabelo da senhora Candace Sullivan parecia um casco prateado. As jóias eram autênticas, as unhas falsas e, em geral, era como qualquer outra ricaça com a que Mae tinha trabalhado. Conduzia um carro de oitenta mil dólares, mas regateava em trivialidades como o preço das framboesas.

—Olá, Candace. Já tenho tudo preparado. — Mae apontou para a mesa redonda onde havia três álbuns de fotos—. Por que não senta? Estarei com você em um momento.

A senhora Sullivan olhou com curiosidade à garota de rosa e dirigiu um sorriso a Mae.

—A tormenta da quinta-feira parece ter causado danos no exterior do edifício - disse educadamente, ao tempo que tomava assento.

—Isso parece. —Mae sabia que teria que reparar o letreiro e comprar arbustos novos, mas nesse momento não tinha dinheiro.

—Pode sentar aqui — disse a Georgeanne, colocando a solicitude no escritório. Logo, com o envelope do orçamento na mão, atravessou o cômodo e tomou assento na mesa redonda.

—Trabalhei em vários cardápios para que possa escolher. Quando falamos por telefone, sugeri-lhe o pato como prato principal. —Tirou os menus do envelope, pô-los na mesa e mostrou a primeira escolha—. Com pato assado, recomendaria arroz silvestre, já seja com verduras mistas ou ervilhas verdes. Um pãozinho no jantar fará...

—OH, não sei - suspirou a senhora Sullivan.

Mae estava preparada para essa resposta.

—Tenho amostras na geladeira.

—Não, obrigado. Acabo de comer.

Ocultando a irritação, moveu o dedo a seguinte opção.

—Possivelmente preferiria salgadinhos de aspargo. Ou de alcachofra...

—Não - interrompeu Candace—. Acredito que não. Acredito que eu gosto mais da idéia do pato.

Mae passou ao seguinte cardápio.

—Certo. E o que lhe parece de entrada, costela de vitela em seu suco, batatas douradas, ervilhas verdes...

—Fui a três festas este ano onde serviram costela. Quero algo diferente. Algo especial. Ray sim que tinha idéias inovadoras.

Mae passou as páginas e colocou em cima o terceiro menu. Tinha muito pouca paciência e não era boa para isto. Não combinava com os clientes enriquecidos que não sabiam o que queriam e que em cima não aceitavam nenhuma das sugestões que lhes mostrava.

—Sim, Ray era maravilhoso — disse, ao perder seu irmão fazia seis meses tinha sentido como morria parte de seu coração e de sua alma.

—Ray era o melhor — continuou a senhora Sullivan—. Já sabe, ele era um... Pois bem... Já sabe.

Sim, Mae sabia, e se Candace não tomava cuidado, se encontraria de joelhos na rua. Embora Ray pudesse ter passado por cima sua intolerância, Mae não.

—O que lhe parece Chateaubriand? —perguntou, mostrando a terceira opção.

—Não — respondeu Candace. Em menos de dez minutos tinha rechaçado todas as idéias. Mae quis matá-la, mas teve que recordar que necessitava o dinheiro.

—Para o aniversário de cinqüenta anos de meus pais tinha pensado em algo um pouco mais exclusivo. Não me mostrou nada especial. Como desejaria que Ray estivesse aqui. Teria ideado algo realmente único.

Todos os menus que Mae lhe tinha mostrado estavam bem. De fato, eram do arquivo de Ray. Mae sentiu que perdia os nervos e se obrigou a perguntar tão amavelmente como foi possível:

—O que tinha pensado?

—Bom, não sei. O negócio é dele. Se supõe que as inovações são coisa dele. —Mas Mae nunca tinha sido criativa—. Não vi nada especial. Não tem outra coisa?

Mae pegou um catálogo e ficou a folheá-lo.

Duvidava encontrar ali algo que Candace gostasse. Estava convencida de que essas exclusivas razões da senhora Sullivan a conduziriam à bebida.

—Estas são fotos de outros caterings que temos feito.

Possivelmente veja algo que goste.

—Isso espero.

—Perdão. —A garota de rosa do escritório se levantou—. Perdoem que me coloque onde não me chamam, mas não pude evitar escuta-las. Talvez pudesse ajudar.

Mae tinha se esquecido que Georgeanne estava no cômodo e girou para olhá-la.

—Onde foram seus pais de lua de mel? —perguntou

Georgeanne desde atrás da escrivaninha.

—A Itália - respondeu Candace.

—Hum. —Georgeanne posou a ponta da caneta sobre o lábio inferior—. Poderia começar com a Pappa ao Pomodoro - aconselhou; seu italiano soava peculiar com esse acento sulino—. Logo carne de porco assada à florentina servida com batatas, cenouras e uma fatia grossa de bruschetta. Ou, se preferir pato, poderia ir acompanhado de massa e uma salada fresca.

Candace olhou para Mae, e logo à outra mulher.

—Mamãe adora a lasanha com molho de manjericão.

—Lasanha com salada de radicchio seria perfeita. Como sobremesa ficaria perfeito um delicioso bolo de damasco.

—Bolo de damasco? —perguntou Candace menos entusiasmada—. Nunca o comi.

—É absolutamente maravilhoso - Georgeanne se apressou a responder.

—Está segura?

—Por completo. — Se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos na escrivaninha—. Vivian Hammond, dos Hammonds de Santo Antonio, está louca pelo bolo de damasco. Gosta tanto, que rompeu a tradição do Clube da Rosa Amarela e o serve na festa anual. —Entrecerrou os olhos e sussurrou como se compartilhasse uma suculenta fofoca—. Para que veja, até que Viviam fez isso, o clube sempre tinha servido bolo de limão em suas reuniões, limão da mesma cor que as rosas amarelas. —Fez uma pausa, reclinou-se na cadeira, e inclinou a cabeça—. Naturalmente, sua mãe estava envergonhada.

Mae arqueou as sobrancelhas e cravou os olhos em Georgeanne. Tinha algo familiar nela. Não podia dizer o que era e se perguntou se teriam se conhecido antes.

—Sério? —perguntou Candace—. por que não serviram as dois coisas?

Georgeanne encolheu os ombros.

—Quem sabe. Vivian é uma mulher excepcional.

Quanto mais falava Georgeanne, mais forte era em Mae a sensação de familiaridade.

Candace olhou o relógio, logo olhou para Mae.

—Eu gosto da idéia da comida italiana e necessitarei um bolo de damasco para cem pessoas.

Quando a senhora Sullivan abandonou o edifício, Mae escreveu o menu, preencheu o contrato e o cheque do sinal. Se recostou contra a mesa e cruzou os braços.

—Tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas - disse. Quando Georgeanne a olhou do outro extremo, Mae consultava o cardápio que segurava na mão.

—O que é Pappa ao Pomodoro?

—Sopa de tomate.

—Sabe cozinhar?

—É obvio. É muito fácil.

Mae colocou o cardápio sobre a mesa e se levantou.

—Inventou essa historia sobre o bolo de damasco?

Georgeanne tratou de parecer contrita, mas um leve sorriso se insinuava na comissura de seus lábios.

—Bom..., a embelezei um pouco.

Mae já sabia por que essa mulher lhe parecia familiar. Georgeanne era uma artista impenitente das birutices, igual a Ray. Durante um breve momento sentiu que o vazio de sua morte se diluía um pouco. Abandonou a mesa e caminhou para a escrivaninha.

—Alguma vez trabalhou como ajudante de chef ou de garçonete? —perguntou, olhando a solicitude de emprego.

Georgeanne cobriu rapidamente o papel com as mãos, não sem que Mae notasse a má caligrafia e que tinha escrito em experiência profissional «Chief» em lugar de Chef.

—Fui garçonete no Luby antes de trabalhar no Dillard's e recebi todas as aulas de cozinha que possa imaginar.

—Trabalhou alguma vez em um catering?

—Não, mas posso cozinhar algo, desde comida grega a sueca, desde baklava a sushi, e sou muito boa em relações públicas.

Mae olhou para Georgeanne e esperou não se equivocar. —Tenho uma pergunta mais. Quer o trabalho?

Capítulo 6

Seattle, Junho de 1996

Escapando do caos da cozinha, Georgeanne observou o salão do banquete uma última vez. Com olho crítico esquadrinhou as trinta e sete mesas com toalhas de linho cuidadosamente distribuídas pela sala. No centro de cada mesa, os copos de cristal esculpido estavam estrategicamente colocados com uma variada coleção de velas flutuantes em cor rosa e folhas de samambaia.

Mae a acusava de ser uma obsessa e uma possessa ou as duas coisas de uma vez. Os dedos de Georgeanne ainda lhe doíam pela cera quente, mas só olhando as mesas sabia que toda a angústia, a dor e o caos tinha valido a pena. Tinha criado algo belo e único. Ela, Georgeanne Howard, a garota que tinha sido educada para depender de outros tinha conseguido ganhar a vida. E o tinha feito por si mesma. Tinha aprendido técnicas para superar a dislexia. Já não ocultava seu problema, mas tampouco falava disso com todo mundo. Tinha escondido durante muitos anos para de repente anunciá-lo aos quatro ventos.

Tinha vencido todos os obstáculos e com vinte e nove anos era sócia em um bem-sucedido negócio de catering e possuía uma casinha modesta em Bellevue. Estava muito satisfeita de tudo o que a menina atrasada do Texas tinha conseguido alcançar. Tinha caminhado através do fogo desencardindo sua alma, mas tinha sobrevivido. Agora era uma pessoa mais forte, possivelmente menos confiada e extremamente relutante a oferecer o coração de bandeja de novo a um homem, mas não considerava que a falta dessas duas qualidades fosse impedimento para alcançar a felicidade. Tinha aprendido a lição da forma mais difícil e embora preferisse doar um rim a voltar para a vida que levava antes de entrar no Catering Heron há sete anos, nesse momento era quem era pelo que lhe tinha acontecido então. Não gostava de pensar no passado. Sua vida era perfeita nesse momento e estava cheia de coisas que amava.

Tinha nascido e crescido no Texas, mas tinha se sentido atraída por Seattle com muita rapidez. Amava a cidade rochosa rodeada de montanhas e água. Tinha demorado anos em se acostumar à chuva, mas como à maioria dos nativos agora já não a incomodava. Amava as sensações tateantes que experimentava no mercado de Pike Agrada e as cores vibrantes do noroeste do Pacífico.

Georgeanne levantou o braço para ajeitar o punho da jaqueta do smoking, e olhou o relógio. Na outra parte do velho hotel seus ajudantes cortavam rodelas de pepino e as colocavam em cima do salmão, preenchiam cogumelos e taças de champanha para os trezentos convidados que, em meia hora, chegariam ao salão do banquete e jantariam scallopini de vitela, batatas novas com manteiga e salada de escarola e agriões.

Alcançou uma taça e tirou o guardanapo que havia dentro. Suas mãos tremiam quando recolocou o guardanapo branco com forma de rosa. Estava nervosa. Mais do que estava costumava estar. Mae e ela tinham feito caterings para trezentas pessoas com antecedência sem nenhum problema. Mas nunca tinham atendido à Fundação Harrison. E nunca tinham servido um catering para um promotor que cobrasse quinhentos dólares por coberta. OH, bom, em realidade sabia que os convidados não pagavam essa quantidade só pela comida. O dinheiro arrecadado essa noite seria para o Hospital Infantil e para o Centro Médico.

Ainda assim, ao pensar que todas aquelas pessoas pagariam todo esse dinheiro por um pedaço de vitela lhe dava taquicardia.

Uma porta se abriu-se e Mae apareceu.

—Sabia que a encontraria aqui dentro - disse, caminhando para Georgeanne. Levava na mão a pasta verde que continha a lista de trabalho e as ordens de compra junto com um inventário de todos os fornecimentos e os recibos.

Georgeanne sorriu a sua melhor amiga e sócia e colocou o guardanapo dobrado de novo na taça.

—Como vão as coisas na cozinha?

—OH, o novo ajudante do chef bebeu todo o vinho branco especial que comprou para a vitela.

Georgeanne sentiu um tombo no estômago.

—Me diga que não está falando a sério.

—É uma brincadeira.

—De verdade?

—De verdade.

—Pois não tem graça. —Georgeanne suspirou aliviada quando Mae se aproximou dela.

—Talvez não. Mas precisa relaxar.

—Não poderei relaxar até que esteja em casa — disse Georgeanne ajustando a rosa da lapela do smoking de Mae.

Embora fossem vestidas com a mesma roupa, fisicamente eram opostas por completo. Mae tinha a pele suave como à porcelana das loiras naturais e, com seu um e cinqüenta e cinco de estatura, era tão magra como uma bailarina. Georgeanne sempre tinha invejado o metabolismo de Mae que lhe permitia comer quase tudo sem engordar nem um grama.

—Tudo vai segundo o horário previsto. Não fique histérica, nem corra por aí, tal como o fez nas bodas de Angela Everett.

Georgeanne franziu o cenho e caminhou para a porta lateral.

—Ainda eu gostaria de dar uma mão ao pequeno poodle azul da avó Everett.

Mae riu caminhando ao lado de Georgeanne.

—Nunca esquecerei essa noite. Estava no bufê e te ouvia chiar na cozinha. Depois se arrependeu toda a noite. —Baixou o tom de voz, e imitou o acento sulino de Georgeanne—. Um cão comeu minhas almôndegas!

—Disse «almôndega».

—Não. Não o fez. Logo se sentou e cravou os olhos na bandeja vazia durante dez minutos.

Georgeanne não o recordava dessa maneira. Mas inclusive ela tinha que admitir que ainda não fosse muito boa controlando esse tipo de estresse. Embora tivesse melhorado o bastante.

—É uma péssima mentirosa, Mae Heron - lhe disse, segurando o coque de sua amiga e lhe dando um pequeno puxão, logo voltou a olhar a estadia. A porcelana da China estava brilhante, o faqueiro de prata reluzente e os guardanapos dobrados como se centenas de rosas brancas flutuassem sobre as mesas.

Georgeanne estava extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Com o cenho franzido John Kowalsky se inclinou ligeiramente para frente na cadeira e olhou mais de perto o guardanapo que preenchia sua taça. Parecia ser um pássaro ou um abacaxi. Não estava seguro.

—OH, isto é encantado — suspirou Jenny Lange, seu casal essa noite. Percorreu com o olhar o brilhante cabelo loiro e teve que admitir que tinha gostado mais de Jenny no dia que a tinha convidado a sair. Era fotógrafa e a tinha conhecido fazia duas semanas quando foi fotografar para uma revista de desenho a casa flutuante onde vivia. Não a conhecia muito bem. Parecia uma mulher agradável, mas inclusive antes de chegar ao jantar beneficente tinha descoberto que não se sentia atraído por ela.

Nem um pouquinho. Não por culpa dela, mas sim dele.

Voltou a centrar a atenção no guardanapo, tirou-o do copo e o colocou no colo. Ultimamente tinha estado pensando em casar outra vez. Tinha falado com Ernie sobre isso. Talvez esse jantar beneficente tivesse despertado algo que permanecia dormido nele. Ou talvez fosse porque acabava de cumprir os trinta e cinco; mas o certo era que tinha estado pensando em procurar esposa e ter filhos. Tinha pensado em Toby, tinha pensado nele mais do que o fazia habitualmente.

John se inclinou na cadeira, jogou a um lado a lapela da jaqueta do traje cinza carvão do Hugo Boss e meteu a mão no bolso das calças. Queria ser pai outra vez. Queria ouvir essa palavra, «papai», se referindo a ele. Queria ensinar a seu filho a patinar tal como Ernie tinha ensinado a ele. Como qualquer outro pai do mundo, queria estar acordado na Véspera de natal e dar de presente triciclos, bicicletas e carros de carreiras. Queria vestir seu filho de vampiro, ou de pirata, e fazer com ele «o truque ou trato». Mas quando olhava Jenny sabia que ela não ia ser a mãe de seus filhos. Recordava a Jodie Foster e sempre tinha pensado que Jodie se parecia um pouco a um lagarto. E não queria que seus filhos parecessem lagartos.

Um garçom interrompeu seus pensamentos e lhe perguntou se queria vinho. John não respondeu logo se inclinou para frente e pôs a taça sobre a toalha ao reverso.

—Não bebe? —perguntou Jenny.

—Claro - respondeu, e tirando a mão do bolso alcançou o copo que tinha trazido do coquetel.

—Bebo refrigerante com lima.

—Não bebe álcool?

—Não. Já não. —Deixou o copo quando outro garçom pôs um prato de salada à sua frente. Levava sem beber quatro anos, e sabia que não beberia nunca mais. O álcool o tinha convertido em uma merda e ao final tinha acabado cansando de tudo isso.

A noite que bateu aos Philadelphia levando pela frente Danny Shanahan foi à noite que tocou fundo. Alguns pensavam que Danny, «o Sujo», tinha obtido o que merecia. Mas John não. Quando olhou ao homem caído no gelo, soube que tinha perdido o controle. Tinha destroçado sua face e tinha acotovelado as costelas mais vezes das que recordava. Tinha sido um massacre. Mas essa noite algo tinha se quebrado em seu interior. Antes que se precavesse do que estava fazendo, tinha atirado as luvas e se atado a murros com Shanahan. Danny tinha recebido uma contusão e uma viagem à enfermaria. John tinha sido expulso e suspenso por seis partidas. À manhã seguinte despertou na cama de um hotel com uma garrafa vazia de Jack Daniels e com duas mulheres nuas. Quando tinha olhado o teto, enojado de si mesmo e tratando de recordar a noite anterior, soube que tinha que se deter.

Após não bebia. E nunca tinha querido voltar a fazê-lo. Agora, quando se deitava com uma mulher recordava seu nome ao despertar pela manhã. De fato, sabia quase tudo sobre ela antes de leva-la a cama. Sim, agora tomava cuidado. Tinha sorte de estar vivo e sabia.

—Não está precioso o salão? —perguntou Jenny.

John percorreu a mesa com o olhar, logo o estrado que tinham diante. Todas essas flores e velas eram muito recarregadas e cheirosas para seu gosto.

—Claro. Fica muito bem - disse, comendo a salada. Ao terminar, retiraram-lhe o prato e colocaram outro na frente. Tinha assistido a um montão de banquetes beneficentes ao longo de sua vida. Também tinha comido um montão de comida má neles. Mas esta noite a comida era boa; escassa, mas boa. Muito melhor que no ano anterior. Naquela ocasião tinham servido um frango cheio com pinhões secos tão duros como os discos de hóquei. Mas claro, ali não se ia pela comida. Ia para soltar dinheiro. Muito dinheiro. Muito pouca gente estava à corrente da filantropia de John e queria que seguisse sendo assim. Fazia isso por seu filho e era parte de sua vida privada.

—O que opina de que os Avalanche ganhem a Taça Stanley? —perguntou Jenny quando já iam pela sobremesa.

John acreditava que perguntava para iniciar conversa. Ela não queria saber o que ele pensava na realidade, então tragou sua opinião e foi diplomático.

—Têm um bom porteiro. Sempre se pode contar com o Roy para desempatar as partidas e salvar o traseiro. —Deu de ombros—. Têm algumas boas defesas, mas Claude Lemieux é um fedelho covarde e maricas — alcançou a colher de sobremesa e a olhou—; é provável que cheguem a final na próxima liga — e ele os estaria esperando porque John esperava estar ali lutando também pela Taça.

Começou a percorrer o salão com o olhar, procurando à presidenta da Fundação Harrison. Normalmente Ruth Harrison subia primeiro ao estrado e logo percorria as mesas. Divisou-a duas mesas a distância falando com uma mulher. A mulher, que dava as costas a John, destacava entre os vestidos de seda que tinha ao redor. Tinha posto um smoking e gotejava elegância, mais que a própria presidenta. Tinha o cabelo penteado para trás sujeito na nuca com um laço negro. Do coque, suaves cachos escuros caíam sobre seus ombros. Era alta, e quando se mostrou de perfil, John se engasgou com o sorvete.

—Jesus - disse quase sem voz.

—Está bem? —perguntou Jenny, lhe colocando a mão com preocupação no ombro.

Não podia responder. Só podia olhá-la fixamente, sentindo como se o tivessem golpeado na testa com um stick. Quando a tinha deixado no Sa-tac há sete anos, não tinha pensado que voltariam a se encontrar. Recordou a última vez que a tinha visto: uma boneca voluptuosa com um pequeno vestido rosa. Recordava bastante mais dela, e o que recordou lhe fez esboçar um sorriso. Por razões que não podia recordar nesse momento não tinha estado bêbado a noite que tinha passado com ela. Mas acreditava que não tinha importância se tinha bebido ou não porque, bêbado ou sóbrio, Georgeanne Howard não era o tipo de mulher que um homem pudesse esquecer.

—O que ocorre, John?

—Ahh... nada. —Olhou para Jenny, logo voltou o olhar à mulher que lhe tinha causado tanto incômodo ao fugir de suas próprias bodas. Depois desse desafortunado dia, Virgil Duffy tinha desaparecido do país durante oito meses. O verão seguinte, os treinamentos dos Chinooks tinham estado cheios de especulações. Alguns jogadores pensavam que a noiva de Virgil tinha sido seqüestrada, outros tinham vários tipos de hipótese sobre sua escapada. E também estava Hugh Miner que acreditava que em vez de casar com o Virgil ela tinha se suicidado no banheiro e que Virgil o tinha oculto. Só John sabia a verdade, mas tinha sido o único dos Chinooks que não tinha falado.

—John?

Ela estava ali, no meio do salão, tão bela como a recordava. Talvez mais. Possivelmente fosse o smoking que parecia ressaltar as curvas de seu corpo em vez de as ocultar. Ou talvez fosse a luz que iluminava seu cabelo escuro, ou o definido perfil desses lábios carnudos. Não sabia se era só uma dessas coisas ou todas de uma vez, mas descobriu que quanto mais a olhava, mais profunda era sua curiosidade. Se perguntou o que estaria fazendo em Seattle. O que teria sido de sua vida? Teria encontrado a algum ricaço com quem casar?

—John?

Devolveu a atenção a seu casal dessa noite.

—Passa algo? —perguntou ela.

—Não. Nada. —Voltou a olhar para Georgeanne outra vez e a observou colocar uma bolsa negra sobre a mesa. Estendeu a mão para estreitar a de Ruth Harrison. Logo sorriu, pegou a bolsa e dando meia volta, partiu.

—Me desculpe, Jenny —disse, ficando em pé—. Volto em seguida.

Seguiu Georgeanne enquanto ela abria caminho com dificuldade entre as mesas sem perde-la de vista.

—Perdão — disse, abrindo caminho a empurrões entre dois anciões.

A alcançou quando estava a ponto de abrir uma porta lateral.

—Georgie — disse quando a mão de Georgeanne alcançava o pomo de latão.

Ela se deteve, o olhou por cima do ombro e logo ficou olhando durante cinco longos segundos antes de abrir a boca lentamente.

—Acredito que nos conhecemos — disse ele.

Ela fechou a boca. Seus olhos verdes pareciam enormes como se a tivessem surpreendido cometendo um delito.

—Não me recorda?

Ela não respondeu. Só seguiu olhando-o.

—Sou John Kowalsky. Nos conhecemos no dia que fugiu de seu casamento - lhe explicou, embora se perguntava como poderia esquecer desse desastre em particular—. Te recolhi e nós...

—Sim — o interrompeu ela—. Lembro de você. —Depois não disse nada mais, e John se perguntou se sua memória o estaria enganando porque conforme recordava era uma charlatona incorrigível.

—OH, bem — disse para cobrir o embaraçoso silêncio que se estendeu entre eles—. O que faz em Seattle?

—Trabalho. — Ela respirou profundamente, o que elevou seus

seios, logo disse a toda pressa ao tempo que expulsava o ar—. Bom, tenho que ir — e girou tão rapidamente que se chocou contra a porta fechada. A madeira estralou ruidosamente e a bolsa lhe caiu da mão, espalhando parte do conteúdo pelo chão—. Será que nada me sai bem... —disse ela entre dentes com o arrastado acento sulino que John recordava tão bem, se agachando para recuperar as coisas.

John se agachou e recolheu um lápis de lábios e uma pluma.

Os estendeu com a mão aberta.

—Aqui tem.

Georgeanne levantou a vista e seus olhos se perderam nos dele. Estiveram assim vários segundos, logo pegou o lápis de lábios e a pluma. Seus dedos roçaram a palma de sua mão.

—Obrigado — sussurrou, e apartou subitamente a mão como se tivesse queimado. Logo levantou e abriu a porta.

—Espera um momento — disse ele, recolhendo do chão um talão de cheques que não tinham visto. No tempo que levou recolhê-lo e levantar, ela tinha se esfumado. A porta se fechou de repente fazendo que John se sentisse idiota e perdido. Ela tinha se comportado como se tivesse medo dele. E a verdade era que embora não recordava todos os detalhes da noite que tinham passado juntos, sim se recordaria de ter feito dano. Antes de admitir sequer a possibilidade, descartou-a por absurda. Nem sequer bêbado como uma cuba teria machucado a uma mulher.

Perplexo, se voltou e caminhou lentamente para a mesa. Não podia acreditar que ela tivesse fugido dele. As lembranças que tinha de Georgeanne não eram absolutamente desagradáveis. Tinham compartilhado uma noite de sexo selvagem, logo tinha lhe comprado um bilhete de avião para que fosse para casa. Bom, sabia que tinha ferido seus sentimentos, mas naquele momento de sua vida foi o melhor que pôde ter feito.

John olhou o talão de cheques que tinha na mão e o abriu.

Surpreendeu-se que seus cheques estivessem pintados com ceras de meninos. Dirigiu o olhar à esquina superior esquerda e ainda se surpreendeu mais ao ver que seu sobrenome não tinha mudado: seguia sendo Georgeanne Howard e vivia em Bellevue.

As perguntas se amontoaram em sua cabeça, mas não tinha resposta para nenhuma delas. Sem importar qual fosse a razão estava claro que não queria vê-lo. Colocou o talão de cheques no bolso da jaqueta. Mandaria na segunda-feira pelo correio.

Georgeanne subiu apurada a calçada ladeada por primaveras coloridas e rododentros roxos. Fechou a mão no trinco da porta enquanto introduzia a chave na fechadura. A caótica mescla de hortênsias que tinha plantado diante da casa se esparramava pela grama. Ainda se sentia atemorizada e muito tensa. Sabia que o medo não desapareceria até estar a salvo em casa.

—Lexie - gritou ao abrir a porta. Olhou para a esquerda e seu coração se acalmou um pouco. Sua filha de seis anos estava sentada no sofá rodeada por quatro cães dálmatas de pelúcia. Na televisão Cruella De Vil ria malvadamente e seus olhos vermelhos resplandeciam enquanto conduzia o carro por uma paisagem nevada. Sentada junto aos animais empalhados, Rhonda, a filha de seus vizinhos que fazia de baba, olhou para Georgeanne. O piercing de seu nariz apanhou um brilho de luz e o cabelo vermelho brilhou como vinho tinto. Rhonda parecia estranha, mas era uma garota agradável e uma baba maravilhosa.

—Como foi tudo esta noite? — perguntou Rhonda, levantando.

—Genial — mentiu Georgeanne enquanto abria a bolsa e agarrava a carteira.

—Que tal com Lexie?

—Se comportou muito bem. Brincamos um momento com as Barbies e logo comeu o macarrão com queijo e as salsichas que deixou preparado.

Georgeanne deu a Rhonda quinze dólares.

—Obrigado por vir esta noite.

—Quando quiser. Lexie é uma menina bastante tranqüila. — Levantou a mão para se despedir —. Nos vemos.

—Adeus, Rhonda. — Georgeanne sorriu ao se afastar para deixar sair a babá. Logo se sentou no sofá de cor pêssego com flores verdes ao lado de sua filha. Respirou profundamente e deixou sair o ar com lentidão.

«Ele não sabe —disse a si mesma—. E embora soubesse, o mais provável é que não lhe importe nada».

—Ouça, carinho — disse batendo na coxa de Lexie—. Já estou em casa.

—Sei. Eu gosto desta parte — a informou Lexie sem afastar os olhos da televisão—. É minha parte favorita. Eu gosto de Roily, é o melhor. É o gordinho.

Georgeanne colocou várias mechas do cabelo do Lexie atrás da orelha. Queria agarrar imediatamente a sua filha e abraçá-la com força; em lugar de fazer isso lhe disse:

—Se me der um beijinho, te deixarei em paz.

Lexie se girou automaticamente, levantou a cara e franziu os lábios pintados de uma cor vermelha escura. Georgeanne a beijou, logo segurou o queixo de Lexie com a mão.

—Pegou meu batom novamente?

—Não, mãe, este é meu.

—Você não tem nenhum tão vermelho.

—Sim. Tenho um.

—Onde você conseguiu isso? —Georgeanne olhou fixamente a sombra púrpura escura que Lexie se aplicou generosamente nas pálpebras. Brilhantes rosas lhe coloriam as bochechas, e estava literalmente banhada no perfume da gloria da manhã.

—O encontrei.

—Não minta para mim. Sabe que eu não gosto que o faça.

O lábio inferior de Lexie tremeu ligeiramente.

—Eu me esqueço dessas coisas - gemeu dramaticamente—. Acredito que necessito de um remédio para a memória!

Georgeanne mordeu o interior da bochecha para não rir. Como Mae dizia com afeto, Lexie era uma contadora de historias nata. E pelo que dizia Mae, ela conhecia muito bem os contadores de historia. Seu irmão, Ray, também o tinha sido.

—Esses remédios são injeções - advertiu Georgeanne.

O lábio de Lexie deixou de tremer e arregalou os olhos.

—Possivelmente se lembre de não pegar minhas coisas sem tomar remédios.

—De acordo - conveio com muita facilidade.

—Porque se não o faz, considerarei que tem quebrado nosso trato - advertiu Georgeanne, em referência ao acordo que tinham feito fazia uns meses. Os fins de semana, Lexie podia se vestir como quisesse e colocar tanta maquiagem como seu pequeno coração desejasse. Mas durante a semana tinha que levar a cara limpa e se vestir com a roupa que sua mãe escolhesse. Até esse momento o trato tinha funcionado.

Lexie se voltava louca com os cosméticos. Adorava e pensava que quanto mais, melhor. Os vizinhos ficavam olhando quando andavam de bicicleta pela calçada, especialmente quando levava o agasalho verde limão que Mae tinha dado. Levá-la ao supermercado ou ao jardim costumava envergonhá-la, mas só tinha que suportar os fins de semana. E era mais fácil viver com o trato que tinha feito que com as lutas que tinham cada manhã para que Lexie se vestisse.

A ameaça de não deixá-la usar mais maquiagem obteve a atenção de Lexie.

—Prometo isso, mami.

—De acordo, mas só porque estou louca por você — disse Georgeanne, logo a beijou na testa.

—Eu também estou louca por você — repetiu Lexie.

Georgeanne se levantou do sofá.

—Estarei em meu quarto se precisar de mim. —Lexie assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a centrar a atenção nos cães dálmatas da televisão.

Georgeanne percorreu o corredor, passou por um banheiro pequeno e logo entrou em seu quarto. Tirou a jaqueta do smoking e a deixou cair em uma chaise longe de listas rosa e brancas.

John não sabia nada de Lexie. Não podia saber. Georgeanne tinha reagido exageradamente e o mais provável era que ele tivesse pensado que era uma lunática. Mas vê-lo outra vez tinha sido todo um choque. Sempre tinha tentado evitar John por todos os meios. Não se movia no mesmo círculo social e nunca tinha assistido a uma partida dos Chinooks, o qual não era um sacrifício porque achava o hóquei espantosamente violento. Por temor a topar com ele, Catering Heron nunca provia a acontecimentos esportivos, o qual não incomodava Mae porque odiava aos esportistas. Mas nem em um milhão de anos teria pensado que poderia encontrar-lo em um jantar beneficente para hospitais.

Georgeanne se deixou cair sobre a colcha de flores que cobria sua cama. Não gostava de pensar em John, mas esquecer dele completamente era impossível. Às vezes ia pelo supermercado e via sua aposta cara olhando-a da capa de uma revista esportiva. Seattle estava louca pelos Chinooks e por John «Muro» Kowalsky. Durante a temporada de hóquei podia vê-lo nos telejornais noturnos empurrando a outros homens contra as barreiras. Via-o nos anúncios de televisão locais e tinha visto sua cara em uma cerca publicitária anunciando leite; isso tinha sido uma grande surpresa. Algumas vezes o aroma de certa colônia, ou o som das ondas recordavam a certa praia arenosa onde se perdeu em seus olhos azul escuro. As lembranças já não lhe doíam como o faziam antes. Nem tampouco o coração. Mas mesmo assim teve que fazer um esforço para afastar as imagens que invadiam sua mente. Tinha que esquecer desse homem. Não gostava de recordá-lo.

Sempre tinha pensado que Seattle era o suficientemente grande para os dois. Que se fazia todo o possível por lhe evitar, nunca o encontraria. Mas embora não tinha acreditado que ocorreria, havia uma parte dela que sempre se perguntou o que diria ele se a visse de novo. É obvio, tinha sabido o que ela diria. Sempre se tinha imaginado atuando com indiferença. Logo lhe diria tão fria como uma manhã de dezembro: «John? John o que? Sinto muito, não te recordo. Não é nada pessoal».

Mas não tinha ocorrido assim. Tinha ouvido alguém chamá-la com o nome que não tinha usado em sete anos, o nome que não associava à mulher que era agora, e tinha olhado ao homem que o tinha usado. Durante uns instantes seu cérebro não tinha processado o que seus olhos tinham visto. Logo foi como receber uma jarra de água fria. Tinha aflorado o instinto de amparo e tinha fugido literalmente.

Não, sem antes ter olhado esses olhos azuis e tocado acidentalmente sua mão. Tinha sentido a cálida textura da palma sob os dedos, tinha visto o sorriso curioso de seus lábios e tinha recordado a carícia dessa boca amoldando-se à sua. Estava tal e como o recordava, mas parecia velho e a idade lhe tinha gravado multidão de linhas nas comissuras dos olhos. Era ainda muito arrumado e durante uns segundos breves tinha esquecido que o odiava.

Georgeanne levantou e se aproximou da penteadeira atravessando o quarto. Levou a mão à camisa do smoking e a desabotoou. As pessoas freqüentemente comentavam que Lexie se parecia com Georgeanne, mas Lexie, com o cabelo escuro e os olhos azuis, parecia com seu pai. Tinha o mesmo tom azul nos olhos e as mesmas pestanas longas e grossas. Seu nariz tinha a mesma forma e quando sorria aparecia uma covinha em sua bochecha direita, idêntica a de John.

Tirou a camisa das calças e desabotoou os punhos. Lexie era o mais importante da vida de Georgeanne. Era seu coração e o simples pensamento de perdê-la era insuportável. Georgeanne estava assustada. Mais do que o tinha estado em muito tempo. Agora que John sabia que vivia em Seattle poderia encontrar Lexie. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era perguntar na Fundação Harrison e daria com Georgeanne.

«Mas, por que John quereria me buscar?», se perguntou. Se desfez dela no aeroporto sete anos atrás quando era dolorosamente evidente o que Georgeanne sentia por ele. E inclusive se ele se inteirava da existência de sua filha, o mais provável era que não queria saber nada dela. Era uma estrela do hóquei. Para que quereria uma filhinha?

Só estava sendo paranóica.

Na manhã seguinte Lexie terminou seus cereais e pôs a taça na pia. Da parte traseira da casa podia ouvir sua mamãe abrir a torneira e soube que teria que esperar um bom momento antes que saíssem ao parque. A sua mamãe adorava tomar longas duchas.

Soou a campainha da porta e atravessou o salão arrastando a jibóia pelo chão. Se aproximou da janela da frente e abriu a um lado a cortina. Um homem em jeans e com uma camisa de listas estava de pé no alpendre. Lexie cravou os olhos nele por um momento, logo deixou cair à cortina. Enredou a jibóia ao redor de seu pescoço e atravessou a sala para a porta principal. Se supunha que não devia abrir a porta aos desconhecidos, mas embora o homem que estava no alpendre levava postos óculos de sol não era um desconhecido. Sabia quem era. Tinha-o visto na televisão e, no ano anterior, o senhor «Muro» e seus amigos tinham ido à escola para dar de presente aos meninos camisetas, cadernetas e outras coisas com seus nomes. Lexie tinha estado muito atrás e não tinha podido ficar com nada.

«Provavelmente tenha vindo me trazer algo agora», pensou enquanto abria a porta. Logo olhou para cima, muito acima.

John tirou os óculos de sol e os colocou no bolso da camisa. A porta estava aberta e olhou para baixo, muito abaixo. O surpreendeu encontrar a uma menina na casa de Georgeanne quase tanto como a pinta da menina, e ficou olhando fixamente umas botas jeans de cor rosa de pele de serpente, uma minissaia rosa, uma camiseta de pontos roxos e uma descabelada jibóia verde ao redor de seu pescoço. Mas essa roupa tão gritante não era nada comparada com sua cara.

—Ah, olá - lhe disse, olhando assustado com a sombra de olhos azul, as brilhantes bochechas rosadas e os lábios vermelhos e brilhantes—. Estou procurando Georgeanne Howard.

—Minha mamãe está na ducha, mas pode passar. —Ela girou e caminhou para o salão. O coque da parte posterior da cabeça balançou ao ritmo das botas.

—Está segura? —John não sabia muito de meninos e menos de meninas, mas sabia que se supunha que não convidavam estranhos a entrar em casa—. A Georgeanne poderia não gostar que me deixe entrar - disse ele, mas então, se deu conta que a ela provavelmente não gostaria de encontrá-lo em sua casa estivesse na ducha ou não.

A garotinha o olhou por cima do ombro.

—Não lhe importará. Vou pegar minhas coisas - disse e desapareceu por uma esquina, provavelmente para pegar suas coisas. Fosse o que fossem.

John meteu o talão de cheques de Georgeanne no bolso de trás e entrou na casa. O talão de cheques era uma desculpa. Era a curiosidade o que o tinha levado até ali. Depois que Georgeanne se foi do jantar a noite anterior não tinha podido deixar de pensar nela. Fechou a porta e se dirigiu à sala, se sentindo em seguida fora de seu elemento como quando tinha comprado roupa íntima para uma antiga noiva no Vitória's Secret.

A casa estava decorada em tons pastel, os que mais temia um homem heterossexual. O sofá floreado tinha almofadas que combinavam com as cortinas. Havia floreiros de margaridas e rosas, e cestos de flores secas. Também havia algumas fotos com bordas de prata. Gostou desse ambiente e se perguntou se deveria começar a se preocupar por algo.

—Tenho algumas coisas boas — disse a garotinha empurrando um alaranjado carrinho de compras de plástico no salão. Se sentou no sofá e deu um tapinha na almofada de seu lado.

Se sentindo ainda mais desconjurado, sentou junto à menina de Georgeanne. Estudou seu rosto e tentou adivinhar sua idade, mas não era bom adivinhando a idade das meninas. E a maquiagem que tinha posto não ajudava absolutamente.

—Aqui — disse ela, segurando uma camiseta com um cão dálmata no frente do cesto da compra e oferecendo a ele.

—Para que é isto?

—Tem que assiná-la.

—Com o que o faço? —perguntou, se sentindo enorme ao lado da garotinha.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um marcador verde.

John não queria assinar a camiseta da menina.

—Sua mamãe poderia se zangar.

—Não. Essa é uma de minhas camisetas dos sábados.

—Está segura?

—Sim.

—De acordo. —Ele deu de ombros e tirou o bocal do marcador—. Como se chama?

A menina arqueou as sobrancelhas que coroavam uns olhos muito azuis e o olhou como se fosse as sobras de um piquenique.

—Lexie — e voltou a pronunciá-lo no caso de não ter entendido bem a primeira vez—. Leexxiiiie. Lexie Mae Howard.

«Howard?». Georgeanne não se casou com o pai da menina. Se perguntou com que tipo de homem teria se encalacrado. Que tipo de homem abandonava sua filha? Pegou a camiseta como se pensasse escrever nela.

—Por que quer que danifique sua camiseta, Lexie Mae Howard?

—Porque outros meninos agarraram as coisas que você escreveu e eu não agarrei nenhuma.

Não estava seguro do que queria dizer, mas pensou que seria melhor perguntar a Georgeanne antes de assinar a camiseta de sua filha.

—Brett Thomas tem montões de coisas. Me mostrou isso no colégio o ano passado. —Suspirou teatralmente e deu de ombros—. Também tem um gato. Você tem gato?

—Ahh... não. Não tenho gato.

—Mae tem um gato — lhe confiou como se ele conhecesse Mae—. Seu nome é Bootsie, porque tem as patinhas brancas como se tivesse botas. Se esconde de mim quando vou a casa de Mae. Acreditava que não gostava, mas Mae diz que escapa porque é tímido. —Pegou o extremo da jibóia, sustentou-a em alto para que ele a visse e logo a sacudisse—. Entretanto, com isto sim que o apanho. Tenta-o caçar e então o agarro e o aperto muito, muitíssimo.

Se John não tivesse sabido antes que essa menina era a filha de Georgeanne, teria sabido nada mais ao ouvi-la falar. Contou-lhe com rapidez o muito que queria um gato. Logo lhe falou dos cães e depois de picadas de mosquitos. Enquanto ela falava, John a estudou. Pensava que devia se parecer com seu pai porque não via que se parecesse com Georgeanne. Talvez um pouco na boca, mas pouco mais.

—Lexie - a interrompeu, lhe ocorrendo que podia estar falando com a filha de Virgil Duffy. Nunca teria acreditado que Virgil era o tipo de homem que abandonava sua filha. Não obstante, Virgil podia ser um autentico bode—. Quantos anos têm?

—Seis. Meu aniversário foi há alguns meses. Vieram meus amigos e comemos bolo. Amy me deu de presente o DVD Babe, o porquinho valente e logo a vimos. Chorei a mares quando Babe foi separado de sua mamãe. Foi algo muito triste e me sentou fatal. Mas minha mamãe me disse que ele só se foi de visita o fim de semana, então me senti melhor. Quero um porquinho, mas minha mamãe diz que não posso ter um. Eu gosto dessa parte quando Babe morde às ovelhas —disse, começando a rir.

«Seis anos», ele tinha visto Georgie há sete anos. Lexie não podia ser filha de Virgil. Logo se deu conta de que tinha esquecido os nove meses de gravidez, por isso se Lexie tinha completado anos há alguns meses talvez fosse filha de Virgil. Mas não se parecia em nada a Virgil. Olhou-a com mais atenção. Nesse momento ela deixou de rir, mas um sorriso iluminava sua cara, aparecendo uma covinha em sua bochecha direita.

—Estou louca por esse porquinho — sacudiu a cabeça e começou a rir bobamente outra vez.

Em outra parte da casa, Georgeanne fechou a água e o coração do John deixou de pulsar. Tragou saliva.

—Merda! — sussurrou.

A risada de Lexie se deteve escandalizada.

—Essa é uma palavra feia.

—Sinto muito - resmungou ele, observando-a atentamente sob a maquiagem. Suas longas pestanas se frisavam nos extremos. Quando era menino, zombavam sem piedade de John por ter umas pestanas como essas. Logo olhou fixamente os olhos azuis escuro. Uns olhos como os seus. Uma corrente elétrica o atravessou e sentiu como se tivesse metido os dedos em uma tomada. Já sabia por que Georgeanne se comportou de maneira tão estranha a noite anterior. Tinha tido um filho dele. Uma garotinha.

«Sua filha».

—Merda.

Capítulo 7

Georgeanne desenrolou a toalha da cabeça e a lançou sobre a cama. Ia pegar a escova da penteadeira, mas se deteve antes de alcançar o cabo redondo. Ouviu que na sala as risadas infantis de Lexie se mesclavam com a voz inconfundível de um homem. A preocupação pôde mais que o pudor. Pegou a bata verde verão e rapidamente passou os braços pelas mangas. Lexie sabia que não podia deixar entrar desconhecidos em casa. Tinham mantido uma longa e clara conversa sobre isso fazia algum tempo, um dia que Georgeanne tinha entrado na sala de estar e a tinha encontrado sentada com três Testemunhas de Jeová no sofá.

Atou o cinturão e percorreu a toda pressa o estreito corredor. A reprimenda que pensava jogar morreu em sua boca quando se deteve em seco. O homem que estava sentado no sofá junto a sua filha não tinha vindo oferecer a salvação divina.

Ele levantou o olhar para ela e ela se encontrou olhando diretamente aos olhos azuis de seu pior pesadelo.

Abriu a boca, mas não pôde dizer uma palavra pelo nó que lhe oprimia a garganta. Em um abrir e fechar de olhos o mundo se deteve, se abriu sob seus pés e logo girou fora de controle.

—O senhor «Muro» chegou para assinar minhas coisas — disse Lexie.

O tempo seguiu detido enquanto Georgeanne olhava os olhos azuis que lhe devolviam o olhar. Se sentia desorientada e incapaz de assimilar que John Kowalsky estivesse sentado no sofá de sua sala tão grande e arrumada como fazia sete anos, como naquela capa de revista que tinha visto no supermercado, ou como na noite anterior. Sentado em seu sofá, ao lado de «sua» filha. Levou uma mão à garganta nua e aspirou profundamente. Sentiu sob os dedos o rápido pulsar de seu pulso. Parecia desconjurado em sua casa, como se não pertencesse ali. O que, é obvio, era certo.

—Alexandra Mae. — Ao final recuperou a voz e voltou o olhar a sua filha—. Já sabe que não pode deixar entrar desconhecidos.

Lexie arregalou os olhos. Que Georgeanne usasse seu nome completo era um claro sinal de que estava em graves problemas.

—Mas... mas... — gaguejou, saltando sobre seus pés—, mas, mãe, eu conheço o senhor «Muro». Veio a minha escola, mas não pude trazer nada de casa.

Georgeanne não tinha a mais remota idéia do que falava sua filha. Olhou para John e perguntou:

—O que faz aqui?

Ele se levantou lentamente, logo meteu a mão no bolso traseiro dos descoloridos Levi'S.

—Ontem à noite deixou cair isto - respondeu, lhe lançando o talão de cheques.

Antes que pudesse apanhá-lo, pulou contra seu peito e caiu ao chão. Em vez de se agachar e recolhê-lo o deixou onde estava.

—Não tinha por que te-lo trazido. —Um leve alívio lhe acalmou os nervos. Tinha vindo devolver o talão de cheques e não porque soubesse de Lexie.

—Tem razão - foi tudo o que disse. Sua presença viril invadia a habitação feminina e repentinamente ela se voltou muito consciente de quão nua estava sob a bata de algodão. Se olhou e se tranqüilizou ao ver que a bata estava bem atada.

—Bom, obrigado - lhe disse, se dirigindo à entrada—. Lexie e eu estávamos nos arrumando para sair e estou segura que tem outras coisas a fazer. —Alcançou o trinco e abriu a porta—. Adeus, John.

—Ainda não - entrecerrou os olhos, acentuando a pequena cicatriz que lhe atravessava a sobrancelha esquerda—, não até que falemos.

—Sobre o que?

—OH, não sei. —Mudou de posição e inclinou a cabeça—. Talvez possamos manter essa conversa que deveríamos ter tido há sete anos.

Georgeanne lhe respondeu com soma cautela:

—Não sei do que me fala.

Ele olhou para Lexie que permanecia no meio da sala observando com interesse aos dois adultos.

—Sabe exatamente do que quero falar — contra-atacou.

Durante vários segundos se olharam fixamente um ao outro. Como dois inimigos se preparando para a batalha. Georgeanne não desejava ficar a sós com John, mas estava segura de que seria mais conveniente que Lexie não ouvisse o que se tinha a dizer.

Quando falou, se dirigiu a sua filha.

—Vá à rua e olhe se Amy pode jogar com você.

—Mas mãe, não posso jogar com Amy durante uma semana porque cortamos o cabelo da Barbie Surpresa de aniversario, lembra?

—Mudei de idéia.

As rosadas botas jeans de Lexie se arrastaram pelo tapete cor pêssego quando se dirigiu à porta.

—Acredito que Amy tenha gripe - disse ela.

Georgeanne, que normalmente mantinha a sua filha tão afastada dos germes como era possível, reconheceu a tática de Lexie como o que era: uma tentativa evidente de ficar e escutar às escondidas a conversa dos adultos.

—Por esta vez está bem.

Quando Lexie chegou à entrada olhou John por cima do ombro.

—Adeus, senhor «Muro».

John cravou a vista nela durante alguns intermináveis segundos antes de curvar os lábios em um leve sorriso.

—Já nos veremos pequena.

Lexie se aproximou de sua mãe e, por costume, franziu os lábios.

Georgeanne a beijou e ficou com o sabor de cereja do batom.

—Volta para casa dentro de uma hora, ok?

Lexie assentiu com a cabeça, logo atravessou a porta e saltou os dois degraus da entrada. Ao ir pela calçada ia arrastando um extremo da jibóia verde pelo chão. No meio-fio se deteve, olhou as duas formas que permaneciam na porta e logo cruzou a estrada até a casa da frente. Georgeanne observou até que Lexie entrou na casa do vizinho. Durante uns preciosos segundos evitou o enfrentamento que a esperava, logo tomou fôlego profundamente, deu as costas aos degraus e fechou a porta.

—Por que não me contou nada sobre ela?

Não podia saber. Não com segurança.

—Te contar o que?

—Não me engane, Georgeanne — ele advertiu; o carrancudo semblante de John anunciava tormenta—. Por que nunca me contou nada sobre Lexie?

Podia negá-lo, é obvio. Podia mentir e lhe dizer que Lexie não era sua filha. Ele podia acreditar nela e partir, as deixando sós Generated by de novo. Mas o teimoso gesto da mandíbula e o fogo de seus olhos a advertiam que não acreditaria. Se apoiando contra a parede que tinha às costas, cruzou os braços.

—Por que deveria te-lo feito? —perguntou, receava admitir a verdade diretamente.

Ele assinalou com o dedo a casa em frente.

—Essa menina é minha. É minha filha - lhe disse—. Não negue. Não me obrigue a demonstrar minha paternidade porque o farei.

Um teste de paternidade acabaria com qualquer tipo de dúvida.

Georgeanne compreendeu que não tinha sentido negar nada. O melhor que podia fazer era responder a suas perguntas e tira-lo de sua casa e, se tudo ia bem, de sua vida.

—O que quer?

—Me diga a verdade. Quero lhe ouvir dizer isso.

—Como quer. —Encolheu os ombros, tratando de aparentar que possuía uma serenidade que não sentia, que admitir não lhe custava nada—. Lexie é sua filha biológica.

Ele fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente.

—Jesus—sussurrou—. Como?

—Pois da maneira habitual - respondeu ela secamente—. Pensava que um homem com sua experiência sabe como se faz os bebês.

John cravou o olhar nela.

—Me disse que tomava anticoncepcionais.

—E o fazia. —«Mas pelo que se vê não serviram para nada»—.

Nada é seguro cem por cento.

—Por que, Georgeanne?

—Por que, o que?

—Por que não me disse isso há sete anos?

Ela deu de ombros de novo.

—Não era teu assunto.

—O que? —perguntou incrédulo, olhando-a fixamente como se não pudesse acreditar o que estava dizendo—.Como não era meu assunto?

—Não.

Fechou os punhos e se aproximou vários passos a ela.

—Pariu minha filha, mas acredita que não era meu assunto? — se deteve menos de meio metro dela e franziu o cenho.

Embora fosse bastante maior que Georgeanne, ela o observou sem piscar.

—Faz sete anos tomei a decisão que acreditei mais conveniente. É uma decisão que ainda mantenho. E de qualquer maneira, não há nada que possa se fazer agora.

Ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras.

—Sério?

—Sim. Já é muito tarde. Lexie não te conhece. O melhor será que vá e não a veja nunca mais.

Ele plantou as mãos na parede a ambos os lados de sua cabeça.

—Se acredita que é isso que vai acontecer então não é uma garota muito brilhante.

John podia não lhe dar medo, mas estando assim tão perto resultava intimidador. Esse peito largo e esses grossos braços a faziam se sentir rodeada por completo de testosterona e duros músculos. O aroma de sabão de sua pele e a loção pós barba invadiu seus sentidos.

—Não sou uma garota - disse, baixando os braços aos flancos—. Pode ser que há sete anos fosse muito imatura, mas esse não é o caso agora. Mudei.

John entrecerrou os olhos deliberadamente e seu amplo sorriso não foi agradável quando disse:

—Pelo que posso ver, não mudou tanto. Ainda está muito boa.

Georgeanne lutou contra o desejo de se cobrir. Se sentou e sentiu como o rubor alagava suas bochechas enquanto soltava um gemido. As lapelas da bata verde tinham se aberto até a altura do cinturão que rodeava o objeto, expondo uma vergonhosa quantidade de decote e a parte superior de seu peito direito. Horrorizada, pegou rapidamente as bordas e fechou a bata.

—Deixe - aconselhou John—. Te ver assim é o único que pode fazer que a perdoe.

—Não quero seu perdão - ela disse, passando sob seu braço— . Vou me vestir. Acredito que deveria ir.

—A esperarei aqui - prometeu John, girando e observando como ela desaparecia pelo corredor. Entrecerrou os olhos quando notou o balanço de seus quadris e a revoada da bata ao redor de seus tornozelos nus. Queria matá-la.

Atravessou o salão, empurrou a um lado a brega cortina e olhou pela janela. Tinha uma filha. Uma filha que não conhecia e que não o conhecia. Até o momento em que Georgeanne confirmou suas suspeitas, não tinha estado completamente seguro que Lexie fosse dele. Agora sabia e esse pensamento fazia ferver seu sangue.

«Sua filha». Conteve o forte desejo de ir à casa em frente e trazer Lexie de volta. Só queria se sentar e olhá-la. Queria observá-la e escutar como falava. Queria tocá-la, mas sabia que não o faria. Um momento antes, tinha se sentido grande e desajeitado sentado ao lado de Lexie; um homem enorme que lançava discos de borracha através do gelo a mais de cento e cinqüenta quilômetros por hora e que usava seu corpo como um rolo compressor humano.

«Sua filha». Tinha uma menina. Sua menina. Notou que perdia os estribos e teve que se armar de toda sua força de vontade para voltar a retomar o controle.

John se voltou e caminhou para a chaminé de tijolo. Em cima do suporte havia uma série de fotos emolduradas de diferentes formas e tamanhos. Na primeira, havia um bebê sentado sobre um tamborete com a borda inferior da camiseta segura sob o queixo enquanto tocava o umbigo com seu gordinho dedo indicador. Estudou a foto, logo fixou sua atenção nas outras que mostravam diversas etapas da vida de Lexie.

Fascinado pela semelhança que tinha com sua filha pegou uma foto pequena de um bebê que começava a andar com grandes olhos azuis e rosadas bochechas. Tinha o cabelo escuro preso no alto da cabeça como um espanador, e os pequenos lábios franzidos como se estivesse a ponto de dar um beijo no fotógrafo.

Escutou que uma das portas do corredor se abria e fechava. Meteu a foto emoldurada no bolso, logo girou e esperou que Georgeanne aparecesse. Quando ela entrou na sala, notou que tinha recolhido o cabelo molhado em um coque e vestiu um suéter branco de verão. Uma saia rodada lhe caía até os tornozelos envolvendo essas longas pernas. Também calçava umas pequenas sandálias brancas com as tiras entrecruzadas pelas panturrilhas. Tinha as unhas dos pés pintadas de cor púrpura.

—Quer um chá gelado? — perguntou-lhe quando chegou ao centro da sala.

Dadas as circunstâncias, tal hospitalidade o deixou pasmado.

—Não. Nada de chá - disse, levantando o olhar a sua cara. Tinha um montão de perguntas cujas respostas necessitava já.

—Por que não senta? — ela convidou, apontando com a mão uma cadeira branca de vime coberta com uma fofa almofada com rendas.

—Já estive bastante tempo sentado.

—Que bom, e eu estou cansada de levantar a cabeça para te olhar. Ou nos sentamos e discutimos isto, ou não o discutimos e ponto.

Ela era de tomar armas. John não a recordava assim.

Georgeanne que ele recordava era uma tagarela.

—Muito bem — disse ele, mas se sentou no sofá em vez de na cadeira já que não confiava que aquela coisa pudesse sustentar seu peso.

—O que contou a Lexie sobre mim?

Ela se sentou na cadeira de vime.

—Nada, por quê? — disse com seu arrastado acento do Texas, embora não era tão marcado como ele recordava.

—Alguma vez perguntou por seu pai?

—Ah, isso. — Georgeanne se moveu sobre a almofada de flores e cruzou as pernas—. Acredita que morreu quando ela era um bebê.

John se sentiu irritado ante sua resposta, mas não surpreso.

—Sério? E como morri?

—Seu F-16 foi derrubado sobre o Iraque.

—Durante a Guerra do Golfo?

—Sim — sorriu—. Foi um soldado muito valente. Quando o tio Sam recrutou aos melhores pilotos, foi o primeiro da lista.

—Sou canadense.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Anthony era texano.

—Anthony? Quem demônios é Anthony?

—Você. Foi como o chamei. Sempre gostei do nome de Tony.

Não só tinha mentido sobre sua morte e sua profissão, mas sim também tinha mudado seu nome. John notou que seu temperamento se inflamava e se inclinou para frente apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos.

—E tem fotos desse homem inexistente? Lexie não quis ver fotos de seu pai?

—É obvio. Só que todas suas fotos estavam no desvão quando se queimou a casa.

—Que desafortunado acontecimento — disse John, franzindo o cenho.

O sorriso de Georgeanne iluminou sua cara.

—Verdade que sim?

Vê-la sorrir avivou sua cólera.

—O que ocorrerá quando descobrir que seu nome de solteira é Howard? Saberá que mentiu para ela.

—Para então o mais provável é que seja uma adolescente. Reconhecerei que Tony e eu não estávamos casados, embora sim muito apaixonados.

—Tem tudo pensado.

—Sim.

—Por que todas essas mentiras? Pensava que não a ajudaria?

Georgeanne o olhou uns instantes aos olhos antes de responder.

—Francamente, John, não acreditei que quisesse saber nem que se importasse o mínimo. Não sabia nada de você, nem você de mim. Mas deixou muito claro seus sentimentos na manhã que me deixou no aeroporto, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás.

John não recordava as coisas dessa maneira.

—Te comprei uma passagem para casa.

—Nem sequer se incomodou em me perguntar se eu queria ir a casa.

—Te fiz um favor.

—Fez um favor a si mesmo. — Georgeanne olhou para seu colo e retorceu o suave tecido da saia entre os dedos. Tinha passado tanto tempo que a lembrança desse dia não deveria lhe machucar, mas o fazia—. Não sabia como se desfazer de mim o suficientemente rápido. Tivemos uma noite de sexo e logo...

—Tivemos um monte de sexo naquela noite - a interrompeu—.

Um monte de suado e luxuoso sexo, irresistivel e doce sexo

Georgeanne deteve os dedos e levantou o olhar para ele. Pela primeira vez notou o fogo de seus olhos. John estava muito

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

zangado, mas estava se contendo para não brigar com ela. Georgeanne não podia se permitir entrar nesse jogo, não quando precisava permanecer tranqüila para deixar clara sua opinião.

—Se você diz.

—Sei que foi assim e você também sabe. —Ele se inclinou um pouco mais perto e lhe disse lentamente—: Então, como não te declarei amor eterno na manhã seguinte, me privou de minha filha. Uma boa vingança, não acredita?

—Minha decisão não teve nada a ver com a vingança.

Georgeanne recordou o dia que se deu conta que estava grávida. Depois de se recuperar do impacto e do medo, se sentiu benta. Como se tivessem lhe dado um precioso presente. Lexie era a única família que tinha, e não estava disposta a compartilhar sua filha. Nem sequer com John. Especialmente, não com John.

—Lexie é minha.

—Não estava sozinha na cama essa noite, Georgeanne — disse John enquanto se levantava—. Se acredita que vou me largar agora que me inteirei que sua existência, está louca.

Georgeanne se levantou também.

—Espero que vá e se esqueça de nós.

—Está sonhando. Ou chegamos a um acordo com o que ambos possamos viver ou farei que meu advogado fique em contato com você.

Era uma mentira. Tinha que sê-lo. John Kowalsky era um ás do esporte. Uma estrela do hóquei.

—Não acredito em você. Não acredito que queira de verdade que as pessoas tenham notícias de Lexie. A publicidade poderia danificar sua imagem.

—Está equivocada. Me importa uma merda a publicidade — disse, se aproximando mais a ela—. Além disso, não sou exatamente um exemplo de bondade e moralidade, assim duvido que a aparição de uma menina possa fazer mal a minha imagem.

Tirou a carteira do bolso de trás.

—Parto da cidade amanhã pela tarde, mas estarei de volta na quarta-feira. —Pegou um cartão—. Chama o número de baixo. Nunca respondo ao telefone nem sequer quando estou em casa. A secretária eletrônica atenderá, então deixa uma mensagem e me porei em contato com você. Também vou dar meu endereço - disse, escrevendo no dorso, logo a pegou pela mão e deixou a caneta e o cartão na palma—. Se não quiser me chamar, me escreva. Seja como for, se não souber nada de você até quinta-feira, um de meus advogados a encontrará na sexta-feira.

Georgeanne olhou fixamente o cartão que ele tinha dado. Seu nome estava escrito em letras de imprensa negras. Debaixo do nome havia três números de telefone diferentes. No reverso do cartão, estava escrito seu endereço.

—Esqueça de Lexie. Não a compartilharei com você.

—Me ligue antes da quinta-feira — ele advertiu, e logo se foi.

John saiu com seu Range Rover verde escuro e se misturou ao tráfego da 405. O vento que entrava pelo guichê alvoroçou seu cabelo, mas não serve para limpar sua mente de seus caóticos pensamentos. Fechou os dedos com força sobre o volante, logo os relaxou.

Lexie. Sua filha. Uma pequena de seis anos que usava mais maquiagem que Tammy Faye Bakker e que queria um gato, um cão e um porco. Levantou o quadril direito e meteu a mão no bolso traseiro. Pegou a fotografia que tinha roubado de Lexie e a pôs em cima do painel. Seus grandes olhos azuis lhe devolviam o olhar por cima dos lábios franzidos. Pensou no beijo que tinha dado a sua mãe, logo voltou a olhar a estrada.

Cada vez que tinha pensado em ter um filho tinha pensado em um menino. Não sabia por que. Talvez por Toby, o filho que tinha perdido, mas sempre se imaginou como o pai de um menino travesso. Se viu nas ligas menores, com pistolas de brinquedo, e caminhões de brinquedo Tonka. Sempre tinha pensado em unhas sujas, jeans furados e joelhos cheios de machucados.

O que sabia ele de meninas? O que faziam as meninas?

Lançou outro olhar à foto enquanto conduzia o Range Rover através da 520. As meninas levavam jibóias verdes e botas jeans de cor rosa e cortavam o cabelo de suas Barbies. Uma menina que falava pelos cotovelos, ria bobamente e dava um beijo de despedida em sua mãe com os lábios docemente franzidos.

A mãe. Ao pensar em Georgeanne, John pegou de novo o volante. Tinha escondido sua filha. Todos esses anos de desejos, de olhar a outros homens cuidando de seus filhos, durante todo esse tempo ele tinha uma filha.

Perdeu muitas coisas. Perdeu seu nascimento, seus primeiros passos e suas primeiras palavras. Ela era parte dele. Os mesmos genes e cromossomos que ele tinha eram parte dela. Era parte de sua família e tinha todo o direito, a saber dela. Mas Georgeanne tinha decidido que ele não precisava saber e não podia separar a amargura que lhe causava essa ação da pessoa que a tinha realizado. Georgeanne tinha tomado a decisão de o liberar da existência de sua filha e sabia que nunca poderia perdoá-la. Pela primeira vez em anos, desejou muito uma garrafa de Crown Royal, um copo sem gelo que aguasse o suave uísque. Culpava Georgeanne do desejo que sentia por ela porque, quase tanto como odiava o que lhe tinha feito, odiava o que o fazia sentir.

Como podia querer colocar as mãos ao redor da sua garganta e apertar e, ao mesmo tempo, deslizar as mãos mais abaixo e as encher com esses seios plenos? Uma risada rouca retumbou em seu peito. Quando a tinha retido contra a parede, o surpreendeu que não notasse sua reação física. Uma reação que tinha sido incapaz de controlar.

No que se referia a Georgeanne era óbvio que não possuía controle algum sobre seu corpo. Ha sete anos não queria deitar com ela. Irradiava cada letra da palavra «problema» desde o momento que subiu em seu carro, mas o que ele tinha querido não tinha parecido ter importância, porque com razão ou sem ela, para bem ou para mau, se sentiu esmagadoramente atraído por ela. Por esses sedutores olhos verdes e esses lábios de modelo, pelas atraentes curvas de seu corpo, e ele tinha respondido a ela apesar de tudo.

Aparentemente, esse velho dito que dizia que algumas coisas nunca mudam era certo porque seguia desejando-a, e não parecia ter nenhuma importância que o tivesse privado de sua filha. Talvez não gostasse do que tinha feito, mas a desejava. Queria tocá-la por toda parte. O qual o fazia sentir como um asqueroso bastardo.

Conduziu pelo sul de Lake Union para a costa ocidental empenhado em expulsar Georgeanne, com sua leve bata verde, de sua mente. Lançou olhadas de soslaio à foto de Lexie apoiada sobre o painel e, uma vez que estacionou o Range Rover em sua vaga, pegou a foto e se dirigiu ao extremo do píer onde estava ancorada sua casa flutuante de trezentos metros quadrados.

Fazia dois anos que tinha comprado a casa flutuante de cinqüenta anos de antigüidade e tinha contratado a um arquiteto de Seattle e a um desenhista de interiores para redesenhá-la das bóias até o teto. Quando terminaram o trabalho, John possuía uma casa flutuante de três quartos, com teto de vidro e vários balcões e janelas ao redor. Até duas horas atrás, a casa flutuante lhe parecia perfeita. Mas enquanto colocava a chave na pesada porta de madeira para abri-la não se sentia seguro de que fosse o lugar adequado para uma menina.

«Lexie é minha. Espero que vá e esqueça de nós». As palavras de Georgeanne retumbavam em sua cabeça, esporeando seu ressentimento e avivando a cólera que bulia em seu interior.

As solas dos sapatos de John ressoavam no assoalho de madeira recém polido da entrada, mas parou assim que atravessou os luxuosos tapetes. Colocou a foto do Lexie em uma mesinha de carvalho para café que, igual ao chão, tinha sido encerado no dia anterior pelo serviço de limpeza que tinha contratado. Um dos três telefones que tinha no escritório começou a soar e, depois de três toques, a chamada foi encaminhada a uma das três secretárias eletrônicas. John ficou imóvel, mas quando ouviu a voz de seu agente lhe recordando o horário de vôo do dia seguinte voltou a recordar outra vez os acontecimentos das últimas duas horas. Se moveu para uma porta de correr e olhou além da coberta.

«Se esqueça de Lexie». Já que sabia da existência de sua filha, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que pudesse esquecê-la. «Não a compartilharei com você». John olhou fixamente um par de caiaques que sulcavam a brilhante superfície do lago, logo, de repente, girou e se encaminhou a cozinha. Pegou um dos telefones, sentou atrás da escrivaninha de mogno e discou o número de telefone da casa de seu advogado, Richard Goldman.

Quando teve Richard ao telefone lhe explicou a situação.

—Está seguro que a menina é tua? —perguntou o advogado.

—Sim - atravessou com o olhar a sala de estar até a foto de Lexie que tinha deixado sobre a mesinha de café. Tinha dito a Georgeanne que esperaria até na sexta-feira para contatar com um advogado, mas não via nenhuma vantagem em esperar—. Estou seguro.

—É uma autêntica surpresa.

Ele tinha que saber qual era sua situação legal.

—Exponha meus direitos.

—Não acredita que esteja disposta a te deixar ver outra vez à menina?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não. Foi muito clara a respeito. — John pegou um peso de papel de pedra, lançou-o ao ar para apanhá-lo com a mão—. Não quero tirar a menina da mãe. Não quero machucar Lexie, mas quero poder vê-la. Quero chegar a conhecê-la e quero que ela me conheça.

Houve uma longa pausa antes que Richard dissesse:

—Eu estou especializado em direito mercantil, John. A única coisa que posso fazer é te dar o nome de um bom advogado de família.

—Para isso o chamei. Quero ao melhor.

—Então o porei em contato com Kirk Schwartz. Está especializado em custódias de meninos e é bom. É o melhor.

—Mãe, Amy tem uma Skipper de Pizza Hut como a minha, e brincamos de que as duas Skippers trabalhavam em uma Pizza Hut e brigavam com Todd.

—Hum.

Georgeanne girou o cabo de seu garfo Francis I, enroscando os espaguetes ao redor dos dentes. Deu várias voltas à massa enquanto cravava os olhos no cesto que havia no centro da mesa. Como se fosse a sobrevivente de uma batalha sangrenta estava exausta, mas ao mesmo tempo inquieta.

—Fizemos vestidos para nossas Skippers com kleenex, e a minha era uma princesa, e conduzia uma caixa vazia que encontrei como se fosse um carro. Mas não deixei que Todd conduzisse porque não tinha carteira, como minha Skipper e a da Amy.

—Hum. — Uma e outra vez, Georgeanne voltava a recordar o acontecido aquela manhã. Tratava de recordar o que tinha dito John exatamente e a forma em que o tinha feito. Tentava se recordar que respostas lhe tinha dado, mas não podia recordar todas. Estava cansada, confundida e assustada.

—Barbie era nossa mamãe e Ken nosso papai e fomos ao

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

parque de atrações Fun Forest e lanchamos no campo onde está essa fonte tão grande. E como tenho sapatos mágicos pude voar mais alto que aquele edifício. Voei até o teto.

Sete anos atrás tinha tomado a decisão correta. Estava segura.

—Mas Ken se embebedou e Barbie teve que levá-lo a casa.

Georgeanne contemplou como Lexie sugava um espaguete entre os lábios. Tinha a cara lavada e os olhos azuis escuro brilhavam pela excitação com a que contava sua história.

—O que? Do que está falando? — perguntou Georgeanne.

Lexie lambeu as comissuras dos lábios, e tragou.

—Amy diz que seu papai bebe cerveja no Seahawks e que por isso sua mamãe tem que levá-lo para casa. Deveriam multá-lo — anunciou Lexie enquanto enroscava mais espaguetes no garfo—.

Amy diz que passeia com a roupa de baixo e coça o traseiro.

Georgeanne franziu o cenho.

—Isso você também faz — recordou a sua filha.

—Sim, mas ele é mais velho e eu sou só uma menina. —Lexie encolheu os ombros e pegou um pouco de massa. Um espaguete lhe pendurava em cima do queixo, colocou as bochechas para dentro e o sugou entre os lábios.

—Perguntou a Amy sobre seu papai ultimamente? — perguntou Georgeanne com cautela. De vez em quando, Lexie perguntava coisas sobre batatas e filhas, e Georgeanne tratava de lhe responder. Mas Georgeanne se criou só com sua avó e não tinha respostas para tudo.

—Não — respondeu Lexie depois de meter mais espaguete na boca—. Só me diz algumas coisas.

—Por favor, não fale com a boca cheia.

Lexie entrecerrou os olhos, pegou o copo de leite e o levou aos lábios. Depois deixou o copo sobre a toalha.

—Ok, mas não me faça perguntas quando estou comendo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Ah, sinto muito.

Georgeanne posou o garfo sobre o prato e as mãos sobre a toalha de linho bege. Voltou a pensar em John. Não tinha mentido a ele sobre as razões pelas que não tinha dito nada do nascimento de Lexie. Era certo que tinha pensado que ele não quereria saber nem que lhe tivesse importado. Mas que tivesse importado ou não, não tinha sido sua única motivação. A razão principal tinha sido muito mais egoísta. Fazia sete anos ela tinha se sentido muito sozinha. Logo teve Lexie e de repente já não estava sozinha. Lexie tinha enchido o vazio de seu coração. Tinha uma filha que a amava sem condições. Georgeanne queria conservar todo esse amor para ela sozinha. Tinha sido egoísta, mas não tinha se importado. Tinha querido ser a mãe e o pai. Bastava somente ela.

—Não tivemos nenhum chá «rosa» faz tempo. Amanhã pela manhã vou estar em casa. Fazemos um chá?

O sorriso de Lexie curvou o bigode de leite que tinha sobre a boca e assentiu com a cabeça vigorosamente, sacudindo seu coque de cima abaixo.

Georgeanne sorriu para sua filha que roçava os miolos da toalha com seu dedo mindinho. Fazia sete anos tinha olhado ao futuro e não havia olhado para trás. As coisas tinham ido bem. Era co-proprietária de um próspero negócio, pagava a hipoteca de sua casa e inclusive no mês anterior comprou um carro novo. Lexie estava sã e era feliz. Não necessitava um pai. Não necessitava John.

—Quando terminar vá olhar se o vestido de chiffon rosa ainda te serve - disse Georgeanne enquanto recolhia o prato e o levava a pia.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar do seu pai e tinha sobrevivido. Nunca soube o que era sentar no colo de um pai e ouvir a batida do coração sob seu ouvido. Nunca tinha conhecido a segurança

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

dos braços paternos ou o timbre reconfortante de sua voz. Nunca tinha conhecido nada disso e as coisas não lhe tinham ido mal.

Georgeanne olhou pela janela de cima da pia e dirigiu um olhar perdido ao pátio. Nunca o tinha conhecido, mas o tinha imaginado muitas vezes.

Recordou quando subia nas cercas para ver os churrascos dos vizinhos. Recordava levar sua bicicleta Schwinn azul com o selim prateado ao posto de gasolina de Jack Leonard para observá-lo trocar os aros, fascinada por essas mãos grandes tão sujas que sempre limpava em uma toalha gordurenta que pendurava do bolso traseiro de seu sujo macacão cinza. Recordou que algumas noites sentada sobre o duro e velho alpendre da casa de sua avó observando, intrigada e confundida, com um rabo de cavalo e um jeans vermelho, como os homens de seu bairro voltavam do trabalho enquanto desejava ter também um papai. Tinha observado e esperado, e durante todo esse tempo se perguntou o que faziam os papais quando voltavam para casa. Se perguntou por que não sabia.

O som das botas de Lexie sobre o linóleo da cozinha tirou Georgeanne de seus devaneios.

—Terminou? —perguntou, pegando o prato sujo e o copo vazio das mãos de Lexie.

—Sim. Posso te ajudar amanhã com os bolos?

—É obvio — respondeu Georgeanne colocando o prato e o copo na pia—. E acredito que é o suficientemente grande para servir o chá.

—Bem! — Lexie aplaudiu com excitação, logo rodeou com os finos braços as coxas de Georgeanne.

—Te amo — disse.

—Eu também te amo. —Georgeanne olhou para baixo, ao alto de sua filha e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Lexie. Sua avó a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

tinha querido, mas seu amor não tinha sido suficiente para encher o vazio de seu coração. Ninguém o tinha podido encher até que chegou Lexie.

Georgeanne acariciou com a mão as costas de Lexie acima e abaixo. Estava muito orgulhosa de tudo o que tinha obtido. Tinha aprendido a viver com a dislexia em vez de se envergonhar dela. Tinha trabalhado muito duro para superar a si mesma, e tudo o que tinha, tudo no que se converteu, tinha conseguido por si mesmo. E era feliz

Mas, queria mais para sua filha. Queria o melhor.

Capítulo 8

Quando músculo, osso e obstinada determinação colidiram e os paus de hóquei golpearam o gelo, o rugido de milhares de frenéticos aficionados encheu o salão de John. Na televisão panorâmica, Pavel «Torpedo russo» Bure golpeou à defesa Jay Wells na cara jogando ao grande jogador de Nova Iorque ao gelo.

—Demônios, esse Bure é surpreendente. —Um sorriso de admiração curvou os lábios de John quando se dirigiu a seus três convidados: Hugh «Cavernícola» Miner, Dmitri «Tronco» Ulanov e Claude «Enterrador» Dupre.

Seus três companheiros de equipe foram para a casa flutuante de John para ver a partida dos Dodgers contra os Atlanta Braves em sua enorme televisão. Só tinham visto dois jogos antes de assentir coletivamente dizendo:

—E ganham mais dinheiro que nós fazendo o mesmo! — e então tinham metido o vídeo da Taça Stanley de 1994 no

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

reprodutor.

—Viu as orelhas de Bure? — perguntou Hugh—. Na verdade tem as orelhas grandes.

Enquanto o sangue do Jay Wells corria por seu nariz quebrado, Pavel, com os ombros caídos, saía da pista de patinação, expulso por jogo sujo.

—E patina como uma criança — adicionou Claude com seu suave acento franco-canadense—. Mas não é tão penoso como Jagr que é maricas perdido.

Dmitri entrecerrou os olhos diante do televisor enquanto seu compatriota, Pavel Bure, era escoltado ao vestuário.

—Jaromir Jagr é maricas? — perguntou se referindo ao lateral estrela dos Pittsburgh Penguin.

Hugh sacudiu a cabeça ao tempo que esboçava um amplo sorriso, logo fez uma pausa e olhou para John.

—O que você opina, «Muro»?

—Não, Jagr golpeia muito forte para ser maricas — respondeu com indiferença—. Só parece um.

—Certo, mas leva postas todas essas correntes de ouro no pescoço - sustentou Hugh, que tinha fama de dizer disparates para chamar a atenção—. Pode ser que Jagr seja maricas ou fã do Mr. T.

Dimitri se deu por aludido e mostrou os três colares de ouro que levava a pescoço.

—Isto não quer dizer que se seja maricas.

—Quem é Mr. T? — quis saber Claude.

—Nunca viu a equipe A na televisão? Mr. T é o negro grande com crista mohawk e todas essas jóias de ouro - explicou Hugh—. George Peppard e ele trabalhavam para o governo fazendo explodir coisas.

—Usar correntes não significa que alguém seja maricas — insistiu Dmitri.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Talvez não - concedeu Hugh—. Mas sei que o fato de carregar tantas correntes tem a ver com o tamanho do pênis de um homem.

—Bobagens - zombou Dmitri.

John riu entre dentes e estirou o braço sobre o respaldo do sofá bege de couro.

—E você como sabe, Hugh? Olhou às escondidas?

Hugh se levantou em toda sua altura e apontou com a lata da Coca Cola vazia para John. Entrecerrou os olhos enquanto curvava os lábios em um sorriso. John conhecia essa expressão. Tinha-a visto centenas de vezes antes que «Cavernícola» saísse a aniquilar e chutar literalmente as vísceras de qualquer jogador contrário que o desafiasse patinando muito perto da linha de gol de sua portaria.

—Eu tomei banho com homens toda minha vida e não tenho que olhar às escondidas para saber que os homens que carregam tanto ouro estão compensando a falta de pênis.

Claude riu e Dmitri negou com a cabeça.

—Não é verdade — disse.

—Sim que é, «Tronco» — assegurou Hugh, caminhando para a cozinha—. Na Rússia levar quilogramas de correntes de ouro pode significar que é um machão, mas agora está na América e não pode passear por aí fazendo ver que tem um pênis pequeno. Tem que aprender estas coisas para não ter que se envergonhar logo.

—Ou se quer ter compromisso com mulheres americanas — acrescentou John.

Soou a campainha da porta quando Hugh passava pela entrada.

—Quer que abra? —perguntou.

—Claro. Provavelmente seja Heisler — respondeu John, se referindo a mais recente aquisição dos Chenooks—. Disse que talvez passava.

—John. —Dmitri atraiu sua atenção e se inclinou para frente sobre a beira da cadeira de couro —. É verdade? As mulheres americanas pensam que usar muitos colares significa que tem um pênis pequeno?

John fez um esforço para não rir.

—Sim, «Tronco». Vai a sério. Te custa ter compromissos?

Dmitri ficou perplexo e se recostou na cadeira outra vez.

Sem poder se agüentar mais, John explodiu em gargalhadas. Olhou para Claude, quem também encontrava hilariante a confusão de Dmitri.

—Né..., «Muro». Não é Heisler.

John olhou por cima do ombro, e sua risada morreu quando viu Georgeanne parada na entrada da porta.

—Se interrompo algo, posso vir mais tarde - passeou a vista de um homem a outro e deu vários passos para trás, para a porta.

—Não. —John ficou rapidamente em pé, surpreso por sua repentina aparição. Alcançou o controle da mesinha de café e apagou o televisor—. Não. Não vá — disse, lançando o controle remoto ao sofá.

—Está claro que está ocupado e que deveria ter ligado. — Olhou para Hugh parado a seu lado, logo se voltou para olhar John—. Bom, na realidade liguei, mas não atendeu. Logo recordei que me disse que nunca atendia ao telefone, então aproveitei a oportunidade e vim até aqui, e... bom, o que queria dizer era... — Moveu a mão no ar e aspirou profundamente—. Eu sei que aparecer sem aviso prévio é extremamente rude, mas eu posso roubar um minuto?

Era óbvio que se sentia aturdida por ser o centro de atenção de quatro grandes jogadores de hóquei. John quase sentiu pena de Georgeanne. Quase. Mas não podia esquecer o que lhe tinha feito.

—Não há nenhum inconveniente — disse, rodeando o sofá e caminhado para ela—. Podemos ir até o sótão ou para fora da tampa frontal.

Georgeanne olhou a outros homens da sala outra vez.

—Acredito que a coberta seria o mais conveniente.

—Estupendo. —John mostrou uma das portas trilhos que havia na estadia—. Depois de você —disse e quando ela passou diante dele, percorreu-a lentamente com o olhar. O vestido sem mangas que vestia era vermelho e estava abotoado até a garganta, expondo seus ombros suaves e realçando os peitos. O vestido roçava seus joelhos e não era especialmente ajustado nem revelador. Mas ainda assim conseguia reunir todos seus pecados favoritos em um estupendo pacote.

Irritado porque não deveria ter reparado em tudo isso, desviou o olhar de seus cachos grandes e suaves que lhe chegavam até os ombros para olhar Hugh. O porteiro cravou os olhos em Georgeanne como se a conhecesse mas não pudesse recordar onde a tinha visto. E embora Hugh algumas vezes brincava de ser um tolo perdido, na realidade não era, e não demoraria para recordar que era a noiva fugitiva de Virgil Duffy. Claude e Dmitri não jogavam nos Chinooks há sete anos e não tinham estado no casamento, mas certamente tinham ouvido toda a história.

John se moveu para as portas de correr e ao abrir se tornou a um lado para deixar Georgeanne passar. Quando saiu, se voltou para a sala.

—Estão em sua casa — disse a seus companheiros de equipe.

Claude seguiu Georgeanne com o olhar esboçando um sorriso torcido.

—Tome o tempo que queira — disse.

Dmitri não disse nada; não era necessário que o fizesse. A ausência das correntes de ouro dizia muito mais coisas que seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

tolo sorriso.

—Não demorarei muito — disse John com o cenho franzido, logo saiu fora e fechou a porta.

Uma leve brisa fazia ondear a bandeira azul e verde com uma baleia que pendurava desde um dos balcões enquanto as ondas balançavam brandamente os sete metros e meio de comprimento do navio do navio de John. Fazia uma tarde brilhante e o sol se refletia tenuamente nas ondas. Um veleiro sulcava pacificamente a água. As pessoas do navio saudaram gritos a John e ele lhes devolveu a saudação com a mão automaticamente, mas sua atenção estava centrada na mulher que permanecia de pé perto da borda da coberta com uma mão levantada sobre a testa, contemplando o lago.

—Isso é Gás Works Park? —perguntou ela, apontando um ponto da costa em frente.

Georgeanne estava tão bela e sedutora que teve a maliciosa idéia de atirá-la à água.

—Queria ver que vista tinha do lago?

Ela deixou cair a mão e o olhou por cima do ombro.

—Não - respondeu, se voltando para ele—. Queria falar com você sobre Lexie.

—Sente-se - mostrou um par de cadeiras Adirondack.

Quando ela se sentou, ele girou a sua para ficar frente a ela.

Com os pés separados e as mãos nos encosto John esperou que começasse.

—A verdade é que estive te ligando. —O olhou brevemente, logo deslizou o olhar pelo seu peito—. Mas a secretária eletrônica respondia e não quis deixar uma mensagem. O que quero dizer é muito pessoal e importante para deixá-lo em uma secretária eletrônica e não queria esperar que voltasse da viagem para falar com você. Então, ainda correndo o risco de que não estivesse em casa, conduzi até aqui. —Voltou a olhá-lo outra

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

vez e logo desviou o olhar às portas trilhos—. Na realidade, lamentaria interromper algo importante.

Nesse momento John não podia pensar que houvesse nada mais importante que o que Georgeanne tinha a lhe dizer. Porque gostasse ou não o que tinha a dizer, teria grandes repercussões em sua vida.

—Não está interrompendo nada.

—Bom. —Finalmente ela o olhou com um leve sorriso nos lábios—. E suponho que não reconsideraria a idéia de sair de minha vida e da de Lexie?

—Não — respondeu ele rotundamente.

—Não acreditei que fosse faze-lo.

—Então por que está aqui?

—Porque quero o melhor para minha filha.

—Então queremos o mesmo. Embora não sei se coincidiremos exatamente no que é o melhor para Lexie.

Georgeanne baixou a vista ao colo e aspirou profundamente. Estava nervosa, tão nervosa como um gato olhando a mandíbula de um doberman. Esperava que John não tivesse notado sua ansiedade. Precisava controlar não só suas emoções, mas também a situação. Não podia permitir que John e seus advogados controlassem sua vida ou decidissem o que era mais conveniente para Lexie. Não podia deixar que as coisas chegassem até aí. Era Georgeanne, não John, a que ia ditar os términos do acordo.

—Esta manhã mencionou que pensava falar com um advogado — começou, e deslizou o olhar sobre a camiseta Nike de John, pelo forte queixo escurecido pela sombra da barba, e por esses olhos azuis escuro—. Acredito que podemos chegar a um acordo razoável sem que tenhamos que colocar aos advogados no meio. Uma batalha no tribunal afetaria muito Lexie e não é isso o que quero. Não quero que tenha advogados envolvidos.

—Então me dê uma alternativa.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—De acordo — disse Georgeanne lentamente—. Acredito que Lexie deveria chegar a te conhecer como um amigo próximo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—E que mais?

—E você pode chegar a conhecê-la também.

John a olhou durante vários segundos antes de perguntar:

—Isso é tudo? Esse é seu «acordo razoável»?

Georgeanne não queria fazer isto. Não queria dizê-lo e odiava que John a estivesse forçando.

—Quando Lexie o conhecer bem e esteja cômoda com você, e quando eu ache que é o momento adequado, direi a ela que é seu pai —«e minha filha me odiará por ter mentido a ela», pensou.

John inclinou a cabeça. Não parecia muito contente com sua proposição.

—Então — disse — se supõe que tenho que esperar até que «você» ache que é o momento adequado para contar a Lexie quem sou eu?

—Sim.

—Me diga por que devo esperar, Georgie.

—Já ninguém me chama Georgie — e já não brincava nem paquerava para conseguir o que queria. Já não era Georgie Howard—. Preferiria que me chamasse Georgeanne.

—Não me importa o que prefira. —Cruzou os braços sobre o peito—. Agora, me diga por que deveria esperar, Georgeanne.

—Vai ser uma grande impressão para ela e acredito que deveria se fazer tão brandamente como é possível. Minha filha só tem seis anos e estou segura que com uma batalha legal só conseguiríamos machucá-la e confundi-la. Não quero fazer mal a minha filha passando por um tribunal...

—Acima de tudo — a interrompeu John—, a menina a que se refere como «sua filha» é de fato tão minha filha como sua. Segundo, eu não sou aqui o menino mal. Não teria mencionado aos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

advogados se você não tivesse me deixado muito claro que não ia me deixar ver Lexie de novo.

Georgeanne sentiu o ressentimento que destilava sua voz e aspirou profundamente.

—Certo, pois mudei de idéia. —Não podia se permitir discutir com ele, ainda não. Não até que obtivesse o que queria.

John se ajeitou na cadeira e meteu os polegares nos bolsos dianteiros dos jeans. Entrecerrou os olhos e a desconfiança que sentia se notou claramente na boca.

—Não acredita em mim?

—Francamente, não.

Enquanto essa tarde ia para ali no carro, tinha imaginado vários «se ele disser isso, então eu direi isto» e tinha todos os contra argumentos preparados em sua mente, mas nunca tinha imaginado que não acreditaria.

—Não confia em mim?

Olhou-a como se estivesse louca.

—Absolutamente.

Georgeanne acreditou que estavam ao mesmo tempo, porque tampouco ela confiava nele.

—Ótimo. Mas não temos por que confiar um no outro a não ser em que ambos desejamos o melhor para Lexie.

—Não quero machucá-la, mas como disse antes não acredito que estejamos de acordo no que é o melhor para ela. Estou seguro que saltaria de alegria se morrer amanhã, mas isso não acontecerá. Quero chegar a conhecer Lexie e quero que ela me conheça. Se acredita que deveríamos esperar para lhe dizer que sou seu pai, então bom, esperarei. Você a conhece melhor que ninguém.

—Tem que ser eu quem o diga, John. — Esperava uma discussão e a surpreendeu que não houvesse.

—De acordo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Tem que prometer insistiu ela, porque não sabia se ele se cansaria em uns meses e as deixaria plantadas, não sabia se mudaria de idéia, se arrependeria de ser papai. Se abandonava Lexie depois que soubesse que era seu pai romperia seu coração. E Georgeanne sabia que experimentar a dor do abandono de um pai era pior que não conhecê-lo. Eu tenho que dizer a verdade.

—Acreditava que não confiávamos um no outro. Acreditaria em minha palavra?

Nisso tinha razão. Georgeanne pensou nisso um momento e, ao não encontrar outra alternativa, disse:

—Confiarei em você se me der sua palavra.

—Tem-na, mas espero que não pense que vou ter muita paciência. Nem te ocorra fugir de mim - advertiu—. Quero vê-la quando voltar à cidade.

—Essa é a outra razão pela que vim aqui esta noite - disse Georgeanne, levantando da cadeira—. No próximo domingo Lexie e eu pensamos fazer um piquenique em Marymoor Park. Pode vir conosco se não tiver outros planos.

—A que hora?

—Cedo.

—O que levo?

—Lexie e eu levaremos tudo menos bebida. Se quiser cerveja, terá que trazê-la, embora preferiria que não o fizesse.

—Bom, isso não será um problema - disse, levantando também.

Georgeanne o observou um pouco surpreendida como sempre por sua altura e a largura de seus ombros.

—Irei com uma amiga, então também pode trazer um de seus amigos. —Logo sorriu docemente, e acrescentou—. Embora preferiria que seu amigo não fosse do time hóquei.

John mudou seu peso de pé e a olhou carrancudo.

—Isso tampouco será um problema.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Genial. — Ela se pôs a andar, mas se deteve e volteou para olhá-lo—. E, além disso, temos que fingir que nos gostamos.

Ele cravou o olhar nela, entrecerrou os olhos e sua boca se transformou em uma linha reta.

—Bom, isso - disse secamente—, sim que será um problema.

Georgeanne colocou o lençol com motivos florais ao redor dos ombros de Lexie olhando seus olhos sonolentos. O cabelo escuro de Lexie estava esparso sobre o travesseiro e tinha as bochechas pálidas pelo cansaço. Quando era bebê, Georgeanne sempre tinha acreditado que era como um brinquedo de corda. Um momento estava engatinhando pelo chão e no seguinte caia e ficava adormecida na metade da cozinha. Ainda agora quando Lexie estava cansada, dormia rapidamente, o que era uma bênção para Georgeanne.

—Amanhã faremos nosso chá depois de ir ao Hospital Geral — lhe disse. Tinha passado uma semana desde a última vez que tinham podido ver juntas um episódio de sua telenovela favorita.

—De acordo — bocejou Lexie.

—Me dê um beijo —pediu Georgeanne, e quando Lexie franziu os lábios se inclinou para receber o beijo de boa noite de sua filha—. Estou louca por você — lhe disse. Depois se levantou.

—Eu também. Mae virá ao chá de amanhã? — Lexie ficou de lado e esfregou a cara contra a manta dos tele bonecos que tinha desde que era um bebê.

—Perguntarei a ela. —Georgeanne atravessou a estadia, passou por cima de uma caravana de Barbie e um montão de bonecos nus—. Esta casa esta um desastre — declarou ao tropeçar com uma bengala com serpentinas púrpuras pendurando da ponta. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Lexie já tinha fechado os olhos. Pulsou o interruptor da luz ao lado da porta e saiu ao corredor.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Antes que Georgeanne entrasse na sala, notou a impaciência com que Mae a esperava. Umas horas antes, quando Mae tinha vindo para cuidar de Lexie, Georgeanne tinha lhe explicado brevemente a situação com John a sua amiga e sócia. E enquanto esperavam que chegasse a hora de deitar Lexie, Mae tinha parecido a ponto de estalar de impaciência.

—Está dormindo? — perguntou Mae em um sussurro quando Georgeanne entrou na sala.

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou no outro extremo do sofá onde Mae estava sentada. Pegou uma almofada bordada com flores brancas e suas iniciais e a colocou no colo.

—Estive pensando sobre tudo isto — começou Mae—, e agora, de repente, me encaixam um montão de coisas.

—Que coisas? — perguntou, pensando que com o novo corte de cabelo, muito mais curto, Mae se parecia ligeiramente a Meg Ryan.

—Sobre quanto nos duas odiamos os esportistas. Sabe que eu os odeio por como tratavam a meu irmão. E sempre supus que você não gostava porque a maioria são meio estúpidos — disse ao tempo que cavava as palmas das mãos diante do peito como se segurasse um par de melões—. Sempre pensei que tinha se encalacrado com uma equipe de futebol, ou algo assim de asqueroso, e que por isso nunca queria falar disso. — Deixou cair as mãos nas coxas, nuas sob os jeans curtos—. Mas nunca imaginei que o pai de Lexie fosse um jogador de hóquei. Embora agora tudo tenha sentido, porque a menina é muito melhor esportista que você.

—Sim, é — conveio Georgeanne—. Mas isso não diz muito.

—Lembra quando tinha quatro anos e lhe tirou as rodinhas da bicicleta?

—Não as tirei eu, foi você. —Georgeanne olhou os olhos castanhos de Mae e recordou—: Eu queria tirar só as do lado esquerdo, se por acaso caía.

—Sei, mas de todos os modos, todas estavam dobradas para cima e nenhuma chegava ao chão. Não teriam servido para nada. — Mae descartou a preocupação de Georgeanne com um gesto da mão—. Recordo que pensei que Lexie devia ter herdado a coordenação de seu papai, porque Deus sabe que não o fez de você.

—Ouça, é uma antipática - se queixou Georgeanne, mas na realidade não estava ofendida; era a pura verdade.

—Mas nem em sonho eu teria imaginado que seu pai era John Kowalsky. Meu Deus, Georgeanne, o homem é um «jogador de hóquei»! — Pronunciou as últimas palavras com o mesmo desdém horrorizado que usaria para assassinos em série ou vendedores de carros usados.

—Já sei.

—O viu jogar alguma vez?

—Não. — Olhou a almofada de seu colo e franziu o cenho—.

Embora tenha visto alguma vez os esportes nas notícias da noite.

—Eu sim o vi jogar! Lembra de Dom Rogers?

—É obvio — disse, esfregando uma pequena mancha da almofada—. Saiu com ele durante uns meses no ano passado, mas o deixou porque pensava que o afeto que professava a seu lavrador resultava preocupante. —Fez uma pausa e olhou para Mae—. Deixou que Lexie comesse na sala? Acredito que isto daqui é chocolate.

—Esqueça da almofada. —Mae suspirou e passou os dedos por seu curto cabelo loiro—. Esse homem era um fanático dos Chinooks, então fui a uma partida com ele. Não podia acreditar quão forte se golpeavam esses tios e nenhum o fazia mais que John Kowalsky. Enviou a um tio pelo ar de um golpe. Logo simplesmente deu de ombros e patinou fora da pista.

Georgeanne se perguntou aonde queria chegar.

—O que isso tem a ver comigo?

—Deitou com ele! Não me posso acreditar isso. Não só é um jogador, é um imbecil!

Em segredo Georgeanne esteve de acordo, mas se fez de ofendida.

—Foi há muito tempo. E além disso, quem está livre de pecado, que atire a primeira pedra, não acredita?

—Que se supõe que quer dizer?

—Quero dizer que qualquer mulher que se deitou com Bruce Nelson não tem direito a julgar ninguém.

Mae cruzou os braços e se afundou mais no sofá.

—Não era tão mau — se queixou.

—Sério? Era o menino mimado da mamãe e só sai com ele porque o podia tratar mal, igual ao resto dos homens com os que sai.

—Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida sexual normal.

Tinham tido essa mesma conversa muitas vezes. Mae considerava que a falta de sexo de Georgeanne era algo doentio e Georgeanne considerava que Mae deveria praticar e dizer a palavra «não» mais freqüentemente.

—Sabe, Georgeanne, a abstinência não é normal e um dia destes vais explodir - disse—. E Bruce não era um mimado, era um encanto.

—Encanto? Tinha trinta e oito anos e ainda vivia na casa da mãe. Recordava a meu terceiro primo, Billy Earl de Santo Antonio. Billy Earl esteve vivendo com sua mãe até que morreu, mas era tão retorcido como ninguém mais. Usava óculos se por acaso chegava a ter astigmatismo. O que, claro está, nunca passou porque todos meus parentes têm a vista perfeita. Minha avó costumava dizer que devíamos rezar por ele. Devíamos rezar para que nunca tivesse cárie ou as pessoas com dentadura postiça não estariam a salvo de Billy Earl.

Mae riu.

—Está inventando isso.

Georgeanne levantou a mão direita.

—É serio, juro. Billy Earl era assim. —Voltou o olhar à almofada que tinha no colo e passou os dedos sobre as flores brancas bordadas—. De qualquer maneira, estava claro que você gostava de Bruce ou não teria ido para a cama com ele. Algumas vezes nossos corações fazem a escolha por nós.

—Ouça. — Mae bateu no respaldo do sofá com a mão para captar a atenção de Georgeanne. Quando levantou a vista, Mae lhe disse—: Eu não gostava de Bruce. Sentia pena dele e ficamos sem transar por muito tempo, e sim, reconheço, é uma razão muito má para deitar com um homem. Não a recomendaria. Se pareceu que a estava julgando, sinto muito. Não queria fazê-lo, juro.

—Sei — disse Georgeanne brandamente.

—Bem. Agora, me diga. Como conheceu John Kowalsky?

—Quer a história completa?

—Sim.

—De acordo. Recorda que quando nos conhecemos usava um pequeno vestido rosa?

—Sim. Supunha que ia casar com Virgil Duffy com esse vestido.

—Isso. —Fazia anos Georgeanne tinha contado a Mae tudo as referente a seu casamento com Virgil, mas tinha saltado toda a parte de John. Agora a contou. Tudo. Tudo, exceto os detalhes particulares. Nunca tinha sido desse tipo de pessoas que falava com franqueza e liberdade sobre o sexo. Nunca teria lhe ocorrido discutir disso com sua avó e tudo o que sabia tinha aprendido na classe de saúde do colégio ou de noivos ineptos que tampouco sabiam nada do tema nem se preocuparam de se ela desfrutava ou não.

Logo tinha conhecido John e tinha lhe ensinado coisas que não tinha pensado que fossem fisicamente possíveis até essa noite. Tinha-a feito arder sob suas mãos e sua boca faminta, lhe devolvendo todas as carícias quando pediu ao seu ouvido. Ele tinha conseguido que o desejasse e, desde esse momento, fez tudo o que lhe pediu e algumas coisas mais.

Inclusive agora não queria pensar nessa noite. Já não reconhecia a jovem que tinha devotado seu corpo e seu amor tão facilmente. Essa mulher já não existia e não tinha nenhuma razão para recuperá-la.

Passando por cima os detalhes mórbidos, contou a Mae a conversa que tinha tido com John essa manhã e o acordo ao que tinham chegado na sua casa flutuante.

—Não sei como vão sair as coisas, só espero que Lexie não saia ferida — concluiu, repentinamente esgotada.

—O que vai dizer a Charles? —perguntou Mae.

—Não sei — respondeu, abraçando-se à almofada e apoiando a cabeça contra o respaldo do sofá para olhar fixamente o teto— . Só saí com ele duas vezes.

—Vai voltar a sair com ele?

Georgeanne pensou no homem com o que tinha saído no mês passado. Tinha-o conhecido quando contratou os serviços Catering Heron para o décimo aniversário de sua filha. Tinha-a chamado no dia seguinte e tinham ficado para jantar em Las Quatro Estações. Georgeanne sorriu.

—Espero que sim.

—Então o melhor é que o diga.

Charles Monroe estava divorciado e era o homem mais agradável com quem Georgeanne tinha saído. Era proprietário de uma emissora de televisão a cabo, tinha uma posição econômica desafogada e um sorriso maravilhoso que iluminava seus olhos cinza. Não se vestia muito bem. Não era um menino QG, e seus beijos não a faziam arder. Era mais como uma brisa cálida, agradável e relaxante.

Charles nunca a encurralava nem pressionava, dava-lhe tempo, e Georgeanne acreditava que podia se envolver em uma relação mais profunda com ele. Gostava bastante e, o mais importante, Lexie já o tinha conhecido e também gostava.

—Acredito que direi.

—E eu acredito que não vai gostar da notícia — predisse Mae.

Georgeanne girou a cabeça de repente e olhou a sua amiga.

—Por quê?

—Porque embora eu odeie homens violentos, John Kowalsky é um machão e Charles morrerá de ciúmes. Poderia chegar a pensar que ainda há algo entre você e esse jogador de hóquei.

Se Charles se zangasse com ela, seria só porque tinha lhe contado a história que inventou sobre o pai de Lexie e não a verdade. Não lhe preocupava que ficasse com ciúme.

—Charles não tem do que se preocupar - disse com a segurança de uma mulher que dava por fato que não havia nem a mais remota possibilidade que pudesse se atar com o John outra vez—. Além disso, embora eu fosse tão estúpida para acreditar que poderia voltar a ter algo com John, este me odeia. Nem sequer suporta me olhar. —A idéia de que ocorresse algo entre ela e John era tão absurda que nem sequer perdeu tempo em pensar—. Direi a Charles que irei na quinta-feira jantar com ele.

Quando quatro dias depois se encontrou com Charles em um pequeno restaurante da rua Madison, não surgiu o momento de contar a ele antes que pudesse lhe explicar o que acontecia com John, Charles lhe propôs algo que a deixou sem palavras.

—O que opina de apresentar um programa na televisão local? —perguntou-lhe entre sanduíches de pastrami e salada de couve—. Uma espécie de Martha Stewart do noroeste. Faríamos no sábado entre as doze e meia e a uma. Pouco depois da Garagem de Margie e antes do programa de esportes da tarde. Teria liberdade para fazer o que quisesse. Em uns programas poderia cozinhar e em outros arrumar flores secas ou ordenar a cozinha.

—Não posso me pôr a ordenar a cozinha — sussurrou, chocada dos pés a cabeça.

—Era só uma idéia. Confio em você. Tem um talento natural e ficaria genial na televisão.

Georgeanne levou uma mão ao peito, e lhe saiu um grito quando respondeu:

—Eu?

—Sim, você. Quando conversei com meu gerente, pensou que era uma grande idéia. — Charles lhe dirigiu um sorriso encorajador e ela quase acreditou que poderia ficar diante de uma câmara de televisão e apresentar um programa. A oferta de Charles atraía sua faceta mais criativa, mas se interpôs a realidade. Georgeanne era disléxica. Tinha aprendido a compensá-lo, mas se não se fixava bem ainda lia mal. E se estava nervosa, tinha que se deter para pensar o que era correto e o que não. E depois tinha o peso. Sabia que uma câmara acrescentava cinco quilos. E claro, Georgeanne, que considerava que já tinha vários quilos a mais, não queria se imaginar como ficaria com outros cinco, ou seja que não podia aparecer na televisão lendo palavras que não existiam e parecendo gorda. E tinha que ter em conta Lexie. Georgeanne já se sentia muito mal pela quantidade de tempo que sua filha passava com cangurus.

Olhou os olhos cinza de Charles e disse:

—Não, obrigado.

—Nem sequer vai considerar a idéia?

—Acabo de fazê-lo — disse, segurando seu garfo e cravando na salada de couve. Não queria pensar mais sobre isso. Não queria pensar nas possibilidades nem na oportunidade que estava recusando.

—Nem sequer quer saber quanto pagarei a você?

—Não. —A fazenda ficaria com a metade e ela não seria mais que uma idiota gordinha para quem só ficaria a metade do que lhe pagavam.

—Pensará nisso um pouco mais?

Parecia tão decepcionado que ela disse:

—Pensarei. —Mas sabia que não mudaria de idéia.

Depois do almoço a acompanhou ate seu carro e uma vez que chegaram ao Hyundai escuro, ele pegou sua chave e a meteu na fechadura.

—Quando voltaremos a nos ver?

—Este fim de semana é impossível — disse, se sentindo um pouco culpada por não ter mencionado John—. Por que você e Amber não vêm de visita na terça-feira à noite e jantam com Lexie e comigo?

Charles a pegou pelo pulso e deixou as chaves na palma de sua mão.

—Isso soa bem — e elevando a mão, acariciou seu pescoço—. Mas quero te ver a sós mais freqüentemente — logo roçou seus lábios com os dele e o beijo foi como um descanso em um dia ocupado. Um «ahh» relaxante ou um longo banho em uma jacuzzi. O que importava se seus beijos não a deixavam louca? Não queria um homem que a fizesse perder o controle. Não queria que as carícias de um homem a convertessem outra vez em uma ninfomaníaca delirante. Já tinha passado por isso e tinha saído escaldada.

Ela roçou a língua com a sua e sentiu sua rápida inspiração. A mão de Charles se deslocou a sua cintura e a apertou contra seu peito. Envolveu-a entre seus braços. Ele queria mais. Se não tivessem estado em um estacionamento no centro de Seattle, oderia ter lhe dado o que pedia.

Sentia carinho por Charles, e com o tempo talvez poderia se apaixonar por ele. Tinham passado muitos anos desde que tinha feito amor. Muitos anos desde que tinha estado com um homem. Quando abriu os olhos e olhou os olhos graves de Charles, pensou que já era hora de mudar tudo isso. Tinha chegado o momento de tentar de novo.

Capítulo 9

—Me olhem!

Mae levantou o olhar dos guardanapos dobrados que tinha na mão enquanto Lexie passava correndo e arrastando um pipa rosa da Barbie atrás dela. Seu chapéu vaqueiro com um girassol enorme na parte dianteira voou de sua cabeça e aterrissou na erva.

—Esta indo muito bem — gritou Mae. Deixou os guardanapos sobre a mesa de piquenique e voltou a olhá-la com olhar crítico. A toalha de listras azuis e brancas se agitava pela suave brisa e o Pet Chia1 de Lexie descansava no centro da mesa. O porquinho coberto de erva usava uns pequenos óculos de sol recortados de uma revista e um brilhante cachecol rosa atado ao redor de seu pescoço—. Que começar a provar? —perguntou a Georgeanne.

—Não vou provar nada — respondeu Georgeanne, colocando uma bandeja com rolinhos de salmão, patê defumado e torradas em um extremo da mesa. Por alguma razão tinha um pequeno gato de porcelana no meio da bandeja lambendo as patas. Na cabeça do gato havia um chapéu bicudo de feltro amarelo. Mae, que conhecia muito bem Georgeanne, sabia que esse piquenique se apoiava em algo. Não sabia ainda no que, mas acabaria averiguando.

_1 Bonecos de animais que serem regados se cobrem de ervas. (N. T.)_

Passou o olhar do gato à variedade de comida que havia sobre a mesa entre a quais viu algumas coisas que se serviram em caterings na semana anterior. Reconheceu os blintzes de queijo e a barra de pão challah da cerimônia do bar mitzva de Mitchell Wiseman. Os bolos de caranguejo e os canapés axadrezados provinham da festa anual ao ar livre da senhora Brody. E frango assado com molho de costelas que tinha servido na churrasqueira na noite passada.

—Enfim, parece que quer demonstrar a alguém que sabe cozinhar.

—Pegeui o que havia no congelador do trabalho, isso é tudo — respondeu Georgeanne.

Mas não, não era certo. A torre de frutas esmeradamente decorada não havia trazido do trabalho. As maçãs, as pêras e as bananas eram perfeitas. Os pêssegos e as cerejas foram preparados com muito cuidado e um pássaro de plumas azuis com uma capa de cachemir olhava para baixo do cabide que descansava sobre um montículo de brilhantes uvas verdes e púrpuras.

—Georgeanne, você não tem que demonstrar que é uma triunfadora ou boa mãe. Eu sei que você é, e você também sabe. E como você e eu somos os únicos adultos dos arredores que contam, por que se incomoda em impressionar a um jogador de hóquei teimoso?

Georgeanne olhou o pato de cristal que tinha colocado ao lado dos canapés.

—Eu disse a John que trouxesse um amigo, então não acredito que venha sozinho. E não estou tentando impressionar. Sério, não me importa o que pense.

Mae não discutiu. Pegou um monte de copos de plástico tansparente e os colocou na mesa junto ao chá gelado. Sendo ou não sua intenção, Georgeanne estava tentando impressionar o homem que a despachou no aeroporto há sete anos antes. Mae entendia a necessidade que Georgeanne sentia de demonstrar que tinha tido êxito na vida. Embora pensasse que os brownies que Georgeanne tinha moldado com forma de cães era ir muito longe.

E o aspecto de Georgeanne também era muito perfeito para um dia no parque. Mae se perguntava se estaria tratando de convencer John Kowalsky de que era tão perfeita como June Cleaver. Tinha o cabelo escuro recolhido a ambos os lados da cabeça com umas forquilhas douradas. Umas argolas douradas brilhavam nas orelhas e a maquiagem era perfeita. O vestido verde esmeralda era da mesma cor que seus olhos e o esmalte das unhas das mãos era exato ao das unhas dos pés. Tinha tirado as sandálias e o sol arrancava brilhos do fino anel de ouro que levava no terceiro dedo do pé.

Estava muito perfeita para ser uma mulher a quem não importava impressionar ao pai de sua filha.

A princípio, quando contratou Georgeanne, Mae tinha se sentido inferior a ela, como um cão cruzado ao lado de um com pedigree. Mas essa sensação não tinha durado muito. Georgeanne não podia evitar ser uma rainha do glamour igual à Mae não podia evitar se sentir cômoda com suas camisetas e jeans. Ou com uma calça curta e um Top, como esse mesmo dia.

—Que horas são? — perguntou Georgeanne enquanto se servia um copo de chá.

Mae olhou o grande relógio do Mickey Mouse que levava no pulso.

—Onze e quarenta.

—Ficam vinte minutos. Possivelmente tenhamos sorte e não venha.

—O que você disse a Lexie? — perguntou Mae, deixando cair uns cubos de gelo em um copo.

—Só disse que talvez John viesse ao piquenique — Georgeanne levou uma mão à testa e observou a carreira de Lexie com a pipa.

Mae pegou a jarra de chá e se serviu.

—Que talvez viesse ao piquenique?

Georgeanne encolheu os ombros.

—Não queria lhe dar muitas esperanças. E, além disso, não estou convencida que John queira fazer parte da vida de Lexie para sempre. Não posso tirar da cabeça a idéia de que cedo ou tarde se cansará de brincar de ser pai. Espero que ocorra o antes possível, porque se a abandona depois que saiba tudo romperá seu coração. Já sabe quão protetora sou e não duvide que uma coisa assim faria vir à tona meu mau gênio. E naturalmente me sentiria obrigada a tomar represálias.

Mae considerava Georgeanne uma das mulheres mais bondosas que conhecia a não ser que perdesse os estribos.

—O que faria?

—Bom, o de colocar cupins em sua casa flutuante é uma idéia que me passou pela cabeça.

Mae sacudiu a cabeça. Era ferozmente leal tanto à mãe como à filha e as considerava de sua própria família.

—Muito suave.

—O atropelar com o carro?

—Vai aproximando.

—Tiro?

Mae sorriu, mas mudaram de tema quando Lexie se dirigiu para elas arrastando a pipa. A menina caiu desajeitadamente aos pés de sua mãe, a prega do vestido jeans tinha subido até a calcinha da Pocahontas. E tinha erva pega às sandálias brancas.

—Já não posso correr mais — disse sem fôlego. Para variar, sua cara estava sem cosméticos.

—Fez muito bem, carinho — a elogiou Georgeanne—. Quer um suco?

—Não. Por que não vem comigo para me ajudar a voar a pipa?

—Já falamos sobre isso. Sabe que não posso correr.

—Sei — suspirou Lexie, e se incorporou—. Seus peitos balançam e isso te dói. — Se impregnou bruscamente o chapéu na cabeça e olhou para Mae—. Por que não me ajuda você?

—Faria-o, mas não uso sutiã.

—Por quê? — quis saber Lexie—. Minha mãe o usa.

—Bom, sua mãe o necessita, mas a tia Mae não. —Estudou a menina um breve momento, logo perguntou—: Onde está toda a mistura que usa normalmente no rosto?

Lexie pôs os olhos em branco.

—Não é mistura. É maquiagem, e mamãe me prometeu um gatinho de pelúcia se não o usasse hoje.

—Eu lhe disse faz tempo que inclusive te compraria um gatinho de verdade se não o usasse nunca mais. É muito pequena para ser escrava do Max Fator.

—Mamãe diz que não posso ter nem gatinho, nem cão, nem nada.

—É certo — disse Georgeanne e olhou para Mae—. Lexie não é o suficientemente grande para se fazer responsável por um mascote e não quero ter que fazê-lo eu. Deixemos o tema antes que Lexie comece de novo com ele. — Georgeanne fez uma pausa, logo disse em um sussurro—: Acredito que pode chegar a se obcecar como com... bom, já sabe.

Sim, Mae sabia e acreditava que Georgeanne atuava bem ao não dizer em voz alta, relembrando a Lexie. Durante os últimos seis meses, Lexie tinha insistido com Georgeanne para que lhe desse um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. E havia deixado todo mundo louco, e Mae não queria que lhe esquentasse mais as orelhas com o tema dos bebês. A menina já estava bastante obcecada com possuir um filhote e era uma hipocondríaca certificada desde que nasceu, o qual era cem por cento culpa de Georgeanne que sempre tinha ficado histérica com seus arranhões.

Mae pegou o chá e o tinha a meio caminho dos lábios quando o voltou a baixar. Dois homens muito grandes e atléticos caminhavam para elas. Reconheceu ao que vestia uma camisa sem pescoço branca dentro dos jeans descoloridos como a John Kowalsky. Não reconheceu o outro homem, que era ligeiramente mais baixo e menos corpulento.

Os homens grandes e fortes sempre tinham intimidado Mae e não só por seu metro e cinqüenta e cinco e seu pouco peso. Seu estômago deu um tombo e pensou que se ela estava nervosa, Georgeanne estaria próxima ao enfarte. Olhou para sua amiga e viu que os olhava alterada.

—Lexie, levante e limpe a erva do vestido — disse Georgeanne com lentidão. Sua mão tremia quando ajudou sua filha a ficar de pé.

Mae tinha visto Georgeanne perturbada, mas nunca tanto como até agora.

—Está bem? — sussurrou.

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça e Mae observou como compunha um sorriso e se metia totalmente no papel de anfitriã.

—Olá, John — disse Georgeanne quando os dois homens se aproximaram—. Espero que não tenham tido problemas para nos encontrar.

—Não — respondeu ele, se detendo justo diante delas—. Nenhum. —Tinha os olhos ocultos por uns caros óculos de sol e os lábios apertados em uma linha. Durante uns embaraçosos segundos, só ficaram olhando um ao outro. Logo Georgeanne centrou a atenção no outro homem, ao que Mae lhe dava um metro oitenta e cinco—. Deve ser o amigo de John.

—Hugh «Cavernícola» Miner — sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Enquanto Georgeanne estreitava sua mão, Mae estudou Hugh. Com uma olhada superficial decidiu que seu sorriso era muito agradável para um homem com esses olhos de uma intensa cor avelã. Era muito grande, muito bonito e seu pescoço era muito grosso. Não gostou.

—Me alegro que pudesse se juntar a nos hoje — disse Georgeanne ao soltar a mão de Hugh, logo apresentou os dois homens a Mae.

John e Hugh a saudaram ao mesmo tempo. Mae, que não era tão boa ocultando seus sentimentos como Georgeanne, tentou sorrir. Mas não conseguiu mais que um ligeiro puxão do lábio.

—Este é o senhor Miner e já recorda ao senhor Kowalsky, não é certo, Lexie? — inquiriu Georgeanne, continuando com as apresentações.

—Sim. Olá.

—Olá, Lexie. Como está? —perguntou John.

—Bem — começou Lexie com um suspiro melodramático—, mas ontem me machuquei o dedo do pé no alpendre da frente da casa e golpeei o cotovelo muito forte com a mesa, mas agora estou melhor.

John meteu as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros dos jeans. Olhou para Lexie e se perguntou o que diziam os pais às meninas que machucavam os dedos e golpeavam os cotovelos.

—Me alegra ouvir que está melhor — foi tudo o que lhe ocorreu dizer. Não podia pensar em nada mais e ficou olhando. Deu-se o gosto de observá-la como tinha querido fazer desde que soube que era sua filha. Examinou sua cara, sem lápis de lábios nem sombra de olhos era como se na realidade a visse pela primeira vez. Viu as diminutas sardas cor café que salpicavam seu pequeno nariz reto. Tinha a pele tão suave como creme e as bochechas rosadas como se tivesse estado correndo. Os lábios eram carnudos como os de Georgeanne, mas seus olhos eram como os dele, com as mesmas pestanas negras que tinha herdado de sua mãe.

—Tenho uma pipa — disse ela.

Os cachos escuros lhe caíam do chapéu vaqueiro com um grande girassol.

—Sim? Que bom — disse, se perguntando de que demônios podia falar com ela. Estava com meninos freqüentemente. Muitos jogadores da equipe levavam a seus filhos aos treinamentos e nunca tinha tido problemas para falar com eles. Mas por alguma razão agora não podia pensar em nada do que falar com sua filha.

—Bem, faz um dia precioso para um piquenique — disse Georgeanne e Lexie se voltou para ela—. Trouxemos um pequeno almoço. Espero que os meninos tenham fome.

—Eu estou faminto — confessou Hugh.

—E você, John?

Quando Lexie caminhou para sua mãe, John notou as manchas da erva na parte traseira do vestido jeans.

—Eu o que? — perguntou, levantando a vista.

Georgeanne se colocou do outro lado da mesa e o olhou.

—Tem fome?

—Não.

—Quer um copo de chá gelado?

—Não. Não quero chá.

—Bom — disse Georgeanne com um sorriso vacilante—. Lexie, dá um prato a Mae e outro a Hugh enquanto sirvo o chá?

Era óbvio que sua resposta tinha irritado Georgeanne, mas não lhe importava. Sentia os mesmos tremores que antes das partidas. Lexie o assustava como um demônio, e não sabia por que.

Em sua vida enfrentou a centenas de defesas da NHL. Quebrou o pulso e o tornozelo, a clavícula duas vezes, tinham lhe ado cinco pontos na sobrancelha esquerda, seis na cabeça e quatorze no interior da boca. E essas eram sós as lesões que podia recordar nesse momento. Depois de se recuperar de cada uma delas tinha agarrado o stick e tinha patinado de volta ao gelo, sem medo.

—Senhor «Muro», gostaria de tomar um suco? — perguntou Lexie enquanto subia ao banco.

Ele olhou a parte de trás dos joelhos e as finas pernas enquanto sentia como se alguém lhe tivesse dado uma cotovelada na barriga.

—Do que é o suco?

—Framboesa ou morango.

—Framboesa — respondeu. E Lexie desceu de um salto e correu ao redor da mesa para a geladeira.

—Ouça, «Muro», deveria provar estes rolinhos de salmão — aconselhou Hugh, enchendo a boca enquanto se colocava frente a John e ao lado de Georgeanne.

—Me alegro que você goste. — Georgeanne girou para Hugh e sorriu, mas não com o sorriso falso que tinha dirigido ao John—. Não estava segura de ter cortado as rodelas de salmão o suficientemente finas. Ah, espera ate provar as costelas. O molho está para morrer. — Olhou a sua amiga que permanecia do outro lado da mesa—. Não é, Mae?

A pequena loira deu de ombros com atitude.

—Claro

Os olhos de Georgeanne se arregalaram enquanto cravava o olhar em sua amiga. Logo se voltou para Hugh.

—Por que não prova o patê enquanto corto um pouco de frango? —Não esperou a resposta e pegou uma faca grande—. Enquanto isso, por que não observa a mesa? Se te fixar, verá uma variada coleção de bichinhos vestidos para o piquenique.

John cruzou os braços sobre o peito e cravou os olhos em um Pig Chia que usava óculos de sol e cachecol. Um estranho comichão desceu por sua nuca.

—Lexie e eu pensamos que hoje seria a ocasião perfeita para que exibisse a coleção de verão de alta costura para bichinhos.

—Ah, já o peguei - disse Mae, segurando um bolo de caranguejo.

—Alta costura para bichinhos? — Hugh soava tão incrédulo como se sentia John.

—Sim. Lexie gosta de fazer roupa para todos os animais de vidro e porcelana que temos em casa. Sei que pode soar estranho — Georgeanne continuou falando ao tempo que cortava as fatias—, mas o faz com interesse. A bisavó Chandler, por parte materna, desenhava roupa para frangos. Sendo do norte, possivelmente não saibam nada disso, mas um frango é uma galinha jovem. Não conseguem chegar a adultos... —Fez uma pausa e levantou a faca a quinze centímetros de sua garganta e fez o gesto de cortar—. Bom, já me entendem. —Encolheu os ombros e baixou a faca outra vez—. E as fazia para as galinhas porque não precisa dizer que vestir aos galos era desperdiçar tempo e talento sendo como são tão temperamentais. De qualquer modo, a bisavó costumava fazer algumas capas com capuzes para os frangos da família. Lexie herdou o olho da bisavó para a moda e continua uma tradição familiar avalizada pelo tempo.

—Está falando a sério? — perguntou Hugh enquanto Georgeanne jogava as fatias de frango em cima do prato.

Ela levantou a mão direita.

—Juro.

Algo disparou dentro da cabeça de John e sentiu que o envolvia uma sensação de já vu

—OH, Meu Deus.

Georgeanne o olhou por cima da mesa e ele a viu tal como era há sete anos, uma bela jovem que tinha divagado sobre gelatina Ou'Jell e batistas que lavavam os pés. Olhou os destruidores olhos verdes e essa boca excitante. Recordou aquele corpo de enfarte com a bata de seda negra. O tinha deixado louco com aquelas olhadas insinuantes e uma voz tão doce como o mel. E, embora odiasse admitir, não era imune a ela.

—Senhor «Muro».

John sentiu um puxão no cós das calças e olhou para baixo, Lexie.

—Aqui tem seu suco, senhor «Muro».

—Obrigado — disse e pegou a pequena caixa de papelão azul de sua mão.

—Já lhe pus o canudo.

—Sim, já vejo. — Levou o suco à boca e o bebeu pelo canudo.

—Está bom, não é?

—Mmm — disse, tentando não fazer uma careta.

—Eu também bebo assim.

Ela pegou rapidamente um guardanapo de papel para ele e John o pegou com a mão livre. Estava dobrado com uma forma que não reconheceu.

—É um coelho.

—Sim. Já vejo — mentiu.

— Tenho uma pipa.

—Sim?

—Sim, mas não posso voá-la. Minha mamãe usa sutiã mas não pode correr. —Meneou a cabeça com tristeza—. E Mae não pode correr porque não tem posto o sutiã.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa de piquenique como uma cortina pesada. John levantou o olhar às duas mulheres do outro lado da mesa. Ambas estavam paralisadas. Mae sustentava uma azeitona negra a meio caminho da boca, enquanto, Georgeanne segurava a faca no ar com a parte de frango meio cortada. Tinha os olhos enormes e um brilhante rubor lhe tingia as bochechas.

John tossiu em seu guardanapo-coelho tentando dissimular a risada, mas ninguém disse uma só palavra.

Menos Hugh. Ele se inclinou para frente, olhou para Georgeanne e logo a sua pequena amiga.

—Isso é certo, coração? — perguntou-lhe com um grande sorriso.

Ambas as mulheres baixaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo. Georgeanne seguiu cortando com rigidez enquanto Mae olhava para Hugh com o cenho franzido.

Hugh ou não viu o cenho de Mae ou não quis vê-lo. John, que conhecia seu amigo bastante bem, apostaria pelo último.

—Sempre tinha tido minhas reservas sobre a liberação da mulher — continuou—. Mas olhe, estive pensando em me aderir ao movimento NOW.

—Os homens não podem pertencer ao NOW — informou Mae secamente.

—Aí é onde se equivoca. Acredito que Phil Donahue é membro.

—Isso não é certo — transgrediu Mae.

—Pois olhe, se não é, deveria ser. É mais feminista que qualquer mulher que conheço.

—Duvido que reconhecesse a uma feminista embora te mordesse o traseiro.

«Cavernícola» sorriu.

— Nenhuma mulher nunca me mordeu o traseiro, feminista ou não. Mas me ofereço voluntário se o fizer você.

Cruzando os braços, Mae disse:

—Por sua falta de maneiras, o tamanho de seu pescoço e o galo de sua testa, é de supor que joga hóquei.

Hugh olhou para John e riu. Que lhe jogassem merda e que escorregasse era uma das coisas que John mais gostava de Hugh.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—«O galo de minha testa». —Hugh riu entre dentes voltando a olhar para Mae. Isso esteve bem.

—Joga hóquei?

—Sim. Sou o porteiro dos Chinooks. E você que faz, treina pitbulls?

—Pepinos japoneses? —Georgeanne pegou o prato com o condimento e o estendeu a Hugh—. Eu os fiz!

De novo John sentiu um puxão no cinturão.

—Sabe voar uma pipa, senhor «Muro»?

Ele olhou para baixo, à cara levantada de Lexie. Tinha os olhos entrecerrados pela luz do sol.

—Poderia tentar.

Lexie sorriu e lhe apareceu uma covinha na bochecha direita.

—Mãe — gritou, girando e correndo a toda pressa ao outro lado da mesa—. O senhor «Muro» voará o pipa comigo!

O olhar de Georgeanne se voltou para ele.

—Não tem por que fazê-lo, John.

—Quero fazê-lo — e colocou o suco sobre a mesa.

Deixando sobre a mesa o prato dos pepinos japoneses, Georgeanne disse:

—Irei com vocês.

—Não. — Necessitava e queria passar um tempo a sós com sua filha—. Lexie e eu poderemos nos arrumar sozinhos.

—Mas não acredito que seja uma boa idéia.

—Pois acredite.

—Bom, mas não muito longe — disse, se detendo diante dele. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e olhou por cima do ombro de John para os outros.

Com rapidez olhou por cima do ombro para Lexie que estava ajoelhada desenredando a corda da pipa. Pegou John pelo braço e o afastou vários metros.

Sussurrou algo a respeito de Lexie, mas em realidade não a estava escutando. Estava tão perto que podia cheirar seu perfume. Baixou o olhar aos finos dedos posados sobre seus bíceps. O único que separava esses peitos plenos de seu tórax era um escasso centímetro.

—O que quer? — perguntou-lhe, levantando o olhar do braço ao pequeno oco de sua garganta. Ela era ainda uma coquete.

—O que eu disse. — Baixou a mão e se deixou cair sobre os calcanhares.

—Por que não me repete isso, mas mantendo seus seios fora da conversa.

Uma ruga apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas.

—Meus o que? Do que está falando?

Parecia surpresa, John quase engoliu aquela expressão inocente. Quase.

—Se quer falar, não me distraia com seu corpo. A menos que, esteja claro, queira que aceite o convite.

Ela negou com a cabeça, desgostada.

—Está doente, John Kowalsky. Se pode tirar os olhos do decote de meu vestido e a mente da braguilha, temos algo mais importante que discutir que essas absurdas fantasias tuas.

John se balançou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou à cara. Ele não estava doente. Ao menos isso acreditava. Não estava tão doente como alguns homens que conhecia.

Georgeanne inclinou a cabeça.

—Quero que recorde o que me prometeu.

—Que promessa?

—Não dizer a Lexie que é seu pai. Eu tenho que dizer.

—Certo — disse ele, tirando os óculos de sol bruscamente para colocar meia costeleta no bolso dianteiro dos jeans e deixar que lhe pendurassem sobre o quadril—. Quero te recordar que Lexie e eu vamos nos conhecer. A sós. Levo-a para voar a pipa e não o faremos em dez minutos.

Ela pensou um momento, logo disse:

—Lexie é muito tímida. Necessitará de mim.

John duvidava que Lexie tivesse nenhum pingo de acanhamento em todo seu pequeno corpo.

—Não diga estupidez, Georgie.

Georgeanne entrecerrou os olhos verdes.

—Mas não vá onde não possa te ver.

—Que acredita que vou fazer seqüestrá-la?

—Não — disse ela, mas John sabia que ela não confiava nele mais do que ele confiava nela e podia compreender o que sentia.

—Não iremos muito longe. —Ele se voltou para os outros. Tinha contado a Hugh todo sobre Georgeanne e Lexie, e sabia que podia contar com a discrição de seu amigo—. Está preparada, Lexie? —perguntou.

—Sim. —Estava parada com o pipa na mão. Logo os dois se dirigiram para um extenso espaço coberto de erva onde estava as pessoas que lançavam os Frisbees. Depois que Lexie enredasse os pés na cauda da pipa pela segunda vez, John a pegou. O cocuruto da menina mal lhe chegava à cintura e se sentiu enorme ao andar a seu lado. Pela segunda vez esse dia não soube o que dizer e mal abriu a boca. Mas nesse momento tampouco precisava falar.

—O ano passado, quando era pequena e estava na creche... — Sua filha começou a falar, e procedeu a nomear cada menino de sua sala, a lhe contar se possuíam ou não um mascote e a descrever de que raça eram.

—E tene três cães. —Sustentou em alto três dedos—. E isso não é justo.

John olhou por cima do ombro, calculou que tinham caminhado uns cem metros e se deteve.

—Acredito que este é um bom lugar.

— Tene Cão ?

—Não. Não tenho cão. —Pegou o carretel da pipa e começou a soltar corda.

Ela meneou a cabeça com tristeza.

—Eu tampouco teno , mas quero um dálmata — disse, segurando cada lado da cauda—. Um grande com montões de lunares.

—Mantém a corda estirada. —Segurou a pipa rosa por cima da cabeça e sentiu o puxão suave da brisa.

—Não tenho que correr?

—Não, hoje não. — Ele moveu a pipa à esquerda e o vento a arrastou com mais força—. Agora caminha para trás, mas não solte a corda até que te diga. —Ela assentiu com a cabeça e parecia tão séria que quase riu.

Depois de dez tentativas, a pipa se levantou uns seis metros no ar.

—Me ajude. — Ela estava assustada e levantava a cara para o céu—. Vai cair outra vez.

—Desta vez não — lhe assegurou enquanto ia para ela—. E se o fizer, voltaremos a içar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e o chapéu vaqueiro caiu ao chão.

—Voltará a cair. Sei. Agarre-a! —Passou com brutalidade o carretel.

John se ajoelhou sobre uma perna a seu lado.

—Pode fazê-lo disse, e quando ela se recostou contra seu peito, ele sentiu que seu coração se detinha uns momentos—. Tem que ir soltando a corda lentamente. —John ficou olhando sua cara enquanto ela olhava como a pipa se elevava mais alto.

Sua expressão passou rapidamente do temor ao deleite.

—Fiz — sussurrou ela e o olhou por cima do ombro.

Seu fôlego suave lhe roçou a bochecha e se colocou rapidamente no mais profundo da alma. Um momento antes tinha detido seu coração. Agora o inchou. Sentiu como se um globo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

estivesse inflando sob o esterno se fazendo cada vez maior, e teve que afastar o olhar. Olhou a outras pessoas voando pipas a seu redor. Olhou aos pais, às mães e aos meninos. Famílias. De novo era pai. «Mas por quanto tempo desta vez?», era a cínica pergunta que fazia seu subconsciente.

—Fiz, senhor «Muro» — sussurrou, como se levantar a voz fosse fazer com que sua pipa chocasse com o chão.

Voltou a olhar sua filha.

—Meu nome é John.

—Fiz, John.

—Sim, o fez.

Ela sorriu.

—Gosto de você.

—Eu também gosto de você, Lexie.

Ela contemplou sua pipa.

—

Tene

filhos?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa e esperou um momento antes de responder:

—Sim. —Não ia mentir para ela, mas não estava preparada para ouvir a verdade e, é obvio, tinha prometido a Georgeanne—.

Tive um garotinho, mas morreu quando era um bebê.

—Por que?

John levantou o olhar para a pipa.

—Solta um pouco mais de corda. — Quando Lexie seguiu seu conselho, disse—: Nasceu muito cedo.

—OH, a que hora?

—O que? — Escrutinou a pequena cara que estava tão perto dele.

—A que hora nasceu?

—Perto das quatro da madrugada.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça como se isso explicasse tudo.

—Sim, muito cedo. Os médicos deviam estar ainda dormidos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Eu nasci pela tarde.

John sorriu, surpreso com sua lógica. Era óbvio que era muito brilhante.

—Como se chamava?

—Toby — «e era seu irmão mais velho».

—Esse é um nome raro.

—Eu gostava — disse, notando como relaxava um pouco pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado no parque com o carro.

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Quero ter um menino, mas minha mamãe diz que não.

John se decidiu a acomodá-la mais contra seu peito e tudo pareceu encaixar perfeitamente em seu lugar como um lançamento suave: jogada, golpe, anotação. Colocou as mãos a cada lado da linha junto às dela e relaxou um pouco mais. Roçou-lhe com o queixo a suave têmpora quando disse:

—Bom, é que é muito pequena para ter um menino.

Lexie soltou uma risada tola e negou com a cabeça.

—Eu não! Minha mamãe. Quero que minha mamãe

tena

um

menino.

—E ela disse que não, não é?

—Sim, porque não tene marido, mas poderia ter se o tentasse verdade.

—Um marido?

—Sim, e assim também poderia ter um menino. Minha mamãe diz que foi à horta e me recolheu como se fosse uma cenoura, mas isso não é certo. Os bebês não saem das hortas.

—De onde vêm?

Golpeou-lhe o queixo quando levantou o olhar para ele.

—Não sabe?

Fazia muito tempo que sabia.

—Por que você não me diz?

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a olhar a pipa.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Bom, um homem e uma mulher se casam e logo vão a casa e se deitam sobre a cama. Fecham seus olhos muito, mas muito forte e pensam a sério, mas muito a sério na idéia. E logo um bebê entra na barriga da mamãe John riu, não pôde evitar.

—Sua mamãe sabe que pensa que os bebês são concebidos por telepatia?

—Como?

—Não me faça conta. —Tinha ouvido ou lido em alguma parte que os pais deviam falar com seus filhos sobre sexo na infância— . Talvez seja melhor que diga a sua mamãe que sabe que os bebês não crescem em hortas.

Pensou durante alguns momentos antes de dizer:

—Não. A minha mamãe gosta de contar essa história algumas vezes de noite. Mas eu já disse que sou muito grande para acreditar no Ratoncito Pérez²

Ele tratou de soar chocado.

—Não acredita no Ratoncito Pérez ?

—Não.

—Por que não?

Ela o olhou como se fosse estúpido.

—Porque não tem mãos onde levar as moedas.

—Ah... isso é certo. — Outra vez ficou impressionado por sua lógica de seis anos—. Então suponho que também é muito grande para acreditar em Papai Noel.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, totalmente escandalizada.

—Papai Noel é de verdade!

Ele tinha imaginado que o mesmo raciocínio que tinha aplicado aos ratos sem mãos, podia ter aplicado a uma rena que voasse, ou

2 O ratoncito Pérez é uma personagem de lenda muito popular entre os meninos hispanoamericanos e espanhóis . A igual a fada dos dentes dos países de fala inglesa, quando cai um dente de um menino e o coloca embaixo da almofada enquanto dorme e, segundo a tradição, esta personagem o troca por um presente. Esta tradição é praticamente universal ainda que adota formas diversas em diferentes culturas. O reconhecem como "Ratoncito Pérez" nos países hispanofalantes, com a excepção de algumas regiões do México e Chile em onde o chamam "o Rato dos Dentes" e na Argentina, Venezuela, Uruguai e Colômbia simplesmente "O Rato Pérez".

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

a um homem gordo que descesse pela chaminé, ou aos pequenos duendes alegres que passassem fazendo brinquedos trezentos e sessenta e quatro dias ao ano.

—Solta mais a corda da pipa — disse, logo ele relaxou. Escutou seu falatório incessante e observou pequenos detalhes sobre ela. Observou como a brisa revolvia o cabelo suave e percebeu a forma em que encolhia os ombros e levantava os dedos até os lábios cada vez que soltava uma risada tola. E ria o bastante. Seus temas favoritos eram obviamente animais e bebês. Tinha uma grande tendência ao melodrama e não ficava a menor duvida que era uma hipocondríaca.

—Arranhei o joelho — lhe disse depois de recitar a longa lista de lesões que tinha sofrido recentemente. Subiu o vestido pelas coxas finas, levantou uma perna diante dela e tocou com um dedo um band daid de cor verde florescente—. E machuquei o dedo do pé — acrescentou, apontando uma tirinha rosa visível sob sua sandália de plástico—. Amy machucou o seu. Você

tene

cortes?

—Cortes? Hum... —Pensou por um momento, logo confessou—:

Cortei o queixo com o barbeador elétrico esta manhã.

Seus olhos cruzaram com os dele quando olhou seu queixo.

—Minha mamãe tem uma tirinha. Leva montões de tirinhas na bolsa. Posso te trazer uma.

Viu a si mesmo com um band daid rosa florescente.

—Não. Não, obrigado — declinou, e começou a tomar nota de outras peculiaridades de Lexie, como que dizia

tene

ou

teno

em

vez de «tem» ou «tenho». Centrou nela toda sua atenção e imaginou que eram as duas únicas pessoas no parque. Mas é obvio, não o eram, e não demoraram para se aproximar dois meninos. Tinham em torno de treze anos e ambos usavam calças shorts pretos e folgados, grandes camisetas e bonés de beisebol com as viseiras para trás.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não é John Kowalsky?

—Sim sou — disse, ficando em pé. Normalmente não lhe importava a fama, especialmente se lhe aproximavam meninos aos que gostavam de falar de hóquei. Mas hoje teria preferido que ninguém o reconhecesse. Embora deveria ter sabido. Depois da última temporada, os Chinooks eram mais conhecidos e populares que nunca. Junto com Ken Griffey e Bill Gates, foi à face mais reconhecida do estado de Washington, especialmente depois de aparecer nos cartazes publicitários que havia feito para a Associação de Produtos Lácteos.

Seus companheiros de equipe tinham conseguido tudo o que ele queria e mais por seu bigode branco de leite e, embora tivesse fingido que não era assim, tinham lhe dado arcadas cada vez que tinha passado diante de um desses cartazes publicitários. Mas John tinha aprendido há muito tempo a não levar a sério toda a fama que levava consigo por ser uma celebridade do hóquei.

—Vimos o jogo contra os Black Hawks — disse o menino que tinha uma foto estampada de snowboard na camiseta—. Eu adorei a forma como marcou o Chelios no centro do gelo. Tio, voou!

John também recordava dessa partida. Ele tinha recebido cartão amarelo e um machucado do tamanho de um melão. Tinha doído como o demônio, mas isso fazia parte do jogo. Era parte de seu trabalho.

—Me alegra ouvir que gostou — disse e observou esses jovens olhos. O incomodou a adoração que viu ali. Sempre lhe acontecia—. Joga hóquei?

—Só na rua — respondeu o outro menino.

—Onde? —Ele procurou Lexie e a segurou pela mão para que não se sentisse fora da conversa.

—Na escola primária de meu bairro. Juntamos um montão de meninos para jogar.

Enquanto os meninos o punham a par de seus jogos na rua, percebeu que uma jovem caminhava para eles. Suas calças jeans eram tão apertadas que tinham que estar fazendo estragos nela e a parte inferior de seu top não chegava ao umbigo. John podia detectar uma menina em busca de sexo a cinqüenta passos. Estavam sempre ao redor. Esperando no vestíbulo do hotel, fora dos vestuários ou junto ao ônibus da equipe. As mulheres que ambicionavam deitar com celebridades eram fáceis de distinguir entre uma multidão. Se percebia na forma em que caminhavam e moviam o cabelo. No olhar decidido de seus olhos.

Esperou que a mulher passasse reto.

Não o fez.

—David, sua mamãe quer que vá — disse, se detendo ao lado dos dois meninos.

—Diga a ela que vou em um segundo.

—Disse que fosse agora.

—Merda!

—Me alegro de ter te visto, tio. — John estendeu a mão para estreitar a dele. Na próxima vez que vá a uma partida, me espere fora do vestuário e apresentarei a algum dos meninos.

—Sério?

—Claro!

Quando os meninos se foram, a mulher ficou para trás. John soltou a mão de Lexie e a olhou enquanto dizia:

—É hora de recolher a corda da pipa e baixá-la. Sua mamãe se perguntará o que nos aconteceu.

—É John Kowalsky?

Ele olhou à mulher.

—O próprio — respondeu com um tom de voz que deixava às claras que não estava interessado em ter companhia. Era bastante bonita, mas estava muito magra e tinha a falsa aparência das loiras tingidas como se tivesse tomado sol muito tempo. A determinação endureceu os olhos azuis da garota e viu que ia ter que ser rude com ela.

—Bom, John — lhe disse, e as comissuras de seus lábios se curvaram para cima com lentidão em um sorriso sedutor—. Sou Connie. — Repassou-o com os olhos dos pés a cabeça—. Está muito bem em jeans.

Acreditava ter ouvido essa frase antes, mas já fazia tempo e não podia recordar onde com exatidão. Vamos, não só era que o estivesse fazendo perder o tempo que queria passar a sós com Lexie, mas também, em cima, nem sequer era original.

—Mas eu gostaria de te ver melhor. Por que não as tira?

John recordou nesse momento. A primeira vez que a tinha ouvido tinha vinte anos e acabava de fichar pelo Toronto. O mais seguro é que tivesse sido o suficientemente estúpido para cair.

—Acredito que os dois deveríamos seguir com as calças no lugar — lhe disse e se perguntou por que os homens eram o único gênero ao que acusavam de utilizar frases feitas para paquerar. As mulheres o faziam exatamente igual de mau e eram muito mais insinuantes.

—De acordo. Mas peço o que há aqui dentro — e passeou a ponta de uma unha vermelha ao longo de seu cinto, acariciando-o.

John estendeu a mão para tirar o dedo de cima, mas Lexie se encarregou do problema. Ela golpeou a mão da mulher para tirá-la e se meteu entre eles.

—Não se toca aí — disse Lexie, olhando com raiva para Connie—. Pode meter em problemas muito grandes.

O sorriso da mulher vacilou enquanto olhava para baixo.

—É sua filha?

John riu entre dentes, divertido pela expressão feroz de Lexie. Seu amparo teria vindo bem com antecedência, especialmente em City of Brotherly Love, onde as meninas podiam ser bastante perigosas para os meninos da equipe. Mas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

ele nunca tinha sido protegido por uma garota e muito menos uma de um metro vinte.

—Sua mãe é amiga minha — disse com um grande sorriso.

Voltou a olhar para John e jogou o cabelo sobre as costas.

—Por que não a manda ficar com sua mamãe e você e eu damos um passeio em meu carro? Tenho um grande assento traseiro.

Algo que se fazia com rapidez no assento traseiro de um Buick nem sequer despertava sua curiosidade.

—Não me interessa.

—Te farei coisas que nenhuma mulher tem feito.

John duvidava seriamente. Acreditava que tinha feito de tudo ao menos uma vez; a maioria das coisas as tinha feito duas vezes só para se assegurar. Colocou a mão no ombro de Lexie e pensou várias maneiras diferentes de dizer a Connie que se perdesse. Mas com sua filha tão perto, tinha que tomar cuidado de como a rechaçava.

Georgeanne solucionou seu problema ao se aproximar.

—Espero não interromper nada — disse com voz doce.

Ele recorreu a Georgeanne e rodeou a cintura dela com um braço. Com a mão em seu quadril escrutinou sua cara surpreendida e sorriu.

—Sabia que não poderia te manter afastada.

—John? —Ela ficou sem fôlego.

Em vez de responder à pergunta implícita em seu tom, levantou a mão do ombro de Lexie e apontou à mulher loira.

—Georgie, carinho, esta é Connie.

Georgeanne esboçou com muita dificuldade um de seus falsos sorrisos e disse:

—Olá, Connie.

Connie jogou uma olhada a Georgeanne, logo deu de ombros.

—Podia ter sido maravilhoso — disse a John e partiu.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Logo que Connie se voltou, John observou como os voluptuosos lábios de Georgeanne se apertavam em uma linha dura. Olhava-o como se quisesse lhe dar uma cotovelada.

- Você já se inscreveu?

John sorriu e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

—Se supõe que somos amigos, recorda? Só cumpro com minha parte.

—E você troca caricias com todas as suas amigas?

John riu. Riu dela, da situação em si, mas sobretudo riu de si mesmo.

—Somente aqueles com lindos olhos verdes e boca tão adorável. Você deve se lembrar.

Capítulo 10

Essa noite depois do piquenique, Georgeanne sentia as emoções a flor de pele. Conversar com John tinha destroçado seus nervos, e o certo era que Mae não tinha ajudado nem um pouquinho. Em lugar de servir de apoio, Mae tinha estado todo o tempo insultando Hugh Miner que em cima parecia desfrutar com os insultos. Hugh tinha comido com bom apetite, riu com tolerância e tinha provocado Mae, que se desforrou com ele até o ponto em que Georgeanne chegou a se preocupar com sua segurança.

Agora tudo o que Georgeanne queria era tomar um bom banho quente, uma máscara de pepino e uma esponja esfoliante. Mas tudo isso teria que esperar até que confessasse ao Charles a situação. Se queria ter algum tipo de futuro com ele, tinha que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

contar a ele tudo referente a John. Tinha que dizer que tinha mentido sobre o pai de Lexie. E tinha que fazê-lo essa noite. Embora não a agradasse a conversa, estava desejando acabar de uma vez.

Soou a campainha da porta e convidou Charles a entrar.

—Onde está Lexie? — perguntou ele, percorrendo o salão com o olhar. Parecia cômodo e relaxado com uns chineses e um pólo branco. Os fios chapeados em suas têmporas davam um ar de dignidade a sua cara de aparência agradável.

—Já está na cama.

Charles sorriu e cavando a cara de Georgeanne com as mãos lhe deu um beijo longo e agradável. Um beijo que lhe oferecia mais que tórrida paixão. Mais que uma função de uma só noite.

O beijo acabou e Charles escrutinou seus olhos.

—Soava preocupada ao telefone.

—É que estou, um pouco — confessou. O segurou pela mão e se sentaram juntos no sofá—. Recorda que lhe disse que o pai de Lexie estava morto?

—Sim, abateram seu F-16 durante a Guerra do Golfo.

—Bom, talvez tenha embelezado um pouquinho a história, ham..., na realidade, a embelezei bastante — respirou fundo e lhe contou tudo o que concernia a John. Começou com seu encontro há sete anos e acabou com o piquenique daquela tarde. Quando terminou, Charles não parecia contente e Georgeanne temeu ter quebrado sua relação.

—Podia ter me dito a verdade desde o começo — disse.

—Podia, mas essa mentira passou a fazer parte de minha vida, nem sequer me preocupei se era verdade ou não. Além disso, quando me encontrei de novo com John, pensei que se aborreceria e se cansaria de brincar de ser papai, então não teria que dizer nem a Lexie nem a ninguém.

—E agora não acredita que vá se cansar de Lexie?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não. Hoje no parque esteve muito atento com ela e quis que marcássemos de novo para leva-la à exibição de Central Science Pacific na semana que vem. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça—. Não, não acredito que vá se aborrecer.

—E como a afetará isso?

—A mim? — perguntou, olhando aos olhos cinza.

—Fará parte de sua vida. O verá de vez em quando.

—Claro. Também sua ex-esposa faz parte da sua.

Ele baixou o olhar.

—Não é o mesmo.

—Por que?

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso.

—Porque acho Margaret muito pouco atraente. — Não estava zangado. Estava ciumento, tal e como havia predito Mae—. E John Kowalsky é um homem muito bonito.

—Você também é.

Charles segurou sua mão.

—Tem que me dizer se terei que competir com um jogador de hóquei.

—Não seja ridículo. — Georgeanne riu ante tal desatino—. John e eu nos odiamos mutuamente. Em uma escala de um aos dez, ponho-lhe menos trinta. É como a peste.

Ele sorriu e a aproximou de seu lado.

—Tem uma forma única de se expressar. É uma das coisas que mais eu gosto de você.

Georgeanne apoiou a testa em seu ombro e suspirou aliviada.

—Tinha medo de perder sua amizade.

—É isso o que sou para você? Um amigo?

O olhou.

—Não.

—Bem. Quero de você algo mais que amizade. — Roçou sua testa com os lábios—. Poderia me apaixonar por você.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne sorriu e deslizou a mão do peito ao pescoço de Charles.

—Eu também poderia me apaixonar por você — disse, logo o beijou. Charles era exatamente o tipo de homem que necessitava. Honesto e sensato. Embora as frenéticas carreiras e as vidas ocupadas de ambos não lhes permitiam estar tanto tempo juntos e a sós como desejariam. Georgeanne trabalhava os fins de semana e se tinha uma noite livre ficava com Lexie. Charles não costumava trabalhar nem as tardes nem os fins de semana. Com aqueles horários tão difíceis só podiam ficar para almoçar. Talvez fosse o momento de mudar isso. Talvez fosse hora de ficar para tomar o café da manhã. Sozinhos. No Hilton. Na suíte 231.

Georgeanne fechou a porta de seu escritório, deixando fora o zumbido das batedeiras e as vozes de seus empregados. Igual a sua casa, o escritório que compartilhava com Mae estava cheio de flores e laços. E fotos. Havia dúzias de fotos por todo o escritório. A maioria era de Lexie, algumas de Mae e Georgeanne juntas em diferentes encargos de caterings. Três eram de Ray Heron. O falecido irmão gêmeo de Mae aparecia muito arrumado em duas das fotos, enquanto na terceira vestia uns jeans e um suéter fúcsia. Georgeanne sabia que Mae tinha saudades de seu gêmeo e que pensava nele diariamente, mas também sabia que a dor de Mae já não era tão profunda como tinha sido. Lexie e ela tinham enchido o lugar que tinha ficado vazio depois da morte de Ray, e Mae se converteu em uma irmã para ela e uma tia para Lexie. As três formavam uma família.

Se aproximou da janela e levantou a persiana deixando entrar a luz do sol da tarde. Colocou um contrato de três páginas sobre a escrivaninha e se sentou. Não esperava Mae até mais

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

tarde e Georgeanne ainda tinha uma hora livre antes de comer com Charles. Se concentrou na leitura das detalhadas listas as relendo várias vezes para se assegurar que não se perdia nada importante. Quando chegou à medula do assunto, arregalou os olhos com surpresa e cortou um dedo com a borda do papel. Se a senhora Fuller queria que sua festa de aniversário de setembro tivesse um ar medieval, não cabia dúvida de que ia ter que pagar muito dinheiro. Chupou o dedo distraidamente e releu o orçamento dessa comida tão rara. Teriam que contratar à Sociedade Medieval e transformar o pátio traseiro da senhora Fuller em uma feira medieval. Suporia um montão de dinheiro e trabalho.

Georgeanne baixou a mão e suspirou profundamente enquanto olhava o cardápio especial. Normalmente adorava esse tipo de provocações. Se divertia idealizando acontecimentos extraordinários e planejando menus incomuns. Amava a sensação de triunfo que obtinha ao final quando tudo estava recolhido e guardado nas caminhonetes. Mas nesse momento não se sentia assim. Estava cansada e não estava muito disposta a servir um catering para mais de cem pessoas. Esperava estar a ponto em setembro. Talvez então sua vida estivesse mais tranqüila, já que durante as últimas duas semanas, desde o dia que John tinha voltado para sua vida, tinha se sentido como em uma montanha russa. Desde o piquenique no parque, ele as tinha levado ao Aquário de Seattle e também ao restaurante favorito de Lexie, o Iron Horse. Nas duas ocasiões a tensão tinha sido evidente, mas ao menos nas escuras estadias do aquário, Georgeanne não tinha tido que pensar em nada mais cansativo que tubarões e focas. No Iron Horse tinha sido diferente. Enquanto esperavam que lhes levassem os hambúrgueres — que chegaram à mesa transportados por um trenzinho—, as tentativas de uma conversa educada tinham sido nefastas. Passou todo o tempo contendo o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

fôlego e esperando todo tipo de sarcasmos. A única vez que sentiu que podia respirar foi quando uns admiradores se aproximaram da mesa para pedir o autógrafo de John.

Se as coisas estavam tensas entre Georgeanne e John, Lexie não parecia notar absolutamente. Lexie tinha conectado imediatamente com seu pai, o que não admirou Georgeanne. A menina era amistosa, extrovertida e gostava de estar com as pessoas. Sorria, ria com facilidade e dava por obvio que todo mundo pensava que ela era o mais maravilhoso que tinha acontecido no mundo da invenção do veleiro. E era mais que evidente que John estava de acordo com ela. A escutava com atenção, inclusive quando repetia as mesmas histórias sobre cães e gatos uma e outra vez, e ria da piada do elefante que nem era boa nem, é obvio engraçado.

Georgeanne deixou a um lado o contrato e pegou a conta do eletricista que tinha estado arrumando durante dois dias a ventilação da cozinha. Estava decidida a que essa situação com John não a alterasse. Lexie se comportava de igual maneira com John que com Charles. Mas havia um risco com John que não existia com nenhum outro homem. John era o pai de Lexie e Georgeanne temia o que implicava essa relação. Era uma relação que não podia compartilhar. Uma relação que nunca tinha conhecido que nunca entenderia e que só podia observar de longe. John era o único homem que podia ameaçar o laço de união entre Georgeanne e sua filha.

Soou um golpe na porta ao mesmo tempo em que se abria. Georgeanne levantou a vista para ver como sua cozinheira chefe colocava a cabeça pelo umbral da porta. Sarah tinha sido uma boa estudante universitária e era uma estupenda chef de confeitaria. —Chegou um homem que quer te ver.

Georgeanne reconheceu a faísca de excitação nos olhos de Sarah. Nas últimas duas semanas a tinha visto em uma multidão

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

de mulheres. Seguida freqüentemente de risadas tolas, atuações ridículas e petições de autógrafos. A porta se abriu de par em par e pôde ver atrás do Sarah ao homem que reduzia às mulheres a esse abafadiço comportamento. Um homem que para sua surpresa tinha posto um smoking.

—Olá, John — o saudou enquanto ficava em pé. Ele entrou no escritório enchendo a pequena habitação feminina com seu tamanho e presença viril. A gravata de seda negra pendurava solta sobre o peitilho da vincada camisa branca. O botão superior estava desabotoado—. O que posso fazer por você?

—Andava pelo bairro e resolvi dar uma passada por aqui — respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

—Precisa de algo? — perguntou Sarah.

Georgeanne se aproximou da porta.

—Por favor, sente-se, John — disse por cima do ombro. Olhou fora, à cozinha, onde seus empregados não se incomodavam em ocultar seu interesse—. Não, obrigado Sarah — disse e lhes fechou a porta na cara. Se voltou e avaliou a aparência de John com um olhar. Levava a jaqueta pendurando de um ombro. Em contraste com a camisa imaculadamente branca, uns suspensórios negros sulcavam o largo peito formando um «E» na parte de trás. Estava tão bom como para molhar pão.

—Quem é? —perguntou John, segurando uma foto em um porta retrato de porcelana. Nela, Ray Heron estava de perfil e usava uma peruca de pajem e um quimono vermelho. Embora Georgeanne não tivesse conhecido Ray, admirava muito a habilidade que mostrava com o lápis de olhos e o grande sentido da cor que possuía para o dramático. Não existiam muitas mulheres — nem homens — que defendessem com elegância essa sombra de cor vermelha em particular.

—É o irmão gêmeo de Mae — respondeu enquanto se sentava atrás da escrivaninha outra vez. Esperava que dissesse algo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

pejorativo e cruel. Mas não o fez. Se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha e voltou a pôr a foto onde estava.

De novo Georgeanne observou o desconjurado que se via em seu ambiente. Não encaixava. Era muito grande, muito masculino e muito bonito.

—Tem pensado em casar? — brincou com ele enquanto se sentava.

Ele jogou uma olhada ao redor, logo depositou a jaqueta no respaldo de uma cadeira.

—Demônios não! Isto não é meu. — Apartou a cadeira do escritório e se sentou—. Venho do Pioneer Square onde estavam me fazendo uma entrevista — explicou com ar despreocupado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Pioneer Square estava mais ou menos a dois quilômetros do negócio de Georgeanne. Não se encontravam precisamente no mesmo bairro.

—Bonito traje. De quem é?

—Não sei. A revista o alugou.

—Que revista?

—GQ. Queriam algumas fotos diante da cascata — respondeu com tanta despreocupação que Georgeanne se perguntou se não estaria se fazendo de indiferente—. Necessitava um momento de descanso então me larguei. Tem uns minutos?

—Uns quantos — respondeu, olhando o relógio do escritório— . Mas tenho um catering às três.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

—Quantos caterings servem em uma semana?

«Por que estaria perguntando?».

—Depende da semana — respondeu, evadindo a pergunta com toda intenção—. Por que?

John percorreu o escritório com o olhar.

—Parece que vai muito bem.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Não se confiou nele nem por um segundo. Queria algo.

—Te surpreende?

Ele voltou a olhá-la.

—Não sei. Suponho que nunca acreditei que chegaria a ser uma mulher de negócios. Sempre pensei que teria voltado para o Texas e teria casado com algum homem rico.

Essa hipótese tão pouco aduladora a irritou, mas não podia negar que estava justificada.

—Como vê, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Fiquei aqui e nos arrumamos para ampliar este negócio — logo, como não podia deixar de se gabar um pouco, acrescentou—: O fazemos muito bem.

—Isso já se vê.

Georgeanne olhou suspicaz mente ao homem que tinha à frente. Parecia com o John. Tinha o mesmo sorriso, a mesma cicatriz na sobrancelha, mas não atuava como ele. Estava se comportando de uma maneira..., bom, quase agradável. Onde estava o tio que franzia o cenho e que parecia viver única e exclusivamente para discutir com ela?

—Veio para isso? Para falar do meu negócio?

—Não. Queria te perguntar algo.

—O que?

—Tem férias em algum momento?

—Claro — respondeu, suspeitando aonde levavam suas perguntas. Pensava que nunca levava Lexie de férias? O último verão tinham ido ao Texas para visitar a tia Lolly—. Julho é, em geral, um mau mês para os caterings. Então Mae e eu fechamos umas semanas.

—Quantas semanas?

—Duas na metade do mês.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a olhou aos olhos.

—Quero que Lexie venha comigo ao Cannon Beach uns dias.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Cannon Beach? No Oregón?

—Sim. Tenho ali uma casa.

—Não — respondeu imediatamente—. Não pode ir.

—Por que não?

—Porque não o conhece o suficientemente bem para fazer uma viagem com você.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Está claro que você viria com ela.

Georgeanne ficou atônita. Plantou as mãos em cima da escrivaninha e se inclinou para frente.

—Quer que eu vá a sua casa? Com você?

—É obvio.

Era algo impossível.

—Ficou louco?

Ele deu de ombros.

—É o mais provável.

—Tenho que trabalhar.

—Disse que tem duas semanas de férias no próximo mês.

—Certo.

—Então diga que sim.

—De maneira nenhuma.

—Por quê?

—Que por quê? —repetiu, assombrada de que lhe pedisse que fosse com ele a outra casa junto à praia—. John, você não gosta de mim.

—Nunca disse que não gostava.

—Não precisa que o diga. Só com que me olhe já me dou conta.

John arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Como a olho?

Ela voltou a sentar.

—Se zanga e me olha franzindo o cenho como se tivesse

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

feito algo errado como me coçar em público.

Ele sorriu.

—Sim? Tão mau?

—Sim.

—E se prometer que não a olharei com o cenho franzido?

—Não acredito que possa manter essa promessa. É muito temperamental.

Ele tirou uma mão do bolso e a posou sobre as dobras de sua camisa.

—Sou muito tranqüilo.

Georgeanne pôs os olhos em branco.

—E Elvis está vivo e cria visons em alguma parte do Nebraska.

John riu entre dentes.

—De acordo, sou bastante temperamental, mas deve admitir que esta situação é algo incomum.

—Isso é certo — concedeu, embora duvidasse que alguma vez o confundissem com um tio tranqüilo e agradável.

John apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinou para frente. As pontas da gravata roçaram suas coxas e os suspensórios se esticaram sobre seu peito.

—É muito importante para mim, Georgie. Não tenho muito tempo antes de ter que começar a treinar de novo e preciso estar com Lexie em alguma parte onde as pessoas não me reconheçam.

—As pessoa não o reconhecerão em Oregón?

—Provavelmente não, e, se o fizerem no Oregón ninguém prestará atenção a um jogador de hóquei de Washington. Quero poder me concentrar em Lexie sem que nos interrompam. Aqui não posso fazê-lo. Saiu conosco. Viu o que acontece.

Não estava se gabando, só apontava um fato.

—Suponho que deve ser incômodo que lhe peçam autógrafos todo momento.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Normalmente não me importo. A não ser que esteja no banheiro com as duas mãos ocupadas.

Ambos. Grande ego! Tentou não rir.

—As garotas devem gostar, a sério se o seguirem ao banho.

—Não me conhecem. Gostam do que acreditam que sou. Só sou uma pessoa estupenda que joga hóquei para ganhar a vida em lugar de conduzir uma escavadora. —Um humilde sorriso apareceu em sua boca—. Se me conhecessem de verdade, o mais seguro é que não gostassem mais que você.

«Nunca disse que não gostava de você. A frase flutuou entre eles, tácita, à espera que Georgeanne tivesse tato e a repetisse. Poderia dizê-la com facilidade. Tinham-na educado para dizer frases corteses. Mas quando olhava a esses olhos azul cobalto não estava segura que fosse uma mentira. Enquanto estava ali sentado representando a fantasia de qualquer mulher, a enfeitiçando com seus sorrisos, não estava segura que realmente a desagradasse de verdade. De algum jeito, tinha subido de menos trinta a menos dez em uns minutos.

Algo impossível uma hora antes.

—Eu gosto de cortar com papel — admitiu levantando o dedo indicador—. Mas menos que ter o cabelo num desastre.

Ele a olhou durante um momento.

—Então... Estou em algum lado entre um corte com papel e o cabelo feito um desastre?

—Exatamente.

—Poderia ser pior.

Georgeanne não sabia o que lhe dizer quando era tão agradável. O timbre do telefone a salvou.

—Perdoa um momento — disse desprendendo o aparelho—.

Catering Heron, sou Georgeanne. —A voz masculina ao outro

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

extremo não esbanjou tempo em lhe dizer exatamente o que queria—. Não — ela respondeu à pergunta—, não fazemos bolos com formas de peitos nus.

John riu entre dentes e se levantou. Observou o escritório, depois se aproximou da livraria junto à janela. O sol cintilou na abotoadura de ouro do punho da camisa quando pegou uma das fotos que Georgeanne menos gostava, de trás de uma samambaia florescente. Mae tinha tirado a foto no oitavo mês de gravidez, por isso estava escondida detrás da planta.

—Estou segura — respondeu a seu interlocutor—, nos confundiu com outra empresa. —O cavalheiro seguiu insistindo em que tinha sido Catering Heron o fornecedor na despedida de solteiro de um amigo. Quando entrou em detalhes, Georgeanne se viu forçada a baixar a voz para dizer—: Estou absolutamente segura que nunca tivemos garçonetes de topless. E além não tenho nem idéia do que é uma bootie girl. —Olhou para John, mas sua expressão impassível não indicava se a tinha ouvido ou não. Tinha os olhos baixos e fixos na foto de quando Georgeanne estava tão grande como uma carpa de circo e vestia um vestido de maternidade rosa com bolinhas brancas.

Quando desligou o telefone, se levantou e rodeou a escrivaninha.

—É uma foto horrível — disse, parando a seu lado.

—Estava enorme.

—Obrigado — tentou pegar a foto, mas ele a pôs fora de seu alcance.

—Não queria dizer gorda — disse, voltando a olhar a foto—. Queria dizer muito grávida.

—Estava «muito» grávida. —Tentou pegar outra vez, mas calculou mal—. Agora me dê isso.

—Que desejos tinha?

—De que fala?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Se supõe que as mulheres grávidas têm desejos de pepinos japoneses e sorvete.

—Sushi.

Ele fez uma careta de asco e a olhou com os olhos fora das órbitas.

—Você gosta de sushi?

—Agora não. Comi tanto na gravidez que mal posso agüentar o aroma de pescado. E beijos. Tinha desejo de beijos todas às noites por volta das nove e meia.

O olhar de John baixou à boca de Georgeanne.

—De quem?

Ela sentiu um pequeno

frisson

no estômago. Era uma sensação

muito perigosa.

—Beijos de chocolate.

—Pescado cru e chocolate, hum. —Ele cravou os olhos em sua boca alguns segundos mais, logo voltou a olhar a foto—. Quanto Lexie pesou ao nascer?

—Quase quatro quilos.

Arregalou os olhos de repente pela surpresa e sorriu como se estivesse muito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

—Merda!

—Isso é o que disse Mae quando pesaram Lexie. —Ela tentou pegar a foto outra vez e desta vez a tirou da mão dele.

Ele girou para ela e estendeu a mão.

—Não acabei de olhá-la.

Georgeanne a escondeu nas costas.

—Sim, já o fez.

Ele deixou cair a mão.

—Vai conseguir que a reviste.

—Não o faria.

—OH, claro que o faria — disse baixando a voz com um tom sedoso—. É parte de meu trabalho e eu sou todo um profissional.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Tinha passado muito tempo desde que Georgeanne tinha paquerado e brincado. Agora já não fazia esse tipo de coisas. Retrocedeu uns passos.

—Não sei o que significa em hóquei revistar. Se refere também a registrar de cima abaixo?

—Não. —Ele inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados—. Mas por você, estaria disposto a mudar as regras.

A beira da escrivaninha deteve Georgeanne. O escritório lhe pareceu de repente muito menor, e o olhar de seus olhos fez revoar seu coração como as pestanas falsas de uma debutante.

—Vamos, me dê.

Antes que ela soubesse exatamente como, sete anos de auto-superarão voaram pela janela. Abriu a boca e as palavras se derramaram como manteiga quente.

—Não tinha ouvido nada tão doce desde a secundária — disse com aquele arrastado acento sulino que possuía.

John sorriu amplamente.

—Funcionou?

Ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

—Vou ter que ser duro com você?

—Isso tampouco dará resultado.

Sua risada profunda e rouca alagou o escritório e iluminou seus olhos. O homem que tinha diante era intrigante e carismático. Este era o John que a tinha enfeitiçado e obtido que se despisse há sete anos, e o mesmo que depois se desfez dela como se fosse uma substância tóxica.

—Os do GQ não o estarão esperando?

Sem afastar os olhos dela, levantou o braço e subindo o punho da camisa girou o pulso para dar uma rápida olhada ao relógio de ouro.

—Está me mandando embora?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Claro.

Ele baixou o punho da camisa e pegou a jaqueta do smoking.

—Pensa no do Oregón.

—Não preciso pensar. —Não ia. E ponto.

Justo nesse momento se abriu a porta e entrou Charles, pondo fim a qualquer outro debate e trazendo consigo uma mudança no ar. Charles passeou o olhar de Georgeanne a John e vice-versa, e franziu o cenho.

—Olá — disse.

Georgeanne se endireitou.

—Pensava que tínhamos marcado ao meio-dia — colocou a foto na escrivaninha.

—Acabei logo e pensei vir antes para te surpreender. —Olhou para John e algo flutuou entre os dois homens. Algo primitivo, pessoal e masculino. Um idioma codificado sem palavras que ela não entendeu. Georgeanne rompeu o silêncio e apresentou aos dois homens.

—Georgeanne me disse que é o pai de Lexie — disse Charles após vários instantes cheios de tensão.

—Assim é. — John era dez anos mais novo que Charles. Era alto e atlético. Um homem bonito com um corpo impressionante. E era tão retorcido como um saca-rolha. Charles que media tão somente uns centímetros mais que Georgeanne era magro e musculoso. Tinha um aspecto mais distinto, como um senador ou um congressista. E era sensato.

—Lexie é uma menina maravilhosa.

—Sim. É.

Charles deslizou o braço ao redor da cintura de Georgeanne com possessividade e a aproximou de seu lado.

—Georgeanne é uma mãe estupenda e uma mulher incrível — disse, dando um pequeno apertão nela—. E além disso é uma cozinheira fantástica.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Sim. Recordo.

Charles arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Não necessita nada.

—De quem? — perguntou John.

—De você.

John passou o olhar de Charles a Georgeanne. Um sorriso pícaro deixou a descoberto seus dentes absolutamente brancos.

—Ainda tem desejo de beijos à noite, neném?

Ela teve desejos de bater nele. Tratava, a propósito, de picar Charles. E Charles... não sabia o que pensava Charles.

—Agora não — disse.

—Talvez não beije a pessoa adequada. —Ele deu de ombros e puxou punhos da camisa.

—Ou talvez já esteja satisfeita.

Dirigiu um olhar cético a Charles antes de voltar a olhar para Georgeanne.

—Já nos veremos mais tarde — disse, e ato seguido abandonou o escritório.

Ela o observou sair, logo enfrentou Charles.

—Do que ia tudo isso? O que acontecia com vocês dois?

Charles guardou silêncio um momento, com o cenho ainda franzido.

—Uma cagada.

Georgeanne nunca lhe tinha ouvido dizer palavrões antes. Estava surpreendida e alarmada. Não queria que Charles pensasse que tinha que competir com John. Os dois homens jogavam em ligas diferentes. John era rude, lascivo e usava os tacos como se fosse um segundo idioma. Charles era brilhante e cavalheiresco. John era um trapaceiro que queria ganhar por todos os meios. Charles não tinha nenhuma possibilidade contra um homem que utilizava as duas mãos no urinário.

Charles negou com a cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Lamento ter usado palavras de mau gosto.

—Está bem. John parece saber como tirar a luz o pior das pessoas.

—O que queria?

—Falar de Lexie.

—E que mais?

—Nada mais.

—Então por que te perguntou sobre desejos de beijos?

—Estava te provocando. Algo que faz bastante bem. Não deixe que o chateie. —Rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços para tranqüilizar a ele e a si própria—. Não quero falar de John. Quero falar de nós. Pensava que talvez este domingo pudesse pegar às garotas e passar o dia procurando baleias perto das ilhas San Juan. Sei que é algo que fazem os turistas, mas nunca o tenho feito e sempre quis fazer. O que te parece?

Ele a beijou nos lábios e sorriu.

—Opino que é preciosa e que farei o que queira.

—Algo?

—Sim.

—Então me leve para comer. Morro de fome. —Pegou a mão de Charles e enquanto saíam se deu conta que a foto em que parecia uma carpa do circo já não estava.

Capítulo 11

Pela primeira vez em sete anos, Mae quase se alegrava que seu irmão gêmeo estivesse morto. Os amigos de Ray ou acabavam mudando de estado ou morriam, e ele nunca tinha podido suportar as deserções. Não lhe importava que a pessoa desertora não tivesse outra opção.

Mae tirou bruscamente os óculos de sol e atravessou o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

vestíbulo do hospital. Se Ray estivesse vivo, não teria podido agüentar como seu bom amigo e amante, Stan, agonizava de sida. Ele tinha sido muito emotivo e teria sido incapaz de dissimular sua pena. Mas Mae não tinha esse problema. Mae sempre tinha sido mais forte que seu gêmeo.

Inclinou a cabeça e empurrou com força as pesadas portas de vidro. Tinha tudo sob controle. Menos mal. Se não fosse assim, não teria podido ir ao hospital se despedir de Stan. Se não fosse pelo autocontrole que possuía, se derrubaria antes de chegar a casa. Entretanto, estava muito perto de sofrer uma crise nervosa ali mesmo e começar a chorar por esse homem que tanto a tinha ajudado quando seu irmão morreu. Esse homem que tanto queria tinha sido um vividor, um gastrônomo louco pelos objetos do Liberace. Stan era agora pouco mais que um esqueleto esperando que sua família o levasse a casa para morrer. Era a última vítima do sida. Tinha sido um grande apoio para ela e o queria muito.

Mae aspirou profundamente à fresca brisa matutina para limpar seus pulmões do ar viciado do hospital. Ia cruzar a décima quinta avenida para a casa que compartilhava com seu gato, Bootsie, quando uma voz a deteve.

—Oi, Mae!

Se deteve em meio do meio-fio e ao olhar por cima do ombro, se encontrou com a cara sorridente de Hugh Miner. Uma boina azul de beisebol sombreava seus olhos e o cabelo castanho claro, que sobressaía pelas bordas, se frisava nas pontas. Levava três grandes sticks de hóquei seguros em uma mão e apoiados em seu largo ombro. Ve-lo em seu bairro era toda uma surpresa. Mae vivia na Capital Hill, uma zona ao leste de Seattle que era conhecida por estar habitada por gays e lésbicas. Mae tinha vivido toda sua vida rodeada de homossexuais e sabia a preferência sexual de qualquer pessoa poucos minutos após

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

conhecê-la. A primeira e única vez que esteve com Hugh soube em questão de segundos que era heterossexual dos pés a cabeça.

—O que faz aqui? —perguntou.

—Levo uns sticks ao hospital.

—Para que?

—Para um leilão.

Mae se voltou para ele.

—Acredita que vão soltar fogos por conseguir seus velhos paus de hóquei?

—Quer apostar? —Hugh esboçou um amplo sorriso e se balançou sobre os calcanhares—. Sou um grande porteiro.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—É um presumido.

—Diz como se fosse algo mal. Algumas mulheres gostam.

Mae não se sentia atraída por esse tipo de homem arrumado e presunçoso.

—Algumas mulheres devem estar muito desesperadas.

Ele riu entre dentes.

—E você o que faz por aqui, Raio de Sol?

—Ia para casa.

O sorriso se apagou da cara dele.

—Vive aqui?

—Sim.

—Não é lésbica, não é carinho?

Pensou em como Georgeanne teria rido ante essa pergunta.

—Importa?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Seria uma fodida pena, mas explicaria por que é tão arisca comigo.

Normalmente Mae não se comportava de maneira tão arisca com os homens. De fato gostavam muito dos homens. Mas não dos esportistas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Que seja arisca com você não quer dizer que seja lésbica.

—Bom, é?

Ela vacilou.

—Não.

—Isso está melhor. —Ele sorriu de novo e mudou de postura—. Quer ir tomar um café ou uma cerveja em algum lugar?

Mae riu sem humor.

—Que te dêem... —zombou, se aproximando da calçada. Olhou de cima abaixo a avenida e esperou que o tráfico se detivesse.

—Sinto muito, Raio de Sol. —Hugh falou como se tivesse feito uma pergunta—. Mas eu não faço essas coisas.

Mae o olhou enquanto parava entre dois carros estacionados. Ele estava indo para a entrada do hospital e a apontava com os paus de hóquei.

—Mas se realmente quer ver algo bom e veste algo um pouco feminino talvez a leve ao cinema Triplo X. Está em cartaz "A orgia francesa", e sei que você gosta dos filmes estrangeiros.

—Está doente — resmungou, e cruzou a avenida. Separou Hugh de sua mente. Tinha coisas mais importantes no que pensar e não incluíam um jogador de hóquei com o pescoço muito largo. Seu círculo de amizades não fazia mais que diminuir. Na semana anterior se despediu de seu amigo e vizinho durante anos, Armando «Mandy» Ruiz. Não sabia que partia até o dia que o viu colocar todas as suas coisas no Chevy. Se mudou- a Los Angeles procurando uma vida mais dinâmica e perseguindo seu sonho de se converter no próximo RuPaul. Sentiria falta de Stan, e também de Mandy.

Mas ainda tinha a sua família. Ainda tinha Georgeanne e Lexie. Era suficiente no momento. Por agora estava satisfeita com sua vida.

John abriu a porta principal e avaliou Georgeanne com um rápido olhar. Eram dez da manhã, mas ela estava descansada e absolutamente perfeita. Prendeu o cabelo escuro em um coque apertado na nuca e usava uns brincos de brilhantes nas orelhas. Vestia um desses horríveis trajes de executiva que ocultavam o decote e cobriam os joelhos.

—Trouxe-as? —perguntou ao tempo que afastava para deixá-la entrar na casa flutuante. Quando ela passou, ele levantou o braço um pouco e se farejou com rapidez. Não cheirava muito mal, mas possivelmente deveria ter tomado uma ducha depois de correr. E talvez deveria ter colocado as calças curtas e a suada camiseta cinza.

—Sim, coloco várias. —Georgeanne se encaminhou ao salão e, depois de fechar a porta, ele a seguiu—. Asseguro que vai sair ganhando.

—Me deixe vê-las primeiro. —Enquanto ela rebuscava na bolsa cor bege, ele a repassou de cima abaixo. O austero penteado e o traje diplomático de listas azuis e brancas a faziam parecer quase assexual, quase. Mas seus olhos eram muito verdes, sua boca muito carnuda e vermelha. E seu corpo... bom, demônios, não importava o que vestisse, nada podia ocultar o tamanho de seus seios. Um olhar, e qualquer homem teria pensamentos pecaminosos.

—Aqui estão — disse, lhe mostrando uma foto.

Ele pegou a foto de Lexie e se aproximou do sofá de couro. Era uma foto da escola em que Lexie olhava à câmara com um amplo sorriso de batata.

—Que tal as notas na escola? — perguntou ele.

—Não há notas na creche.

Ele se sentou com as pernas abertas.

—E como se sabe se está aprendendo o que deve?

—A avaliam duas vezes em todo o ciclo. Graças a Deus, lê e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

escreve palavras simples bastante bem. Temia que não pudesse. Quando ela se sentou a seu lado, ele a olhou.

—Por que?

Georgeanne esboçou um sorriso.

—Por nada.

Estava mentindo, mas não queria discutir com ele, pelo menos não nesse momento.

—Odeio que faça isso.

—O que?

—A forma em que sorri quando não quer falar de algo.

—Pois não se queixe. Há muitas coisas que eu não gosto de você.

—Como quais?

—Pois a primeira foi que roubou essa horripilante foto ontem em meu escritório e não tenha querido me devolver isso. Eu não gosto da chantagem.

Não tinha tido nenhuma intenção de chantageá-la. Tinha pego a foto porque quis. Não havia outra razão. Gostava de olhar sua formosa cara e sua barriga de grávida tão enorme por seu bebê. Quando a viu, lhe tinha inchado o peito de orgulho, logo tinha se sentido envergonhado pelo defasado machismo que isso demonstrava.

—Georgie, Georgie — suspirou ele—. Pensava que tínhamos esclarecido essas feias acusações ontem à noite por telefone. Já lhe disse, simplesmente «tomei emprestada» essa foto — mentiu. Não tinha tido intenção de devolver-lhe, mas então o tinha chamado lhe gritando de tudo por roubar-la e tinha decidido utilizar essas emoções em seu próprio benefício.

—Agora me dê a foto que roubou.

John negou com a cabeça.

—Não até que a substitua com uma de valor igual ou superior. Nesta tem sorriso de batata - disse, e colocou a foto sobre a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

mesinha de café—. Não há mais?

Passou uma foto de estúdio, tinham-na tirado na alameda. Ele cravou os olhos em sua maquiada filha que usava longos brincos de diamantes de imitação e uma amaciada jibóia púrpura. Franziu o cenho e a atirou sobre a mesa.

—Acredito que não.

—Essa é sua favorita.

—Então pensarei nisso. Há mais?

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido e se inclinou para frente para rebuscar mais profundamente na bolsa. Nesse momento a abertura lateral da saia se abriu, deslizando por cima da coxa e mostrando um vislumbre de pele nua por cima da meia cor café com um laço azul. Santa Mãe de Deus!

—Aonde vai vestida assim?

Ela se endireitou. Fechou a saia e deu por terminado o espetáculo.

—Tenho uma entrevista com uma cliente em sua casa, no Mercer. —Passou outra foto, mas ele não a olhou.

—Pensei que tinha ficado com seu noivo.

—Charles?

—Tem mais de um?

—Não, não tenho mais de um e asseguro que não fiquei com ele.

John não acreditou. As mulheres não vestiam essa roupa íntima a não ser que tivessem planejado mostrar a alguém.

—Quer um café? —levantou antes que sua imaginação o arrastasse a uma fantasia de coxas suaves e laços azuis.

—Claro. —Georgeanne o seguiu à cozinha, enchendo a habitação com o som dos saltos no chão de madeira.

—Não tenho caído bem a Charles, sabe — informou John enquanto vertia café em duas grandes xícaras azul marinho.

—Sei, mas me deu a impressão que tampouco ele te tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

caído bem.

—Não. Não me caiu bem — disse, mas sua aversão não era algo pessoal. Esse tio era realmente um idiota, mas a verdade é que essa não era sua principal objeção. John odiaria a qualquer homem que se metesse na vida de Lexie nesse momento—. Vai a sério com ele?

—Não é seu assunto.

Talvez, mas ia se aprofundar no assunto de todas as maneiras. Deu-lhe uma das xícaras.

—Leite ou açúcar?

—Tem sacarina?

—Sim. —Abriu uma despensa, pegou um pequeno pacote azul e deu com uma colherinha a ela —. Seu noivo é meu assunto se passar tempo com minha filha.

Os longos dedos de Georgeanne jogaram o adoçante no café e o remexeu muito lentamente. Tinha as unhas pintadas de cor malva, eram longas e perfeitas. A luz do sol entrava em torrentes pela janela de cima da pia arrancando brilhos do cabelo e dos brincos.

—Lexie viu Charles duas vezes e parece que gosta dele. Tem uma filha de dez anos e gostam de brincar juntas. —Deixou a colherinha na pia e o olhou—. Acredito que não precisa saber nada mais.

—Se Lexie só o viu duas vezes, não faz muito que sai com ele.

—Não, não faz muito. —Franziu os lábios um pouco e provou o café. John apoiou o quadril na bancada branca e a observou tomar um gole. Apostaria o que fosse que nem sequer se deitou com ele. Isso explicaria por que o homem se mostrou tão hostil com John.

—O que vai dizer quando se inteire de que Lexie e você vêm a Cannon Beach comigo?

—Nada. Não vamos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Ele tinha passado a noite anterior procurando uma maneira de convence-la a aceitar ir de férias com ele. Ia apelar a seus sentimentos; Deus sabia que tinha em abundância. Tudo o que ela sentia estava ali mesmo nesses olhos verdes. Embora tratasse de ocultar seus sentimentos atrás de seus doces sorrisos, John tinha passado a vida lendo nas caras dos homens mais duros e cabeça-dura. Homens que ocultavam suas emoções sob máscaras impenetráveis. Georgeanne não tinha nenhuma possibilidade ante ele. Apelaria a seu lado maternal. Se isso não funcionava, improvisaria.

—Lexie precisa passar mais tempo comigo e eu preciso estabelecer uma relação com ela. Não sei muito de meninas — confessou com um encolhimento de ombros—, mas comprei um livro sobre o tema escrito por uma doutora muito importante. Explica que a relação que uma garota tem com seu pai poderia determinar a maneira de se relacionar com os homens ao longo de sua vida. Diz que se a figura paterna não estiver presente, ou se for um abusador, poderia se converter em uma put... né..., em uma garota sem escrúpulos.

Georgeanne olhou para John um longo momento, então, com muito cuidado colocou a xícara sobre a bancada. Sabia por experiência que estava certo. Ela tinha sido um desastre nas relações pessoais durante muitos anos. Mas isso não a convenceria para passar as férias com ele.

—Lexie pode te conhecer aqui. Ir de férias os três juntos é convidar ao desastre.

—Não somos nós três os que a preocupa. Se trata de nós «dois». —Ele a assinalou e logo destacou a si mesmo—. Você e eu.

—Você e eu não nos damos bem.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre seu largo peito, estirando o pescoço da camiseta cinza e expondo uma clavícula e a base da garganta.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Acredito que tem medo que nos levemos bem, muito bem. Tem medo de acabar em minha cama.

—Não seja absurdo. —Ela pôs os olhos em branco—. Eu não gosto de você e não me tenta nem um pouquinho.

—Não acredito em você.

—Não me importa o que acredite.

—O que teme é que uma vez que estejamos sozinhos, não possa resistir e acabe na cama comigo.

Georgeanne riu. John era rico e bonito.

Era um esportista famoso e tinha o corpo fornido de um guerreiro. Mas não ia acabar em sua cama. Nem que fosse o último homem da terra e lhe apontassem na cabeça com uma pistola.

—Deveria ser mais realista.

—Acredito que tenho razão.

—Não. —Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto saía da cozinha—. Está equivocado.

—Mas não tem do que se preocupar - continuou ele—, sou imune a você.

Georgeanne pegou a bolsa e a colocou no sofá.

—É muito formosa e Deus sabe que tem um corpo tão perfeito que tentaria até a um sacerdote, mas acredite, não a mim.

Sua explicação a picou mais do que queria admitir. Em segredo, ela queria que ele se consumisse de desejo cada vez que punha os olhos nela. Queria que se arrependesse por ter se desfeito dela da forma em que o fez. Georgeanne arqueou a sobrancelha como se não acreditasse e apontou a mesinha de café.

—Que fotos quer?

—Deixe todas.

—Estupendo. —Tinha cópias em casa—. Me dê a foto que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

roubou do escritório.

—Um momento. —Ele a pegou pelo braço e a olhou fixamente aos olhos—. Estou tratando de te dizer que estaria completamente segura em minha casa. Poderia tirar a roupa e caminhar nua e nem sequer assim a olharia.

Ela sentiu que seu antigo ego emergia para resgatar seu orgulho, a antiga Georgeanne só estava segura de algo e era do efeito que causava nos homens.

—Carinho, se tirasse a roupa, seus olhos sairiam das órbitas e teria um enfarte. Teriam que te fazer o boca a boca.

—Se equivoca, Georgie. Lamento ferir seus sentimentos, mas a encontro completamente resistível — disse, enquanto deixava cair a mão e feria o orgulho de Georgeanne um pouco mais—. Poderia golpear minha cabeça com um stick e colocar a língua em minha boca e, ainda assim, não responderia.

—A quem trata de convencer, a mim ou a ai mesmo?

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo.

—Só exponho os fatos.

—Certo. Bom, então eu te exponho meus. —Ela fez o mesmo que ele e o repassou de cima abaixo. Começou pelas musculosas panturrilhas e subiu pelas coxas poderosas, a cintura, o amplo peito e os ombros largos até sua aposta cara. Parecia o típico machão suarento—. Antes beijaria a um peixe morto.

—Georgie, vi seu noivo. Já beija a um peixe morto.

—Melhor a ele que a um estúpido esportista como você.

John entrecerrou os olhos.

—Está segura?

Ela sorriu, satisfeita de te-lo incomodado.

—Por completo.

Antes que ela soubesse o que acontecia, John rodeou sua cintura com um braço e a atraiu com força para seu corpo.

Desfez-lhe o coque com os dedos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Abre a boca e diga «ah» — lhe disse enquanto posava a boca com dureza na dela. Georgeanne ofegou de surpresa e seus braços caíram flácidos aos lados. Seus olhos azuis se prenderam aos dela, logo ele suavizou o beijo e ela sentiu como lhe roçava o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. Lambeu-lhe a comissura da boca e sugou ligeiramente os lábios. John fechou os olhos e a apertou mais contra seu peito. Um calafrio ardente percorreu as costas de Georgeanne e arrepiou o pêlo da nuca. A boca de John era quente e molhada e, antes de poder pensar em nada mais, devolveu o beijo. Roçou-lhe a língua com a sua e o calor se incrementou. Logo tão repentinamente como tinha começado, ele a afastou com brutalidade.

—Vê? —disse, respirando profundamente e expulsando o ar com lentidão—. Nada.

Georgeanne piscou e o observou, parecia tão frio como um dia de dezembro. Ela ainda podia sentir a pressão de sua boca na dela. Tinha-a beijado e ela tinha permitido.

—Não há nenhuma razão pela que nós dois não possamos compartilhar uma casa durante uma semana. —Ele limpou o lábio inferior com o polegar, apagando a mancha vermelha—. A menos, claro está, que tenha sentido algo com este beijo.

—Não. Nada de nada — afirmou, e curvou a boca esboçando um falso sorriso. Mas tinha sentido algo. Ainda sentia. Algo quente e leve na boca do estômago. Tinha lhe permitido beijá-la e não sabia por que.

Pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu à porta antes de começar a gritar, a chorar ou a ficar em ridículo de qualquer outra maneira. Possivelmente já era muito tarde. Responder ao beijo de John tinha sido muito estúpido.

Enquanto caminhava para o carro, se precaveu que se foi tão rápido que esqueceu da foto que lhe tinha roubado. Pois bem, não ia voltar por ela. Não agora. E tampouco ia ao Oregón com ele. De

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

maneira nenhuma. «Jamais». Não ia ocorrer.

John permanecia de pé sobre a coberta traseira de sua casa enquanto olhava para o Lake Union. Tinha-a beijado. Tinha-a tocado. E agora lamentava. Tinha dito que não havia sentido nada. Mas se tivesse se incomodado em olhá-lo, ela teria sabido que mentia.

Não sabia por que a tinha beijado, talvez tivesse querido demonstrar que estaria a salvo em sua casa do Oregón. Ou talvez fosse pelo que tinha dito de que antes beijaria a um peixe morto que a ele. Mas o mais provável era que tivesse sido porque ela era preciosa e sexy e tinha posto uma liga com laços azuis e, sobre tudo, porque queria saborear esses lábios. Só um beijo rápido. Uma mera demonstração. Isso era tudo o que tinha querido. Mas em troca tinha obtido mais. Tinha se sentido invadido pela luxúria e sua virilha tinha palpitado. Um doloroso inferno e nenhuma forma de aplacá-lo.

John tirou os sapatos e se lançou à água gelada para se esfriar. Não cometeria esse engano outra vez. Não mais beijos.

Nem mais carícias. E nada de pensar em Georgeanne nua.

Capítulo 12

Georgeanne não tinha tido intenção de ir com John de férias. Sua intenção tinha sido se manter firme e se negar a ir a Cannon Beach. E o teria feito se não tivesse sido pelo repentino interesse de Lexie em seu pai fictício, Anthony.

Depois de ter navegado às ilhas San Juan, as perguntas de Lexie tinham começado de novo. Possivelmente ter visto Charles com o Amber tinha despertado sua curiosidade. Possivelmente fosse pela idade. Tinha épocas em que Lexie perguntava sobre

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Anthony, mas, pela primeira vez, Georgeanne tentou responder sem lhe mentir. Logo tinha chamado John e tinha dito que iriam ao Oregón. Se Lexie ia manter uma relação com John, tinha que passar tempo com ele antes que lhe dissesse que era seu pai. Razão pela qual agora estava conduzindo para Cannon Beach, rezando por não estar cometendo um engano colossal. John tinha prometido que trataria de não provocá-la, mas não acreditava.

—Eu vou ter o melhor — tinha assegurado.

Sim. Claro. E os elefantes voavam.

Jogou um olhar a sua filha que ia sentada no assento do acompanhante sobre um cinto de segurança. Lexie coloria meticulosamente um desenho dos tele tubbies, usava um boné preto com uma cara sorridente e uns óculos de sol azuis para crianças. Era sábado então seus lábios estavam pintados de um vermelho intenso. Mas pelo menos agora esses pequenos lábios vermelhos estavam fechados e o silêncio ocupava o interior do Hyundai.

A viagem tinha começado bastante bem, mas em alguma parte, perto de Tacoma, Lexie tinha começado a cantar... e a cantar... e a cantar. Cantou o único verso que conhecia do «Puff o dragão mágico» e todos os versos de «onde está Thumbkin?». Tinha cantado com sua voz gritante a letra do «Deep in the Heart of Texas» e tinha batido palmas tão entusiasmada como qualquer texano orgulhoso. Por desgraça, só cantou isso uma e outra vez até chegar a Astoria.

Então, justo quando Georgeanne tinha terminado de calcular o número de anos que faltavam para que pudesse envia-la à universidade, Lexie tinha deixado de cantar e Georgeanne tinha se sentido uma mãe horrível por ter pensado, literalmente, em jogar Lexie do ninho.

Foi quando começaram as perguntas.

«Não chegamos ainda?».

«Quanto falta?».

«Onde estamos?».

«Lembrou de colocar Blankie na mala?».

De Astoria a Seaside sua preocupação tinha sido onde dormiria e quantos banheiros teria a casa de John. Não tinha podido recordar se tinha colocado seu jogo de manicure ou se tinha trazido suficientes Barbies para brincar cinco dias inteiros. Lembrou de colocar os brinquedos para a praia, mas o que aconteceria se chovesse todo o tempo? E logo tinha perguntado se também tinha crianças no bairro e quantos anos teriam.

Nesse momento, enquanto percorriam de carro a rua principal de Cannon Beach, a cidade lhe recordou as dúzias de comunidades pseudo artísticas que salpicavam o noroeste costeiro. Estúdios, cafeterias e lojas de presentes se alinhavam na rua principal. As janelas dos negócios tinham persianas coloridas em diferentes tons de azul, cinza e verde espumoso, e se viam baleias e estrelas do mar pintados por toda parte. As calçadas estavam cheias de turistas e umas bandeiras de cores ondeavam com a brisa sempre presente.

Ela deu uma olhada ao relógio digital que havia sobre o rádio no painel do carro. Era pontual por natureza e gostava de chegar a tempo, mas esse dia chegava com meia hora de antecedência. Entre Tacoma e Gearhart tinha pisado a fundo no acelerador. Em algum lugar entre a primeira vez que Lexie cantou «Onde está Thumbkin?» e a última vez que perguntou «Não chegamos ainda?» tinha acelerado o Hyundai, ultrapassando os cento e cinqüenta quilômetros por hora. A possibilidade de que um policial a parasse para multá-la nem sequer tinha importado. De fato teria agradecido conversar com um adulto.

Olhou o mapa que John tinha desenhado e conduziu entre as residências veraneias e os resorts construídos na praia. Freou

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

para ler a nota rabiscada à mão, depois se meteu em uma rua muito sombreada e seguiu as instruções com facilidade até encontrar a casa. Estacionou o Hyundai junto ao Range Rover verde escuro de John no caminho de entrada a uma casa Branca de um só andar com um telhado muito inclinado de tabuletas de madeira. Um pinheiro nodoso e uma acácia davam sombra ao alpendre de madeira, o tingindo de uma luz cinzenta. Deixou a bagagem no carro e guiou Lexie pela mão até a porta principal. Com cada passo que dava o coração de Georgeanne pulsava mais rápido. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais se convencia que estava a ponto de cometer um engano garrafal.

Tocou a campainha várias vezes. Ninguém atendeu. Pegou o plano e o estudou atentamente outra vez. Se ela o tivesse desenhado, teria sentido a familiar incerteza que notava no peito quando temia ter equivocado os números uma vez mais.

—Talvez John esteja tirando uma soneca — sugeriu Lexie—. Possivelmente deveríamos entrar e acordá-lo.

—Bom, possivelmente. —Georgeanne voltou a olhar os números da casa, logo se aproximou do trinco e abriu a parte superior. Examinou-o com atenção como se esperasse encontrar dentro um vizinho ou um empregado dos correios observando-a.

Olhou um cartão comercial dirigido a John.

—Acredita que esqueceu que vínhamos? —perguntou Lexie.

—Espero que não — respondeu Georgeanne segurando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

«O que aconteceria se esqueceu?», se perguntou. «O que ocorria se estava dormido em algum lugar da casa? Ou tomando uma ducha com uma mulher?». Sabia que era um pouco cedo, mas, o que aconteceria se estava na cama com o corpo entrelaçado com o de alguma pobre ingênua?

—John? —gritou, entrando muito devagar. Seus pés afundaram no tapete cor champanha. Enquanto Lexie seguia um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

pouco mais atrás, Georgeanne atravessou o salão. Imediatamente se deu conta que a casa não era de planta baixa como parecia desde fora. A sua esquerda uma escada levava para baixo enquanto que a sua direita uma segunda escada conduzia a uma coberta subterrânea que se abria ao salão. A casa estava construída em uma ladeira sobre a praia e o oceano. A fachada posterior consistia em sua totalidade em umas enormes janelas emolduradas com carpintaria de carvalho. Três clarabóias do mesmo material dominavam o teto do salão.

—Caramba. —Lexie ficou sem fôlego e ficou a dar voltas—. John é rico?

—Isso parece, não é? —Os móveis eram modernos e construídos principalmente de aço e madeira clara. A um lado havia um sofá estofado em azul escuro; estava orientado para desfrutar tanto da vista do oceano como da chaminé que dominava a parede da esquerda. Em cima do suporte da chaminé tinha pendurado um enorme retrato onde o avô de John permanecia de pé junto a um desses enormes peixes azuis que os turistas pescavam na costa da Florida. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que Georgeanne tinha visto Ernie, mas o reconheceu com facilidade.

—Espero que John não tenha tido um acidente. —Lexie se dirigiu para uma das três portas trilhos de vidro do salão—. Talvez tenha quebrado uma perna ou se cortou...

Aproximaram-se de uma vez à janela e olharam para a areia da praia. Além do terraço Haystack Rock se erguia contra o céu azul claro. As gaivotas revoavam por cima da vegetação que florescia na parte superior da enorme rocha enquanto seus contínuos grasnidos se mesclavam com o ruído das ondas.

—John! —Lexie gritou em voz alta—. Onde está?

Georgeanne abriu a porta de correr e deixou entrar a brisa impregnada com o aroma de água salgada e a algas marinhas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

junto com os sons do mar. Saiu um momento ao terraço, respirou fundo e exalou lentamente. Talvez passar uma semana em uma casa tão bela com um ambiente tão maravilhoso não ia ser tão mal depois de tudo. Se não permitia que John a enfeitiçasse com sua cara amável e se guardava seus lábios para si mesma, talvez essa viagem não se converteria em um erro.

Georgeanne sentiu um ruído surdo sob os pés, uma espécie de «tum, tum, tum» ressoando baixo sob as sandálias. Ouviu o constante ruído de passos que golpeavam as escadas e sentiu que suas vísceras derretiam. Logo, neste momento, viu a cabeça de John. Levava uns fones de ouvido amarelos sobre seu cabelo úmido de suor e tinha a metade inferior da cara coberta por uma barba incipiente. Depois apareceram seus ombros largos e seu poderoso peito. Usava uma camiseta sem mangas que tinha tantos buracos que Georgeanne se perguntou para que se incomodou usar. O estomago era plano e lhe via até o cós das calças curtas. O pêlo escuro formava redemoinhos ao redor do umbigo para desaparecer em forma de flecha sob as bermudas azul marinho. Suas coxas eram grossas e musculosas, e suas longas pernas estavam muito morenas.

—Chegaram cedo — ouviu que lhes dizia enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. Ela olhou como tirava os fones deixando-os pendurar no pescoço e logo olhava o relógio esportivo com a esfera girada para a parte interior do pulso—. Se soubesse, teria estado aqui.

—Desculpe — disse ela, se negando a ruborizar-se ante tão súbita aparição. Era adulta. Podia se comportar com normalidade ante um homem ardente, suado e seminu. E podia dirigir John Kowalsky sem nenhum problema. Só tinha que pensar que era como ter o cabelo um desastre. Pouco cooperativo, incômodo e muito desarrumado—. Pisei no acelerador além da conta — explicou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Quanto tempo faz que estão aqui? —Pegou a toalha branca que pendurava do corrimão. Secou a cara e o cabelo como se acabasse de sair da ducha, logo fez desaparecer a cabeça sob o grosso algodão.

—Só uns minutos.

—Hum, pensamos que você tinha caído e que estavas ferido — disse Lexie distraída pela visão do estômago de John. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava tão perto de um homem sem camisa. Cravou os olhos nessa pele coberta de pêlo e deu um passo para frente para ver melhor—. Acreditávamos que talvez tivesse quebrado uma perna ou tinha se cortado — acrescentou.

John apontou a cabeça por debaixo da toalha. Viu Lexie e sorriu.

—Tinha preparado um band daid nesse caso? — perguntou, colocando a toalha ao redor do pescoço e segurando os extremos da mesma.

Negou com a cabeça.

—Tem a barriga peluda, John. Muito peluda! — disse, logo girou para o corrimão para olhar a praia que havia abaixo.

Ele se olhou e apertou uma de suas grandes mãos contra o duro abdômen.

—Não é para tanto — disse, esfregando a palma da mão sobre o estômago—. Conheço vários homens que são bastante piores. Pelo menos eu não tenho pêlo nas costas.

Georgeanne observou como deslizava a mão mais abaixo, para o ventre, afundando os dedos no pêlo curto e sua mente se alagou de lembranças. Recordou essa noite há tanto tempo quando ela o tinha tocado, quando o tinha sentido ardente e viril sob suas mãos.

—O que está olhando, Georgeanne?

Ela apartou o olhar de seu ventre e o olhou aos olhos. Tinha-a pego olhando-o. Podia atuar de várias maneiras: envergonhada,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

culpado ou simplesmente mentir.

—Seus sapatos.

Em silêncio, ele riu entre dentes.

—Olhava-me o pacote.

Ou podia admitir.

—Foi uma longa viagem. —Deu de ombros—. Irei ao carro pegar nossa bagagem.

John se adiantou.

—Eu pegarei.

—Obrigado.

Ele atravessou a porta trilho.

—De nada — disse com um sorriso arrogante antes de atravessar o salão.

—Ouça, John! — gritou Lexie que passou correndo junto a sua mãe, deixando que Georgeanne os seguisse—. Trouxe os patins. E adivinha o que...

—O que?

—Mamãe me comprou umas joelheiras novas da Barbie.

—Da Barbie?

—Sim.

Ele abriu a porta principal.

—Estupendo.

—E adivinha que mais.

—O que?

—Tenho óculos de sol novos. —Tirou os óculos e os segurou no alto—. Vê?

John se moveu em direção a ela.

—Ouça, são geniais. —Parou para lhe olhar sua cara com resignação—. Vai colocar isso púrpura enquanto esteja aqui? — perguntou, se referindo à sombra de olhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Só posso usá-lo aos sábados e domingos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Ele se dirigiu à parte traseira do Hyundai e disse:

—Talvez, enquanto esteja de férias, poderia fazer um descanso e deixar de usar toda essa mistura.

—Nem pensar. Eu gosto. É o que mais eu gosto no mundo.

—Pensava que os cães e os gatos eram o que mais você gostava.

—Bom, a maquiagem é o que eu mais gosto de tudo o que posso ter.

John suspirou com resignação enquanto pegava duas malas e uma bolsa de brinquedos do assento traseiro do carro.

—Isto é tudo? — perguntou.

Georgeanne sorriu e abriu o porta-malas.

—Jesus —John amaldiçoou cravando os olhos em três malas mais, duas capas de chuva amarelas, um guarda-chuva enorme e o Centro de Beleza da Barbie—. Trouxe toda a casa?

—Este é o resultado de condensar bastante a carga original — disse ela, segurando as capas de chuva e o guarda-chuva—. E por favor, não blasfeme diante de Lexie.

—Blasfemei? —perguntou John, olhando à menina.

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça.

Lexie riu bobamente e pegou o Centro de Beleza da Barbie.

Georgeanne e Lexie o seguiram de volta a casa e John as conduziu ao andar inferior, até um quarto decorado com persianas de cor bege e verde; logo retornou pelo resto de sua bagagem. Quando já tinha carregado todas suas coisas, mostrou rapidamente todo os cômodos a elas. Tinha um pequeno ginásio instalado situado entre o quarto de hóspedes e o quarto principal.

—Tenho que tomar uma ducha — disse John, se dirigindo ao corredor depois que Lexie inspecionasse os três quartos de banho—. Quando acabar, podemos ir à praia para olhar os atoleiros que deixa a maré.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Por que não nos encontramos ali? — sugeriu Georgeanne que queria aproveitar o sol antes que voltasse a nublar.

—Me parece bem. Precisam de toalhas?

Georgeanne nunca tinha sido uma Girl Scout, mas tinha vindo preparada para qualquer eventualidade. Tinha trazido as suas. Depois que John as deixasse, Lexie e Georgeanne trocaram de roupa. Lexie colocou um biquíni xadrez rosa e púrpura, logo colocou uma camiseta do Texas pela cabeça. Georgeanne colocou um par de calças curtas laranja e amarelo com um Top que lhe deixava o umbigo de fora e como acreditava que mostrava muito acrescentou uma leve blusa de algodão. O objeto amarelo a cobria até o traseiro e a deixou desabotoada. Ambas calçaram umas sandálias Teva, pegaram as toalhas de praia e o protetor solar e se dirigiram para fora.

Quando John se uniu a elas na praia, Lexie tinha encontrado um ouriço do mar um pouco quebrado, meia concha e uma pinça pequena de caranguejo. Tinha-os metido em um cubo rosa e nesse momento se encontrava agachada ao lado de Georgeanne para observar uma anêmona do mar que estava pega a uma das pequenas rochas expostas pela maré baixa.

—Toque nela — dizia Georgeanne—. É pegajosa.

Lexie negou com a cabeça.

—Sei que é pegajosa, mas eu não gosto de tocá-la.

—Não a morderá —disse John, fazendo sombra sobre elas duas.

Georgeanne levantou o olhar e se incorporou lentamente. John estava barbeado, trocou as calças curtas por outra bege que não eram de esporte e vestiu uma camiseta cor azeitona. Estava limpo e informal, mas muito rude e sensual para parecer completamente respeitável.

—Acredito que tem medo que agarre seu dedo e não o solte — disse Georgeanne.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não, não tenho — protestou Lexie, negando com a cabeça outra vez. Ficou em pé e apontou para o Haystack Rock que se encontrava a uns cinqüenta metros—. Quero ir ali.

Os três juntos caminharam até a enorme formação rochosa. John ajudou Lexie a saltar de rocha em rocha e quando o terreno ficou muito abrupto para suas curtas pernas, a pegou e a sentou sobre seus ombros sem esforço algum, como se não pesasse nada.

Lexie se pegou à cabeça de John, golpeando sua bochecha direita com o cubo.

—Mamãe, me olhe, cresci! — gritou.

John e Georgeanne se olharam e riram.

—Isso é o que todas as mães desejam ouvir — disse ela.

A risada de John morreu afogada pelo som das ondas, mas um sorriso permaneceu em sua cara.

—Começava a pensar que só colocava vestidos ou saias — disse, rodeando os tornozelos de Lexie com os dedos.

Não a surpreendeu que ele tivesse notado. Era desses tios detalhistas.

—Normalmente não uso bermudas nem calças.

—Por quê?

Georgeanne não queria responder a essa pergunta. Lexie, entretanto, não tinha nenhum tipo de escrúpulos na hora de facilitar essa informação.

—Porque tem um grande pandeiro.

John olhou para Lexie entrecerrando os olhos ante o brilho do sol.

—Sério?

Lexie assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim. Isso é o que diz sempre.

Georgeanne sentiu que ruborizava.

—Deixemos esse tema.

Segurando a prega da camisa amarela, John a levantou e inclinou a cabeça para olhar melhor.

—Não me parece grande — disse com ar despreocupado como se discutissem sobre o clima—. Me parece perfeito.

Georgeanne se sentiu um pouco tola pelo golpe de prazer que sentiu na boca do estômago. Golpeou a mão dele e deixou cair a camisa em seu lugar.

—Pois é — disse ela, logo passou junto a John e caminhou um pouco à frente deles. Recordava o que tinha acontecido sete anos atrás quando tinha perdido a cabeça ante seus elogios. Todas as garotas sulinas sonhavam sendo rainhas da beleza e, com muito pouco esforço, ele a tinha feito sentir como Miss Texas e ela tinha saltado encantada a sua cama. Agora, enquanto rodeava uma rocha de médio tamanho, recordou a si mesma que podia ser encantador, mas que também podia ser realmente repugnante.

Uma vez que alcançaram a base da rocha ficaram a explorá-la. John deixou Lexie na areia e juntos examinaram a típica variedade de vida marinha. O céu permanecia espaçoso e o dia era formoso.

Georgeanne observou John e Lexie juntos. Viu-os descobrir uma estrela do mar laranja e púrpura, mexilhões e mais anêmonas pegajosas. Viu como inclinavam suas escuras cabeças sobre um atoleiro deixado pela maré e tratou de ocultar a insegurança que sentiu.

—Perdeu-se — disse Lexie quando Georgeanne se agachou a seu lado no atoleiro.

—O que é? — perguntou.

Lexie apontou para um pequeno peixe marrom e negro que nadava sob a superfície da água clara e fria.

—É um bebê e sua mamãe o abandonou.

—Acredito que não é um bebê — disse John—. Acredito que é um peixe de menor tamanho.

Lexie negou com a cabeça.

—Não, John. É um bebê, não vê?

—Então quando a maré suba outra vez sua mamãe virá e o recolherá — Georgeanne assegurou a sua filha, antes que começasse a se inquietar. Quando Lexie via qualquer criatura órfã, ficava muito sensível.

—Não — negou com a cabeça de novo e seu queixo começou a tremer enquanto dizia—: Seguro que sua mamãe também se perdeu.

O fato de que Lexie vivesse sozinha com sua mãe e não conhecesse mais família que Mae, fazia que Georgeanne tivesse que controlar cuidadosamente os filmes que Lexie via para se assegurar que os personagens tinham pelo menos um pai ou uma mãe. Quando Lexie cumpriu os seis anos, Georgeanne deixou que a convencesse para ver Babe, o porquinho valente. Mero engano.

Lexie tinha chorado durante uma semana.

—Sua mãe não se perdeu. Quando subir a maré, virá por ele.

—Não, as mães não deixam seus bebês a menos que se percam. O peixe dourado não pode ir para casa. —Apoiou a testa sobre o joelho—. Ficou sozinho, sem sua mamãe. —Fechou os olhos com força e uma lágrima escorregou por seu nariz.

Georgeanne olhou para John por cima da cabeça inclinada de Lexie. Lhe devolveu o olhar com um brilho desesperado em seus olhos azul escuro. Estava claro que esperava que fosse ela quem fizesse algo.

—Estou segura que seu pai está nadando aí fora para encontrá-lo.

Lexie não picou.

—Os papais não cuidam dos bebês.

—Claro que o fazem — disse John—. Se eu fosse um papai peixe, deveria buscar meu bebê.

Girando a cabeça, Lexie olhou para John durante uns momentos, pensando no que ele havia dito.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—E estaria buscando-o até que o encontrasse?

—Claro. —Olhou para Georgeanne, logo depois de novo a Lexie—. Se soubesse que tenho um bebê, não o abandonaria nunca.

Lexie inalou pelo nariz e observou o atoleiro transparente.

—O que ocorre se morrer antes que suba a maré?

—Hum... —John pegou o cubo de Lexie, atirou as conchas e pegou ao peixe diminuto.

—Aonde o leva? — perguntou Lexie enquanto os três se levantavam.

—Vou levar a seu peixe dourado com seu pai —disse, e se foi para a borda—. Fique aqui com sua mãe.

Georgeanne e Lexie subiram a uma rocha plaina para observar como John sulcava o fluxo. As suaves ondas se chocavam com suas coxas e ouviram a exclamação que lançou quando a água fria lhe molhou a parte inferior das calças curtas. Olhou a seu redor e após pensar um momento esvaziou o cubo no oceano.

—Acredita que o peixe dourado encontrou seu papai? — perguntou Lexie com ansiedade.

Georgeanne respondeu sem afastar os olhos do enorme homem que levava um pequeno cubo rosa.

—Estou segura que o fez.

John caminhava para elas com um sorriso na cara. John «Muro» Kowalsky, o infame e enorme jogador de hóquei, o herói de meninas e o salvador de peixes dourados, tinha conseguido subir na escala de Georgeanne e tinha passado de ser pior que ter o cabelo feito um desastre a ser agradável.

—O encontrou? — Lexie desceu de um salto da rocha e caiu de joelhos.

—Sim, e pude ver quão contente estava de ver seu bebê.

—Como soube que era seu papai?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

John deu a Lexie o cubo e logo a segurou pela mãozinha.

—Porque se parecem.

—Ah, sim. —Ela inclinou a cabeça—. O que fez quando viu seu bebê?

Ele se deteve diante da rocha onde Georgeanne os aguardava e a olhou.

—Bom, deu um bom salto e logo se aproximou e nadou ao redor do peixe dourado só para se assegurar que estava bem.

—Eu também o vi fazê-lo.

John sorriu e seus olhos encheram de rugas.

—Seriamente? Se via bem daqui?

—Sim. Vou procurar a toalha porque estou congelando — anunciou e olhou praia acima.

Georgeanne escrutinou sua cara e imitou seu sorriso.

—Como se sente um ao ser um herói? —perguntou.

John a pegou pela cintura e a baixou com facilidade da rocha. Georgeanne se sustentou em seus ombros enquanto a depositava sobre a água do mar. As ondas formavam redemoinhos em suas pernas e a brisa alvoroçava seu cabelo.

—Sou seu herói? — perguntou John em um sussurro sedoso. Era perigoso.

—Não. —Ela deixou cair às mãos aos flancos e deu um passo atrás. Era um homem grande e forte, mas era muito amável e compassivo com Lexie. O que o convertia em alguém mais perigoso que uma mancha de azeite na estrada e se não tomava cuidado, poderia fazer que se esquecesse do doloroso passado que tinham em comum—. Eu não gosto, recorda?

—Certo. —Seu sorriso lhe disse que não acreditava nem um ápice—. Recorda quando estivemos juntos na praia, em Copalis?

Ela se voltou para a costa e divisou Lexie se abrigando na praia.

—O que quer que recorde?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Me disse que me odiava e olhe como acabamos. —

Caminharam através das ondas e a olhou de esguelha.

—Então é bom que me encontre completamente resistível.

Ele deslizou o olhar por seus peitos e logo voltou o olhar para a costa.

—Sim, é bom.

Quando os três retornaram à casa, John insistiu em fazer o almoço. Sentaram-se à mesa do caramanchão e comeram coquetel de camarões, salada de frutas e pão de pita cheio com salada de caranguejo. Enquanto ajudavam John a recolher, Georgeanne não pôde evitar bisbilhotar em uma bolsa de comida que havia na esquina junto à secretária eletrônica.

Devido às quatro horas que tinha passado no carro essa manhã com Lexie e à ansiedade da viagem, Georgeanne estava exausta. Procurou uma espreguiçadeira no terraço e se aconchegou com Lexie em seu colo. John se sentou em uma cadeira a seu lado e os três ficaram a olhar o oceano, contentes com o mundo. Não tinha que ir a nenhum lugar nem fazer nenhuma outra coisa. Georgeanne saboreou a tranqüilidade que os rodeava, embora não podia dizer que o homem que se sentava a seu lado fosse uma companhia particularmente relaxante. John possuía uma presença muito importante e, além disso, tinham um passado comum doloroso que tentava por todos os meios não recordar, mas essa casa na costa maquiava muito bem os problemas que tinham em alguns momentos, sobretudo quando ele se empenhava em enfrentar-se a ela.

Os sons relaxantes e a brisa suave e agradável sossegaram Georgeanne até deixá-la adormecida e quando despertou estava sozinha. Uma manta feita à mão cobria suas pernas. A afastou a um lado levantou e estirou os membros. A brisa lhe trazia as vozes da praia, se aproximou até o corrimão e se apoiou sobre a beira. John e Lexie não estavam na praia. Moveu a mão e uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

lasca afiada espetou a ponta do dedo. Doía-lhe, mas tinha uma preocupação mais premente.

Georgeanne não acreditava que John levasse Lexie a nenhum lugar sem dizer a ela primeiro. Mas, por outro lado, não era o tipo de homem que pensasse que necessitava permissão. Bom, se John se largou com sua filha, então Georgeanne tinha todo o direito a assassiná-lo e que se considerasse um homicídio justificado. Mas ao final não teve que matá-lo. Encontrou aos dois no ginásio.

John estava sentado em uma moderna bicicleta estática, pedalando com um ritmo constante. Olhava para Lexie que estava sentada no chão com as mãos apoiadas atrás e seu pequeno e sujo pé direito descansando sobre o joelho dobrado.

—Por que vai tão rápido? — perguntou Lexie.

—Faz que aumente minha resistência — respondeu por cima do suave zumbido da roda dianteira. Ele ainda usava a camiseta de cor azeitona e durante um segundo eterno Georgeanne se permitiu contemplar a gosto as fortes pernas desfrutando do prazer de olhar para ele.

—O que é a resistência?

—É o tempo que agüento. O que um homem necessita para não ficar sem forças no gelo e poder chutar o traseiro dos jovenzinhos.

Lexie conteve a respiração.

—Fez outra vez.

—O que?

—Disse um palavrão.

—Fiz?

—Sim.

—Sinto muito. Terei que me esmerar mais.

—Isso é o que disse a última vez — se queixou Lexie do chão. Ele sorriu.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Farei melhor, treinadora.

Lexie guardou silêncio por um momento antes de dizer:

—Sabe o que?

—O que?

—Mamãe tem uma bicicleta como essa — apontou em direção ao John—. Mas não a usa.

A bicicleta de Georgeanne não era como a de John. Não era tão cara, embora Lexie estivesse certa, não a usava. De fato, nem tinha montado nela.

—Ouça — disse, entrando na habitação—, uso essa bicicleta todos os dias. É estupenda para pendurar as camisas.

Lexie girou a cabeça e sorriu.

—Estamos treinando. Eu fui primeiro e agora é o turno de John.

John a olhou. Os pedais da bicicleta se detiveram, mas a roda seguiu girando.

—Sim. Já vejo — disse ela, desejando ter escovado o cabelo antes de tê-los encontrado. Estava segura de que dava medo. John não teria estado de acordo com ela. A encontrava adoravelmente desalinhada com as bochechas ruborizadas pelo sono. Sua voz foi um pouco mais rouca que o habitual.

—Como se sentiu com a soneca?

—Não sabia que estava tão cansada. — Penteou-se o cabelo com os dedos e sacudiu a cabeça.

—Bom, manter o ritmo das ocorrências desta pequena mente pode ser cansativo — disse John enquanto se perguntava se ela estava fazendo de propósito essas coisas com seu cabelo.

—Muito. —Georgeanne se aproximou de Lexie e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a ficar em pé—. Vamos ver se encontrarmos algo que fazer e deixamos que John terminasse.

—Já acabei — disse enquanto se levantava. Ao fazê-lo deslizou o olhar por seus peitos tentando não ficar olhando seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

decote como se fosse um aluno de secundária. Não queria que o apanhasse olhando sem dissimulação seu corpo e pensasse que era algum tipo de pervertido bastardo. Era a mãe de sua filha e, embora não o tivesse dito, sabia que ela não tinha uma opinião muito elevada dele. Talvez merecesse sua baixa opinião ou talvez não—. Na realidade, não pensava fazer bicicleta hoje, mas Lexie e eu estávamos nos aborrecendo um pouco enquanto esperávamos que despertasse. Era o Centro de Beleza da Barbie ou fazer um pouco de exercício na bicicleta.

—Não posso te imaginar brincando com Barbies.

—Pois já somos dois. — John tinha um problema com suas boas intenções: a parte superior do Top que ela usava minava sua vontade. Era o mesmo que acontecia com Superman com a kriptonita—. Lexie e eu pensamos em ir jantar ostras.

—Ostras? — Georgeanne centrou a atenção em Lexie—. Você não gostará das ostras.

—Claro que sim. John me disse que sim eu gostaria.

Georgeanne não discutiu, mas uma hora mais tarde, sentados na marisquería, Lexie viu a foto das ostras no cardápio e enrugou o nariz.

—São asquerosas - disse. Quando a garçonete chegou a sua mesa, Lexie lhe pediu um sanduíche de queijo com pão «fresco», batatas fritas em «prato à parte» e molho de tomate «Heinz».

Logo a garçonete centrou sua atenção em Georgeanne e John se acomodou para observar o poder do encanto sulino e do espetacular sorriso de Georgeanne.

—Já sei que está muito ocupada, e sei por experiência que seu trabalho é muito ingrato e extremamente frenético, mas é óbvio que tem um bom coração, então espero que não se incomode que faça algumas pequenas mudanças no menu — começou; sua voz exsudava compaixão pela mulher e por seu ingrato trabalho. Quando acabou, tinha pedido salmão e molho de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

batatas e cebolinhas com manteiga e limão, e esse último não estava no cardápio. Substituiu as batatas por arroz, sem manteiga, com apenas um pingo de sal e umas poucas cebolinhas. Pediu o melão em um prato à parte porque o melão nunca se devia servir quente. John meio esperava que a mulher mandasse Georgeanne ao inferno, mas não o fez. A garçonete parecia totalmente feliz de poder mudar o cardápio de Georgeanne.

Comparado com suas duas acompanhantes, o prato que John pediu foi extremamente fácil. Ostras com apenas meia concha. Nada extra. Nem prato à parte. Logo que a garçonete se foi, ele olhou às duas garotas que estavam frente a ele. Ambas tinham vestidos soltos de verão. O de Georgeanne combinava com o verde de seus olhos. O de Lexie com sua sombra azul. Tentou não franzir o cenho, mas odiava ver sua filha com toda essa mistura. Era muito embaraçoso e se sentia extremamente agradecido pela escuridão da habitação.

—Vai comer isso de verdade? — perguntou Lexie quando chegou a comida. Se inclinou para frente, fascinada e enojada de uma vez.

—Sim. —Levantou meia concha e a levou aos lábios—. Mmm — disse, sugando a ostra com os lábios para tragá-la.

Lexie lançou um chiado de repulsão, inclusive Georgeanne parecia um pouco enojada quando voltou a centrar a atenção no salmão com molho de batatas e cebolinhas com manteiga e limão.

O resto do jantar resultou muito bem. Conversaram com menos tensão da que estavam acostumados, mas a tranqüilidade da noite acabou quando a garçonete colocou a conta ao lado dele. Georgeanne tentou pegá-la, mas ele a deteve com a mão. Seus olhos se encontraram por cima da mesa e John se deu conta que Georgeanne parecia uma mulher disposta a se arregaçar e lutar pela nota.

—Eu pagarei — disse John—. Não quero discutir — avisou,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

apertando a mão dela. Não era rival para ele, embora quisesse.

Em vez de se opor, o deixou ganhar, mas seu gesto lhe indicou que continuaria a discussão quando estivessem sozinhos.

De caminho a casa, Lexie ficou adormecida no assento traseiro do Range Rover. John a levou nos braços até a casa, sentindo seu fôlego quente contra a lateral do pescoço. Teria gostado de sustentá-la mais tempo, mas não o fez. Teria gostado de ficar enquanto Georgeanne a metia na cama, mas se sentia desconjurado e partiu.

Georgeanne viu John sair enquanto tirava os sapatos de Lexie. Pôs-lhe o pijama e a deitou. Logo se foi em busca de John. Queria lhe perguntar se tinha pinças para tirar a farpa do dedo e tinha que falar com ele sobre o dinheiro que estava gastando com elas. Queria que deixasse de fazê-lo. Podia pagar seus gastos. E também podia pagar os de Lexie.

Encontrou John de pé ao lado da janela, olhando fixamente o oceano. Tinha as mãos metidas nos bolsos dianteiros dos jeans e a camisa jeans arregaçada até os cotovelos. O sol do poente o iluminava com um resplendor ígneo, o fazendo parecer maior ainda. Quando entrou na sala, John girou para ela.

—Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa — disse caminhando para ele, preparada para discutir.

—Sei o que vai me dizer, relaxa esse cenho de seu precioso rosto. Pode pagar na próxima vez.

—Ah. — se deteve diante dele. Tinha ganho sem nem sequer ter começado e se sentiu desinflada—. Como sabia que queria falar disso?

—Esteves me olhando de má maneira desde que a garçonete colocou a conta junto a meu prato. Durante uns momentos inclusive pensei que foste saltar por cima da mesa para brigar comigo pela conta.

Não podia negar que o tinha pensado durante alguns

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

momentos.

—Jamais brigaria em público.

—Me alegra ouvi-lo. —À luz cinzenta do anoitecer viu curvar ligeiramente as comissuras dos lábios—. Porque poderia gostar.

—Hum — disse pouco disposta a lhe seguir o jogo—. Tem umas pinças?

—Para que? Para depilar as sobrancelhas?

—Não. Uma lasca me furou.

John entrou na cozinha e acendeu a luz de cima da mesa.

—Me deixe ver.

Georgeanne se afastou.

—Não é grande coisa.

—Me deixe ver — repetiu.

Com um suspiro se deu por vencida e entrou na cozinha.

Estendeu a mão e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

—Não é tão mau como parece — anunciou.

Ela se apoiou mais perto para ver melhor; suas testas quase se tocavam.

—É enorme.

Com o cenho franzido lhe disse:

—Espera um momento. —Saiu da cozinha e retornou com umas pinças—. Sente-se.

—Eu posso fazê-lo.

—Sei que pode. —Tirou uma cadeira de debaixo da mesa e se sentou relaxado—. Mas eu posso fazer com mais facilidade porque posso usar as duas mãos. —Colocou os antebraços na beira do respaldo e mostrou a outra cadeira—. Prometo que não a machucarei.

Com cautela tomou assento e estendeu a mão para ele, mantendo de propósito a distância de um braço entre eles. John cortou a distância aproximando a cadeira até que os joelhos de, Georgeanne tocaram o respaldo da cadeira de John. Tão perto estava que ela teve que apertar as pernas para que não roçassem o interior das coxas dele. Ela se reclinou tudo o que pôde quando ele colocou a mão dela sobre sua palma e lhe apertou a ponta do dedo.

—Ai. —Tratou de se liberar, mas ele a pegou mais forte.

Olhou-a.

—É impossível que tenha doído, Georgie.

—Sim dói!

Ele não discutiu, mas tampouco a soltou. Baixou o olhar e continuou escavando na pele com as pinças.

—Ai.

De novo ele levantou a vista e a olhou por cima das mãos.

—Chorona.

—Imbecil.

Ele riu e meneou a cabeça.

—Se deixasse de se comportar como uma bonequinha, isto seria mais fácil.

—Uma bonequinha? Como se comportam as bonequinhas?

—Se olhe no espelho.

Pois sim que lhe esclarecia muito. Ela tentou liberar a mão outra vez.

—Relaxe — disse John enquanto continuava trabalhando na lasca—. Parece como se estivesse a ponto de saltar da cadeira. Que acredita que vou fazer? Te apunhalar com as pinças?

—Não.

—Então relaxe, está quase fora.

«Relaxar?». Ele estava tão perto que invadia seu espaço. Só estava John com sua calosa palma cavada sob sua mão e a cabeça escura inclinada sobre a ponta de seus dedos. Estava tão perto que podia sentir o calor de suas coxas através dos jeans e o fino algodão de seu vestido cor kiwi. John tinha uma presença tão

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

manifesta que relaxar com ele tão perto era impossível. Georgeanne levantou a vista e olhou a sala de estar. Ernie e seu grande peixe azul lhe devolveram o olhar. As lembranças que tinha do avô de John incluíam um agradável cavalheiro velho. Se perguntou o que seria dele agora e o que pensaria quando se inteirasse da existência de Lexie. Decidiu perguntar.

Ele não a olhou, só deu de ombros e lhe disse:

—Ainda não disse nada nem a meu avô nem a minha mãe.

Georgeanne ficou surpreendida. Sete anos atrás tinha pensado que John e Ernie estavam muito unidos.

—Por quê?

—Porque não fazem mais que me encher para que me case outra vez e forme uma família. Quando se inteirem da existência de Lexie, sairão disparados para Seattle mais rápidos que um galgo. Quero ter tempo para conhecer Lexie antes que seja abordada por minha família. Além disso, concordamos esperar para dizer a ela, recorda? E com minha mãe e Ernie rondando a seu redor, Lexie poderia se sentir incomoda.

«Casar outra vez?». Georgeanne não tinha ouvido nada do que ele tinha dito depois de pronunciar essas duas palavras.

—Esteve casado?

—Sim.

—Quando?

Soltou-lhe a mão e deixou as pinças sobre a mesa.

—Antes de me encontrar com você.

Georgeanne olhou o dedo, a lasca já não estava. Se perguntou a qual dos dois encontros se referiria.

—A primeira vez?

—Às duas vezes. —John se apoiou no respaldo da cadeira, se reclinou e franziu o cenho um pouco.

Georgeanne se sentiu confundida.

—Às duas vezes?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Sim. Mas acredito que o segundo casamento não deveria contar.

Ela seguia sem entender. Involuntariamente arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca.

—Casou «duas vezes»? —Sustentou em alto dois dedos—. Duas vezes?

John franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios até formar uma linha reta.

—Duas não são tantas.

Para Georgeanne, que não se casou nunca, duas soava a muito.

—Como lhe disse, o segundo não conta. Só estive casado o tempo que demorei para me divorciar.

—Caramba, nem sequer sabia que tinha estado casado.

Começou a se perguntar sobre as duas mulheres que se casaram com John, o pai de sua filha. O homem que tinha quebrado seu coração. E como não podia partir sem saber, perguntou:

—Onde estão agora?

—Minha primeira esposa, Linda, morreu.

—Sinto muito — disse Georgeanne quedamente—. Como morreu?

Ele cravou os olhos nela durante um longo momento.

—Só morreu — disse, dando por resolvido o tema.

—E não sei onde está DeeDee Delight. Estava muito bêbado quando me casei com ela. E suponho que também quando me divorciei.

«DeeDee Delight?». Ela cravou os olhos nele, totalmente perdida. «DeeDee Delight?». Tinha que perguntar. Simplesmente não podia deixar passar.

—DeeDee era uma... uma... uma artista?

—Era bailarina de strip-tease — disse John fracamente.

Embora Georgeanne tivesse adivinhado, causou-lhe uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

enorme impressão ouvir John confessar que na realidade se casou com uma bailarina de strip-tease. Era muito chocante.

—Sério! E como era?

—Não lembro dela.

—Ah — disse ela, com a curiosidade insatisfeita—. Nunca estive casada, mas acredito que recordaria. Devia estar muito bêbado.

—Já disse que estava. —Estalou a língua exasperado —. Mas não se preocupe por Lexie. Já não bebo.

—É alcoólatra? — inquiriu, a pergunta lhe escapou antes que a pensasse melhor—. Sinto muito. Não tem por que me responder.

—Não importa. Provavelmente seja — respondeu com mais franqueza da que teria suposto—. Nunca fui a Betty Ford, mas bebia muito e tinha a cabeça cheia de merda. Estava fora de controle.

—Te custou deixá-lo?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Não foi fácil, mas por meu bem-estar físico e mental renunciei a algumas coisas.

—Como quais?

Ele sorriu abertamente.

—Ao álcool, às mulheres fúteis e a Macarena. —Ele se adiantou e pendurou as mãos sobre o respaldo da cadeira—. Agora que conhece meus segredos de família me responda a umas perguntas.

—A quais?

—Faz sete anos quando comprei sua passagem para casa, acreditava que estava em números vermelhos. Como sobreviveu? Como pôde pôr um negócio?

—Tive muita sorte — fez uma pausa um momento antes de acrescentar—, respondi a um anúncio de jornal do Catering

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Heron. —Logo, porque ele tinha sido tão sincero com ela e porque nada que já tivesse feito podia se comparar a se casar com uma stripper, acrescentou um pequeno detalhe que ninguém mais conhecia, salvo Mae—. E possuía um diamante que vendi por dez mil dólares.

Ele não se surpreendeu.

—De Virgil?

—Virgil me deu isso de presente. Era meu.

Um sorriso lento, que podia significar algo, curvou os lábios de John.

—Não quis que o devolvesse?

Georgeanne cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça.

—Claro que queria e eu o ia devolver, mas ele doou toda minha roupa ao Exército de Salvação.

—Vá. Como é que tinha sua roupa?

—Quando fugi do casamento, deixei tudo ali menos minha nécessaire. Tudo o que ficava era esse estúpido vestido rosa.

—Sim. Lembro aquele vestido.

—Quando o chamei para perguntar por minha roupa, não quis falar comigo. Disse a sua governanta que deixasse o anel nos escritórios porque ia viajar com sua secretária. A governanta tampouco foi muito amável digamos, mas pelo menos me disse o que tinha feito com minhas coisas. —Georgeanne não estava especialmente orgulhosa de ter vendido o anel, mas Virgil tinha tido a culpa.

—Tinha que voltar a comprar todas minhas roupas a quatro ou cinco dólares o lote e não tinha dinheiro.

—Então vendeu o anel.

—A um joalheiro que se sentiu extremamente feliz de comprar pela metade de preço. Quando conheci Mae, seu negócio de catering não estava muito bem. Dei a ela um montão de dinheiro que consegui pelo anel para pagar algumas dívidas. Esse

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

dinheiro ajudou, mas cheguei até onde estou com meu trabalho.

—Não e estava te julgando, Georgie.

Não tinha se dado conta que soasse tão à defensiva.

—Talvez algumas pessoas o fizessem se soubessem a verdade.

A diversão brilhou em seus olhos.

—Como vou te julgar? Jesus, me casei com DeeDee Delight.

—Certo. —Georgeanne riu como quando Rhett Butler contava suas travessuras a Scarlett Ou'Hara—.Virgil sabe algo de Lexie?

—Não. Ainda não.

—Que acredita que fará quando descobrir?

—Virgil é um homem de negócios muito preparado e eu sou seu jogador mais valioso. Não acredito que faça nada. Passaram sete anos e, de qualquer maneira, é água passada. É obvio, não acredito que vá ficar saltando de alegria quando souber da existência de Lexie, mas trabalhamos bastante bem juntos. Além disso, agora está casado e parece feliz.

Claro, sabia que se casou. Os jornais locais tinham escrito a crônica de seu casamento com Caroline Foster Duffy, diretora do Museu de Arte de Seattle. Georgeanne esperava que John estivesse certo e que Virgil fosse feliz. Não lhe guardava rancor.

—Me responda outra coisa.

—Não. Respondi a sua pergunta, agora é minha vez.

John negou com a cabeça.

—Te contei sobre DeeDee e minha dependência do álcool.

São dois segredos. Então me deve uma mais.

—Certo. O que?

—O dia que trouxe as fotos de Lexie a minha casa flutuante mencionou que se sentia aliviada que ela fosse bem na escola. O que quis dizer? —Ela não queria falar de sua dislexia com John Kowalsky—. É por que pensa que sou um esportista estúpido? — perguntou, se apoiando sobre o respaldo da cadeira.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Sua pergunta a surpreendeu. Aparentava estar acalmado e frio como se sua resposta não tivesse importância. Mas pressentiu que lhe importava mais do que ele queria que soubesse.

—Sinto ter te chamado estúpido. Sei o que é ser julgado pelas aparências.

Muita gente tinha dislexia, recordou a si mesma, mas saber que pessoas famosas como Cher, Tom Cruise ou Einstein também a tinham não a punha mais fácil na hora de revelar isso a um homem como John.

—Minha preocupação por Lexie não tinha nada a ver com você. Quando era menina, não ia bem na escola. As letras e os números me davam muitos problemas.

Exceto pela leve ruga que apareceu entre suas sobrancelhas, ele permaneceu inexpressivo. Não disse nada.

—Mas deveria ter me visto na escola para senhoritas — continuou, se esforçando por manter o tom superficial de sua voz e tentando lhe arrancar um sorriso—. Fui a pior bailarina do curso, mas me destaquei em maneiras. De fato, fui a primeira da classe.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e a ruga desapareceu.

—Não duvido nem por um segundo.

Georgeanne riu e baixou um pouco a guarda.

—Enquanto outras meninas aprendiam de cor a tabuada de multiplicar, estudei como pôr a mesa. Sei as posições corretas para tudo, desde garfos para camarões a pia. Enquanto as garotas liam Nancy Drew, eu lia sobre faqueiro. Não tenho nenhum problema em distinguir entre o faqueiro do almoço e o do jantar, mas palavras como «os» e «sol», ou «nos» e «são», ainda me dão pânico.

John entrecerrou os olhos.

—É disléxica?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne se endireitou.

—Sim. —Sabia que não deveria sentir vergonha. Mesmo assim acrescentou—: Mas aprendi a lhe fazer frente. As pessoas dão por obvio que alguém que tem dislexia não pode ler. Mas não é certo. Aprendemos de maneira diferente. Leio e escrevo como a maioria das pessoas, embora a matemática nunca foi meu forte.

Ser disléxica não me incomoda muito.

Cravou os olhos nela um momento, logo disse:

—Mas a incomodou quando era menina.

—Claro.

—Fizeram-lhe provas?

—Sim. No quarto ano uma espécie de médico me examinou. Embora não o recordo muito bem. — Ela jogou para trás a cadeira e ficou de pé, sentindo como crescia o ressentimento em seu interior. Para John por forçá-la a explicar seu problema como se fosse assunto dele. E também sentiu a velha amargura para o doutor que tinha transtornado sua jovem vida—. Disse a minha avó que tinha uma disfunção no cérebro, não é que estivesse equivocado de tudo, mas era um término bastante rude e generalizado. Nos anos setenta, a dislexia, era igual ao atraso mental, se considerava uma disfunção do cérebro. —Deu de ombros como se na realidade não tivesse importância e soltou uma risada forçada—. O doutor disse que nunca seria muito esperta. Então cresci me sentindo atrasada e um pouco perdida.

John se levantou lentamente e deslocou a cadeira para trás. Voltou a entrecerrar os olhos.

—Ninguém nunca disse a esse médico de merda que fosse a merda sua mãe?

—Eu... eu... —gaguejou Georgeanne surpreendida por sua cólera—. Não posso imaginar a minha avó usando essa palavra com o J. Era Baptista.

—Não te levou a outro médico? A qualquer outra parte? A

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

outro especialista? Não fez nenhuma outra consulta mais?

—Não. —«Me matriculou em uma escola para senhoritas», pensou.

—Por que não?

—Não acredito que pensasse que se pudesse fazer mais. Eram meados dos setenta e não existia tanta informação como agora. Mas ainda hoje, nos anos noventa, algumas vezes ainda diagnosticam mal alguns meninos.

—Bom, isso não deveria ocorrer. —O olhar de John vagou por seu rosto, logo voltou a olhar aos olhos.

Ele ainda tinha cara de desgosto, mas não lhe ocorria nenhuma razão pela que ele pudesse lhe importar. Esta era uma faceta de John que jamais tinha visto. Uma faceta compassiva. Esse homem que tinha diante, o homem que se parecia com John, a confundia.

—Deveria ir agora à cama — disse em voz baixa.

Ele abriu sua boca para dizer algo, logo a fechou outra vez.

—Doces sonhos — disse finalmente, e ela partiu.

Mas Georgeanne não sonhou com os anjinhos. Não sonhou com nada. Ficou na cama, com o olhar fixo no teto e escutando a respiração regular de Lexie na cama do lado. Permaneceu acordada, pensando na fera reação de John. Cada vez se sentia mais confundida.

Pensou nas esposas de John, sobretudo em Linda. Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não se resignava a falar de sua morte. Georgeanne se perguntou que tipo de mulher podia ter inspirado tal amor em um homem como John. E se perguntou se haveria alguma mulher em algum lugar que pudesse ocupar o lugar de Linda no coração do esportista.

Ao pensar nisso se deu conta que a verdade era que esperava que não passasse. Não lhe agradavam absolutamente esses sentimentos, mas não podia negá-los. Não queria que John encontrasse a felicidade com alguma mulher fraca. Queria que se arrependesse do dia em que se desfez dela em Sa-tac. Queria que se arrependesse o resto de sua vida. Não é que queria estar outra vez com ele porque, claro está, ela nem sequer consideraria essa opção. Só queria que sofresse. Possivelmente então, quando tivesse sofrido o suficiente, o perdoasse por ser um imbecil insensível e ter quebrado seu coração.

Possivelmente.

Capítulo 13

Georgeanne teve que escolher entre andar de bicicleta pela areia, ir aos carros de choque ou patinar ao longo do passeio marítimo. Nenhuma das três alternativas a emocionavam muito; de fato, todas se aproximavam da idéia que tinha do inferno, mas como tinha que escolher uma, ou aceitar a escolha de Lexie de ir aos carros de choque, escolheu patinar. Não o escolheu porque gostasse. E mais, a última vez que o provou tinha sofrido uma queda tão dura que teve que conter as lágrimas. Sentou em um banco enquanto os meninos pequenos passavam velozmente por seu lado, vendo luzes e com o bumbum doendo de tal maneira que teve que recorrer a toda sua força de vontade para não o esfregar com as mãos. A experiência com os patins seguia tão viva em sua mente que os carros de choque quase tinham ganhado apesar do risco de sofrer golpes, mas então tinha visto o passeio marítimo que se estendia ao longo da praia ao longo do oceano com uma mureta de pedra de quase um metro. Os bancos de pedra apanharam seu olhar imediatamente ajudando a inclinar a balança.

Nesse momento se encontrava ali sentada com a brisa do

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

oceano balançando seus cabelos; Georgeanne suspirou feliz. Estirou o braço por cima do respaldo do banco de pedra e cruzou as pernas; balançou o patim esquerdo de um lado a outro como a maré do oceano a umas centenas de metros dali. Pensou que era provável que parecesse um pouco estranha, ali sentada com sua blusa branca sem mangas de seda e renda, a diáfana saia púrpura e os patins alugados. Mas preferia parecer estranha, que patinar e cair de bumbum.

Se contentava estando sentada onde estava e ver como John ensinava Lexie a patinar. Quando estavam em casa, Lexie fazia rodar pelo bairro seus patins da Barbie, mas para lhe ensinar a patinar com uns com as rodas em linha precisava prática e Georgeanne estava encantada que houvesse alguém melhor preparado que ela para fazê-lo. Também estava um pouco surpreendida de descobrir que em lugar de se sentir apartada, tinha se sentido liberada de um dever tão arriscado.

A princípio, os tornozelos de Lexie se cambalearam um pouco, mas John a situou diante dele, a pegou pelos braços e colocou seus patins junto aos de Lexie. Logo ele se impulsionou e os dois começaram a se mover. Georgeanne não podia ouvir o que dizia a Lexie, mas observou como sua filha inclinava a cabeça e movia os pés ao mesmo tempo em que John.

Com a altura acrescentada das rodas, John se via enorme. A cabeça de Lexie mal alcançava a cintura das calças jeans curtas nas que tinha remetido uma camiseta Bad Dog. Lexie, com sua camiseta fúcsia com a imagem de um gatinho, parecia muito pequena e delicada patinando entre os grandes pés de seu pai.

Georgeanne os observou patinar, logo voltou o olhar aos turistas que passeavam pelo passeio marítimo. Um jovem casal caminhava sem pressa empurrando um carrinho de criança e Georgeanne se perguntou como fazia freqüentemente como seria ter um marido, como seria formar parte da família típica.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Embora estivesse contente com a sua não podia evitar se perguntar como seria poder compartilhar as preocupações com um homem. Pensou em Charles e sentiu remorsos na consciência. Tinha comentado com eles seus planos de passar as férias em Cannon Beach, mas tinha omitido um detalhe importante. Tinha omitido John. Charles inclusive tinha ligado na noite antes de sair para lhe desejar uma boa viagem. Poderia ter explicado tudo nesse momento, mas não o fez. Já diria em outra ocasião. Charles não gostava muito de John e não podia culpa-lo.

Um bando de gaivotas passaram chiando por cima dela, fazendo que deixasse de pensar em Charles e observasse várias crianças que jogavam pão do meio-fio da mureta do passeio marítimo para a praia. Georgeanne observou as aves e aos meninos durante um momento antes de voltar a prestar atenção a John e Lexie. John patinava de costas a ela e se permitiu deslizar o olhar por suas panturrilhas musculosas, os joelhos e as duras coxas até a carteira que formava um vulto no bolso traseiro. Logo ele cruzou um pé sobre o outro e, de repente, começou a patinar para frente, ao lado de Lexie. Georgeanne olhou a sua filha e riu. As pestanas de Lexie lhe ocultavam os olhos e sua cara mostrava quão concentrada estava no que John lhe dizia. Os dois giraram lentamente e passaram a seu lado. John a buscou com o olhar. Georgeanne baixou a vista quando ele a olhou e se assombrou interiormente de quanto se pareciam pai e filha. Sempre tinha pensado que Lexie se parecia mais a John que a ela, mas com os dois mostrando essa expressão de concentração, as similitudes eram assombrosas.

—Acreditava que você também foste patinar — recordou ele.

Isso é o que havia dito e ele tinha acreditado.

—Ah, e o vou fazer — mentiu.

—Então vêem aqui — indicou com um gesto da cabeça.

—Preciso praticar um pouco mais. Sigam sem mim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Lexie levantou o olhar dos pés.

—Olhe, mamãe, olhe bem o que faço agora.

—Sim, já o vejo, carinho. —Logo que giraram de novo, Georgeanne seguiu observando às pessoas que passavam. Esperava que quando voltassem a passar pela frente dela, John e Lexie já teriam cansado da patinação e os três pudessem ir comprar presentes.

Mas suas esperanças se esfumaram quando Lexie passou rodando como se tivesse nascido com rodas nos pés.

—Não vá muito longe — disse John a Lexie e tomou assento ao lado de Georgeanne no banco de pedra—. É muito boa para a idade que tem — disse e logo sorriu, era óbvio que se sentia orgulhoso de si mesmo.

—Sempre aprendeu muito rápido. Caminhou uma semana antes de cumprir os nove meses.

Ele olhou os próprios pés.

—Acredito que eu também.

—Sério? Me preocupava que as pernas dela arqueassem por andar tão cedo, mas não houve maneira de detê-la. Além disso, Mae me disse que todas essas coisas das pernas arqueadas eram contos de velhas.

Guardaram silêncio uns momentos enquanto observavam a sua filha. Caiu sobre o traseiro, levantou e seguiu de novo.

—Caramba, isso sim que é a primeira vez que o vejo — disse ela, assombrada que Lexie não retornasse junto a ela com grandes lágrimas nos olhos.

—O que?

—Que não fique a chorar pedindo tirinha.

—Me disse que hoje ia se comportar como uma garota adulta.

—Hum. —Georgeanne entrecerrou os olhos e olhou a sua filha. Possivelmente Mae tinha razão. Possivelmente Lexie era mais contista do que Georgeanne acreditava.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

John a pegou pelo cotovelo nu.

—Está preparada?

—Para que? —perguntou, embora tivesse o mau pressentimento que conhecia a resposta.

—Para patinar.

Ela descruzou as pernas e girou no banco para ele. O roçou com o joelho através do tecido fino de sua saia.

—John, vou ser honesta com você. Odeio patinar.

—Então por que quis patinar?

—Por este banco. Pensava ficar aqui e olhar vocês.

Ele se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão.

—Vamos.

O olhar de Georgeanne subiu da palma aberta da mão de John até seu braço. Logo o olhou à cara e negou com a cabeça.

Ele respondeu emitindo um cacarejo.

—Isso é muito infantil. — Georgeanne pôs os olhos em branco—. Pode me alinhar e me servir em bandeja, mas não patino.

John riu e apareceram umas rugas nos cantos desses olhos azuis.

—Como prometi me levar o melhor possível, não farei nenhum comentário sobre como eu gostaria de te alinhar.

—Obrigado.

—Venha Georgie, a ajudarei.

—Necessito mais ajuda da que você me possa dar.

—Cinco minutos. Em cinco minutos te prometo que patinará como uma profissional.

—Não, obrigado.

—Não pode ficar aqui sentada, Georgie.

—Por que não?

—Porque se aborrecerá — logo ele deu de ombros e acrescentou—: e porque Lexie se preocupará com você.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Lexie não se preocupará comigo.

—Claro que o fará. Me disse que não queria que estivesse sentada aqui sozinha.

John estava mentindo. Como qualquer menino de seis anos, Lexie era basicamente egocêntrica e só se recordava de sua mãe quando queria algo.

—Se for com você cinco minutos logo deixará que me sente no banco sem me incomodar mais? —perguntou, esperando que ele prometesse.

—Prometo, e de passagem te prometo também que não a deixarei cair.

Georgeanne suspirou com resignação, colocando uma mão sobre a sua e a outra sobre a parede de pedra.

—Não sou muito boa esportista — advertiu enquanto se levantava com cuidado.

—Bom, tem talento para outras coisas.

Ela estava a ponto de lhe perguntar o que queria dizer, mas ele aproveitou para se colocar atrás dela plantando suas fortes mãos nos seus quadris.

—Além de um bom par de patins — disse ao ouvido esquerdo—, o mais importante é o equilíbrio.

Georgeanne sentiu que o fôlego de John lhe fazia cócegas na pele do pescoço.

—Onde ponho as mãos? — perguntou ela.

John demorou tanto em responder que ela chegou a pensar que não o ia fazer. Então, quando estava a ponto de abrir a boca para repetir a pergunta, ele disse:

—Onde queira.

Ela fechou os punhos e deixou cair as mãos aos flancos.

—Tem que relaxar — disse enquanto baixavam rodando lentamente pelo passeio marítimo—. Parece uma estátua com rodas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não posso remediar isso. —As costas dela se chocaram contra o peito de John e as mãos masculinas rodearam seus quadris com força.

—Asseguro que pode. Só tem que dobrar os joelhos um pouco e equilibrar o peso sobre os pés. Logo te impulsiona com o pé direito.

—Não passaram já os cinco minutos?

—Não.

—Eu vou cair.

—Não a deixarei cair.

Georgeanne olhou com rapidez o passeio marítimo, divisando Lexie a uma curta distância, logo baixou o olhar aos patins.

—Está seguro? — perguntou uma última vez.

—É obvio. Faço isto para ganhar a vida. Recorda?

—De acordo. — Com muito cuidado dobrou os joelhos ligeiramente.

—Certo. Agora dê um pequeno impulso — a instruiu, mas quando o fez seus pés começaram a deslizar para frente. O antebraço de John se fechou ao redor de sua cintura e sua outra mão a pegou para evitar que caísse. Ela se encontrou apertada contra seu peito e ficou sem fôlego. Se perguntou se ele sabia o que tinha agarrado.

Não havia dúvida de que John sabia. Embora tivesse sido cego, teria sabido que tinha agarrado um dos peitos grandes e suaves de Georgeanne. Em um segundo, o autocontrole de John se fez pedacinhos por completo. Até esse momento, tinha dirigido razoavelmente bem a reação de seu corpo ante o dela. Mas agora, pela primeira vez desde que a tinha visto no terraço no dia anterior pela manhã, perdeu totalmente o controle.

—Está bem? —Ele manobrou e com suavidade apartou a mão de seu peito.

—Sim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Repetiu-se que estar junto a Georgeanne não seria um problema. Que poderia passar perfeitamente cinco dias com ela. Se equivocou. Deveria tê-la deixado sentado no banco.

—Não tinha intenção de te agarrar seu... seu, ah... —O traseiro de Georgeanne se apertou contra sua virilha e, por um instante, a luxúria o atravessou como uma bola de fogo. Aproximou a cara de seu cabelo. «Merda», pensou, se perguntando se a pele de seu pescoço teria um gosto tão bom como parecia. John fechou os olhos e se permitiu sonhar enquanto aspirava o aroma de seu cabelo.

—Acredito que agora sim passaram os cinco minutos.

A prudência retornou e ele moveu as mãos à cintura deixando vários centímetros de separação entre eles, tratando de ignorar o desejo que pulsava em seu ventre. Disse-se que se envolver sexualmente com Georgeanne não era uma boa idéia. Mas era muito tarde, seu corpo já não fazia caso a ele.

Desde que a tinha visto no dia anterior na praia com o top e as calças curtas tinha tido que se recordar várias vezes que devia ignorar suas longas pernas e seu profundo decote. E, embora tivesse pensado que nunca teria que fazê-lo, teve que recordar a si mesmo quem era ela e o que lhe tinha feito. Mas depois da noite anterior, tudo isso parecia não importar.

A noite anterior tinha visto além dessa bela cara e esse maravilhoso corpo. Tinha visto a dor que tinha tratado de esconder com risadas e sorrisos. Tinha lhe falado sobre maneiras e dislexia, sobre faqueiros de prata e como tinha crescido pensando que era atrasada e se sentindo perdida. Tinha contado tudo como se não tivesse importância. Mas tinha. Para ela e para ele.

A noite anterior tinha olhado atrás desses olhos verdes e esses grandes seios e tinha visto uma mulher que merecia respeito. Era a mãe de sua filha. Mas também era a protagonista

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

de suas fantasias mais descabeladas e seus sonhos mais eróticos.

—A ajudarei a voltar para o banco. — A conduziu até a mureta de pedra.

Tentou pensar nela como na irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, mas pensar nela como a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo não funcionou. Então decidiu pensar nela como se fosse sua irmã, mas algumas horas depois, após percorrer as lojas de presentes e os suporte, deixou de pensar nela como sua irmã. Não funcionava. Assim simplesmente deixou de pensar nela e se concentrou em sua filha. Lexie e seu constante falatório lhe proporcionaram a distração que necessitava. Funcionou à perfeição como um pequeno jarro de água fria, e todas suas perguntas impediram que pensasse em Georgeanne deitada em sua cama.

Quando olhava aos olhos de Lexie, via sua excitação e sua inocência, e se maravilhou de ter ajudado a criar uma pessoinha tão perfeita. Quando a agarrava e a punha sobre os ombros, seu coração ou se detinha ou pulsava com força contra o peito. E quando ela ria, sabia que algo valia a pena. Tê-la com ele bem merecia o inferno de desejar a sua mãe.

Durante o passeio de volta a casa, ele se entreteve com o som da voz de Lexie cantando a pleno pulmão. Escutou pacientemente as mesmas piadas absurdas que lhe tinha contado duas semanas atrás e quando chegaram a casa, o «recompensou» indo à banheira. Ele tinha escutado suas canções, rido de suas piadas e ela, sua pequena distração, o abandonava por uma banheira cheia de água e uma boneca Skipper.

John pegou um exemplar do Hóquei News e sentou à mesa da cozinha. Procurou com o olhar a coluna de Mike Brophy, mas não pôde lhe dedicar sua completa atenção. Georgeanne estava diante da bancada da cozinha picando verduras em pedacinhos. Tinha o cabelo solto e os pés nus. Ele passou a um artigo de três

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

páginas de Mario Lemieux. Gostava de Mario. O respeitava, mas nesse momento não podia se concentrar em nada mais que no «chaschaschás» da faca de Georgeanne.

Finalmente se deu por vencido e apartou o olhar da foto de Lemieux varrendo a seus rivais da pista.

—O que faz? —perguntou.

Ela o olhou por cima do ombro, deixou a faca sobre a bancada e se voltou.

—Pensava fazer salada para acompanhar as caudas de lagosta.

Ele fechou a revista e se levantou.

—Não quero salada.

—Ah, então o que quer?

Ele deslizou o olhar desde seus olhos verdes a sua boca. «Algo realmente pecaminoso», pensou. Ela tinha colocado brilho rosa nos lábios e os tinha perfilado com uma linha mais escura. Ele baixou o olhar desde sua garganta aos seios e logo até os pés. John nunca tinha considerado os pés algo particularmente sexy. Na realidade nunca tinha pensado muito sobre eles, mas o fino anel de ouro que levava no terceiro dedo do pé lhe provocava coisas nas vísceras. Recordava a uma garota de harém.

—John? — Ele caminhou para ela e voltou a olhar o rosto. Uma garota de harém com rasgados olhos verdes e uma boca carnuda que lhe perguntava o que queria. Depois daquele dia em sua casa flutuante ele queria algo mais que beijá-la—. O que quer?

«Que demônios», pensou enquanto se detinha justo diante dela. Só um beijo. Poderia se deter. Se deteve antes e, com Lexie na banheira do banheiro brincando com as Barbies, as coisas não poderiam chegar muito longe. Georgeanne não era a irmã de seu amigo, nem sua irmã, nem a Mãe Teresa de Calcutá.

John deslizou os nódulos pela mandíbula dela.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Já verá o que quero — disse, e viu como arregalava os olhos enquanto ele baixava a cabeça lentamente. Roçou sua boca com a dela, lhe dando tempo para se afastar—. Isto é o que quero.

Georgeanne separou os lábios com um suspiro trêmulo e fechou os olhos. Ela era doce e suave, seu lápis de lábios tinha sabor de cerejas. Desejava-a. Desejava se perder nela. Entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo, inclinou a cabeça dela a um lado e a beijou profundamente. O beijo era temerário e selvagem. John se alimentou de sua boca desatando o desejo nos dois. Notou as mãos de Georgeanne em seu corpo, nos ombros, no pescoço e na nuca quando o atraiu para ela para lhe sugar ligeiramente a língua. O desejo que sentiu por ela pôs um nó em seu estômago. Desejava mais e, puxando com brutalidade o laço que mantinha sua blusa fechada, a abriu sobre seu peito. Logo se afastou, abandonando essa boca úmida e quente. Os belos olhos de Georgeanne estavam nublados pela paixão e seus lábios estavam molhados e inchados pelo beijo. Ele deslizou seu olhar pela garganta até os seios. A blusa aberta revelava a renda branca do sutiã. Soube que estava perigosamente perto do ponto de não retorno. Perto, mas ainda lhe faltava um pouco. Podia avançar mais antes de chegar ao limite.

Cavou esses grandes peitos com a palma das mãos e baixou a cara até o decote. A pele de Georgeanne estava quente e cheirava a pó, e a sentiu suspirar quando beijou a borda de renda do sutiã de seda. Ele tomou ar e fechou os olhos, pensando em todas as coisas que queria fazer a ela. Coisas ardentes e suarentas. Coisas que recordava ter feito antes com ela. Deslizou a ponta da língua pela pele dela e prometeu a si mesmo que só pararia quando precisasse respirar.

—John, temos que parar agora. —Ela estava ofegante, mas não se apartou nem moveu as mãos de sua nuca.

Sabia que tinha razão. Embora sua filha não estivesse no banheiro do lado seria estúpido seguir adiante. E embora em ocasiões John tinha sido um asno, nunca tinha sido um asno estúpido. Ao menos durante os últimos tempos.

Beijou-lhe a curva do peito direito, logo, com seu corpo clamando por continuar, insistindo para empurrá-la ao chão e enchê-la com seus bons vinte e cinco centímetros, se afastou. Ao olhar a cara de Georgeanne, esteve a ponto de ceder à voracidade que o envolvia. Ela estava um pouco aturdida, e o certo era que parecia uma mulher que queria passar o resto da tarde nua.

— Vou me arrepender disto — sussurrou ela, segurando as bordas de sua blusa para fechá-la.

Com esse acento tão doce como o mel lhe recordava à garota que tinha recolhido sete anos atrás. Recordou como a tinha olhado absorto quando estava entre seus lençóis.

—Acredito que você gosta mais que ter o cabelo feito um desastre — disse.

Ela baixou o olhar e atou o laço.

—Tenho que ir com a Lexie — disse, e virtualmente fugiu da cozinha.

Ele observou como se ia. Tinha o corpo tenso e estava o suficientemente duro para morder as unhas. A frustração sexual lhe rasgava as vísceras e soube que tinha três opções. Podia segui-la e lhe tirar a roupa, podia se ocupar ele mesmo ou podia resolver a frustração no ginásio. Escolheu a última e mais saudável opção.

Esteve trinta minutos na bicicleta até que esvaziou sua mente dela, do sabor de sua pele e a sensação de seus seios em suas mãos. Ainda assim fez trinta minutos mais, logo seguiu treinando com pesos.

Aos trinta e cinco anos John pensava que ainda ficavam um par de anos antes de se retirar do hóquei. E queria que fossem

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

os melhores, então tinha que trabalhar mais duro que nunca.

Para os padrões do hóquei ele era velho. Era um veterano, o que queria dizer que tinha que jogar melhor que aos vinte e cinco ou começariam a lhe jogar na cara que era muito velho e lento para o jogo. Os jornalistas esportivos e os diretores sempre se metiam com os veteranos. Se meteram com o Gretzky, Messier e Hull. E também o fariam com Kowalsky. Se tivesse uma má noite, se seus golpes fossem muitos suaves ou seus tiros muitos abertos, os jornalistas esportivos não hesitariam em questionar se merecia um contrato milionário. Mas não o tinham questionado quando tinha vinte anos, e não permitiria que o fizessem agora.

Possivelmente algumas das coisas que se dizia sobre ele fossem certas. Talvez fosse alguns segundos mais lento, mas o compensava com mais resistência física. Tinha aprendido anos atrás que se queria sobreviver, teria que se adaptar e afinar. Ainda praticava um jogo muito físico, mas agora era mais preparado, usava outras habilidades para manter o nível.

Tinha sobrevivido à última temporada só com lesões menores. Nesse momento, a tão somente umas semanas de começar a treinar de novo, estava nas melhores condições físicas de sua vida. Estava saudável e preparado, preparado para destroçar a pista de gelo.

Estava preparado para a Taça Stanley.

John trabalhou as pernas até que os músculos arderam e logo fez duzentas flexões e se meteu na ducha. Colocou uns jeans e uma camiseta branca antes de voltar acima.

Quando saiu ao terraço, encontrou Georgeanne e Lexie sentadas na mesma espreguiçadeira observando a maré. Nem John nem Georgeanne falaram quando ele acendeu a churrasqueira, ambos eram muito conscientes que estavam deixando que Lexie enchesse o tenso silêncio. Durante o jantar Georgeanne mal o olhou e logo se levantou a toda pressa para

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

lavar os pratos. Como parecia tão ansiosa por se afastar dele, a deixou ir.

—Tem algum jogo, John? — perguntou Lexie, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Tinha o cabelo retirado da cara e tinha posto uma pequena camisola púrpura—. Não tem um ludo ou algo parecido?

—Não.

—Cartas?

—Talvez.

—Quer jogar slapjack?

Jogar slapjack parecia uma boa distração.

—Claro. —levantou e foi procurar um baralho, mas não o encontrou—. Acredito que não tenho cartas — disse a uma Lexie decepcionada.

—OH. Quer brincar com as Barbies?

Antes se cortaria um ovo.

—Lexie — disse Georgeanne da cozinha onde secava as mãos com uma toalha—. Não acredito que John queira brincar com as Barbies.

—Por favor — rogou Lexie—. Te deixarei escolher os melhores vestidos.

Ele escrutinou essa pequena cara com esses grandes olhos azuis e as bochechas rosadas e se ouviu dizer:

—De acordo, mas eu sou Ken.

Lexie desceu de um salto da cadeira e correu ao quarto.

—Terno para o Ken não porque suas pernas estão todas quebradas — disse por cima do ombro.

Ele olhou para Georgeanne que estava ali de pé com um olhar compassivo em seus olhos, meneando a cabeça. Pelo menos já não o evitava.

—Vai brincar? — perguntou, acreditando que se Georgeanne brincasse ele pudesse escapulir ao fim de uns minutos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Ela riu em silêncio e caminhou para o sofá.

—Desculpe. É você quem vai escolher as melhores roupas.

—Pode escolher primeiro — prometeu.

—Sinto muito, garota. —Ela pegou uma revista e se sentou—. Você que escolha o que quer.

Lexie voltou do quarto com um montão de brinquedos e John teve o mau pressentimento de que lhe seria impossível escapar.

—Pode ser a Barbie Cabelos Brilhantes — disse Lexie, lhe lançando uma boneca nua e abrindo os braços para que os brinquedos caíssem ao chão.

Ele se aproximou com intenção de sentar com as pernas cruzadas no chão, logo recolheu a boneca e a levantou com rapidez. Quando era menino, teria dado algo por tocar uma Barbie nua, mas nunca tinha sido o suficientemente afortunado para poder fazê-lo. Nesse momento se permitiu dar uma boa olhada, descobriu que tinha o traseiro pequeno e ossudo e que seus joelhos rangiam de uma maneira estranha.

Resignado com sua sorte se sentou no chão e procurando entre um montão de roupa, escolheu um top com um estampado de leopardo e umas malhas combinando.

—Tem bolsa que combine? — perguntou a Lexie que estava ocupada montando o salão de beleza.

—Não, só tem botas. —Ela rebuscou entre as coisas, logo as deu.

Ele as examinou.

—Isto é o que uma boa mulher necessita um par de botas de prostituta.

—O que são botas de prostitutas?

—Não ligue pra ele — disse Georgeanne por trás da revista.

Brincar com bonecas era uma experiência nova para John. Ele nunca tinha tido irmãs nem amigas de sua idade. Desde menino tinha brincado com figuras de ação, mas sobretudo tinha jogado

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

hóquei. Pôs o top sobre os seios de plástico duro da Barbie, e logo pegou as malhas. Quando vestiu a boneca se deu conta de duas coisas. Que subir as malhas pelas pernas de plástico era uma cadela e, que se Barbie fosse real, não seria o tipo de mulher a que quereria ajudar a vestir ou a despir. Era magra e dura, e seus pés acabavam em ponta. E logo se deu conta de outra coisa.

—Né, Georgeanne.

—Hum?

A olhou.

—Não irá contar a ninguém nada disto, não é?

Ela baixou um pouco a revista e seus grandes olhos verdes o olharam com atenção por cima.

—O que?

—Isto —disse, apontando para o salão de beleza—. Algo assim, poderia pôr em perigo minha reputação com os jogad... Ah, desculpe — se corrigiu antes que as garotas o fizessem—. Algo assim poderia converter minha vida em um inferno.

A risada de Georgeanne encheu o espaço entre eles e ele também soltou uma gargalhada. Imaginou que tinha cara de tolo ali sentado tratando de pôr as botas numa Barbie. Então, de repente, cessou a risada de Georgeanne e ela deixou a revista sobre a mesa.

—Vou tomar banho — disse, se levantando.

—Quer fazer a permanente agora? — Lexie perguntou a John.

John observou o balanço dos quadris de Georgeanne enquanto saía da sala.

—Tenho que me fazer uma permanente? — perguntou, centrando a atenção em sua filha.

—Sim.

John pôs a Barbie com as botas de prostituta em cima de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

uma cadeira rosa do salão. Ele não sabia muito sobre salões de beleza, mas tinha tido um par de noivas que tinham perdido tempo e o dinheiro neles.

—Pode me fazer as unhas enquanto isso? — perguntou, logo ordenou a cera e uma massagem facial de damasco.

Lexie riu e lhe disse que era gracioso e de repente brincar com Barbies não foi tão mau.

Lexie brincou até as dez em ponto quando, exausta, insistiu em que John a levasse a cama. Ele tinha cotado muitos pontos ante sua filha ao brincar com o Centro de Beleza da Barbie.

Em qualquer outro momento Georgeanne poderia ter-se sentido ferida pela deserção de Lexie, mas esta noite outros assuntos a preocupavam. Outros problemas. Grandes problemas. Depois daquele beijo na cozinha John não só era melhor que ter o cabelo feito um desastre, mas também, além disso, era melhor que depilar as sobrancelhas. E se por acaso isso não tivesse sido suficiente, sentou no chão e tinha brincado de boneca com uma menina de seis anos. No princípio tinha estado ridículo. Um homem grande e musculoso com umas mãos enormes se preocupando que uma bolsa combinasse com umas botas de plástico. Um viril jogador de hóquei se preocupando do que pensariam outros tios dele. Então, de repente, já não pareceu ridículo. Tinha-a olhado do chão enquanto punha as malhas em uma Barbie. Tinha parecido que era o pai e ela a mãe como uma família de verdade. Só que não eram. E quando se olharam e tinham compartilhado um sorriso cúmplice, tinha notado uma pequena pontada no coração.

E não havia nada ridículo nisso. Absolutamente nada, pensou enquanto saía a terraço. Mal podia ver as ondas do oceano, mas as ouvia. A temperatura tinha descendido e se alegrou de ter vestido um pulôver xadrez de cor azul e uma saia jeans. Tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

frio nos pés, e desejou ter se recordado de colocar os sapatos. Rodeou a si mesma com os braços e contemplou o céu da noite. Nunca tinha sabido nada de astronomia, mas gostava de olhar as estrelas.

Ouviu como a porta se abria e fechava, logo sentiu uma manta sobre os ombros.

—Obrigado — disse, se envolvendo nela.

—De nada. Acredito que Lexie estava dormindo antes de se meter entre os lençóis —disse John enquanto se apoiava no corrimão a seu lado.

—É o que está acostumado a passar. Sempre o considerei uma bênção. Amo a Lexie, mas me alegro quando dorme — meneou a cabeça—. Isso soa mal.

Ele riu entre dentes.

—Não, não é assim. Me dou conta de quanto chega a cansar. Estou começando a sentir muito respeito por todos os pais do mundo.

Ela levantou a vista a seu perfil enquanto ele observava o oceano com o olhar perdido. A iluminação da casa projetava retângulos de luz sobre o chão de madeira e sumia o rosto de John em sombras. Vestia uma jaqueta esportiva azul marinho com as lapelas verdes.

—Como era quando menino? — perguntou, curiosa. Lexie e ela não se pareciam tanto como todo mundo acreditava.

—Regular. Acredito que tirei dez anos de vida de meu avô.

Ela o olhou.

—Ontem à noite mencionou a Ernie e a sua mãe. O que aconteceu a seu pai?

John deu de ombros.

—Não o recordo. Morreu em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha cinco anos. Minha mãe tinha dois trabalhos, então se poderia dizer que meus avós me criaram. Minha avó, Dorothy,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

morreu quando eu tinha vinte e três anos.

—Então temos algo em comum. Ambos fomos criados por nossas avós.

A olhou por cima do ombro; a luz da casa iluminou seu perfil.

—O que aconteceu a sua mãe?

Anos atrás tinha mentido sobre isso; inventou uma história bastante boa. Era óbvio que ele não a recordava. Na atualidade, ela se sentia cômoda com quem era e não sentia necessidade de mentir.

—Minha mãe não me queria.

—Não a queria? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas—. Por que?

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para a noite escura e à silhueta ainda mais negra de Haystack Rock.

—Não estava casada e suponho... —Fez uma pausa e logo disse—: A verdade é que não sei. O ano passado me inteirei por minha tia de que quis abortar, mas minha avó impediu. Quando nasci, minha avó me levou a casa do hospital. Acredito que minha mãe nem sequer me dirigiu um olhar antes de deixar a cidade.

—Sério? — soava incrédulo.

—É obvio. —Georgeanne se amassou mais na manta—. Sempre estive segura que retornaria e tratava de ser uma menina boa para que assim me quisesse. Mas nunca voltou. Nem sequer chamou. —Encolheu os ombros outra vez e esfregou os braços—. Entretanto, minha avó tratou de compensá-lo. Clarissa Jane me amou e me cuidou o melhor que pôde. Tanto, que me preparou desde pequena para me converter na «senhora de». Queria que me casasse antes que ela morresse. Ao final de sua vida se esforçou muito em me buscar marido. Era tão pesada que não queria ir ao Piggly Wiggly com ela. —Georgeanne sorriu ante a lembrança—. Passeava comigo diante de todos os homens que apareciam, desde viajantes a vendedores de seguros. Mas, em segredo, tinha o coração posto no açougueiro, Cletus J. Krebs.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Clarissa tinha se criado em uma granja de porcos e apreciava muito um bom corte de carne. Quando se inteirou que estava casado, sentou-lhe como um chute. —Esperou que ele soltasse uma gargalhada, mas não obteve nenhum triste sorriso.

—E seu pai?

—Não sei quem é.

—Nunca lhe disseram quem era?

—Nunca. Além disso acredito que embora minha mãe soubesse não me diria. Quando era menina, algumas vezes pensava... — se deteve e negou com a cabeça, com vergonha—.

Não me faça caso — disse, e enterrou o nariz na manta.

—O que pensou? — perguntou.

Ela o olhou e respondeu ao tom amável de sua voz.

—É uma tolice, mas sempre pensei que se ele tivesse sabido, teria me querido, por isso sempre tentei me levar bem.

—Pois não é uma tolice. Estou seguro que se tivesse sabido que existia, te teria querido muitíssimo.

—Eu não acredito assim. — Sabia por experiência que os homens que ela amava não a queriam. John era um bom exemplo. Girou a cabeça e ficou a observar o oceano outra vez—. Não acredito que tivesse se importado o mínimo, mas é muito amável por afirmar o contrário.

—Não, não é amabilidade. Estou seguro que lhe teria importado.

Ela opinava justamente o contrário, mas dava igual. Se esqueceu de todas essas fantasias fazia já alguns anos.

A brisa lhe revolveu o cabelo e o silêncio se estendeu entre eles enquanto olhavam a escuridão e as ondas prateadas. Depois John falou, sua voz foi um sussurro apenas por cima do vento.

—Me rompe o coração, sabe. —Tirou as mãos dos bolsos da jaqueta e girou para ela—. Temos que falar do que aconteceu antes na cozinha.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne ficou surpreendida ante tal admissão, mas não tinha vontade de falar daquele beijo. Não sabia por que a tinha beijado ou por que ela tinha respondido como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de dizer não. Sentiu frio nos pés e pensou que era um bom momento para se retirar e ordenar seus pensamentos.

—É evidente que me sinto muito atraído por você. — Georgeanne decidiu que podia esperar um pouco mais para deixar que terminasse de falar—. Sei que disse que era imune a você e que a encontro completamente resistível. Mas menti. É bela e suave e, se as coisas fossem diferentes entre nós, daria um rim por fazer amor com você. Mas não são, então embora me olhe e pareça que estou a ponto de saltar em cima de você, quero que saiba que não o farei. Tenho trinta e cinco anos e posso me controlar. Não quero que se preocupe, tentarei me reprimir com todas as minhas forças. —Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dito que daria parte de seu corpo por estar com ela—. Quero te assegurar que não a beijarei, nem a tocarei, nem saltarei sobre você. Acredito que ambos estamos de acordo em que o sexo entre nós seria um engano.

Embora estivesse de acordo com ele, se sentiu um pouco decepcionada que pudesse se controlar.

—Tem razão, é obvio.

—Arruinaria tudo o que adiantamos em nossa relação.

—Certo.

Se voltou e a olhou.

—Se o ignorarmos, desaparecerá. — Deslizou o olhar por seu cabelo e logo por sua cara.

—Acredita nisso de verdade?

Apareceu uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas de John que lentamente sacudiu a cabeça.

—Não, não acredito em nada — disse, tirando as mãos dos bolsos para lhe cavar as bochechas entre as cálidas palmas de suas mãos. Com o polegar acariciou a pele fria e inclinou a testa até apoiá-la na dela—. Sou um tio egoísta e te desejo — disse em voz baixa—. Quero te beijar e te tocar e... —fez uma pausa e ela viu o brilho pícaro em seus olhos—... Saltar sobre seu precioso corpo. E, embora tenha trinta e cinco anos, encontro impossível me controlar com você. Quero te possuir e não penso mais que em fazer amor com você, sabe?

Ele a encantava a deixava sem fôlego e fazia desaparecer toda resistência. Incapaz de falar, ela negou com a cabeça. John seguiu falando.

—Ontem à noite tive um sonho muito luxurioso com você. Um sonho selvagem. Fazíamos coisas que melhor não conto, porque se o fizesse me meteria em problemas.

«Sonhou comigo?». Tratou de pensar algo inteligente e provocador, mas não pôde. Todo pensamento racional tinha abandonado sua mente quando disse aquilo de saltar sobre seu precioso corpo. Sempre tinha pensado que seu corpo era desajeitado e pouco atrativo.

—Então você tem que ser a sensata. Conto com você para me dizer não. —Roçou sua boca com a dele e disse—: me diga que não e a deixarei sozinha.

Ele estava muito perto, era muito bonito e o desejava muito para ser sensata. Queria se meter debaixo de sua pele e nem sequer considerou dizer não. Soltou a manta que caiu em um atoleiro a seus pés. O pegou pelas lapelas abertas de sua jaqueta e tomou impulso. Com a ponta da língua roçou levemente a linha dos lábios de John e ele abriu a boca. O beijo que tinham compartilhado antes tinha começado devagar, mas se tornou ardente em poucos segundos. Este beijo foi muito mais longo. Com as bocas abertas e as línguas entrelaçadas. Tinham toda a noite pela frente e nenhuma pressa.

Tinha aprendido como agradar a esse homem anos antes. As

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

habilidades que tinha aperfeiçoado até ser uma arte estavam profundamente arraigadas em seu interior. Mas não sabia se ainda podia paquerar com ele para voltá-lo louco. Georgeanne levou as mãos a cós das calças de John e deslizou lentamente as palmas sob a jaqueta, desde seu abdômen quente até seu peito. Sob suas carícias se esticaram os duros músculos e John pressionou sua boca mais profundamente na dela criando uma sucção suave. Brincou com sua língua e ela sentiu que seu coração pulsava com força. John deslocou uma de suas mãos aos quadris de Georgeanne e a aproximou mais contra seu corpo.

Ela sentiu sua ereção contra o ventre. Era longa e dura. A paixão e a satisfação feminina se fundiram, e Georgeanne sentiu um batimento surdo na união de suas coxas. Se esfregou contra ele e a paixão se transformou em uma espiral de fogo. A mão em seu quadril ficou tensa, logo ele retirou os lábios.

—Foi boa há sete anos — disse enquanto a brisa da noite lhe alvoroçava o cabelo—. Mas tenho o pressentimento de que agora é melhor.

Georgeanne podia ter dito que não tinha praticado após. De fato tinha tão pouca prática que não sabia o que responder. Sem a distração de sua boca sensual e com o som de suas desavergonhadas palavras ressoando em sua cabeça, ela sentiu que o frio transpassava seu pulôver e sentiu um calafrio.

—Vamos — disse, a pegando pela mão. A atraiu para seu corpo e juntos entraram na casa e fecharam a porta. John a beijou brandamente nos lábios, logo tirou a jaqueta—. Tem frio?

—perguntou, jogando a jaqueta no sofá.

Georgeanne tinha um arrepio, mas não pelo frio.

—Estou bem — respondeu, esfregando os braços por cima do pulôver.

—Acendo o fogo de todos os modos?

Não queria esperar mais para sentir seus lábios contra os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

dela, mas não queria que parecesse que estava faminta dele.

—Se não for muito problema.

John lhe dirigiu um sorriso preguiçoso.

—OH, acredito que posso arrumar isso — disse, caminhando até o suporte da chaminé e pressionando um interruptor. A descarga alaranjada de uma chama inflamou o jorro de gás e iluminou as lenhas falsas.

Georgeanne lhe correspondeu com outro sorriso.

—Acredito que isso é fazer armadilhas.

—Só para um boy scout e não sou.

—Deveria ter adivinhado. —Ela tentou ver através das janelas, mas só podia ver seu reflexo. Sentiu um momento de pânico enquanto tratava de recordar se vestia roupa íntima de seda ou se a tinha trocado pela de algodão branco.

—O que? — perguntou John, ficando atrás dela—. Que não sou um boy scout? —A pegou e a atraiu de novo contra seu peito—. Ou que tenha um fogo falso?

Georgeanne olhou seu reflexo ondulado. Dirigiu a vista para a aposta cara de John e já não lhe importou se vestia as calcinhas do Hanes ou as de Vitória's Secret. Se arqueou um pouco para trás e esfregou a nádega contra sua virilha.

—Seu fogo é falso, John?

Ele respirou fundo e sua risada afogada resultou um pouco tensa quando respondeu:

—Se for boa, mostrarei mais tarde. —Ele a beijou no cocuruto, logo pegou a borda do pulôver —. Mas por agora, me mostre você. —O tirou pela cabeça e o deixou cair a um lado. O primeiro impulso de Georgeanne foi levantar as mãos para tampar os seios. Mas as manteve aos lados e ficou de pé ante ele com a saia jeans e o sutiã azul de seda. Os dedos de John acariciaram seu estômago, logo cavou os pesados seios com suas fortes mãos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—É formosa — disse enquanto roçava com os polegares o cetim que lhe cobria os mamilos—. Tão formosa que mal posso respirar.

Georgeanne reconheceu a sensação. Também ela sentia como se seus pulmões ficassem sem ar enquanto observava como as mãos de John sopesavam seus seios. Se sentiu incapaz de afastar a vista quando ele soltou o sutiã e deslizou lentamente as alças pelos ombros. O cetim azul deslizou pelas curvas dos seios, brilhando tenuamente sobre seus mamilos, logo caiu ao chão. Subitamente envergonhada, Georgeanne tentou se ocultar de sua vista se apertando contra seu peito para se ocultar de seu olhar ardente. Mas ele moveu as mãos a sua cintura e a manteve onde estava.

—Alguém poderia nos ver — disse ela.

—Não há ninguém fora. —Acariciou-lhe os mamilos ligeiramente com a ponta dos dedos.

Georgeanne começou a ofegar.

—Poderia ter alguém.

—Não estamos ao nível da praia. Estamos a mais altura. — Observou como lhe beliscava brandamente os enrugados mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador e, de repente, já não lhe importou nada. Poderia ter desfilado pelo terraço um ônibus cheio de marinheiros e não teria importado o mínimo. Arqueou as costas e levantou os braços para agarrar entre as mãos a cabeça de John. Empurrou a língua em sua boca até separar seus lábios e lhe deu um beijo ardente, ávido. Surgiu um gemido do mais profundo do peito de John enquanto brincava com seus seios. Levantou-os e apertou, logo moveu as mãos ao botão da saia. Deslizou pelos quadris e as coxas a saia e a calcinha azul até que caíram a seus pés. Ela se saiu dos objetos e os separou de um chute, ficando nua por completo, seu traseiro nu apertado contra o zíper dos jeans. Ao contrário dela, ele estava completamente vestido e o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

roce do tecido jeans contra sua pele lhe resultava muito erótico. Inclinou os quadris e pressionou sua ereção contra ela enquanto deixava uma trilha de quentes beijos a um lado da garganta. Mordeu-a ligeiramente no ombro, e logo lambeu a pele com a língua.

Georgeanne voltou a olhar à janela e no reflexo impreciso observou como essas grandes mãos percorriam seu corpo. Acariciava seus seios, o estômago, os quadris. Colocou um pé entre os dela e fez pressão para lhe abrir as pernas. Logo deslizou a mão entre as coxas abertas e a acariciou com suavidade. Ela estava escorregadia ali onde seus dedos acariciavam e essa carícia provocou nela uma agonia aguda. Suas vísceras se fundiram. Suas mãos, sua boca, seus olhos ardentes. Ela viu o reflexo de sua cara e não reconheceu à mulher que lhe devolvia o olhar. A mulher da janela parecia drogada. Ouviu-se gemer e temeu que se ele não parasse, alcançaria o clímax sozinha. Não queria isso. O queria com ela.

Se permitiu saborear o prazer que lhe proporcionavam suas mãos durante alguns segundos maravilhosos mais, logo girou e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços. O beijou avidamente deslizando o joelho nu pela coxa. Com os dedos percorreu sensualmente as costas dele, então, ele a pegou por trás e pondo-a nas pontas dos pés esmagou sua pélvis contra a dela. Georgeanne percorreu sua garganta com a boca e saboreou sua pele. Ele gemeu e ela se deixou deslizar sobre seu corpo até ficar de pé. Permitiu que suas mãos vagassem pelo estômago de John até a beira da camiseta, tirando-a dos jeans.

John levantou o braço por cima de seu ombro e segurando uma dobra da camiseta, a tirou pela cabeça e a deixou cair a um lado. Georgeanne baixou o olhar dos azuis olhos cheios de paixão aos pequenos cachos escuros que cobriam o grande peito musculoso. Seus mamilos ficavam uns centímetros por debaixo de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

seus bicos plainos cor café. Uma sombra de fino pêlo descia pelo peito de John, rodeando o umbigo para desaparecer pelo cós dos jeans.

—Se olhe — disse apenas com um sussurro. A voz de John estava rouca pela luxúria—. É como o melhor presente que já tenha tido, como todos os natais juntos em um só pacote.

Georgeanne lutou com o botão dos jeans até que o abriu.

—Você foi bom? — perguntou enquanto deslizava as mãos dentro dos jeans.

Ele tomou fôlego com rapidez.

—Meu Deus, sim.

Ela apanhou o cós elástico da cueca e a desceu pelo ventre plano.

—Nesse caso — o arrulhou, passeando um dedo sobre o comprido e grosso eixo—. Como quer que seja com você? Boa ou má?

O fôlego de John era um assobio agudo que saía de seus pulmões quando pisou nos calcanhares de suas esportivas para tirá-las. — Está me matando. Estou a ponto de agonizar.

—Não sei como seria se for boa, mas estive mais anos dos que lembro vivendo com o pecado para mudar agora.

—Então serei má, não? —Lhe deslizou para baixo os jeans e as cuecas, logo subiu as mãos pelas coxas nuas. Os músculos se esticaram com dureza sob sua carícia e ela se recreou no efeito que lhe provocava.

—OH, sim. —John tinha a voz rouca enquanto se saía de suas roupas. Pegou a carteira das calças e a lançou sobre a mesa que havia ao lado do sofá. Logo se plantou completamente nu diante dela, um atleta alto, sólido e perfeitamente moldado por anos de treinamento. Não havia nada suave nele. Sua profissão se refletia nesse corpo poderoso.

Ela se aproximou lentamente a ele e a grossa cabeça de seu quente pênis lhe roçou o umbigo. Georgeanne percorreu o abdômen com as mãos, e quando olhou aos olhos entrecerrados de John, se deu conta que não tinha esquecido como agradar a um homem. Não tinha esquecido como agradar a esse homem. Fazia sete anos que lhe tinha ensinado como o deixar louco e ela o recordava bastante bem. Se inclinou para frente e tocou com a ponta da língua um bico do peito plaino que se contraiu sob seus lábios ficando tão duro como o couro. John moveu as mãos até sua nuca lhe atando o cabelo com os dedos.

—Está me matando. Estou a ponto de agonizar.

Georgeanne ficou nas pontas dos pés, deixando que as pontas de seus seios lhe roçassem o peito.

—Então, que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma — sussurrou enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha e se esfregava contra seu corpo quente. Ela se entregou à tarefa de lhe mordiscar o pescoço e o ombro, depois seguiu baixando enquanto deixava uma trilha de beijos pela flecha de pêlo, se atrasou em seu estômago para logo seguir baixando até o baixo ventre. Se ajoelhou diante dele e o beijou, acariciou e adulou até que ele ofegou.

—Tempo — disse ele sem fôlego, a pegou pelos braços e a puxou para pôr em pé.

—Nada de tempo — disse ela, lhe plantando as palmas das mãos sobre o peito para empurrá-lo. Ele deu um passo atrás e ela continuou—: Isto não é hóquei. —Ela seguiu empurrando-o até que a parte posterior dos joelhos de John tropeçou com o sofá—. E não sou um dos meninos. —Ele se sentou e ela se situou entre suas coxas.

—Georgie, carinho, ninguém a confundiria com um dos meninos, jamais. —Com uma mão lhe acariciou o traseiro, a aproximando mais. Sugou-lhe um mamilo com sua cálida boca e moveu a outra mão para avivar o fogo com seus dedos. Enquanto lhe olhava beijar seu peito, uma crua emoção bombeou através de suas veias. Este era John, o homem que a fazia se sentir tão bela e desejada. O homem que tinha arrancado seu coração e o tinha devolvido nove meses mais tarde. Fechou os olhos e o atraiu mais para ela. O segurou enquanto a tocava com mãos e boca, e pensou que era suficiente. Quando notou que estava muito perto do clímax, deu um passo atrás.

Sem dizer nada, ele alcançou a carteira da mesinha para pegar uma camisinha envolta em papel de alumínio. Abriu o pacote com os dentes, mas, antes de poder colocá-lo Georgeanne pegou a camisinha.

—Nunca deixaria que um homem fizesse o trabalho de uma mulher — disse ela e estirou a fina capa de látex por toda sua longitude. Ela o sentiu pulsar em sua mão, preparado para procurar a liberação. Logo ela ficou escarranchada sobre seu colo e olhou seus olhos azuis. Lentamente descendeu sobre a ereção.

Ele era grande e duro e, depois de várias tentativas, a encheu por completo. Ela se sentou durante um momento com ele profundamente enterrado em seu interior, sentindo como se estirava para o acomodar. Ele estava quente e ela se sentia cheia embora inquieta ao mesmo tempo. Os músculos do pescoço de John estavam tensos e ela cravou os dedos nesses ombros duros. John tinha os olhos entrecerrados e a mandíbula tensa. Georgeanne o beijou nos lábios e logo começou a se mover. Já fosse pelo implacável desejo que sentia ou por falta de experiência seus movimentos foram torpes. Seus joelhos afundavam no sofá e, quando ele empurrava, ela se elevava com ele.

—Relaxa — disse John ao tempo que lhe cavava o traseiro—. Tem tempo.

Georgeanne esmagou a boca contra a dele e gemeu com frustração. Não podia relaxar e tinha chegado muito longe para poder dispor de tempo.

John arrancou sua boca da dela, logo envolveu um braço ao redor dela, segurando-a e girando com ela até depositá-la sobre o sofá. Ele seguia profundamente enterrado no interior do corpo dela. Colocou um joelho sobre o sofá deixando o outro pé apoiado no chão.

—Nunca deixaria que uma mulher fizesse o trabalho de um homem — disse, e se retirou. Um gemido angustiado escapou da garganta de Georgeanne até que ele empurrou profundamente em seu interior outra vez. Ela se pegou a ele enquanto investia varias vezes, empurrando-a para o precipício.

Georgeanne pronunciou palavras incoerentes, palavras que provavelmente a fariam envergonhar mais tarde, mas que não podia nem queria deter agora.

—Assim, carinho — sussurrou ele enquanto se mergulhava profundamente—. Me diga o que quer.

E ela o fez com todo luxo de detalhes. Ele ofegou e lhe cavou a cara entre as mãos. Disse-lhe que era formosa e quão bem se sentia dentro dela. Com cada empurrão a queimava viva, e, quando ela chegou ao orgasmo, gritou seu nome. Seu corpo o ordenhou com força e justo quando ela sentia que o clímax começava a decrescer, voltou a se remontar de novo.

John fechou os olhos com força e vaiou entre dentes. Respondeu aos gritos de Georgeanne com gemidos de satisfação. Ele entrou nela uma última vez, e quando chegou ao clímax, seus músculos se voltaram de pedra e amaldiçoou como um jogador de hóquei.

CAPITULO 14

John se sentou na beira da cama para calçar o tênis azul e prata. O quarto parecia uma zona de guerra. Os lençóis estavam

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

revirados em cima do colchão e a colcha e os travesseiros estavam atirados ao chão. Uns pratos sujos com restos de sanduíches de presunto pela metade estavam empilhados na penteadeira, e a aquarela, que pendurava da parede e que John tinha comprado a um artista local, tinha o marco quebrado.

Terminou de amarrar os tênis e ficou em pé. O quarto cheirava a ela, a ele, a sexo. Passou por cima de uma pilha de toalhas úmidas e pegou o walkman da penteadeira. Colocou os fones de ouvido ao redor do pescoço e segurou o walkman no cós das bermudas.

Selvagem. Era a única palavra que lhe ia à mente para descrever a noite anterior. Sexo selvagem com uma bela e fogosa mulher. A vida não podia ser melhor.

Só havia um problema. Georgeanne não era qualquer bela e fogosa mulher. Não era alguém com quem tivesse tido um encontro. Não era um ligue. E certamente não era uma dessas mulheres que queriam se deitar com ele porque era jogador de hóquei. Era a mãe de sua filha. As coisas estavam começando a se complicar.

Saiu ao corredor. Se deteve diante do outro quarto e olhou pela porta entreaberta. Georgeanne tinha os olhos fechados sob a luz do amanhecer que se filtrava através das cortinas e sua respiração era lenta e suave. Colocou uma camisola branca abotoada até o pescoço que parecia tirada da casa da pradaria. Embora aproximadamente quatro horas antes estivesse com o traseiro ao ar, totalmente nua, na jacuzzi do banheiro principal fazendo sua melhor imitação de uma rainha do rodeio. Depois de um pouco de prática o tinha feito muito bem. Gostava especialmente da forma em que balançava a pélvis contra a dele enquanto sussurrava seu nome com essa erótica voz sulina dela.

Um movimento atrás de Georgeanne chamou sua atenção e levantou o olhar para Lexie. Observou como ficava de lado e se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

destapava um pouco com o lençol. Deu um passo atrás e se encaminhou às escadas.

A noite anterior tinha lhe mostrado de novo outra parte de seu passado, tinha lhe mostrado uma menina confundida e ferida, e tinha agregado outra dimensão à forma em que a via adulta. Não acreditava que ela tivesse tido intenção de mudar nada, nem sequer sua opinião dela. Mas o tinha feito.

John entrou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Pegou uma vitamina de iogurte rico em carboidratos e proteínas. Fechando a porta com o pé tirou a tampa da bebida energética e ligou a secretária eletrônica. Subiu o volume, apoiou um quadril na bancada e começou a tomar a bebida que o revitalizava. A primeira mensagem era de Ernie, e enquanto escutava as queixa de sempre de seu avô a respeito de ter que deixar uma mensagem, pensou em Georgeanne. Pensou em sua voz quando tinha falado casualmente sobre sua mãe. Tinha brincado sobre quando sua avó tinha tratado de casá-la com um açougueiro de Piggly Wiggly e sobre que pensava que era lenta por esperar o amor de seu pai. Tinha dito como se lhe desse vergonha, como se esperasse muito.

A secretária eletrônica emitiu um pip e a voz de seu agente, Doug Hennessey, encheu a cozinha para informar a John da reunião que tinha tido com Bauer. Tinha que se reunir com a pessoa que lhe havia feito os patins a medida para se inteirar de por que as botas tinham começado a lhe incomodar na última temporada. John sempre tinha usado as do Bauer. Sempre o faria. Embora não era tão supersticioso como alguns homens que conhecia, era o suficiente para querer arrumar o problema em vez de mudar de fabricante.

Tomou o resto da vitamina de iogurte, esmagou o pote com a mão e o lançou ao lixo. A secretária eletrônica não emitiu nenhuma mensagem mais e John saiu da cozinha. A névoa cobria o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

terraço e a praia. Os escassos raios matutinos que transpassavam a névoa projetavam sua luz através das janelas da sala de estar.

A noite anterior a tinha observado nessas janelas. Tinha olhado como ia caindo a roupa de seu belo corpo e tinha gozado com a paixão que lhe suavizava a boca e turvava os olhos. Tinha observado como suas próprias mãos se deslizavam sobre essa pele suave para segurar os lisos seios. Se observou se esfregar contra seu corpo nu de cima abaixo, e quase tinha gozado ali mesmo, nas cuecas B.V.D.

Em silencio John saiu ao terraço. Caminhava tão levemente como lhe era possível ao descer as escadas à praia. Não queria despertar Georgeanne. Depois da noite anterior supunha que precisaria dormir.

E ele precisava pensar. Precisava pensar sobre o acontecido e sobre o que ia fazer a partir desse momento. Não poderia evitar Georgeanne, nem sequer embora quisesse. Gostava dela. A respeitava por tudo o que tinha obtido na vida, em especial agora, que a entendia um pouco melhor. E também compreendia melhor por que sete anos antes não tinha dito nada sobre Lexie. Ainda seguia magoado porque não tivesse dito, mas já não estava zangado.

Mas não estar zangado e estar apaixonado eram coisas diferentes. «Eu gosto dela». Esperava que não quisesse mais dele porque não se acreditava capaz de dar mais de si mesmo. Tinha estado casado duas vezes e nunca tinha amado a uma mulher.

As pessoas confundiam sexo com amor. John nunca o fazia. Eram duas coisas totalmente diferentes. Amava seu avô. Amava sua mãe. Era amor o que sentia por seu primeiro filho, Toby, e agora por Lexie, um amor que gotejava do mais profundo de seu ser. Mas nunca tinha estado apaixonado por uma mulher com o tipo de amor que deixava um homem louco. Esperava que

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne pudesse manter separados amor e sexo. Acreditava que poderia, mas se não fosse assim tratar com ela ia ser muito difícil.

Deveria ter tido as mãos quietas, mas no que se referia a Georgeanne lhe custava fazer o correto. Desejá-la tinha complicado a vida, mas o sexo teria sido inevitável de todas as maneiras. Podia se prometer que manteria as mãos quietas desde esse momento, mas sabia por experiência que o mais provável era que não o fizesse. Com Georgeanne isso nunca tinha sido possível. Possuía um corpo de beldade e o sexo com ela era o melhor que já tinha tido.

Os pés de John golpearam a areia molhada ao se deter, logo se pegou o pé esquerdo por trás. Pegou o tornozelo e estirou o quadríceps.

Sua relação já era difícil sem acrescentar mais complicações. Era a mãe de sua filha e deveria lhe inspirar pensamentos puros. Não devia pensar em beijar essa boca suave enquanto se deslizava profundamente em seu interior. Tinha que se controlar.

Era um esportista disciplinado. Podia fazê-lo.

E se fraquejava...

John baixou o pé e estirou a outra perna. Não fraquejaria. Nem sequer pensaria nisso. Não ia a sua casa duas vezes por semana para desfrutar de seu corpo totalmente nu.

Georgeanne cobriu a boca ante um enorme bocejo enquanto vertia o leite sobre uma tigela de Froot Loops. Colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e atravessando a cozinha colocou os cereais sobre a mesa.

—Onde está John? — perguntou Lexie enquanto agarrava a colher.

—Não sei. —Georgeanne se sentou em uma cadeira frente a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

sua filha e atou a bata. Pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Estava muito cansada e tinha os músculos das coxas doloridos. Não lhe tinham doído tanto desde umas aulas de aeróbica às que tinha participado três dias por semana no ano passado.

—Seguro que está correndo outra vez. —Lexie pegou uma colherada de Froot Loops e a meteu na boca. Tinha feito uma trança para dormir na noite anterior e, agora que tinha soltado, tinha o cabelo encaracolado ao redor da cabeça como uma autêntica afro. Um cereal verde caiu sobre seu pijama da princesa Jasmine e ela voltou a jogá-la em sua tigela.

—É provável — respondeu Georgeanne, se perguntando por que John precisava fazer exercício depois da noite anterior. Fizeram amor em várias posições diferentes com um apoteótico final na jacuzzi. Tinha lhe ensaboado por toda parte e tinha beijado todos esses lugares conforme ia enxaguando. Ele tinha retribuído lambendo todas as gotas de água de sua pele. Em conjunto, diria que ambos tinham tido um treinamento realmente exaustivo. Fechou os olhos e pensou nos fortes braços e o esculpido peito de John. Imaginou a si mesma se esfregando contra seu traseiro musculoso o tempo que lhe acariciava o duro abdômen e sentiu um tombo no estômago.

—Talvez volte logo — disse Lexie, mastigando ruidosamente seus cereais.

Georgeanne abriu os olhos. A imagem de John em couros se evaporou sendo substituída pela de sua filha comendo com a boca completamente cheia de cereais coloridos.

—Por favor, mastiga com a boca fechada — recordou a Lexie automaticamente. Enquanto olhava a cara de sua filha, se sentiu como uma desavergonhada. Ter esses tórridos pensamentos diante de uma menina inocente era indecente e estava segura que em alguma parte do mundo se considerava ilegal imaginar a um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

homem nu antes de ter tomado o primeiro café.

Georgeanne foi à cozinha e pegou da despensa uma bolsa do Starbucks e um filtro de papel. John a tinha feito se sentir viva de uma maneira que há muito tempo não se sentia. Tinha-a olhado com olhos famintos, tinha-a feito se sentir desejada. Tinha acariciado sua pele como se fosse uma delicada seda, tinha-a feito se sentir formosa. O sexo com John tinha sido maravilhoso. Entre seus braços se converteu em uma mulher segura de sua própria sexualidade. Pela primeira vez desde a puberdade se encontrava a gosto com seu corpo e jamais se sentiu segura com um amante até esse momento.

Mas não importava quão maravilhoso tivesse sido o sexo com John tinha sido um engano. Soube desde que a tinha beijado na porta do quarto de hospedes lhe desejando boa noite. Tinha sentido um tombo no coração. John não a amava e se surpreendeu de quanto a tinha ferido sabê-lo.

Sabia desde o começo que ele não a amava. Nunca o tinha dito, nem tinha insinuado que sentisse algo por ela que não fosse luxúria. Não o culpava. A dor que sentia agora era culpa dela, e era ela quem tinha que lhe pôr remédio.

Georgeanne encheu a cafeteira de água, pôs o filtro e oprimiu o botão. Apoiou o quadril contra a bancada e cruzou os braços. Tinha pensado que poderia amá-lo com o corpo, mas não com o coração. Entretanto, essa ilusão se evaporou com a luz da manhã. Sempre tinha amado John. Mas embora o admitisse ante si mesma, não sabia o que fazer. Como ia poder vê-lo de forma regular e fingir que não sentia nada mais que amizade? Não sabia como fazê-lo. Só sabia que tinha que fazê-lo.

Soou o telefone, sobressaltando Georgeanne. A secretária eletrônica emitiu um pip duas vezes e fez clique ao se conectar.

—Olá, John — disse uma voz masculina da máquina—. Sou Kirk Schwartz. Sinto não ter me posto em contato com você

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

antes. Estive de férias as duas últimas semanas. De todos os modos, tal e como me pediu, tenho uma cópia da certidão de nascimento de sua filha diante de mim. Sua mãe a registrou com pai desconhecido.

Georgeanne sentiu que se congelava por dentro. Olhou fixamente ao aparelho.

—Se a mãe ainda está disposta a cooperar, não levará muito tempo mudá-la. Falaremos de seus direitos legais e da custódia quando voltar à cidade. Como comentamos a última vez, acredito que o melhor no momento é manter contente à mãe até que decidamos o que fazer legalmente. Ah..., e acredito que o fato de que não soubesse nada de sua filha até recentemente e que lhe faça um ingresso substancial além de colaborar em sua manutenção o deixa em uma situação muito boa. Provavelmente lhe dêem os mesmos direitos que se estivesse divorciado da mãe. Discutiremos em profundidade quando voltar à cidade. Já falaremos, nos vemos — acabou a mensagem e Georgeanne piscou.

Olhou para Lexie e a observou aspirar um Froot Loop da colher.

O tremor começou no peito de Georgeanne e se estendeu por todo seu corpo. Levantou uma mão tremula e pressionou os lábios com os dedos. John tinha contratado os serviços de um advogado. Tinha lhe dito que não o faria, mas estava claro que tinha mentido. Queria a Lexie, e Georgeanne lhe tinha dado o que ele queria sem se preocupar de nada. Tinha deixado a um lado suas dúvidas e tinha mimado em que John estivesse algum tempo com sua filha com total liberdade. Fazia caso omisso a seus medos porque queria o melhor para sua filha.

—Se apresse e termine os cereais — disse, se afastando da bancada. Tinha que escapar, se afastar dessa casa e dele.

Aos dez minutos Georgeanne trocou de roupa, escovou os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

dentes e o cabelo, e tinha metido tudo dentro das malas. «Manter contente à mãe...». Georgeanne se sentiu doente ao pensar em quão contente a tinha tido a noite anterior. Deitar-se com ela era ir muito além do que ditava o dever.

Cinco minutos mais tarde tinha carregado o carro.

—Vamos, Lexie — gritou, se voltando para à casa. Queria estar bem longe quando John retornasse. Não queria enfrentar a ele. Não confiava em si mesma. Ela tinha sido amável. Tinha tratado de ser justa, mas não o faria mais. A cólera a inflamava como um maçarico a um jorro de gás. Deixou-a arder e bulir por suas veias. Preferia sentir fúria que a humilhação e a dor que destroçavam sua alma.

Lexie saiu da cozinha vestida ainda com o pijama púrpura.

—Vamos a algum lugar?

—Para casa.

—Por que?

—Porque é hora de ir.

—John também vem?

—Não.

—Não quero ir ainda.

Georgeanne abriu a porta principal.

—Dá no mesmo para mim.

Lexie franziu o cenho e saiu da casa.

—Ainda não é sábado. —Fez beicinho enquanto descia da calçada—. Disse que ficaríamos até no sábado.

—Há mudança de planos. Vamos antes para casa. —Subiu-a ao banco do passageiro ate levantá-lo e colocou o cinto de segurança, logo colocou uma camisa, umas bermudas e uma escova de cabelo em seu colo—. Quando estivermos na estrada pode trocar de roupa — explicou enquanto se colocava atrás do volante. Ligou o motor e colocou a marcha ré.

—Esqueci uma Skipper na banheira.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne pisou no freio e se voltou para olhar sua filha. Sabia que se não entrava de novo e pegasse a Skipper, Lexie se preocuparia e zangaria e falaria disso todo o caminho até Seattle.

—Qual?

—A que Mae me deu de presente de aniversário.

—Em que banheira?

—Na do banheiro que há ao lado da cozinha.

Georgeanne abriu bruscamente a porta do carro e saiu.

—O motor está ligado, então não toque em nada.

Lexie encolheu os ombros sem se comprometer.

Georgeanne correu pela primeira vez desde a infância. Voltou correndo a casa e entrou no banheiro. A Skipper estava sentada na bandeja do sabão na parede de azulejo, a pegou pelas pernas. Deu a volta e quase se chocou com John. Estava na porta com as mãos apoiadas no marco de madeira.

—O que passa Georgeanne?

O coração de Georgeanne deu um pulo. Odiou John. E se odiou a si mesma. Pela segunda vez em sua vida tinha deixado que a usassem. Pela segunda vez, tinha lhe causado tal dor que mal podia respirar.

—Saia do caminho, John.

—Onde está Lexie?

—No carro. Nós estamos indo.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

—Por quê?

—Por você. —Lhe colocou as mãos no peito e o separou de um empurrão.

Ele se moveu, mas ela não tinha chegado muito longe antes que ele a agarrasse pelo braço e a impedisse de chegar à porta principal.

—Age assim com todos os homens com os que se deita ou

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

essa sorte só a tenho eu?

Georgeanne se voltou para ele e o pegou com sua única arma. O golpeou no ombro com a boneca molhada. A cabeça da boneca se desprendeu e voou até a sala de estar. Georgeanne fervia de fúria e sentia que perderia a cabeça igual à pobre Skipper. John olhou para cima da boneca sem cabeça em seu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

—O que há de errado?

A graça inata do Sul, as aulas de boas maneiras de Miss Virdi e todos os anos de boa educação de sua avó foram frustradas no inferno da sua ira

—Afasta sua asquerosa mão de mim, porco filho de puta!

John apertou sua presa e seus olhos brocaram os dela.

—Ontem à noite não pensava que fosse asqueroso. Posso ser um filho de puta, mas não pelo que fizemos juntos. Ontem à noite você estava quente e eu duro e o solucionamos. Talvez não tenha sido a escolha mais sábia, mas foi a que tomamos. Agora o assuma como uma adulta, pelo amor de Deus.

Georgeanne se soltou bruscamente e deu um passo atrás. Desejou ser grande e forte para poder lhe socar com força. Desejou ser de pensamento rápido para poder lhe soltar as palavras mais fervorosas, dessas que poderiam cortar um coração em rodelas. Mas não era fisicamente forte, nem de língua rápida sob pressão.

—Se assegurou que estivesse muito contente ontem à noite, não foi?

Ele piscou.

—Suponho que «contente» é uma palavra tão boa como qualquer outra. Embora prefira «saciada», não discutirei se quer utilizar «contente». Você estava contente. Eu estava contente.

Os dois estávamos plenamente contentes.

Ela o apontou com a Skipper sem cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—É um bastardo. Me utilizou.

—Genial. E quando foi isso? Foi enquanto colocava a língua em minha boca ou quando me colocou as mãos nas calças? A meu ver, nos utilizamos mutuamente.

Georgeanne o fulminou com o olhar através da neblina vermelha que a envolvia. Não falava do mesmo, ele ainda não havia ligado os pontos.

—Mentiu para mim.

—Sobre o que?

Em lugar de lhe dar a oportunidade de mentir outra vez, Georgeanne foi à cozinha e rebobinou sua secretária eletrônica. Logo apertou o botão de play e observou a cara de John enquanto a voz de seu advogado enchia a silenciosa estadia. Seus traços não mostraram emoção alguma.

—Está fazendo uma montanha de um grão de areia — disse logo que a fita terminou—. Não é o que pensa.

—Não era esse seu advogado?

—Sim.

—Então qualquer outro contato entre nós se fará através dos advogados. —Ela estava mortalmente tranqüila quando disse—: Enquanto isso, se afaste de Lexie.

—Nem pense nisso. —Ele se abateu sobre ela. Um homem grande e poderoso usando a força para tentar fazer valer sua vontade.

Georgeanne não se intimidou.

—Não há lugar para você em nossas vidas.

—Sou o pai de Lexie, não um idiota imaginário chamado Tony. Mentiu a ela sobre mim toda sua vida. É hora que saiba a verdade. Não importa que problemas nós tenhamos, isso não muda o fato que Lexie é minha filha.

—Não te necessita.

—E uma merda.

—Não o deixarei se aproximar dela.

—Não poderá me deter.

Sabia que era provável que estivesse certo. Mas também sabia que faria algo para se assegurar de não perder sua filha.

— Se mantenha afastado — o advertiu uma última vez, logo se voltou para sair com passos vacilantes.

Lexie estava na porta da cozinha. Ainda vestia o pijama e ainda tinha o cabelo alvoroçado ao redor da cabeça. Cravava o olhar em John como se jamais o tivesse visto. Georgeanne não sabia quanto tempo levava ali, mas temia o que podia ter ouvido. Pegou Lexie pela mão e a tirou arrastada da casa.

—Não faça isto, Georgeanne — gritou John—. Podemos resolvê-lo. —Mas ela não se voltou. Já tinha lhe dado muito. Tinha lhe dado seu coração, sua alma e sua confiança. Mas não lhe daria o mais importante de sua vida. Podia viver sem seu coração, mas não podia viver sem Lexie.

Mae recolheu o jornal do alpendre de Georgeanne, logo entrou na casa. Lexie estava sentada no sofá com uma madalena de framboesa na mão enquanto na televisão soava o tema musical da tribo dos Brady. As madalenas de framboesa eram as favoritas de Lexie e uma clara tentativa por parte de Georgeanne de curar as feridas com açúcar. Mas depois do que sua amiga tinha lhe contado por telefone na noite anterior Mae não estava segura que um doce fosse suficiente.

—Onde está sua mamãe? — perguntou Mae, lançando o jornal a uma cadeira.

—Fora — respondeu Lexie sem afastar os olhos da tela.

Mae decidiu deixar Lexie sozinha um momento e entrou na cozinha para fazer uma xícara de café expresso. Logo saiu e encontrou Georgeanne de pé ao lado do alpendre de tijolo podando as rosas Albertine e lançando as flores mortas a um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

carrinho de mão. Durante os últimos três anos Mae tinha observado como Georgeanne mimava as rosas para que cobrissem a pérola que emoldurava a porta traseira. Uma profusão de dedaleiras rosas e de delfinos cor lavanda se estendia dos pés de Georgeanne até a cerca do jardim. O rocio matutino se pegava às pétalas delicadas e molhava a arena da bata de Georgeanne. Sob a seda laranja vestia uma camiseta enrugada e umas calças brancas de algodão. Tinha o cabelo recolhido em um despenteado coque e o esmalte cor malva das unhas de sua mão direita estava picado como se Georgeanne o tivesse mordiscado. A situação com Lexie era pior do que Mae tinha pensado.

—Dormiu um pouco ontem à noite? —perguntou Mae do último degrau do alpendre.

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça e pegou outra rosa murcha.

—Lexie não fala comigo. Não me falou ontem no carro enquanto vínhamos a casa e não me fala hoje. Não dormiu até ao redor das duas da madrugada. —Lançou outra rosa ao carrinho de mão—. O que está fazendo?

—Está vendo A tribo dos Brady — respondeu Mae, se movendo pelo alpendre de tijolo. Deixou o café em uma mesa de ferro forjado e se sentou na cadeira combinando—. Quando chamou ontem à noite, não me disse que estivesse tão zangada para não poder dormir. Ela não costuma se comportar assim.

Georgeanne deixou cair às mãos e olhou para Mae por cima do ombro.

—Já te disse que não fala comigo. Já sei que ela não se comporta assim. —Caminhou para Mae e deixou as tesouras de podar em cima da mesa—. Não sei o que fazer. Tentei falar com ela, mas me ignora. No princípio pensei que estava zangada porque estava gostando de estar na praia e a obriguei a ir-se dali. Agora sei que isso era simplesmente o que eu queria pensar. Deve ter ouvido a discussão entre John e eu. —Georgeanne se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

deixou cair na cadeira ao lado de Mae como se estivesse afundada na miséria—. Sabe que lhe menti sobre seu pai.

—O que vai fazer agora?

—Tenho que contratar um advogado. —Bocejou e apoiou o queixo nas mãos—. Não sei de onde vou tirar o dinheiro para pagá-lo.

—Talvez John não peça a custódia. Talvez se falasse com ele, ele...

—Não quero falar com ele — interrompeu Georgeanne, parecendo de repente cheia de energia. Se endireitou na cadeira e entrecerrou os olhos—. É um mentiroso e um trapaceiro e não tem princípios de nenhum tipo. Se aproveitou de minha fraqueza. Não deveria ter estado tantos anos sem manter relações sexuais. Deveria ter te escutado. Tinha razão. Está claro que explodi e me converti em uma ninfomaníaca. Não acredito que o sexo seja o tipo de coisa que se deva conter até explodir.

Mae sentiu que ficava com a boca aberta.

—Explodiu!

—OH, por completo. Estalei em pedacinhos.

—Com o jogador de hóquei?

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça.

—Outra vez?

—Acredita que deveria ter aprendido a primeira vez.

Mae não soube o que dizer. Georgeanne era uma das mulheres mais reprimidas que conhecia no que se referia ao sexo.

—Como ocorreu?

—Não sei. Nos levávamos bem e simplesmente passou.

Mae não se considerava uma promíscua. Só que não sabia dizer «não» todas as vezes que deveria. Em troca, Georgeanne sempre dizia não.

—Me enganou. Foi tão maravilhoso e bom com Lexie que o esqueci. Bom, na realidade não me esqueci de quão falso pode

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

chegar a ser, só me permiti esquecê-lo.

Mae não acreditava no perdão e no esquecimento. Gostava do Deus colérico do Antigo Testamento, os castigos divinos do tipo «olho por olho». Mas se dava conta que um tio bonito como John podia fazer que uma mulher passasse por cima algumas coisas, como ser abandonada em um aeroporto depois de uma tórrida noite de paixão, sobretudo se à mulher a atraíam cem quilogramas de puro músculo, o que, claro está, não era o caso de Mae.

—Nem sequer tinha que chegar tão longe. Lhe dei tudo o que me pediu. Cada vez que queria ver Lexie, eu concordei. —A cólera ressurgiu junto com as lágrimas de Georgeanne—. Não tinha que se deitar comigo. Não sou um caso de beneficência.

O certo era que Mae não acreditava que nenhum homem considerasse Georgeanne um caso de beneficência nem sequer em seu pior dia, despenteada e desarrumada.

—Acredita que na realidade fez amor com você porque sentiu lástima?

Georgeanne deu de ombros.

—Não acredito que na realidade fosse um sacrifício para ele, mas sei que queria me manter contente até se reunir com seu advogado e poder decidir o que fazer para obter a custódia de Lexie. —cobriu as bochechas com as mãos—. É tão humilhante.

—O que posso fazer para ajudar? —Mae se inclinou para frente e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Georgeanne. Enfrentaria o mundo pelas pessoas que amava. Havia ocasiões em sua vida em que tinha se sentido como se só tivesse feito isso. Não era isso o que passava agora, mas quando Ray estava vivo, ela tinha lutado todas suas batalhas, especialmente na escola secundária quando tipos grandes e fornidos tinham pensado que era divertido bater nele com toalhas molhadas. Ray tinha acabado odiando o esporte e Mae aos esportistas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—O que quer que faça? Quer que fale com Lexie?

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça.

—Acredito que Lexie necessita tempo para ordenar seus pensamentos.

—Quer que fale com John? Poderia lhe dizer como se sente e talvez...

—Não. —limpou as bochechas com o dorso das mãos—. Não quero que saiba que me fez mal outra vez.

—Poderia contratar a alguém para quebrar os dois joelhos dele.

Georgeanne fez uma pausa antes de dizer:

—Não. Não nos chega o dinheiro para contratar um valentão profissional e é muito difícil encontrar ajuda desse tipo sem dinheiro. Olhe o que aconteceu a Tonya Harding. Mas obrigado pela idéia.

—Bom... para que são os amigos?

—Já superei uma coisa assim com John. É obvio, então Lexie não existia, mas o superarei outra vez. Embora ainda não saiba como. —Georgeanne segurou a bata com firmeza e franziu o cenho—. E além disso está Charles. O que vou dizer a ele?

Mae pegou seu café.

—Nada — respondeu e depois tomou um gole.

—Acredita que deveria lhe mentir?

—Não. Simplesmente não diga.

—O que digo se me pergunta?

Pôs o café sobre a mesa.

—Isso depende de quanto você goste dele.

—Pois eu gosto o bastante de Charles. Sei que não parece, mas assim é.

—Então minta.

Georgeanne afundou os ombros e disse suspirando:

—Me sinto tão culpada. Não posso acreditar que me metesse

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

na cama com John. Nem sequer pensei em Charles. Talvez seja uma dessas mulheres sobre as que leio no Cosmopolitan que estragam as relações porque no mais profundo de seu ser acreditam que não são dignas. Talvez esteja destinada a amar a homens que não podem me corresponder.

—Ou talvez devesse deixar de ler o Cosmopolitan.

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça.

—Grande confusão montei. O que vou fazer?

—Superar. É uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheço. — Mae bateu no ombro de Georgeanne. Tinha muita fé na força e determinação de sua amiga. Sabia que Georgeanne não sempre parecia uma mulher valente, mas sempre procurava a melhor maneira de alcançar seus objetivos—. Ouça, eu te disse que Hugh, o porteiro, me ligou enquanto estava no Oregón?

—O amigo de John? Para que?

—Queria sair comigo.

Georgeanne cravou um olhar incrédulo em Mae durante uns momentos.

—Pensava que lhe tinha deixado claros seus sentimentos no dia que o encontrou diante do hospital.

—O fiz, mas voltou a me chamar.

—Sério? Quererá que o golpeie com um stick.

—Sim, falamos disso.

—Bom, espero que o tenha nocauteado com delicadeza.

—Fiz.

—O que lhe disse?

—Diabos, que não.

Normalmente Georgeanne e Mae teriam discutido pelo rude rechaço de Mae. Mas esta vez Georgeanne encolheu os ombros e lhe disse:

—Bom, suponho que não terá que se preocupar que volte a chamar.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Voltou a fazê-lo, mas acredito que o fez só para me incomodar. Me ligou para perguntar se ainda domava pitbulls.

—O que lhe disse?

—Nada. Bati o telefone, e só me ligou uma vez mais após.

—Bom, estou segura e que o melhor será nos manter afastadas de todos os jogadores de hóquei. É o mais conveniente para as duas.

—Isso não supõe nenhum problema para mim. —Mae pensou em contar a Georgeanne algo sobre seu último noivo, mas ao final decidiu não fazê-lo. Estava casado e Georgeanne tendia a moralizar sobre coisas como essas. Mas Mae não sentia escrúpulos de se deitar com o marido de outra mulher sempre que não tivesse filhos. Não queria casar. Não queria olhar a cara do mesmo homem todas as noites na hora do jantar. Não queria ser sua criada nem parir seus bebês. Só queria sexo e os homens casados eram perfeitos. Ela marcava as pautas e controlava quando, onde e cada quanto tempo.

Nunca havia dito a Georgeanne que saía com homens casados. Porque, embora aparentemente Georgeanne sentisse uma absoluta debilidade carnal por John Kowalsky, às vezes podia ser muito puritana.

Capítulo 15

Depois de horas de duro treinamento, treinadores e jogadores ocupavam a pista ensaiando tiros ao gol. Depois de estarem três dias concentrados, os Chinooks estavam prontos para se divertir. Dois membros da equipe de porteiros estavam de cócoras em extremos opostos da pista de patinação, olho atento, em espera que alguém lançasse o disco para o gol.

Os sórdidos e brutos comentários e o constante «zas-zas-zas» dos patins invadiam os ouvidos de John enquanto

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

ziguezagueava pelo gelo. As mangas de sua camiseta de treinamento ondeavam enquanto serpenteava entre a marabunta humana. Mantinha a cabeça alta enquanto deslizava o disco de borracha junto à folha do stick. Sentiu como uma defesa novata de terceira linha lhe jogava o fôlego no cangote e para evitar ficar apanhado contra a barreira lançou um disparo baixo para Hugh Miner.

—Engula isso agricultor — lhe disse enquanto carregava seu peso nas lâminas dos patins para parar bruscamente diante do gol. Uma fina orvalhada de gelo alcançou as joelheiras de Hugh.

—É minha ruína, velho — se queixou Hugh, lhe devolvendo o disco de borracha. Logo olhou ao outro extremo da pista, se encurvou outra vez e golpeou seu stick contra os postes da portaria, recuperando sua compostura sem afastar os olhos do resto dos jogadores.

John riu e patinou de retorno ao centro da ação. Ao terminar o treinamento estava moído pelo esforço, mas feliz de ter retornado à luta. Mais tarde no vestuário, entregou seus patins a um dos kits homens para que estivessem afiados no dia seguinte e tomou uma ducha.

—Ouça, Kowalsky — o chamou um ajudante de treinador da porta do vestuário—. O senhor Duffy quer te ver quando estiver vestido. Está com o treinador Nystrom.

—Obrigado, Kenny. —John atou os sapatos, passou pela cabeça uma camiseta verde com o logotipo dos Chinooks e a colocou dentro das calças azuis de náilon. Seus companheiros de equipe perambulavam pelo vestuário com diferentes graus de nudez falando de hóquei, contratos e as novas regras da NHL como todos os princípios de temporada.

Não era estranho que Virgil Duffy pedisse a John que se reunisse com ele, especialmente, quando o diretor geral da equipe estava medindo o terreno para fichar um novo talento.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

John era o capitão dos Chinooks. Era um veterano e ninguém conhecia o hóquei melhor que os homens que havia jogando desde que eram meninos. Virgil respeitava a opinião de John e John respeitava a capacidade de Virgil para os negócios, embora às vezes não estivessem de acordo. Nesses momentos discutiam por um bom defesa de segunda linha. As boas defesas não eram baratas e Virgil nem sempre estava disposto a pagar milhões por um determinado jogador.

Enquanto se aproximava dos escritórios de direção John se perguntou como Virgil reagiria quando se inteirasse da existência de Lexie. Não acreditava que o velho se sentisse muito contente, mas já não temia ser transpassado. Embora tampouco descartasse a possibilidade por completo. Virgil podia ser tão imprevisível como um vulcão. Quanto mais Virgil demorasse em descobrir o que tinha acontecido sete anos antes, melhor. John não mantinha Lexie em segredo de propósito, mas tampouco acreditava que tivesse que esfregar a ela pelos narizes de Virgil.

Pensou em Lexie e franziu o cenho. Desde aquela manhã em Cannon Beach, fazia já mês e meio, Georgeanne tinha mantido Lexie separada dele. Ela tinha contratado a um advogado elegante e preparado que tinha insistido em lhe fazer um teste de paternidade. Logo, tinha atrasado o exame durante semanas, mas no dia em que a prova pedida pelo tribunal devia ser realizada, ela tinha mudado radicalmente de atitude e tinha assinado um documento legal admitindo que ele era o pai. Com a rubrica de Georgeanne, John foi declarado legalmente pai de Lexie.

Tinham escolhido um assistente social de oficio para entrevistar John e inspecionar sua casa flutuante. O mesmo assistente tinha falado com Georgeanne e Lexie, e tinha recomendado várias visitas curtas de apresentação entre o pai e a menina antes de permitir a John ter Lexie durante períodos de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

tempo mais longos. Ao final do período de apresentação, John receberia a mesma custódia compartilhada que os pais que se divorciaram e tudo isso sem nem sequer ter se apresentado diante de um juiz. Uma vez que Georgeanne tinha reconhecido legalmente a John como pai de Lexie, tudo tinha começado a se mover com suma rapidez.

John endureceu o cenho. Por hora Georgeanne seguia tendo o controle e embora não gostasse de jeito nenhum, era óbvio que ela desfrutava com a experiência. Pois bem, que o fizesse enquanto pudesse, porque ao final o que Georgeanne quisesse não ia ter importância. Ela não queria que pagasse a manutenção da menina, nem sequer a parte que lhe correspondia, nem o seguro médico. Através de seu advogado tinha devotado muito dinheiro e também o seguro completo. Queria manter sua filha e estava disposto a pagar o que necessitasse, mas Georgeanne tinha rechaçado tudo. Segundo seu advogado, ela não queria nada dele. Mas não lhe ia ficar outra opção. Os advogados já estavam pondo os pontos sobre os ís. Georgeanne teria que aceitar o que lhe oferecia.

Não a tinha visto, nem tinha falado com ela desde aquela manhã na casa da praia quando tinha ficado histérica por nada. Tinha arruinado tudo se saindo de mãe para chamá-lo mentiroso quando, realmente, não lhe tinha mentido. De acordo, possivelmente a primeira noite quando tinha ido a sua casa flutuante tinha mentido por omissão. Tinham concordado em não colocar no meio aos advogados, mas duas horas antes que ela tivesse aparecido em sua porta ele já tinha contratado Kirk Schwartz. Já tinha uma idéia básica de seus direitos antes que tivesse falado com ela essa noite. Talvez devesse ter lhe dito, mas tinha acreditado que ficaria como uma pantera e que trataria de o afastar de Lexie. E tinha estado certo. Apesar de tudo, não mudaria o que tinha feito. Tinha que se informar. Tinha que conhecer seus direitos legais no caso de que Georgeanne se mudasse e se casasse ou o impedisse de ver Lexie. Tinha querido saber quem figurava como pai no nascimento de Lexie. Tinha querido saber tudo. O futuro de Lexie era muito importante para ignorar seus direitos legais.

A imagem de Lexie na cozinha de sua casa em Cannon Beach ainda permanecia viva em sua mente. Recordava a confusão de sua cara e o olhar desconcertado de seus olhos quando o tinha olhado por cima do ombro enquanto Georgeanne a arrastava pela calçada. Ele não tinha querido que soubesse desse modo. Tinha querido passar antes mais tempo com ela. E tinha querido que se alegrasse tanto como ele pela notícia. Não sabia o que pensava agora, mas o faria em pouco tempo. Em dois dias seria a primeira visita legal.

John entrou nos escritórios de direção e fechou a porta atrás dele. Virgil Duffy estava sentado em um sofá estofado no Naugahyde e tinha posto um traje de linho da Quinta Avenida e um bronzeado caribenho.

—Olhe isso — disse Virgil, mostrando a tela de um televisor portátil—. Esse menino é feito de cimento.

Sentando atrás da escrivaninha, Larry Nystrom não parecia tão entusiasmado como ele.

—Mas não sabe atirar com pontaria.

—A qualquer jogador lhe pode ensinar a afinar a pontaria. Mas o que não pode é lhe ensinar coragem, e este já tem. —Virgil olhou John e apontou com o dedo para a tela—. O que você opina?

John estava sentado no outro extremo do sofá e olhou a televisão bem a tempo de ver um novato dos Florida Panther encurralar Philly Flyer Eric Lindros contra a barreira. O sessenta e quatro, Lindros, tomou seu tempo antes de ficar em pé para patinar lentamente ao banquinho.

—Posso te dizer por experiência pessoal que golpeia muito

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

duro. E também atira muito forte, mas não estou seguro que tenha potencial. Quanto vale?

—Quinhentos mil.

John deu de ombros.

—Vale menos de quinhentos e necessitamos alguém como Grimson ou Domi.

Virgil negou com a cabeça.

—Custam muito.

—Em quem mais estão pensando?

Virgil apertou botão de avanço rápido e os três homens revisaram juntos outras partidas. O segundo treinador da equipe se sentou em frente do Nystrom com um montão de papéis. Enquanto o vídeo seguia passando, revisaram cada página.

—Seu índice de gordura corporal é menor de doze por cento, Kowalsky. — O treinador fez o comentário sem levantar a vista.

John não estava surpreso. Não podia permitir o luxo de deixar que o peso o fizesse mais lento ainda e se esforçou muito para se manter em forma.

—E Corbet? — perguntou por um companheiro de equipe. No treinamento lhe tinha dado a impressão que o lateral direito dos Chinooks passou o verão comendo churrasco e atirando a pança.

—Deus Santo! — amaldiçoou Nystrom—. Seu índice é de vinte por cento!

—De quem? — perguntou Virgil, apertando o botão de stop. O vídeo deteve a fita e na tela apareceu um anúncio de uma emissora local.

—Esse maldito Corbet — respondeu o treinador.

—Vou ter que pôr um maçarico debaixo desse traseiro de gordura — ameaçou o treinador—. Terei que suspendê-lo ou o enviar ao Jenny Craig.

—Encaminha a um endocrinologista — sugeriu John.

—O submeta a um dos regimes de Caroline — disse Virgil—.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Quando faz um de seus regimes fica de muito mau humor. — Caroline era a esposa de Virgil há quatro anos e só era dez anos mais jovem que seu marido. Pelo que John podia dizer, era uma mulher agradável e pareciam felizes juntos —. Dê a ele um tigela de arroz branco e um pedaço de frango grelhado antes de cada partida, logo sente e desfruta vendo como chuta traseiros.

O anúncio terminou e uma voz que John não tinha ouvido em quase dois meses soou na televisão.

—Voltou a tempo — disse Georgeanne da tela de doze polegadas—. Estou a ponto de acrescentar um pouquinho de pecado e não quererá perder isso.

—Que diabos... — resmungou John e se inclinou para frente.

Georgeanne abriu uma garrafa do Grand Marnier e serviu um pouco em uma taça.

—Agora, se tiverem crianças, terão que reservar um pouco do mousse antes de acrescentar o licor, ou pecado líquido como chamava minha avó a todas as bebidas alcoólicas. —Seus olhos verdes olharam à câmara enquanto sorria—. Se não puderem tomar álcool por motivos religiosos, são menores de idade ou se simplesmente preferem tomar seu pecado em um copo, podem prescindir do Grand Marnier e acrescentar em seu lugar raspas de laranja ralada.

Ele cravou os olhos nela como um estúpido roedor fascinado, recordando a noite em que lhe tinha servido uma grande dose de pecado. Logo, à manhã seguinte, o tinha esmurrado com uma estúpida boneca e o tinha acusado de utilizá-la. Era uma lunática. Uma louca vingativa.

Vestia uma blusa branca com um grande pescoço bordado e um avental azul marinho preso ao redor do pescoço. Tinha o cabelo retirado da cara e uns brincos de pérolas nas orelhas. Alguém tinha se esforçado muito em submeter sua evidente sexualidade, mas não importava. Estava ali de todos os modos.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Nesses olhos sedutores e nessa boca voluptuosa. E seguro que não era o único que o via. Estava ridícula, como uma dos vigilantes da praia jogando às conchas. A observou remover o mousse com a colher em uma panela de porcelana e conversar sem cessar ao mesmo tempo. Quando terminou, levantou a mão, abriu os lábios e lambeu o chocolate dos nódulos. Ele se mofou porque sabia — simplesmente sabia — que estava fazendo essa merda pela audiência. Era uma mãe, pelo amor de Deus. As mães que educavam meninas não deveriam se comportar como gatas sexys na televisão.

O televisor ficou em branco de repente e John se deu conta que Virgil estava presente pela primeira vez desde que a cara de Georgeanne apareceu na tela. Parecia atordoado e um pouco pálido sob o bronzeado. Mas, além da impressão, sua cara não mostrava nada. Nem cólera, nem fúria. Nem amor, nem sequer traição pela mulher que o tinha plantado ante o altar. Virgil se levantou, lançou o controle ao sofá e saiu pela porta sem dizer nada.

John o viu partir, logo centrou a atenção nos outros homens. Estavam ainda falando do índice de gordura. Não tinham visto Georgeanne, mas embora o tivessem feito, John não acreditava que soubessem quem era. Pelo que significava para ele. Ou o que significava para Virgil.

Georgeanne se sentia desfalecida. Tinha gravado seis programas e lhe parecia que não tinha melhorado de um a outro. Dizia a si mesmo que tinha que relaxar e se divertir. Não se emitiam em direto assim se ficava muito nervosa, podia se deter e voltar a começar. Mas apesar disso, os nervos lhe revolviam o estômago enquanto olhava a câmara para confessar:

—Não sei se saberão, mas sou de Dallas, a terra dos chapéus grandes. Estudei arte culinária de todas as partes do mundo, mas

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

ganhei minhas esporas de cozinheira preparando pratos mexicanos. Quando à maioria das pessoas falam de cozinha mexicana, pensa em tacos cheios. Bom, hoje eu vou lhes ensinar algo diferente.

Durante mais de uma hora Georgeanne picou mangas, chiles e tomates. Quando terminou, mostrou um prato, simples mas elegante, que já tinha preparado no forno com referências texanas.

—Na semana que vem — disse, se detendo ao lado de um floreiro de margaridas amarelas—, vamos abandonar temporalmente a cozinha e lhes ensinarei como personalizar os porta-retratos. É muito fácil e divertido. Espero ver todos.

A luz de cima da câmara piscou e Georgeanne soltou um suspiro. Gravar o programa não tinha sido tão mau. Só lhe tinha caído o lombo uma vez e se confundiu três vezes ao ler. Não como no primeiro programa. O primeiro programa tinha requerido sete horas de gravação. Tinham-no emitido dias atrás e estava tão segura que seu mousse de chocolate tinha sido um fracasso de audiência que nem sequer quis ver. Charles a tinha visto, é obvio, e tinha assegurado que não a via nem gorda nem estúpida. Mas não confiava em que não lhe estivesse mentindo.

Lexie passou por cima de vários cabos que havia no chão e caminhou para Georgeanne.

—Vou ao banheiro — anunciou.

Georgeanne levou as mãos à costas e soltou o avental. Tinha posto um microfone portátil.

—Espera um segundo e a acompanho.

—Posso ir sozinha.

—Já a levo eu — disse uma jovem ajudante de produção.

Georgeanne sorriu com gratidão.

Lexie franziu o cenho e pegou a mão da ajudante.

—Já não tenho cinco anos — se queixou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne observou a sua filha partir e tirou o avental pela cabeça. Uma das condições que tinha posto para fazer o programa era poder levar Lexie às rodagens. Charles tinha estado de acordo e tinha nomeado Lexie como assessora criativa. Lexie sugeria algumas idéias e, quando ia ao estúdio, ajudava Georgeanne a preparar os pratos que se faziam de antemão para mostrá-los ao final.

—Hoje esteve genial — a saudou Charles, emergindo do fundo do estúdio. Ele esperou até que lhe tiraram o microfone para rodear seus ombros com um braço—. A resposta dos espectadores ao primeiro programa foi muito boa.

Georgeanne soltou um suspiro de alívio e o olhou. Ela não queria que mantivesse o programa em antena por sua relação pessoal.

—Está seguro que não o diz só para ser amável comigo?

Charles beijou brandamente a têmpora de Georgeanne.

—Estou seguro — e ela sentiu seu sorriso quando disse—: Se a audiência descende, prometo que a despedirei.

—Obrigado.

—De nada. —Beijou-a no cocuruto e logo a soltou—. Por que não vêm Lexie e você para jantar com Amber e comigo?

Georgeanne pegou a bolsa de cima do mostrador da cozinha que era parte do estúdio de gravação.

—Não posso. John deve pegar Lexie esta noite para sua primeira visita.

Charles juntou as sobrancelhas.

—Quer que a acompanhe?

Georgeanne negou com a cabeça.

—Estarei bem — disse, mas não acreditava. Temia sofrer uma crise nervosa depois que Lexie se fosse e queria estar sozinha se assim ocorria. Charles era um bom amigo, mas não podia ajuda-la nesse tipo de situações.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Três dias depois de retornar de Cannon Beach tinha informado a Charles sobre a viagem. De tudo exceto da parte do sexo. Ele não tinha gostado de ouvir que tinha passado todo esse tempo com John, mas tampouco tinha feito muitas perguntas. Entretanto, tinha lhe dado o nome do advogado de sua ex-mulher e voltado a oferecer o programa de televisão. Ela necessitava o dinheiro e tinha aceitado com a condição de que os programas fossem gravados em vez de em direto e de que Lexie pudesse acompanhá-la.

Uma semana mais tarde assinou o contrato.

—O que parece a Lexie à idéia de passar mais tempo com seu pai?

Georgeanne pendurou a bolsa em um ombro.

—O certo é que não sei. Sei que está um pouco confundida que seu sobrenome seja agora Kowalsky. Custa-lhe trabalho soletrá-lo, mas além disso não diz nada mais.

—Não fala dele?

Durante várias semanas depois de saber que John era seu pai, Lexie tinha se mostrado fria e distante com Georgeanne. Georgeanne tinha tratado de lhe explicar por que tinha mentido e Lexie tinha escutado em silêncio. Logo tinha derrubado toda sua cólera nela com palavras fervorosas que fizeram mal às duas. Suas vidas nunca seriam a mesma. Mas pelo resto, voltava a ser a mesma menina que era antes de conhecer John. Embora houvesse momentos em que estava totalmente calada, Georgeanne não tinha que perguntar o que pensava, já sabia.

—Eu disse que John viria recolhê-la para estar com ela esta noite. O único que me perguntou foi quando a traria de volta.

Lexie retornou dos asseios e os três se encaminharam fora do estúdio para a entrada dianteira do edifício.

—Adivinha Charles.

—O que?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Estou em primeiro. O nome de minha professora é senhora Berger. Gosta dos hambúrgueres sem presunto. Eu gosto porque é agradável e porque temos um mascote em nossa classe. É de cor café com leite e tem umas orelhas pequenas. Todo mundo o chama Stimpy. Eu queria que se chamasse Ponho, mas não consegui. —Manteve uma contínua e agradável conversa todo o caminho até o estacionamento. Mas durante o trajeto de carro até a casa esteve muito calada. Georgeanne tratou de falar com ela, mas era óbvio que estava em outro mundo.

De longe, Georgeanne viu o Range Rover de John estacionado diante de sua casa. Estava sentado no alpendre dianteiro com os pés separados e os antebraços apoiados nas coxas. Georgeanne estacionou o carro no caminho de entrada e olhou ao assento do acompanhante. Lexie tinha os olhos cravados na porta da garagem e mordia o lábio inferior com os dentes. Suas pequenas mãos agarravam com força a pasta que Charles lhe tinha dado para que pudesse escrever idéias para os programas seguintes. No papel tinha desenhado diversos cães e gatos, e tinha escrito a palavra «mascotes».

—Está nervosa? —perguntou a sua filha, sentindo ela mesma os nervos no estômago.

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Se não quiser ir, não acredito que a obrigue —disse Georgeanne, esperando que fosse verdade.

Lexie guardou silêncio um momento antes de perguntar:

—Acredita que gosta de mim?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Georgeanne. Lexie, que estava sempre tão segura de si mesma, segura de que todo mundo a queria, não estava segura de seu pai.

—É obvio que gosta. Gostou desde a primeira vez que a viu.

—Ah — foi tudo o que disse.

Saíram juntas do carro e subiram a calçada. Com o olhar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

oculto atrás dos óculos de sol, Georgeanne o observou levantar. Parecia informal e relaxado com umas calças beges de sarja, uma camiseta branca e uma camisa xadrez que usava solta e sem abotoar. Tinha o cabelo escuro mais curto que a última vez que o tinha visto e a franja caía despenteado sobre a testa. Tinha o olhar fixo em sua filha.

—Olá, Lexie.

Ela baixou a vista a sua pasta como se de repente estivesse absorta em outra coisa.

—Olá.

—O que tem feito desde a última vez que a vi?

—Nada.

—Como vai na escola?

Não o olhava.

—Bem.

—Você gosta da professora?

—Não está mal.

—Como se chama?

—Senhora Berger.

A tensão era quase evidente. Lexie era mais amigável com o carteiro que com seu pai e ambos sabiam. John levantou a vista para Georgeanne com a acusação escrita em seus olhos azuis. Georgeanne se enfureceu. Talvez não gostasse, mas nunca tinha dito nenhuma só palavra má em seu contrário, ao menos, não diante da menina. Que não estivesse disposta a se deitar e a se deixar pisotear por ele não queria dizer que fosse tentar influenciar Lexie de algum jeito. Também ela estava surpreendida pelo incomum acanhamento de Lexie, mas conhecia a razão. A causa de sua reserva estava diante dela com a forma de um homem grandote e musculoso; agora não sabia como tratar com ele.

—Por que não conta a John de seu mascote? — sugeriu ela, introduzindo o tema do que mais Lexie falava ultimamente —Temos um mascote.

—Onde?

—No colégio.

John não podia acreditar que esta fosse a mesma menina que tinha conhecido em junho. Olhou-a e se perguntou onde estaria sua charlatona filha.

—Quer entrar? — perguntou Georgeanne.

Ele teria preferido sacudi-la e lhe exigir que contasse o que tinha dito a sua filha.

—Não. Não temos tempo.

—Onde vão?

Ele olhou os grandes óculos de sol de Georgeanne e pensou em lhe dizer que não era assunto dela.

—Quero mostrar a Lexie onde vivo. —Alcançou a bolsa e a tirou de Lexie—. A trarei de volta às nove — disse, e deu as costas a Georgeanne.

—Adeus, mami. Te quero.

Georgeanne olhou para baixo e esboçando um falso sorriso disse:

—Me dê um beijo, carinho.

Lexie ficou nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo de despedida em sua mãe. E enquanto observava, John soube que queria o que Georgeanne tinha. Queria o amor e o afeto de sua filha. Queria que o rodeasse com seus braços, que o beijasse e lhe dissesse que o queria. Queria que o chamasse papai.

Tinha a segurança que assim que levasse Lexie a sua casa e ela relaxasse, uma vez que estivesse longe da influência de Georgeanne, voltaria a ser a menina que conhecia.

Mas isso não ocorreu. A menina que recolheu às sete era a mesma menina que levou de retorno às nove. Falar com ela foi como patinar através do gelo: suave e lento, e condenadamente desesperador. Não havia dito nada sobre sua casa flutuante e não tinha querido saber imediatamente onde estavam todos os banheiros, o que o assombrou porque em Cannon Beach a situação dos banheiros tinha parecido um assunto de estado.

Tinha lhe mostrado o quarto de convidados que tinha preparado para ela, e lhe disse que iriam às compras e que lhe compraria algo que quisesse. Tinha pensado que gostaria da idéia, mas a menina só tinha assentido com a cabeça e tinha pedido sair ao andar de baixo. Tinha mostrado um pouco de interesse pelo navio então tinham saltado no Sundancer e tinham navegado lentamente pelo lago. Tinha-a observado revisar a cabine e abrir a geladeira compacta sob o console. Tinha-a subido a seu colo para que pudesse dirigir o leme por si mesma. Lexie tinha arregalado muito os olhos e, por fim, as comissuras de sua boca tinham esboçado um sorriso, mas não tinha dito nada.

Quando a deixou na parte dianteira de sua casa duas horas depois de recolhê-la, o estado de ânimo de John era similar as nuvens que estavam se formando com rapidez no céu. Não conhecia a menina com a que tinha passado a tarde, aquela não era sua Lexie. Sua Lexie sorria e ria bobamente sem deixar de falar pelos cotovelos.

Mal o Range Rover tinha aparecido e Georgeanne já estava fora de sua casa caminhando para eles. Tinha posto um vestido solto de renda que revoava ao redor de seus tornozelos quando se movia e recolheu o cabelo em um coque alto.

Uma menina que estava no pátio em frente chamou Lexie e agitou freneticamente uma Barbie de comprido cabelo loiro.

—Quem é? — perguntou John enquanto ajudava Lexie a desabotoar o cinto de segurança.

—Amy — respondeu ela, abriu a porta, e saltou fora do Range Rover —. Mamãe, posso ir brincar com Amy? Tem uma Barbie

Sereia nova, que quero que veja porque é exatamente a que eu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

quero.

Georgeanne observou John que estava rodeando o Range Rover. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente antes de olhar a sua filha.

—Vai chover.

—Por favor — implorou, pulando acima e abaixo como se tivesse uma mola nos calcanhares—. Só uns minutos?

—Quinze minutos. — Georgeanne pegou Lexie pelo ombro antes que pudesse sair correndo—. Que diz a John?

Lexie parou e o olhou à altura do estômago.

—Obrigado, John — disse virtualmente em um sussurro—. O passeio foi bom.

Nada de beijos. Nem «te quero papai». Não tinha esperado amor e afeto tão cedo, mas enquanto olhava ao cocuruto de Lexie, soube que teria que esperar bastante mais do que pensava.

—Talvez na próxima vez vamos ao Key Areia e assim verá onde trabalho — ao ver que sua idéia não era bem recebida acrescentou—: ou podemos ir à alameda. — John odiava a alameda, mas por ela faria algo.

Lexie franziu os lábios.

—De acordo — disse, logo caminhou para o meio-fio, olhou a ambos os lados da estrada e, ao ver que não se aproximava nenhum carro, cruzou—. Ouça, Amy — gritou —, adivinha o que fiz hoje. Subi a um navio e passeamos até Gás Works Park, e vi um peixe enorme que saltava fora da água e John tentou agarrá-lo. John tem uma cama e uma geladeira em seu navio, e além me deixou dirigir o leme um pouquinho.

John observou às duas garotinhas caminhar para a porta principal da casa de Amy, logo girou para Georgeanne.

—O que lhe tem feito?

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e juntou as sobrancelhas.

—Não lhe tenho feito nada.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—E uma merda. Não é a mesma Lexie que conheci em junho. O que disse a ela?

Ela cravou os olhos nele durante uns momentos antes de sugerir:

—Entremos.

Ele não queria entrar. Não queria tomar chá e discutir as coisas racionalmente. Não queria cooperar com ela. Estava furioso e queria gritar.

—Estamos bem aqui.

—John, não penso ter esta conversa com você na grama de diante de minha casa.

Devolveu-lhe o olhar, logo fez um gesto para que ela o guiasse. Enquanto a seguia rodeando a casa, manteve o olhar em sua nuca deliberadamente. Não queria notar como se movia. No passado tinha apreciado como o movimento de seus quadris fazia que o vôo de seus vestidos revoasse. Agora não estava de humor para apreciar nada referente a ela.

Seguiu-a até o pátio traseiro onde destacava a cor bolo, um caleidoscópio feminino típico de Georgeanne. As flores se agitavam com a brisa da tormenta que estava se formando enquanto um aspersor giratório regava a erva coberta de flores brancas e azuis. Um carrinho de plástico, que reconheceu da primeira vez que tinha visto Lexie, estava ao lado de um carrinho de mão. Ambos estavam carregados com escova e flores mortas. Quando percorreu o pátio com o olhar, se sentiu ferido pelo contraste entre suas casas. A de Georgeanne tinha um pátio e um balanço, um jardim de flores e uma grama que precisava ser regada. Ela vivia em uma rua onde um menino podia montar a bicicleta e onde a calçada era lisa para que Lexie patinasse. O que John pagava por atracar a casa flutuante no porto era quase o mesmo que Georgeanne pagava pela hipoteca. Ele tinha uma grande vista e uma casa enorme, certo, mas não era um lar de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

verdade. Não como este. Não tinha jardim, nem pátio, nenhuma calçada lisa.

«Aqui vive uma família», pensou ele, enquanto via como Georgeanne fechava a torneira de água que estava atrás das flores de lavanda. «Sua família. Não. Não, sua família não. Sua filha».

—Antes de nada — começou Georgeanne, se endireitando—, nunca me acuse de fazer ou dizer nada que machuque Lexie. É certo que eu não gosto de você, mas nunca falei nada mau sobre você diante de minha filha.

—Não acredito.

Georgeanne deu de ombros e lutou por manter uma calma que não sentia. Notava o estômago revolto enquanto John permanecia impassível diante dela com tão bom aspecto que dava vontade de comer-lhe com uma colher. Tinha pensado que poderia estar perto dele e dirigi-lo, mas agora já não estava tão segura.

—Não me importa o que acredite.

—Por que não fala comigo como o fazia antes?

Ela podia lhe dar uma explicação, mas por que se incomodar?

Por que deveria lhe ajudar a afastar sua filha dela?

—Dê tempo a ela.

John negou com a cabeça.

—O dia que a conheci falava sem parar. Agora que sabe que sou seu pai, mal diz uma palavra. Não tem sentido.

Mas sim tinha para Georgeanne. A única vez que se encontrou com sua mãe tinha sentido terror que a rechaçasse e não tinha sabido o que dizer ao Billy Jean. Georgeanne tinha vinte anos naquele tempo e só podia imaginar como se sentiria uma menina. O que acontecia com Lexie era que não sabia o que dizer a John e lhe dava medo ser ela mesma.

John apoiou seu peso em um pé e inclinou a cabeça.

—Deve ter contado a ela um montão de mentiras sobre mim.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Sabia que estava ressentida, mas não pensei que chegaria a isto.

Georgeanne rodeou a cintura com os braços e conteve a dor. Que tivesse uma opinião tão baixa sobre ela a machucava embora não deveria ser assim.

—Não é alguém para me falar de mentiras. Nada disto teria ocorrido se não tivesse mentido sobre contratar um advogado. Você é o mentiroso e ainda por cima é um esportista lascivo. Mas nenhuma dessas razões é suficiente para que diga a Lexie coisas más de você.

John se balançou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

—Ahh... Agora estamos chegando à essência da questão. Está de saco cheio pelo que aconteceu no sofá.

Georgeanne confiou em que não lhe acendessem as bochechas, mas podia senti-las tão avermelhadas como as de uma garota de secundária.

—Está insinuando que pelo que aconteceu entre nós trato de pôr minha filha contra você?

—Caramba, não insinuo nada. Estou dizendo isso sem rodeios. Está desgostosa porque não te enviei flores ou alguma panaquice do estilo. Não sei, possivelmente despertou à manhã seguinte querendo outro pó rápido na ducha e como não estava ali para lhe dar isso se pôs feito uma fúria.

Georgeanne já não pôde conter mais a dor e explodiu.

—Ou talvez estivesse enojada por ter deixado que me tocasse.

Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso ladino.

—Não estava enojada. Estava quente. Não tinha o bastante.

—Você se supervaloriza — zombou Georgeanne—. Não foi tão memorável.

—Panaquice. Quantas vezes o fizemos? —perguntou, logo sustentou em alto um dedo e contou—. No sofá. —Fez uma pausa

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

para levantar outro dedo—. No futón do mezanino com as estrelas iluminando seus seios nus. —Três dedos—. Na jacuzzi com toda essa água quente golpeando nossos traseiros e se derramando no chão. Tive que tirar o tapete no dia seguinte para que não apodrecesse no chão. —Sorriu e sustentou em alto um quarto dedo—. Contra a parede, no chão e em minha cama, o qual conto como uma só porque só gozei uma vez. Entretanto, acredito que você gozou mais vezes.

—Não o fiz!

—Sinto muito. Suponho que o confundo com a primeira vez no sofá.

—Passou muito tempo nos vestuários — lhe disse apertando os dentes—. Um homem de verdade não tem por que falar sobre sua vida sexual.

Ele se aproximou um passo mais.

—Boneca, pela forma em que se comportou em minha cama diria que sou o único «homem de verdade» que conhece.

Tudo o que lhe dizia parecia ricochetear contra seu duro peito enquanto as palavras de John estavam rompendo seu coração. Não ia ganhar, então se esforçou por parecer aborrecida.

—Se você diz John...

Ele se moveu até que só os separaram uns centímetros e um sorriso insolentemente presunçoso lhe curvou os lábios.

—Se me pedir isso de boas maneiras posso te deixar polir meu stick. —Aproximou sua cara mais a dela e perguntou com voz sedosa—: Você quer dirigir o Zamboni?

Georgeanne agüentou o tipo e o olhou com fixidez. Desta vez não ia perder os nervos e o insultar até ficar sem respiração como no Oregón. Elevou o queixo um pouco e lhe disse com um acento sulino cheio de censura:

—Está se pondo em ridículo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

—E talvez se fosse um pouquinho mais amável quando está vestida, já estaria casada a estas alturas.

O mesmo de sempre, John invadia todo o espaço. Tomava todo seu ar, mas conseguiu encher seus pulmões com o ar cheio do aroma de sua pele e seu aftershave.

—É você o que me aconselha? Se casou com uma stripper quando estava bêbado.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás de repente e retrocedeu um passo. Ela podia deduzir por seu olhar que suas palavras finalmente tinham dado no alvo.

—Certo — disse ele—. Realmente sempre me comportei como um boneco de pano ante um par de tetas grandes. —Girou o pulso e olhou o relógio—. Nunca passei isso tão bem desde que quebrei o tornozelo em Detroit, mas agora tenho que ir. Estarei de volta na sábado para recolher Lexie. Tem preparada às três. — Mal lhe dirigiu outro olhar enquanto se ia.

Georgeanne levou uma mão à garganta e o viu caminhar para a porta traseira. Ela tinha ganhado. Finalmente tinha vencido John. Não sabia como o tinha feito, mas definitivamente tinha chutado esse enorme ego.

Sentiu uma opressão no peito e se dirigiu à escada do alpendre posterior da casa para sentar no último degrau.

Sim, tinha ganhado, mas por que não se sentia melhor?

Capítulo 16

—Esta sim que é gorda — resmungou Mae enquanto levava o Kahlua com creme até os lábios e bebia um gole. Uma brilhante sandália negra pendurava precariamente dos dedos de seu pé direito enquanto o balançava. Por cima da borda do copo observou o Chevy que passava lentamente pela frente dela

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

estralando e expulsando um montão de fumaça negra. Agitou a mão diante da cara e se perguntou se não teria sido um engano sentar no terraço. Desde essa mesinha tinha uma vista muito clara de qualquer que se dirigisse para a barra do antigo bar de jazz. O fluxo melodioso do saxofone deslizava através das portas abertas e enchia o escuro entardecer do centro da cidade. Ao redor dela, os casais falavam do mesmo que a maioria dos habitantes de Seattle: chuva, café e Microsoft.

Voltou a pôr a bebida na mesa e jogou uma olhada ao relógio.

—Não vem — disse a si mesma enquanto calçava com brutalidade a sandália. Era sexta-feira a noite. E, para variar, não tinha tido que trabalhar, mas parecia que pintou os lábios e os olhos para nada. Inclusive tinha posto um vestido. Um bonito vestido negro sem absolutamente nada debaixo. Estava congelando e seu último amante, Ted, era o sujeito que não dava sinais de vida.

Provavelmente sua esposa o teria retido, pensou, segurando a bolsa. Normalmente não levava bolsa, mas essa noite não tinha onde levar o dinheiro; nem sequer na roupa íntima. Pegou uma nota de dez e a deixou sobre a mesa. Não ia esperar mais. Não estava tão desesperada.

—Olá, o que faz uma garota como você em um lugar como este?

Mae levantou o olhar e abriu a boca para dizer à mosca azul que se esfumasse. Mas em vez disso franziu o cenho e disse:

—E pensar que acreditava que a noite não podia ir pior.

Hugh Miner riu e se dirigiu aos homens que estavam com ele.

—Siga adiante — disse, segurando uma cadeira da mesa de Mae—, me reunirei com vocês em um momento.

Mae observou como rodeava a mesa e pegou a bolsa.

—Já ia.

—Pode ficar e tomar uma taça, não?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não.

—Por que não?

«Porque estou congelando», pensou.

—Por que ia querer fazê-lo?

—Porque eu convido.

As taças grátis nunca tinham sido um incentivo para Mae, mas justo nesse momento uma garçonete ruiva se aproximou da mesa e começou a se fazer de tola. Gorgojeou se esfregou contra o ombro de Hugh e, em resumo, fez de tudo menos ficar de joelhos para lhe fazer uma mamada. Era bonita, com grandes olhos azuis e um corpo precioso, pediu a Hugh um autógrafo, mas para sua surpresa ele declinou.

—Mas te direi que faremos, Mandy —disse à garçonete—. Se me trouxer um copo e... — se interrompeu e fixou o olhar em Mae—. O que está bebendo? — perguntou.

Ela não podia sair. Não agora. Não quando Mandy a estava fulminando com os olhos. As mulheres nunca estavam ciumentas de Mae Heron.

—Kahlua com creme.

—Se me trouxer um copo e uma Kahlua com creme, estaria realmente agradecido — terminou.

—Como agradecido?

Ela olhou ao redor, logo se apoiou nele e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

Hugh riu baixo.

—Mandy — disse—, de verdade não estou interessado e isso que está me propondo está proibido pela Lei em alguns estados. Embora tenha vindo com o Dmitri Ulanov que é estrangeiro e não sabe que poderiam prendê-lo por isso que sugere. Possivelmente aceite sua oferta.

Quando ela riu e partiu, Hugh se reclinou no assento e fixou o olhar no traseiro de Mandy.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Acreditava que não estava interessado — recordou Mae.

—Não há nada mau em olhar — disse, centrando a atenção em Mae—, mas não é tão bonita como você.

Mae estava segura que ele dizia isso a todas as mulheres que conhecia e não se sentiu adulada.

—O que queria fazer com você?

Hugh negou com a cabeça e seus olhos avelã brilharam.

—Pois não saberia te dizer.

—Sempre é tão discreto?

—Sim. — tirou a jaqueta de couro e a passou por cima da mesa. Seus ombros pareciam muito largos sob a camisa de cores.

—Me vê um arrepio daí? — perguntou enquanto aceitava agradecida a jaqueta. Ficava enorme e a sentiu quente sobre os ombros. E tinha o aroma almiscarado desse homem.

Ele sorriu.

—Seus músculos são notáveis, sim.

Mae não teve que perguntar de que montículos falava, ela já os tinha sentido se esticar antes e tinha passado vergonha.

—Vai responder minha pergunta? —perguntou.

—Que pergunta?

—O que faz uma garota como você em um lugar como este?

—Como eu?

—Sim. —Ele sorriu—. Doce. Encantadora. Suponho que atrairá a um montão de homens com essa sua personalidade tão cálida.

Ela não acreditou que estivesse sendo gracioso.

—Quer saber de verdade por que estou aqui?

—Por isso perguntei.

Podia mentir ou inventar algo. Mas no final decidiu impressioná-lo com a verdade. Arregaçou os punhos da jaqueta e se apoiou na mesa.

—Espero a meu amante casado, vamos ter sexo duro toda à noite no Marriott.

—Merda!

Tinha-o deixado aniquilado, bom. Agora seria de esperar que lhe largasse um cilindro sobre a integridade, um homem que suspeitava que levaria a quebra ao Departamento de Moralidade.

—Toda a noite?

Decepcionada por essa reação, ela se reclinou.

—Bom, íamos ter sexo duro, mas não apareceu. Suponho que não pôde escapar.

A garçonete se aproximou para deixar as bebidas na mesa. Quando colocou a cerveja de Hugh diante dele, sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido. Ele negou com a cabeça e procurou a carteira no bolso traseiro das calças, logo lhe duas dois notas de cinco.

A garçonete mal se afastou quando Mae perguntou:

—O que queria desta vez?

Hugh levou a cerveja aos lábios e tomou um longo trago antes de posá-la com suavidade sobre a mesa.

—Saber se John ia aparecer esta noite.

—E virá?

—Não, mas embora estivesse aqui, ela não é seu tipo.

Mae tomou um gole de sua bebida.

—E qual é seu tipo?

Hugh sorriu.

—Sua amiga.

Quando ele sorria e lhe iluminavam os olhos dessa maneira, Mae podia entender por que algumas mulheres o encontravam tão atrativo.

—Georgeanne?

—Sim. —Rodeou o pescoço da garrafa com os dedos—. Gosta de mulheres como ela. Sempre foi assim. Se não fosse assim, não o estaria passando tão mal. O deixou destroçado.

Mae quase se engasgou com a bebida. Lambeu o licor de café

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

do lábio e murmurou:

—Que o deixou destroçado? Georgeanne é uma pessoa estupenda e ele converteu sua vida em um inferno.

—Eu não sei nada disso. Só conheço a versão de John, bom, a verdade é que ele não fala de sua vida com ninguém, mas sei que quando se inteirou da existência de Lexie ficou gelado. Esteve uns dias tenso e com os nervos a flor da pele. Só falava dela. Cancelou uma viagem a Cancún que levava meses preparando e passou também da Taça Mundial. Em vez disso convidou Lexie e Georgeanne a sua casa do Oregón.

—Só porque queria conseguir com mentiras que Georgeanne confiasse nele para arruína-la, nos dois sentidos.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Não sei o que aconteceu no Oregón, mas tem sentido o que você está insinuando.

—E sobre isso de que ele está ...

—Mae? —Uma voz masculina os interrompeu. Ela girou à esquerda e elevou o olhar para encontrar Ted que estava de pé ao lado da mesa—. Sinto o atraso, mas tive problemas para chegar a tempo.

Ted era baixo e magro e Mae se fixou pela primeira vez que usava as calças muita subidas. Parecia muito adoentado ao lado do pedaço de homem sentado do outro lado da mesa.

—Olá, Ted — Mae o saudou e logo apresentou a Hugh—. Este é Hugh Miner.

Ted sorriu e estendeu a mão ao conhecido porteiro.

Hugh nem sorriu nem deu a mão a Ted. Levantou e olhou fixamente ao homem de menor tamanho.

—Só lhe vou dizer isso uma vez — disse com voz acalmada—.

Vai pro inferno ou te darei uma surra.

O sorriso de Ted e sua mão caíram ao mesmo tempo.

—O que?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Se se aproximar de Mae outra vez, o golpearei até que não seja mais que um coto ensangüentado.

—Hugh! — ofegou Mae.

—Logo quando sua esposa vá ao hospital para identificar seu corpo — continuou—, contarei a ela por que tive que te chutar o traseiro.

—Ted! — Mae ficou de pé se colocando entre os dois homens—. Está mentindo. Não vai te fazer mal.

Ted passou o olhar de Hugh ao Mae, logo sem dizer nenhuma palavra girou sobre os calcanhares e virtualmente correu rua abaixo. Mae soltou a jaqueta de Hugh na mesa e se aproximou dele. Fechando o punho começou a lhe dar murros no peito.

—É um valentão! —As pessoas que estavam sentadas perto começaram a olhá-la, mas não se importou.

—Ai. —Ele levantou a mão e esfregou o peito—. Para ser tão pouca coisa, bate bastante forte.

—O que te passa? Era meu encontro — se enfureceu Mae.

—Sim, e deveria estar agradecida. Que verme.

Ela sabia que Ted era um pouco verme, mas era um verme atrativo. Além disso, tinha demorado três meses para encontrá-lo e nem sequer o tinha provado. Pegou a bolsa da mesa e olhou ao final da rua. Se apurasse, ainda poderia alcançá-lo. Quando estava partindo, sentiu que uns dedos lhe apertavam o braço com força.

—Deixa que se vá.

—Não. —Mae tratou de liberar o braço, mas não pôde—. Maldito seja — amaldiçoou enquanto via se desvanecer a última possibilidade de alcançar Ted—. Seguro que já não me ligará mais.

—Seguro que não.

Ela franziu o cenho ante a cara de risada de Hugh.

—Por que fez isso?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Eu não gostei.

—O que? — Mae riu sem humor—. E a quem importa se você gosta ou não? Não necessito sua aprovação.

—Não é o homem que necessita.

—Como sabe?

Lhe sorriu.

—Porque te asseguro que esse homem sou eu.

Desta vez a risada de Mae soou divertida.

—Deve estar brincando.

—Estou falando a sério.

Não acreditou.

—É exatamente o tipo de homem com o que não saio nunca.

—Que tipo?

Ela olhou o braço que ele segurava com força.

—O dos machões musculosos e egocêntricos. Homens que acreditam que podem manipular aos que são menores e mais fracos que eles.

Hugh lhe soltou o braço e pegou a jaqueta da mesa.

—Não sou um egocêntrico e não trato mal às pessoas.

—Sério? E que acaba de passar com o Ted?

—Ted não conta — pôs a jaqueta sobre os ombros de Mae outra vez—, mas seguro que ele sim tem essa síndrome dos que manipulam aos fracos e pequenos. Seguro que bate em sua mulher.

Mae o olhou com o cenho franzido diante de tão escandalosa hipótese.

—E o que passa comigo?

—Com você?

—Me trata mal.

—Carinho, você sim que me trata como se fosse um martelo de demolição.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Subiu-lhe o pescoço de sua jaqueta até o queixo e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros.

—E acredito que você gosta de mim mais do que quer admitir.

Mae o percorreu com o olhar e fechou os olhos. Isto não podia estar passando.

—Nem sequer me conhece.

—Sei que é formosa e que penso todo o tempo em você. Me sinto muito atraído por você, Mae.

Seus olhos se abriram de par em par.

—Por mim? — Os homens como Hugh não se sentiam atraídos por mulheres como ela. Era um ás do esporte. E ela era uma garota de peito plano muito magra que não tinha tido nenhum encontro até depois do bacharelado—. Não tem graça.

—Não acredito que tenha. Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que a vi no parque. Por que acredita que estive te ligando?

—Pensei que fazia isso com todas as mulheres.

Ele riu.

—Não. Só a você. Você é especial.

Por um momento Mae se permitiu acreditar. Por um momento se sentiu adulada pelos cuidados desse grande esportista, mas não tinha intenção de sair com ele. O momento durou até que recordou como se colocou com ela a primeira vez que se viram.

—É realmente imbecil — disse ela.

—Espero que me dê à oportunidade de te fazer mudar de idéia.

Pegou-lhe o pulso.

—Asseguro que não tem graça.

—Nunca pensei que fosse gracioso. Normalmente sou eu quem rechaço às garotas. Nunca tinha me sentido atraído por alguém que me odiasse.

Estava tão sério que ela quase acreditou.

—Eu não o odeio — confessou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Bom, isso é um princípio, acredito. —Ele deslizou as mãos dos ombros ao pescoço de Mae e lhe inclinou o queixo com os polegares—. Ainda tem frio?

—Um pouco. —O calor dessas mãos na garganta se estendeu até seu ventre. Estava surpreendida e um pouco pasmada ante essa reação.

—Quer que peguemos as bebidas e entremos?

A surpresa se transformou em confusão.

—Quero ir para casa.

A decepção apareceu na careta que Hugh esboçou e moveu as mãos à parte superior de seus braços.

—A acompanharei ao carro.

—Vim de táxi.

—Então a levo para casa.

—De acordo, mas não o convidarei a entrar — disse ela. Havia mulheres que podiam considera-la promíscua, mas ainda tinha suas regras. Hugh Miner era bonito e tinha êxito, mas, embora se comportasse como um perfeito cavalheiro, não era seu tipo.

—Isso depende de você.

—Digo a sério. Não pode entrar.

—Certo. Se quiser, prometo que nem sequer descerei da moto.

—Moto?

—Bom, vim na Harley. Vai se encantar. —Passou o braço sobre os ombros e se dirigiram para a entrada do bar—. Antes tenho que procurar Dmitri e Stuart para lhes dizer que vou embora.

—Não posso montar com você em uma moto.

Se detiveram na entrada e deixaram passar a um grupo na frente.

—Claro que pode. Não deixarei que caia.

—Não estou preocupada por isso. —Ela o olhou à cara

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

iluminada pela luz alaranjada da lâmpada que havia em cima da porta—. É que não uso roupa de baixo.

Ele ficou gelado durante uns segundos, logo sorriu.

—Bom quem diria. Já temos algo em comum. Eu tampouco.

John seguiu Caroline Foster Duffy através do corredor da grande casa de Virgil, em Bainbridge. Tinha o cabelo loiro com fios cinza e umas pequenas rugas tinham aparecido nas comissuras de seus olhos. Era uma dessas mulheres suficientemente afortunadas para maturar com graça e sabedoria. Tinha a sabedoria de não lutar contra a idade nem com uma tintura azul nem com cirurgia plástica e a graça para se manter bela aos sessenta e cinco anos.

—Virgil está te esperando — disse enquanto atravessavam a sala de jantar. Se deteve ante uma porta de folha dupla de mogno e olhou para John com a preocupação brilhando em seus olhos azul claro—. Vou ter que pedir que sua visita seja o mais curta possível. Sei que Virgil o chamou para te ver esta noite, mas leva um par de dias trabalhando mais duro que o normal. Está cansado, mas não descansa. Sei que lhe acontece algo, embora não me diz o que é. Sabe que pode ser? É algo da equipe?

—Não sei — respondeu John. Estava no segundo ano de um contrato de três e não tinha que se preocupar das negociações até o ano seguinte, então duvidava que Virgil o tivesse chamado para discutir sobre seu contrato. E, além disso, não se ocupava das negociações em pessoa, pagava a uma agência de representantes esportivos para que se encarregassem de seus assuntos profissionais.

—Acreditei que queria me falar das futuros inscrições — disse, embora pensava que o desejo de Virgil de falar com ele em pessoa resultava estranho, sobretudo, uma sexta-feira a noite.

Caroline franziu o cenho antes de se voltar para abrir a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

porta do escritório.

— John chegou —anunciou, entrando no escritório de Virgil. John a seguiu a uma sala decorada com couro e madeira cor cereja, esculturas de pescadores japoneses e litografias de Currier e Ives. As diferentes texturas davam impressão de riqueza e bom gosto—. Mas só o deixo ficar meia hora - continuou Caroline—. Logo o acompanharei à porta para que possa descansar.

Virgil levantou a vista dos papéis dispersos pela escrivaninha. —Fecha a porta ao sair — foi o que respondeu a sua esposa.

Ela não disse nada, mas apertou os lábios em uma fina linha ao sair da sala.

—Por que não se senta? —Virgil apontou uma cadeira no lado contrário da escrivaninha.

John escrutinou a cara do ancião, e soube por que o tinha chamado. A amargura e a fadiga tinha feito aparecer umas grandes olheiras sob os olhos de Virgil. Nesse momento aparentava os setenta e cinco anos que tinha. John se sentou em uma poltrona de couro e esperou.

—O outro dia parecia genuinamente surpreso ao ver Georgeanne Howard na televisão.

—Estava.

—Não sabia que fazia um programa aqui em Seattle?

—Não.

—Como é isso, John? Sei que se conhecem bem.

—Parece que, pelo que se vê, não nos conhecemos tanto — respondeu John, se perguntando o que Virgil sabia exatamente.

Virgil pegou uma folha de papel e a passou por cima da escrivaninha.

—Este papel diz que está mentindo.

John pegou o documento e rapidamente examinou a cópia da certidão de nascimento de Lexie. Aparecia como o pai de Lexie,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

algo que o agradava, mas não gostava que farejassem em sua vida pessoal. Lançou o papel em cima da escrivaninha e enfrentou ao olhar do Virgil.

—Onde obteve isto?

Virgil agitou a mão para tirar a importância da pergunta de John.

—É verdade?

—Sim, é. Onde a conseguiu?

Virgil encolheu os ombros.

—Contratei a alguém para investigar um pouco Georgeanne e imagina minha surpresa quando vi seu nome. —Sustentou em alto vários documentos legais junto com a aceitação de John de sua paternidade. Virgil não os entregou, mas não precisava fazê-lo. John tinha uma cópia em casa—. Ao que parece teve uma menina com Georgeanne.

—Isso já sabia, por que não deixa de sandices e vai ao fundo? Virgil soltou os papéis.

—Essa é uma das coisas que sempre gostei em você, John. Não anda com rodeios. —E sem afastar o olhar, perguntou—: Teve relações sexuais com minha noiva antes ou depois que me deixasse plantado no altar me fazendo parecer um velho tolo e ridículo?

Embora John não gostava que farejassem em seu passado ou em sua vida pessoal, nessa ocasião pensava que a pergunta de Virgil era algo justo. O respeitava o suficiente para acreditar que merecia uma resposta.

—Conheci Georgeanne depois que o abandou no casamento. Nunca a tinha visto antes; saía da casa quando eu ia e me pediu que a levasse. Não usava vestido de noiva e não sabia quem era.

Virgil se recostou na cadeira.

—Mas o averiguaria em algum momento.

—Sim.

—E apesar de saber, deitou com ela.

John franziu o cenho.

—Obviamente. —Tal e como estavam às coisas, tinha feito um grande favor a Virgil levando Georgeanne do casamento. Ela podia ser muito mesquinha e John não acreditava que Virgil se tomasse nada bem que lhe dissessem que não era memorável na cama. Não como John. Virgil estava melhor sem ela. Ela podia conseguir que um homem se sentisse ardente e duro para logo fazê-lo se envergonhar de si mesmo ao lhe recordar com aquela voz doce e afiada seu segundo casamento com uma stripper. Era muito cruel, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

—Quanto tempo foram amantes?

—Não muito. — Conhecia Virgil e sabia que não o tinha chamado para ouvir os detalhes suculentos—. Deixa de rodeios e vai ao fundo.

—É um jogador de hóquei condenadamente bom e nunca me importou onde coloca o membro. Mas quando fodeu Georgeanne me fodeu .

John se levantou e durante um segundo considerou saltar sobre a escrivaninha e golpear Virgil até lhe fazer perder o sentido. Se não tivesse sido tão velho, o teria feito. Georgeanne era a mulher mais sedutora e ardente com a que tinha estado, mas não era uma mulher para transar e esquecer. Era muito mais que isso para ele e não merecia que falassem dela como se fosse lixo. Com muita dificuldade reprimiu a cólera.

—Ainda não foi a fundo.

—Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas.

John não gostava que o ameaçassem nem que se metessem em sua vida.

—Está me ameaçando com um transpasse?

Virgil estava mortalmente sério quando lhe disse:

—Só se me força a fazê-lo.

John considerou dizer a Virgil que se fosse a merda e dar um chute em seu velho traseiro enrugado. Cinco meses antes o teria feito. Embora John adorasse jogar nos Chinooks e não se via jogando em outra equipe, não respondia bem às ameaças. Mas agora tinha muito a perder. Acabava de descobrir que tinha uma filha e acabavam de lhe dar a custódia compartilhada.

—Georgeanne e eu temos uma filha, então talvez deveria me esclarecer o que entende por «ter».

—Pode ver sua filha tudo o que queira — começou Virgil—. Mas não toque na mãe. Não saia com ela. Não case com ela, ou você e eu teremos problemas.

Se Virgil o tivesse ameaçado assim há um ano ou tão somente uns meses atrás, o mais provável era que tivesse forçado um transpasse. Mas como podia exercer de pai com Lexie se tinha que se mudar a Detroit, a Nova Iorque ou inclusive a Los Angeles? Como podia ver Lexie crescer se não viviam no mesmo estado?

—Demônios, Virgil — disse, observando-o—, não sei quem desagrada mais ao outro, se Georgeanne a mim ou eu a ela. Se tivesse me perguntado isso na semana passada, poderia ter economizado preocupações e me tivesse economizado o passeio até aqui. Quero Georgeanne quão mesmo a um grão no traseiro e ela me quer ainda menos.

Os olhos cansados de Virgil chamaram John de mentiroso.

—Você recorda o que te disse.

—Não sou propenso a esquecer. —John o olhou pela última vez, logo girou e saiu do escritório. Saiu da casa com o ultimato de Virgil ressoando em seus ouvidos. «Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas».

Esperou a balsa durante quinze minutos e quando chegou a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

sua casa flutuante, o absurdo da ameaça de Virgil fez que esboçasse um sorriso. Supunha que o velho pensava que tinha encontrado a vingança perfeita. E poderia ter sido, mas John e Georgeanne nem sequer podiam tolerar estar juntos na mesma sala. Forçá-los a estar juntos teria sido um castigo mais apropriado.

Timbres, sinos, gritos, chiar de aros e copos quebrados ressoaram nos ouvidos de John enquanto via como Lexie se chocava com violência contra árvores, subia às calçadas e atropelava aos pedestres.

—Sou bastante boa — gritou ela por cima desse caos.

Cravou a vista na tela diante de Lexie e sentiu que começavam a lhe palpitar as têmporas.

—Tome cuidado com essa senhora velha - advertiu muito tarde. Lexie a atropelou fazendo-a voar pelos ares.

John não gostava muito nem dos vídeo-games nem das salas de jogos. Não gostava dos centros comerciais, preferia comprar o que necessitava por correio, e tampouco estava acostumado a ir ver filmes de desenhos animados. A partida terminou e John girou o pulso para olhar o relógio.

—Já é hora de ir.

—Ganhei, John? — perguntou Lexie, mostrando a pontuação na tela. No dedo médio, tinha posto um anel de prata com filigranas que lhe tinha comprado em uma joalheria do Pike Agrada Market, e no assento junto ao dela estava o gato de cristal que lhe tinha comprado em outra loja. A parte de trás do Range Rover estava carregada de brinquedos e só estavam matando o tempo antes que ele e Lexie entrassem no cinema para ver "O Corcunda de Notre Dame".

Estava tratando de comprar o amor de sua filha. Era tenaz. E não se importava. Compraria-lhe algo, passaria horas em dúzias

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

de salas de jogos ou vendo filmes da Disney, se com isso conseguia que sua filha o chamasse «papai» uma só vez.

—Quase ganhou — mentiu, pegando a mão dela—. Pega o gato —acrescentou; logo se dirigiram à saída da sala de jogos. Faria algo por ter diante dele à antiga Lexie.

Quando a tinha pego antes em sua casa, tinha-a encontrado na porta sem rastro de sombras ou ruges. Era sábado, e embora preferia vê-la sem maquiagem, estava tão desesperado para que voltasse a ser a menina que tinha conhecido em junho que lhe tinha sugerido que colocasse um pouco de brilho nos lábios. Ela tinha declinado a sugestão com uma sacudida de cabeça.

Poderia ter tentado falar com Georgeanne de novo sobre o incomum comportamento de Lexie, mas não estava em casa quando foi procurar à menina. Segundo a babá, que usava um piercing no lado direito do nariz, Georgeanne estava trabalhando, mas voltaria para casa antes que ele retornasse com Lexie.

Talvez pudesse falar com Georgeanne mais tarde, pensou enquanto se dirigiam ao cinema. Possivelmente por uma vez, poderiam se comportar como adultos razoáveis para poder decidir o que era mais conveniente para sua filha. Sim, possivelmente poderiam. Mas havia algo em Georgeanne que fazia aflorar seus piores instintos e o desejo de se enfrentar com ela.

—Olhe! —Lexie parou bruscamente e cravou o olhar na cristaleira da loja em frente. Atrás do cristal vários gatinhos com listras rodavam como bolas peludas e se perseguiam ao redor de um raspador em forma de poste. Eram uns seis gatos recém-nascidos e ela os observava maravilhada, John espiou um vislumbre da garotinha que tinha roubado seu coração em Marymoor Park.

—Quer entrar e dar uma olhada rápida? — perguntou.

O olhou como se tivesse sugerido um delito grave.

—Mamãe diz que eu não... — se interrompeu e lhe dedicou um

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

sorriso—. Certo. Entrarei com você.

John abriu a porta da loja de animais para deixar sua filha entrar. A loja estava vazia com exceção de uma vendedora que escrevia algo em uma caderneta atrás do mostrador.

Lexie passou com John o gato de cristal que lhe tinha comprado, logo caminhou para a jaula e se deteve diante. Colocou a mão dentro e moveu os dedos. Imediatamente, um listrado gato amarelo a pegou e lhe envolveu seu pequeno corpo peludo ao redor do pulso. Ela riu bobamente e levantou o gatinho a seu peito.

John colocou a figura de cristal no bolso do peitilho de seu pólo azul e verde, e logo se ajoelhou ao lado de Lexie. Arranhou ao gatinho entre as orelhas e com os nódulos roçou o queixo de sua filha. Não saberia dizer o que era mais suave.

Lexie o olhou tão excitada que mal podia se conter.

—Eu adoro, John.

Ele tocou a pequena orelha do gatinho e voltou a acariciar o queixo de Lexie.

—Pode me chamar papai — lhe disse, contendo o fôlego.

Os grandes olhos azuis de Lexie piscaram uma vez, duas vezes, logo ela escondeu um sorriso na parte superior da cabeça do gatinho. Apareceu uma covinha em sua pálida bochecha, mas não disse nenhuma só palavra.

—Todos esses gatinhos já estão vacinados — anunciou a vendedora atrás de John.

John olhou a ponta das esportivas enquanto a decepção lhe embargava o coração.

—Só estamos olhando —disse enquanto se levantava.

—Posso lhes deixar esse gatinho listrado por cinqüenta dólares. É uma pechincha.

John acreditava que com a obsessão de Lexie pelos animais se Georgeanne tivesse querido que tivesse um, já o teria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

comprado.

—Sua mãe provavelmente me mataria se aparecer em casa com um gatinho.

—E um cachorro? Justo acaba de me chegar um pequeno dálmata.

—Um dálmata? —Lexie os ouviu—. Tem um dálmata?

—Venham por aqui. —A vendedora apontou para uma parede de canis de vidro.

Lexie devolveu o gatinho à jaula com suavidade e se moveu para os canis. Os cubículos de vidro estavam vazios com exceção do dálmata, um cão esquimó na parte de trás e um rato grande sobre uma tigela de comida.

—O que é isso? —perguntou Lexie, mostrando o rato quase sem cabelo com enormes orelhas.

—É um chihuahua. É um cão muito pequeno.

John pensou que não deveriam chamá-lo cão. Tremia-lhe todo o corpo e parecia patético, era uma vergonha para a raça canina.

—Tem frio? — perguntou Lexie, pressionando a testa contra o vidro.

—Espero que não. Trato de mantê-lo muito quente.

—Deve estar assustado. —Colocou a mão no canil e disse—: Tem saudades de sua mamãe.

—OH, não — disse John enquanto recordava como tinha tido que resgatar um peixe no Pacífico. Mas não se via fingindo salvar a um tremulo cão estúpido—. Não, não tem saudades de sua mamãe. Gosta de viver aqui sozinho. Com certeza gosta de passar a noite em seu prato de comida. Com certeza está sonhando algo agradável agora mesmo, que se estremece porque está sonhando que há um forte vento.

—Os chihuahuas são uma raça nervosa — informou a vendedora.

—Nervosa? —John apontou para o cão—. Está dormido.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

A mulher sorriu.

—Só necessita um pouco de calor e muito amor — disse; logo se dirigiu a umas portas de vaivém. Uns segundos mais tarde a parte de trás do canil de vidro se abriu e um par de mãos agarraram ao cão.

—Temos que ir se queremos chegar a tempo ao filme. —John disse muito tarde. A mulher voltou e pôs o cão nos braços de Lexie.

—Como se chama? — perguntou Lexie enquanto olhava aos pequenos e brilhantes olhos que lhe devolviam o olhar.

—Não tem nome — respondeu a mulher—. É seu dono quem deve colocar — deixou de tremer. —Lexie esfregou a bochecha contra a cara do cachorro e lhe lambeu a orelha.

A pequena língua rosada do cão saiu como uma flecha e lambeu o queixo de Lexie.

—Gosta.

John olhou o relógio, desejando que Lexie e o cão se separassem.

—O filme vai começar. Temos que ir já.

—Já o vi três vezes — disse sem afastar os olhos do cão—. É um cachorro precioso — disse com um acento arrastado muito parecido ao de sua mãe—. Me dê um beijo.

—Não. —John negou com a cabeça, se sentindo de repente como um piloto de avião tentando aterrissar com um só motor—. Nada de beijos.

—Deixou de tremer. —Lexie esfregou a bochecha contra a cara do cachorro e lhe lambeu a orelha.

—Tem que devolvê-lo.

—Mas o quero e me quer. Não posso ficar com ele?

—OH, não. Sua mãe me mataria.

—Não lhe importará.

John ouviu a mentira na voz de Lexie e se ajoelhou a seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

lado. Podia sentir como o outro motor de seu avião imaginário começava a falhar. Tinha que pensar rapidamente algo antes de se estrelar contra o chão.

—Sim, fará, mas sabe o que? Comprarei uma tartaruga para você e pode te-la em minha casa, e cada vez que venha pode brincar com ela.

Com o cão feliz entre os braços, Lexie se apoiou no peito de John.

—Não quero uma tartaruga. Quero ao pequeno Ponho.

—Ponho? Não pode pôr esse nome nele, Lexie. Não é seu.

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Lexie e lhe tremeu o queixo.

—Mas o quero e me quer.

—Não prefere ter um cão de verdade? Podemos olhar cães de verdade no próximo fim de semana.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Este é um cão de verdade. Mas algo pequeno. E não tem mamãe, e se o deixo aqui sentirá minha falta e passará muito mal. — As lágrimas lhe empaparam as pestanas quando soluçou—. Por favor, papai, me deixe conservar a Ponho.

O coração de John colidiu contra suas costelas e ameaçou sair pela garganta. Olhou a cara lastimosamente triste de sua filha e finalmente se estrelou. Ardeu. Foi incapaz de impedi-lo. Era tolo, mas o tinha chamado «papai». Pegou a carteira e entregou o dinheiro a feliz vendedora.

—De acordo — disse, a pegou e a estreitou entre seus braços—. Mas sua mamãe vai nos matar.

—Sério? Posso ficar com Ponho?

—Suponho que sim.

Seu pranto se incrementou e enterrou a cara no pescoço de seu pai.

—É o melhor papai do mundo — gemeu e ele sentiu a umidade

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

contra a pele—. Serei boa pra sempre. —Seus ombros tremeram, o cão tremia e John temeu ficar a tremer também—. Te quero, papai — sussurrou.

Se não fazia algo rápido, começaria a chorar igual a Lexie. Começaria a chorar como uma garota ali mesmo, diante da vendedora.

—Eu também te quero — disse, logo pigarreou—. Também compraremos comida.

—E provavelmente necessitarão uma gaiola — informou a vendedora pegando o cartão de crédito—. E como tem muito pouco cabelo também um suéter.

Quando John carregou Lexie, Ponho e os acessórios do cão no Range Rover, tinha quase mil dólares a menos na conta. Enquanto atravessavam a cidade para Bellevue, Lexie falou sem parar e cantou canções de ninar ao cão. Mas quanto mais se aproximavam de sua rua, mais calada estava. Quando John estacionou ao lado da calçada, o silêncio enchia o carro.

John estendeu a mão a Lexie para sair do veículo e tampouco falaram enquanto caminhavam pela calçada. Se detiveram sob a luz do alpendre olhando a porta fechada, pospondo o momento em que teriam que enfrentar Georgeanne com esse rato tremulo nos braços de Lexie.

—Vai se pôr como uma louca —informou Lexie apenas em um sussurro.

John sentiu como sua mão agarrava a dele.

—Sim, vai nos xingar.

Lexie não o corrigiu. Só inclinou a cabeça e disse:

—Sim.

«Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas». Quase riu. Inclusive embora admitisse que estava loucamente apaixonado por Georgeanne, acreditava que depois dessa noite sua carreira

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

estava tão segura como Fort Knox.

A porta se abriu e a predição de John sobre as salpicaduras de merda se fez realidade. Georgeanne passou o olhar de John a Lexie, logo ao cão que tremia nos braços de sua filha.

—O que é isso?

Lexie se calou e a deixou falar com John.

—Ah, entramos em uma loja de animais...

—OH não! — gemeu Georgeanne—. A deixou entrar em uma loja de animais? Não pode deixa-la entrar. Da última vez que entrou chorou tanto que vomitou.

—Bom, o lado bom, é que d esta vez não ficou doente.

—O lado bom? —Georgeanne apontou os braços de Lexie e gritou—: É isso um chihuahua?

—Isso é o que disse a vendedora, mas eu não estou muito convencido.

—Devolva.

—Não, mãe. Ponho é meu.

—Ponho? Já lhe pôs nome? —Olhou para John e entrecerrou os olhos—. Estupendo. Ponho pode viver com John.

—Não tenho pátio.

—Tem coberta. Com isso basta.

—Não pode viver com papai porque então só poderia vê-lo nos fins de semana, e não poderia lhe ensinar a se comportar.

—Ensinar a quem? A Ponho ou a seu papai?

—Isso não tem graça, Georgie.

—Sei. Devolva, John.

—Oxalá pudesse. Mas a vendedora disse que não se pode devolver. Não posso devolver Ponho. —Via Georgeanne ali de pé tão bonita como sempre e muito, muito zangada. Mas pela primeira vez desde Cannon Beach não queria brigar com ela. Não queria provocá-la mais—. Sinto muito, mas Lexie começou a chorar e não pude dizer não. Colocou nome e chorou em meu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

pescoço e quando quis me dar conta, já tinha dado a vendedora meu cartão de crédito.

—Alexandra Mae, entra em casa.

—Ho-Ho - disse Lexie, logo abraçou seu cão, agachou a cabeça e passou correndo diante de sua mãe.

John se moveu para segui-la, mas Georgeanne lhe cortou o passo.

—Falei a essa menina durante cinco anos que não pode ter um mascote até que cumpra dez. A leva umas horas e volta para casa com um cão sem cabelo.

Ele levantou sua mão direita.

—Sei e sinto muito. Prometo que comprarei toda sua comida e Lexie e eu o levaremos para adestrar.

—Posso pagar sua maldita comida! —Georgeanne levantou as mãos e pressionou a testa com os dedos. Sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir—. Estou tão zangada que não posso pensar.

—Ajudaria que te dissesse que comprei um livro sobre essa raça?

—Não, John — suspirou ela, deixando cair as mãos—. Não ajudaria.

—Também tenho uma gaiola. —A pegou pelo pulso e a arrastou com ele—. Comprei um montão de coisas.

Georgeanne tratou de ignorar a aceleração de seu pulso quando a pegou.

—Que tipo de coisas?

Ele abriu uma das portas traseiras do Range Rover e viu uma pequena gaiola para cães.

—Suponho que passará a noite aí e assim não fará pipi no chão — disse, e logo colocou a cabeça dentro do veículo outra vez—. Aqui há um livro de treinamento, outro de chihuahuas e outro mais, fez uma pausa para ler o título, Como educar um cão para viver com ele. Comida, biscoitinhos para cães, brinquedos para mastigar, colar e correia e um suéter pequeno.

—Suéter? Comprou tudo isto na loja?

—Vou fechar. —Deu a volta e colocou a cabeça pelo outro lado.

Por cima da gaiola, Georgeanne percorreu com o olhar os bolsos traseiros da calça de John. Seu jeans estava descolorido em alguns lugares e estavam presos por um cinturão de couro.

—Sei que está por aqui em alguma parte — disse, e ela rapidamente olhou ao porta-malas do todo Ranger-Rover. Estava cheio de grandes bolsas de brinquedos e uma caixa onde punha "The Ultime Hóquei".

—O que é tudo isso? — perguntou, apontando-o com a cabeça. John a olhou por cima do ombro.

—São coisas que comprei para Lexie. Não tenho nada para ela quando está em minha casa, então compramos algo. Não posso acreditar quanto custam as Barbies. Não sabia que valiam sessenta dólares cada uma. — Se endireitou e lhe deu um tubo—.

É a pasta de dente de Ponho.

Georgeanne estava consternada.

—Pagou sessenta dólares por uma Barbie?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Bom pensa que uma vinha com um cão de lãs, outra com uma jaqueta estampada de zebra e uma boina combinando, acredito que não me fraudaram muito.

Tinham-no enganado. A poucos dias de abrir as caixas, Lexie teria essas bonecas nuas pela casa e pareceria que as tinha recolhido de uma loja de segunda mão. Georgeanne raramente comprava brinquedos caros para Lexie. Sua filha não os tratava melhor porque tivessem custado mais e, além disso, tinha muitos meses nos que Georgeanne não poderia permitir o luxo de gastar cento e vinte dólares em umas bonecas.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Tinha tendência a se voltar um pouco louca e gastar bastante nos natais e nos aniversários, mas tinha que fazer cálculos e economizar dinheiro para essas ocasiões. John não o fazia. O mês passado, quando seu advogado tinha elaborado o acordo de custódia, se inteirou que John ganhava seis milhões de dólares ao ano jogando hóquei e investindo. Ela nunca poderia competir com isso.

Olhou a cara sorridente de John e se perguntou o que estaria tramando. Se não tomava cuidado, ele tomaria tudo e ela ficaria sem nada exceto esse cão sem cabelo.

Capítulo 17

— Como quer o café? Só ou com leite? — Georgeanne perguntou a Mae enquanto enchia o filtro metálico com café expresso.

—Com leite — respondeu Mae sem deixar de olhar a Ponho que estava convexo mordiscando uma bolacha para cães—. Demônios!, que cão mais patético. Até meu gato é maior que esse vira-lata. Bootsie o comeria de um bocado.

—Lexie — gritou Georgeanne—. Mae está insultando a Ponho outra vez.

Lexie se dirigiu para a cozinha, fazendo dramalhões com as mãos ocultas pelas mangas da capa de chuva.

—Não insulte meu cão. —Franzindo o cenho pegou a mochila da mesa—. É muito sensível. — se ajoelhou e aproximou sua cara a do cão—. Agora tenho que ir a escola, te verei mais tarde. —A mascote deixou de comer a bolacha o tempo suficiente para dar uma lambida na boca de lexie.

—Ouça, já falamos que não pode fazer isso — admoestou Georgeanne enquanto agarrava uma caixa de leite desnatado da geladeira—. Os cães têm hábitos pouco saudáveis.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Lexie deu de ombros e se levantou.

—Não me importa. Quero-lhe.

—Certo, mas a mim sim importa. Agora será melhor que se apresse a recolher Amy ou perderão o ônibus.

Lexie franziu os lábios para lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Georgeanne meneou a cabeça e acompanhou Lexie à porta principal.

—Eu não beijo às meninas que se dedicam a beijar cães que lambem o próprio traseiro. —Da entrada observou como Lexie cruzava a rua e depois retornou à cozinha—. Está louca por esse cão — comentou a Mae enquanto jogava uma olhada à cafeteira—. O tem há cinco dias e já está totalmente integrado em nossas vidas. Deveria ver a camiseta jeans que lhe fez.

—Tenho que te dizer algo — balbuciou Mae com rapidez.

Georgeanne olhou a sua amiga por cima do ombro. Suspeitava que algo passava a Mae. Em geral não ia tão cedo a sua casa para tomar café e fazia dias que a encontrava algo distante.

—O que acontece?

—Quero-lhe.

Georgeanne sorriu enquanto enchia a cafeteira com uma jarra.

—Eu também te quero.

—Não. —Mae meneou a cabeça—. Não, me refiro a Hugh. Quero a ele, quero a Hugh, o porteiro.

—A quem? —As mãos de Georgeanne se detiveram no ar e enrugou o cenho—. Ao amigo de John?

—Sim.

Georgeanne colocou a jarra de vidro na cafeteira, mas se esqueceu de acendê-la.

—Acreditava que o odiava.

—O fazia. Mas já não o faço.

—O que passou?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Mae parecia tão confusa como Georgeanne.

—Não sei! Me levou para casa de um pub na sexta-feira passada à noite e já não se foi.

—Esteve vivendo com você os últimos seis dias? —

Georgeanne se dirigiu à mesa da cozinha. Tinha que se sentar.

—Bom, na realidade, melhor dizendo durante as últimas seis noites.

—Está brincando?

—Não, mas entendo o que deve estar pensando. Não sei como ocorreu. Estava lhe dizendo que não podia entrar em minha casa, e antes de saber o que acontecia estávamos nus e brigando por quem tinha que estar em cima. Ganhou e me apaixonei por ele.

Georgeanne estava aniquilada pela impressão.

—Está segura?

—Sim. Ele estava acima.

—Não queria dizer isso! — Se Georgeanne tivesse que mudar algo em Mae, seria a tendência que sua amiga tinha em dar detalhes que ela não queria conhecer—. Está segura que está apaixonada por ele?

Mae assentiu com a cabeça e, pela primeira vez em sete anos de amizade, Georgeanne viu que as lágrimas apareciam nos olhos castanhos de sua amiga. Mae era sempre tão forte que o coração Georgeanne se rompia vê-la chorar.

—OH, carinho — suspirou e se aproximou para se ajoelhar junto à cadeira de Mae—. Sinto muito. —Rodeou-a com seus braços tratando de reconfortá-la os homens são imbecis perdidos.

—Sei — soluçou Mae—. Tudo era maravilhoso e vai e tem que fazer isso.

—O que ele fez?

Mae se tornou para trás e olhou a cara de Georgeanne.

—Pediu que me casasse com ele.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne caiu de traseiro, estupefata.

—Eu disse que era muito cedo, mas não quis me escutar. Me disse que me amava e que sabia que eu amava a ele. —Pegou um extremo da toalha de linho de Georgeanne e o passou pelos olhos—. Já disse a ele que casar agora não era a melhor opção, mas não quis me escutar.

—É obvio que não te pode casar com ele agora. —Georgeanne se pegou à mesa para ficar de pé—. Na semana passada nem sequer te caía bem. Como espera que tome uma decisão tão importante em tão pouco tempo? Seis dias não são suficientes para saber se quer passar o resto de sua vida com ele.

—Soube depois do terceiro dia.

Georgeanne procurou outra vez a cadeira. Se sentia enjoada e teve que voltar a sentar.

—Está brincando comigo? Quer se casar com ele ou não?

—OH, sim.

—Mas, disse a ele que não?

—Eu disse que sim! Tentei lhe dizer que não, mas não me deixou — disse, e explodiu de novo em soluços—. Deve soar estúpido e impulsivo, minha única desculpa é que o amo de verdade e não quero perder a oportunidade de ser feliz.

—Não parece feliz.

—Sou! Nunca tinha me sentido assim. Hugh faz que me sinta bem inclusive quando pensava que era impossível que me sentisse melhor. Me faz rir e pensa que sou divertida. Me faz feliz, mas... — se interrompeu para secar de novo os olhos—. Quero que você também seja feliz.

—Eu?

—Nos últimos meses você foi muito desgraçada, em especial do que aconteceu no Oregón. Me sinto fatal porque você está passando tão mal e eu nunca fui mais feliz.

—Sou feliz — assegurou Mae, e se perguntou se seria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

verdade. Nunca tinha parado a pensar como se sentia ante as coisas que lhe passavam. Se pensava friamente, nesses momentos a única palavra que ia a sua mente era comoção. Mas esse não era o momento de examinar seus sentimentos e analisá-los—. Ouça — disse esboçando um sorriso, alargando os braços para Mae e dando um tapinha na mesa—. Por agora vamos nos concentrar em sua felicidade. Ao que parece temos que organizar um casamento. Mae colocou as mãos sobre as de Georgeanne.

—Sei que tudo isto parece muito impulsivo, mas amo Hugh de verdade — disse, sua cara se iluminava quando pronunciava o nome dele.

Georgeanne observou os olhos de sua amiga e deixou que o amor e a excitação que viu neles limpassem todas suas dúvidas no momento.

—Já escolheu um dia?

—Em dez de outubro.

—Mas se só faltam três semanas!

—Sei, mas a temporada de hóquei começa dia cinco em Detroit, e Hugh não pode perder a primeira partida da temporada. Depois tem que ir a Nova Iorque e a São Luis antes de retornar aqui para jogar nos dia nove contra Avermelhado, já que jamais perde uma partida contra Patrick Roy. Estivemos olhando todas as datas e as três semanas seguintes parece que serão bastante tranqüilas. Então Hugh e eu nos casaremos dia dez, iremos uma semana a Maui de lua de mel, eu retornarei a tempo para o catering da festa dos Bennet, e Hugh irá a Toronto para jogar contra os Maple Leafs.

—Três semanas — protestou Georgeanne—. Como vou poder organizar um bom casamento em tão somente três semanas?

—Não vai fazer. Quero que esteja no casamento, não na cozinha. Decidi contratar Anne Maclear para que se encarregue de tudo. Foi a que organizou o catering do banquete de Redmond

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

e estará encantada de aceitar o trabalho assim que se inteire. Só quero duas coisas de você. Que me ajude a escolher um vestido de noiva sabe que sou um desastre com esse tipo de coisas. É provável que escolha algo horroroso e nem sequer me inteire.

Georgeanne sorriu.

—Eu adorarei te ajudar.

—Tenho que te pedir outra coisa mais. — Georgeanne apertou as mãos dela com mais força—. Quero que seja minha dama de honra. Mas Hugh vai pedir a John que seja seu padrinho pelo que terá que estar com ele.

As lágrimas puseram um nó na garganta de Georgeanne.

—Não se preocupe por nós. Eu adorarei ser sua dama de honra.

—Há um problema mai pior de todos.

—O que pode ser pior que planejar um casamento em três semanas e ter que estar com John?

—Virgil Duffy.

Georgeanne ficou paralisada.

—Eu disse a Hugh que não podíamos convidá-lo, mas Hugh não sabe como evitar isso. Pensa que se convidarmos seus companheiros da equipe e aos treinadores e instrutores, não poderemos ignorar o dono da equipe. Sugeri a ele que convidássemos só os amigos íntimos, mas seus companheiros de equipe são seus melhores amigos. Então não sabemos como fazer para convidar a uns sim e a outros não. —Mae cobriu a cara com as mãos—. Não sabemos o que fazer.

—É obvio que convidarão a Virgil. —Georgeanne tomou o controle, enquanto tinha a sensação que seu passado retornava para acossá-la. Primeiro John e agora Virgil.

Mae meneou a cabeça e deixou cair as mãos.

—Não posso fazer isso com você.

—Sou adulta. E Virgil Duffy não me assusta — disse ao tempo

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

que se perguntava se realmente era certo. Ali sentada na cozinha, não estava assustada, mas não sabia como se sentiria quando o visse no casamento—. Convide a ele e a qualquer pessoa que deseje. Não se preocupe por mim.

—Eu disse a Hugh que o melhor seria ir a Las Vegas e que nos casasse um desses imitadores do Elvis. Isso solucionaria todos os problemas.

De maneira nenhuma, Georgeanne não podia permitir que sua melhor amiga acabasse casando em Las Vegas por culpa dos enganos de seu passado.

—Nem te ocorra pensar nisso advertiu, elevando o nariz—. Já sabe o que opino a respeito das pessoas de mau gosto e que Elvis te case é do mais vulgar. E eu teria que te dar de presente algo igual de medíocre. Algo que comprasse por televenda, como o cortador de vidro com o que pode fazer seus próprios vasos com garrafas de Pepsi. E sinto, mas acredito que se fizer isso, depois não me olhará igual.

Mae riu.

—Certo, nada do Elvis.

—Bem. Será um casamento precioso — predisse, e se levantou para ir procurar sua agenda.

Juntas puseram mãos à obra. Chamaram os fornecedores que Mae queria contratar, logo subiram ao carro de Georgeanne e conduziram até Redmond.

Na semana seguinte, chamaram à floricultura e procuraram o vestido de noiva. Entre o Heron's, o programa de televisão, Lexie e a rapidez com a que se aproximava o casamento, Georgeanne não teve tempo para si mesma. O único momento do dia em que podia sentar e relaxar um pouco eram as noites da segunda-feira e da quarta-feira, quando John levava Lexie e Ponho às aulas de treinamento de mascotes. Mas, inclusive então, não podia relaxar. Não quando John aparecia por sua casa, alto, atrativo e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

cheirando como uma tardia brisa de verão. O olhava e esse estúpido seu coração começava a palpitar e, quando ele partia, seu peito doía. Voltou a se apaixonar por ele. Só que desta vez se sentia mais infeliz que a anterior. Tinha estado firmemente convencida que já não se dedicava a querer aos que não podiam corresponder a seu amor, mas ao que parecia não era assim. Entretanto, apesar de ter quebrado seu coração, o mais provável era que sempre amasse a John, que se apropriaria de seu amor e de sua filha e a deixaria sem nada. Mae se casaria e seguiria com sua vida. Georgeanne sentiu que a deixavam atrás. Sua vida era plena, mas apesar disso, os que mais amava tomavam caminhos que ela não podia seguir.

Em uns dias, Lexie passaria seu primeiro fim de semana com John e conheceria Ernie Maxwell e à mãe de John, Glenda. Sua filha teria a família que Georgeanne não podia lhe oferecer. Uma família da que ela não fazia parte e a que nunca pertenceria. John podia oferecer a Lexie tudo o que desejasse ou necessitasse e Georgeanne se sentia apartada e abandonada.

Dez dias antes do casamento, Georgeanne estava sozinha, sentada no escritório do Heron's, pensando em Lexie e John e em Mae e se sentindo sozinha. Quando Charles ligou e lhe sugeriu que comesse com ele no McCormick and Schmick's se alegrou de poder escapar por umas horas. Era sexta-feira, tinha muito trabalho essa noite e necessitava uma cara amiga e uma conversa agradável.

Enquanto comiam almejas e caranguejos, contou a Charles tudo sobre Mae e o casamento.

—Se casará na quinta-feira seguinte a este — disse enquanto limpava as mãos no guardanapo de linho—. Com tão pouco tempo, tiveram sorte de encontrar uma pequena igreja sem religião oficial em Kirkland e um salão de banquetes no Redmond para a recepção posterior. Lexie levará as flores e eu sou a dama de honra. — Georgeanne meneou a cabeça com o garfo na mão—. Ainda não comprei o vestido. Dou graças a Deus que toda esta confusão acabe logo e já não tenha que me preocupar de nada parecido até que Lexie se case.

—Não pensa em casar?

Georgeanne deu de ombros e apartou o olhar. Quando pensava em casar, imaginava sempre John com o smoking que usava no dia que lhe fizeram a reportagem para o GQ.

—O certo é que não pensei nisso.

—Bom, e por que não pensou?

Georgeanne voltou a olhar para Charles e sorriu.

—Está me propondo isso?

—Faria se pensasse que iria aceitar.

O sorriso de Georgeanne se esfumou de repente.

—Não se preocupe — disse ele, e depositou outra concha de almeja sobre o montão de seu prato—. Não tinha pensado te envergonhar propondo isso agora, e não penso fazê-lo enquanto saiba que vai me rejeitar. Sei que não está preparada.

O olhou fixamente, a esse maravilhoso homem que tanto significava para ela, mas ao que não amava como uma mulher deveria amar a seu marido. Sua cabeça queria lhe amar, mas seu coração já amava a outro.

—Não rechace a idéia sem mais. Simplesmente pense — disse ele, e ela o fez. Pensou como resolveriam alguns de seus problemas casando com Charles.

Podia proporcionar uma vida confortável para ela e para Lexie e poderiam formar uma família. Talvez não o amasse como devesse, mas possivelmente com o tempo o fizesse.

Possivelmente sua cabeça pudesse convencer seu coração.

John jogou a camiseta sobre o montão de meias esportivas que havia no chão do banheiro. Vestido só com umas calças de esporte, cobriu a parte inferior da cara com creme de barbear. Enquanto procurava o barbeador elétrico de barbear, olhou ao espelho e sorriu.

—Se quiser, pode entrar e falar comigo — disse a Lexie que se deteve a suas costas para olhar às escondidas dentro do banheiro.

—O que faz?

—Estou me barbeando — colocou a lâmina na bochecha esquerda e a deslizou para baixo.

—Mamãe depila as pernas e a axilas — comentou enquanto se aproximava dele. Usava uma camisola de listas rosa e brancas e tinha o cabelo despenteado da noite de sono. A noite anterior tinha sido a primeira vez que ficava com ele, e depois que ele matou a aranha de sua cama, tudo tinha ido bem. Depois de esmagar ao inseto com um livro, ela o olhou como se pudesse caminhar sobre as águas—. Suponho que terei que me depilar quando estiver na sétima — continuou—. Provavelmente então já tenha cabelos. —O olhou com atenção através do espelho—.

Acredita que Ponho será peludo?

John enxaguou o barbeador elétrico e negou com a cabeça.

—Não, nunca terá muito cabelo.

Ao pegar Lexie na noite anterior, o pobre cachorro vestia um novo pulôver vermelho com jóias de imitação costuradas por toda parte e uma boina combinando. Quando entrou na casa, o cão o olhou e correu para outro cômodo para se esconder. Georgeanne supôs que o assustava a altura de John, mas John imaginou que o pobre Ponho não queria que outro espécime do gênero masculino o visse com essa pinta de maricas.

—Como te fez essa grande cicatriz na sobrancelha?

—Esta coisinha? — destacou uma velha cicatriz—. Quando tinha uns dezenove anos, um menino me lançou o disco à cabeça e não me agachei a tempo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Doeu?

«Como um condenado».

—Não. —John levantou o queixo e se barbeou debaixo da mandíbula. Pela extremidade do olho viu que Lexie o observava—. Possivelmente deveria ir se vestindo. Sua avó e seu bisavô Ernie estarão aqui em meia hora.

—Pode me pentear? — ela levantou a mão e lhe mostrou uma escova.

—Não sei se saberei pentear uma menina.

—Pode me fazer um rabo de cavalo. É muito fácil. Ou possivelmente dois rabos de cavalo. Tem que se assegurar que estão muito altos; eu não gosto de os levar tão baixos.

—Tentarei — disse, limpando o creme de barbear e os restos de pêlo da lâmina, e a seguir começar a barbear a outra bochecha—. Mas se parecer uma menina selvagem não jogue a culpa em mim.

Lexie riu e apoiou a cabeça contra ele. Sentiu o fino cabelo de Lexie contra a pele de seu flanco.

—Se mamãe se casar com Charles, eu seguiria me apelidando Kowalsky como você?

A lâmina de barbear se deteve bruscamente na comissura da boca de John. Deslizou o olhar pelo espelho até a cara levantada de Lexie. Com lentidão baixou o barbeador elétrico de sua cara e o colocou sob a água quente.

—Sua mãe pensa casar com Charles?

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Possivelmente. Ela está pensando.

John não tinha pensado a sério que Georgeanne pudesse casar com alguém. Mas agora, ao pensar em que outro homem a tocasse, sentiu como se o golpeassem no estômago. Terminou de se barbear e fechou o grifo.

—Ela lhe disse isso?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Sim, mas como você é meu papai eu disse que devia casar com você.

Ele pegou uma toalha e limpou o creme que lhe tinha ficado debaixo da orelha esquerda —E ela o que disse?

—Riu e disse que isso era algo que não ia passar, mas pode pedir, não pode?

«Casar com Georgeanne?» Não podia casar com Georgeanne. Embora tivessem se levado bastante bem depois do incidente de Ponho, nem sequer estava seguro de gostar dela.

Era o suficientemente sincero consigo mesmo para admitir que gostava. Possivelmente muito. Todas as vezes que tinha ido recolher Lexie a tinha imaginado sem roupa, mas a luxúria não era suficiente para se comprometer durante toda a vida. Respeitava-a, mas o respeito tampouco era suficiente. Amava Lexie e queria lhe dar tudo o que necessitasse para ser feliz, mas anos atrás tinha aprendido que um não devia casar só porque tivesse um filho pelo meio.

—Não poderia lhe perguntar? Então poderíamos ter um bebê.

Ela o olhou com o mesmo olhar de súplica que tinha utilizado para conseguir que lhe comprasse o mascote, mas desta vez não ia ceder. Se alguma vez se casava de novo, o faria porque viver sem essa mulher seria um inferno.

—Não acredito que sua mãe goste de mim — disse, jogando a toalha à cesta da roupa suja que havia junto ao lavabo—. Como te faço o rabo?

Lexie lhe deu a escova.

—Primeira desenreda os nós.

John se apoiou sobre um joelho e deslizou a escova com cuidado pelo cabelo de Lexie.

—Te machuco?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—A mamãe gosta de você sim.

—Ela disse isso?

—Além disso pensa que é muito bonito e agradável.

John riu entre dentes.

—Sei que ela não te disse isso.

Lexie deu de ombros.

—Se a beijar, pensará que é muito bonito. Depois poderão ter um bebê.

Embora a idéia de beijar Georgeanne tinha sido uma condenada tentação para ele, duvidava que um só beijo pudesse exercer tanta magia para resolver todos seus problemas. Nem sequer queria pensar no de fazer um bebê.

Girou Lexie um pouco e lhe desenredou os nós do lado esquerdo.

—Parece que tem comida grudada no cabelo — disse, procurando não puxar com muita força.

—Pode ser que seja pizza — disse Lexie sem se preocupar pelo assunto, depois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto John penteava as finas mechas, pensando que não estava fazendo-o bem. Lexie permaneceu quieta e John se sentiu aliviado ao ver que se esgotou o tema de Georgeanne, os beijos e os bebês.

—Se a beijar, gostará mais que de Charles — sussurrou Lexie.

John afastou as cortinas e olhou a noite de Detroit. Desde seu quarto no Hotel Omni, podia ver o rio que deslizava brandamente como uma maré negra. Se sentia inquieto e com os nervos a flor da pele, mas isso não era nada novo. Era normal que lhe levasse várias horas relaxar depois de uma partida, em especial se era contra os Red Wings. No ano anterior, a equipe do Motown só tinha vencido aos Chinooks, nos play-offs por um gol de diferença que Sergei Fedorov marcou. Esse ano os

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Chinooks tinham começado a temporada ganhando por 4-2 de seu rival. A vitória tinha sido uma agradável forma de começar a liga.

A maior parte da equipe estava na cafeteria do hotel celebrando. Mas não John. E embora não podia dormir, tampouco queria estar rodeado de gente. Não queria comer amendoins, manter conversações supérfluas nem tirar-se de cima às groupies.

Algo ia mal. Mas salvo o passe às cegas que tinha enviado a Fetisov, John tinha jogado como nos livros de hóquei. Tinha-o feito tal como gostava: com velocidade, força e habilidade enquanto levava seu corpo ao limite. Fazia o que mais gostava. O que sempre tinha gostado.

Mas lhe acontecia algo. Não se sentia satisfeito. «Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks, ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas».

John deixou cair à cortina em seu lugar e jogou uma olhada ao relógio. Era meia-noite em Detroit. Nove em Seattle. Se aproximou da mesinha, desprendeu o telefone e marcou.

—Olá — respondeu ela ao terceiro toque, revolvendo algo no mais profundo das vísceras de John.

«Se a beijar, pensará que é muito bonito. Depois poderão ter um bebê». John fechou os olhos.

—Olá, Georgie.

—John?

—Sim.

—Onde está? O que faz? Justo agora estava te vendo na televisão.

Abriu os olhos e olhou as cortinas fechadas.

—Na costa oeste emitem a partida em diferido.

—Ah. Ganharam?

—Sim.

—Lexie se alegrará de ouvir isso. Está te vendo no salão.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—E o que opina?

—Bom, acredito que estava gostando até que esse grandote de vermelho o derrubou. Depois ficou um pouco transtornada.

O grandote de vermelho era um jogador do Detroit.

—Agora já está bem?

—Sim. Quando viu que voltava a patinar, lhe passou. Acredito que gosta de te ver jogar. Deve ser algo genético.

John deu uma olhada nas folhas que havia junto ao telefone.

—E que tal você? — perguntou ele, e se perguntou por que a resposta dela era tão importante para ele.

—Bom, quase nunca vejo os esportes. Não diga a ninguém, porque como sabe, sou do Texas —disse em um sussurro—. Mas eu gosto mais de ver hóquei que futebol americano.

A voz dela o fazia pensar em escuras paixões, reflexos na janela e sexo quente. «Se a beijar, gostará mais que de Charles». Pensar nela beijando a esse homem o fez sentir como se o peito estalasse.

—Tenho entradas para Lexie e para você para a partida da sexta-feira. Eu gostaria muito que viessem.

—Na sexta-feira? O dia depois do casamento?

—Não pode? Tem que trabalhar?

Ela se manteve em silêncio um longo momento antes de responder:

—Não, podemos ir.

Sorriu-lhe ao telefone.

—A linguagem pode ser um pouco soez às vezes.

—Parece que a estas alturas já estamos acostumadas — disse ela, e ele pôde notar a risada em sua voz—. Lexie está a meu lado. Vou passar para ela.

—Espera..., outra coisa...

—O que?

«Espera até que chegue em casa antes de decidir se casar

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

com esse homem. É um paspalho e um idiota, e merece alguém melhor». Se deixou cair sobre a cama. Não tinha direito de pedir nada a ela.

—Dá igual. Estou muito cansado.

—Necessita algo?

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

—Não, me ponha com Lexie.

Capítulo 18

Lexie percorria o corredor da igreja como se tivesse nascido para ser a pequena dama de honra. Os cachos ricocheteavam pelos ombros e as pétalas rosa voavam de sua pequena mão enluvada para o tapete da pequena igreja. Georgeanne aguardava a esquerda do pastor resistindo ao desejo de puxar a prega do vestido de crepe de seda rosa que ficava uns centímetros acima dos joelhos. Tinha o olhar posto em sua filha enquanto Lexie percorria o corredor vestida com renda branca, resplandecendo como se ela fosse a verdadeira razão de que toda aquela gente se reunisse na igreja. Georgeanne não podia imaginá-la mais radiante. Se sentia muito orgulhosa de sua pequena contista.

Quando Lexie chegou ao lado de sua mãe, girou e sorriu ao homem que permanecia de pé do outro lado do corredor com um traje azul marinho do Hugo Boss. Levantou três dedos de sua cesta e os meneou. John curvou os lábios e agitou dois dedos como resposta.

Começou a soar a marcha nupcial e todos os olhos se voltaram para a porta. Mae estava preciosa com uma coroa de flores rosa rodeando o curto cabelo loiro e um véu de organza branco que Georgeanne tinha ajudado a escolher. O vestido era simples e ressaltava a figura de Mae em lugar de ocultá-la sob capas de renda e tule. O corte enviesado dissimulava sua baixa estatura e a fazia parecer mais alta.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Sem acompanhante, Mae andou pelo corredor com a cabeça erguida. Não tinha convidado sua família, embora os bancos do lado da noiva estavam a transbordar com seus amigos. Georgeanne tinha tentado persuadi-la para que convidasse seus pais, mas Mae era muito teimosa. Seus pais não tinham assistido ao enterro de Ray e ela não queria que fossem a seu casamento. Não queria que estragassem o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Enquanto todos os olhos estavam postos na noiva, Georgeanne aproveitou para estudar o noivo. Com um smoking negro, Hugh, estava muito arrumado, entretanto ela não estava interessada nem em seu aspecto nem no corte de sua roupa. Queria observar sua reação ao ver Mae, e o que viu aliviou muitas de suas preocupações sobre o inesperado casamento. O via tão feliz que Georgeanne quase esperava que abrisse os braços para que Mae pudesse se perder neles. Toda sua cara sorria e seus olhos brilhavam como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Parecia um homem loucamente apaixonado. Não era de estranhar que Mae tivesse demorado tão pouco tempo em cair.

Quando Mae passou por seu lado sorriu para Georgeanne, logo se colocou ao lado de Hugh.

—Queridos irmãos...

Georgeanne olhou os dedos dos pés que apareciam nas sandálias de pele. «Loucamente apaixonado», pensou. Na noite anterior, tinha dito a Charles que não poderia casar com ele. Não podia casar com um homem ao que não amasse com loucura. Atravessou o corredor com o olhar até os mocasins negros de John. Ao longo de sua vida, o tinha visto olhá-la várias vezes com a luxúria aparecendo nesses olhos azuis. De fato, nos últimos dias que tinha vindo pegar Lexie já tinha visto esse olhar de «quero-saltar-sobre-você». Mas sentir luxúria não era estar apaixonado. A luxúria se desvanecia na manhã seguinte, especialmente com John. Subiu o olhar por suas longas pernas,

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

pela jaqueta cruzada e pela gravata granada e azul marinho. Logo escrutinou sua cara e os olhos azuis que lhe devolviam o olhar.

Ele sorriu. Só foi um sorrisinho agradável que, entretanto, fez ressoar sinos de alarme em sua cabeça. Logo Georgeanne centrou a atenção na cerimônia. John queria algo.

As mulheres sentadas nos bancos dianteiros da igreja começaram a chorar e Georgeanne as observou. Inclusive embora não as tivessem apresentado um momento antes do casamento teria sabido que eram familiares de Hugh. Toda sua família se parecia, desde sua mãe e suas três irmãs, a suas oito sobrinhas e sobrinhos.

Choraram durante tudo o que durou a curta cerimônia e quando terminou, seguiram chorando enquanto soava a marcha nupcial. Georgeanne e Lexie percorreram o longo corredor ao lado de John até sair pela porta. Em várias ocasiões, a manga de sua jaqueta azul marinho roçou seu braço.

No corredor, a mãe de Hugh apartava a cotoveladas seu filho para se aproximar da noiva.

—É como uma boneca — declarou a mãe enquanto abraçava Mae e apresentava às irmãs.

Georgeanne, John e Lexie se mantiveram afastados enquanto os amigos e a família de Hugh se dirigiam para o casal para felicitá-los.

—Pegue. —Lexie estendeu a Georgeanne a cesta de pétalas rosa e suspirou—. Estou cansada.

—Acredito que já podemos partir para a recepção — disse John, se movendo para se colocar atrás de Georgeanne—. Por que não vêm em meu carro?

Georgeanne girou e levantou a vista para ele. Estava muito arrumado vestido de padrinho, o único defeito era a rosa vermelha da lapela; tinha-a inclinada para um lado. Tinha posto o alfinete no caule em vez de no corpo da flor.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Não podemos ir até que Wendell tire as fotos.

—Quem?

—Wendell. É o fotógrafo que Mae contratou, e não podemos partir até que faça as fotos do casamento.

O sorriso de John se transformou em uma careta de desgosto.

—Está segura?

Georgeanne assentiu com a cabeça e apontou para o tórax dele.

—Essa rosa está a ponto de cair.

Ele baixou a vista e deu de ombros.

—Não sei como pô-la. Pode fazê-lo você?

Sem fazer caso de seu bom senso, Georgeanne colocou os dedos sob a lapela de seu traje azul marinho. Enquanto John inclinava a cabeça para ela, tirou o alfinete. Estavam tão perto que podia sentir seu fôlego na têmpora direita. O aroma de sua colônia invadiu seus sentidos, se ela girava a cara, suas bocas se tocariam. Pressionou o alfinete para que atravessasse a lã e a rosa vermelha.

—Não vá me furar.

—Não. Faço-o frequentemente. —Passou a mão pela lapela, alisando as rugas invisíveis e sentindo a textura da cara lã sob as pontas dos dedos.

—Costuma pôr alfinetes nas casas dos homens?

Ela meneou a cabeça e lhe roçou com a têmpora a suave mandíbula.

—Não, os ponho em Mae, e também em mim mesma. No trabalho.

Posou a mão em seu braço nu.

—Está segura que não quer que as leve a recepção? Virgil vai estar ali, supus que não quereria chegar sozinha.

Com o caos que rodeava o casamento, Georgeanne tinha obtido não pensar em seu antigo noivo. Agora, ao pensar nele, um nó se formou em seu estômago.

—Disse algo sobre Lexie a ele?

—Já sabe.

—Como reagiu? —Ela deslizou os dedos sobre uma invisível ruga mais, logo deixou cair a mão.

John encolheu seus grandes ombros.

—Não pareceu dar importância. Já passaram sete anos, terá virado a página.

Georgeanne relaxou.

—Então irei à recepção em meu carro, mas obrigado pelo oferecimento.

—De nada. —John deslizou sua cálida mão até o ombro dela, logo a baixou até o pulso. Um arrepio atravessou Georgeanne—. Está segura que vão tirar fotos?

—Por que?

—Odeio que me tirem fotos.

Ele o estava fazendo outra vez. Estava lhe roubando todo o espaço e anulando sua capacidade para pensar. Tocar-lhe era de uma vez uma tortura e um prazer.

—Acreditei que já estaria acostumado a estas alturas.

—Não é pelas fotos, é pela espera. Não sou um homem paciente. Quando quero algo, não espero, vou por isso.

Georgeanne teve o pressentimento que já não falava das fotos. Uns minutos mais tarde quando o fotógrafo os situou nas escadas da entrada, se viu forçada a voltar a sofrer a experiência do prazer e da tortura outra vez. Wendell situou às mulheres diante dos homens, e Lexie se localizou perto de Mae.

—Quero ver sorrisos felizes — pediu o fotógrafo. Sua voz amaneirada sugeria que mantinha uma estreita relação com seu lado feminino. Quando olhou através da câmara que estava sobre o trípode, indicou-lhes com as mãos que se juntassem mais—.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Vamos, quero ver sorrisos felizes nessas caras felizes.

—Está relacionado com esse artista do PSB? —perguntou John a Hugh entre dentes.

—O pintor dandy de influência africana?

—Sim. Costumava pintar nuvens felizes e merda dessa.

—Papai! —sussurrou Lexie com força—. Não diga palavrões.

—Sinto muito.

—Podem dizer todos «noite de bodas»? —perguntou Wendell.

—Noite de bodas! — gritou Lexie.

—A pequena dama o faz bem. O que passa aos outros? — Georgeanne olhou para Mae e começaram a rir—. Quero ver felicidade.

—Merda, de onde tirou esse homem? — quis saber Hugh.

—Conheço-o há anos. Era um bom amigo de Ray.

—Ahh, isso explica tudo.

John pôs a mão na cintura de Georgeanne, e a risada desta se interrompeu bruscamente. Deslizou-lhe a palma da mão pelo estômago e a apertou contra a sólida parede de seu peito. Sua voz ressoou como um trovão no ouvido de Georgeanne quando disse:

—Diga «batata».

Georgeanne ficou sem fôlego.

—Batata — disse fracamente e o fotógrafo tirou a foto.

—Agora a família do noivo — anunciou Wendell enquanto punha outro carretel.

Os músculos do braço de John se esticaram. Fechou os dedos positivamente e a prega do vestido subiu um pouco pelas coxas de Georgeanne. Logo ele relaxou a mão e deu um passo atrás, deixando uns centímetros entre seus corpos. Georgeanne o olhou, e de novo lhe dirigiu esse sorriso agradável.

—Ouça, Hugh — disse John, se centrando em seu amigo como se não acabasse de segurar Georgeanne com força contra seu

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

peito.

—O que soube do Chebos quando estivemos em Chicago?

Georgeanne disse a si mesma que não deveria interpretar nada desse abraço. Deveria ser o suficientemente preparada para não procurar motivos ou atribuir sentimentos que não existiam. Não deveria cair sob o influxo de seus possessivos abraços ou seus agradáveis sorrisos. Era melhor esquecer de tudo isso. Não significava nada, não conduzia a nenhuma parte. Não estava tão louca para esperar algo dele.

Uma hora mais tarde, enquanto estava no salão do banquete ao lado da mesa do bufê repleto de comida e flores, seguia tentando esquecer. Tratava de não o buscar com o olhar com freqüência e tentava não vê-lo em meio de um grupo de homens que obviamente eram jogadores de hóquei ou rindo com alguma loira tola de pernas longas. Tratou de esquecer, mas não pôde. Igual a não podia esquecer que Virgil andava por ali em algum lugar.

Georgeanne depositou um morango com chocolate no prato que estava preparando para Lexie. Acrescentou para ela um muslito de frango e dois pedaços de brócolis.

—Quero bolo e também algo disso. —Lexie apontou para uma tigela de cristal cheia de caramelos.

—Já pegou bolo justo depois que Mae e Hugh o cortaram. — Georgeanne pôs alguns caramelos no prato junto com uma cenoura e deu o prato a Lexie. Logo esquadrinhou rapidamente a multidão.

Seu estômago deu um tombo. Pela primeira vez em sete anos, viu Virgil Duffy em pessoa.

—Fica com tia Mae — disse, segurando sua filha pelos ombros para girá-la—. Virei te buscar dentro de um momento. — Empurrou Lexie ligeiramente e a observou caminhar para os noivos. Georgeanne não podia passar a tarde se perguntando se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Virgil a saudaria e imaginando o que ele podia lhe dizer. Tinha que sair a seu encontro antes de perder a coragem. Tomou fôlego e decidida foi enfrentar seu passado. Abriu caminho entre os convidados até se deter diante dele.

—Olá, Virgil — disse e observou como suas feições endureciam.

—Vá Georgeanne, ao que parece tem o descaramento de vir me saudar. Me perguntava se o faria. —O tom de sua voz não era o de alguém que tinha virado a página como John tinha insinuado na igreja.

—Passaram sete anos e segui adiante com minha vida.

—Foi fácil para você. Para mim não foi tanto.

Fisicamente não tinha mudado muito. Possivelmente tinha menos cabelo e os olhos apagados pela idade.

—Acredito que ambos deveríamos esquecer o passado.

—Por que deveria fazê-lo?

Ela olhou um momento, além dos traços de sua cara, ao homem amargurado que havia debaixo.

—Sinto o que aconteceu e a dor que te causei. Tratei de te dizer na noite antes do casamento, mas não quis me escutar. Não estou te culpando, só explico como me sentia. Era jovem e imatura e sinto muito. Espero que possa aceitar minhas desculpas.

—Quando o inferno se congelar.

A surpreendeu descobrir que sua cólera não lhe importava. Dava igual se ele aceitasse ou não suas desculpas. Enfrentou o passado e se sentia livre da culpa que a tinha acompanhado durante anos. Já não era nem jovem nem imatura. E já não estava assustada.

—Sinto muito te ouvir dizer isso, mas de todos os modos que aceite ou não minhas desculpas não me importa. Minha vida está cheia de pessoas que me amam e sou feliz. Sua cólera e sua

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

hostilidade não podem me machucar.

—Ainda é tão ingênua como há sete anos — disse enquanto uma mulher se aproximava de Virgil e colocava a mão em seu ombro. Georgeanne reconheceu imediatamente Caroline Foster Duffy por reportagens publicadas em jornais locais—. John nunca casará com você. Nunca escolherá a você por cima da equipe — acrescentou; logo girou para partir com sua esposa.

Georgeanne o seguiu com o olhar desconcertado por suas palavras de despedida. Se perguntou se teria ameaçado John de algum modo e, se o tinha feito, por que John não tinha lhe contado nada. Sacudiu a cabeça sem saber o que pensar. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais descabelados, tinha pensado que John se casaria com ela ou que a escolheria sobre algo.

«Bom», se voltou para se dirigir para Lexie que estava junto aos noivos rodeada por alguns convidados do casamento. Talvez em seus sonhos mais descabelados imaginasse John lhe propondo algo mais que uma noite de sexo selvagem, mas sabia que essa não era a realidade. Embora o amasse e ele algumas vezes a olhava com um faminto desejo aparecendo nos olhos, sabia que isso não queria dizer que ele a amasse. Não significava que a quisesse para algo mais que uma noite na cama. Não queria dizer que não a abandonaria pela manhã, deixando-a vazia e só outra vez.

Georgeanne passou diante do cenário onde a banda tocaria, pensando em Virgil. Enfrentou a ele e se livrou da carga do passado; se sentia bem.

—Como vai tudo? — perguntou, se aproximando de Mae.

—Genial. —Mae a olhou aos olhos e sorriu, estava muito bonita e parecia feliz—. No princípio estava um pouco nervosa pelo de estar na mesma sala com trinta jogadores de hóquei. Mas agora que conheci a maior parte deles, vi que são gente agradável, quase humanos. Menos mal que Ray não está aqui.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Estaria na glória rodeado de todos estes músculos e estes traseiros escuros.

Georgeanne riu entre dentes e pegou um morango do prato de Lexie. Percorreu a sala com o olhar procurando John e o pegou olhando-a por cima das cabeças das pessoas. Mordeu a fruta e apartou o olhar.

—Ouça — Lexie a olhou zangada—. Da próxima vez coma às coisas verdes que pôs no prato.

—Conheceu aos amigos de Hugh? — Mae se pegou ao cotovelo de seu flamejante marido.

—Ainda não — respondeu ela, e meteu o resto do morango na boca.

Hugh as apresentou a dois homens com trajes de lã e gravatas de seda. O primeiro, chamado Mark Butcher, tinha um espetacular olho arroxeado.

—E suponho que se lembrará de Dmitri — disse Hugh depois de tê-la apresentado—. Estava na casa flutuante de John quando foi há alguns meses.

Georgeanne olhou ao homem de cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis. Não o recordava.

—Lembro vagamente — mentiu.

—Recordo de você — disse Dmitri, tinha um acento fechado—. Tinha posto algo vermelho.

—Sério? —Georgeanne se sentiu adulada que ele recordasse a cor de seu vestido—. Me surpreende que lembre.

Dmitri sorriu e lhe apareceram rugas ao redor dos olhos. —Claro que recordo. Agora já não uso correntes de ouro.

Georgeanne olhou para Mae que deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para Hugh que sorria abertamente.

—É certo. Tive que explicar a Dmitri que as mulheres americanas não gostam dos homens com correntes.

—Ah, não sei o que dizer — dissentiu Mae—. Conheço vários

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

homens que usam colares de pérolas com brincos combinando.

Hugh atraiu Mae a seu lado e a beijou no cocuruto.

—Eu não falo de drag-Queens, carinho.

—É sua filha? — Mark perguntou a Georgeanne.

—Sim, é.

—O que aconteceu com seu olho? —Lexie deu a Georgeanne o prato, e apontou para Mark com o último morango.

—Um dos jogadores dos Avalanche o encurralou em uma esquina e lhe deu um bom golpe —respondeu John atrás de Georgeanne. Pegou Lexie nos braços e a levantou contra seu peito—. Não se preocupe, ele merecia.

Georgeanne olhou para John. Queria lhe perguntar sobre as palavras de Virgil, mas teria que esperar até que estivessem a sós.

—Talvez não devesse ter feito Ricci cair com o stick — acrescentou Hugh.

Mark deu de ombros.

—Ricci quebrou meu pulso no ano passado - disse, e a conversa girou em torno de quem tinha sofrido piores lesões. No princípio Georgeanne se sentiu esmagada pela lista de ossos quebrados, músculos rasgados e número de pontos. Mas quanto mais escutava mais formosa e fascinante encontrava a conversa. Começou a se perguntar quantos dos homens do salão teriam a dentadura completa. Pelo que estava ouvindo, não muitos.

Lexie pegou a cabeça de John entre suas mãos para girar sua cara para ela.

—O machucaram ontem à noite, papai?

—A mim? Não nada.

—Papai? — Dmitri olhou para Lexie—. É sua filha?

—Sim. —John olhou a seus companheiros de equipe. —Esta piralha é minha filha, Lexie Kowalsky.

Georgeanne esperava que dissesse que não tinha sabido de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Lexie até há pouco, mas não o fez. Não ofereceu nenhuma explicação sobre a repentina aparição de uma filha em sua vida. Simplesmente a sustentava entre seus braços como se sempre tivesse estado ali.

Dmitri repassou Georgeanne com o olhar e logo olhou para John para levantar uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente.

—Sim — disse John, fazendo que Georgeanne se perguntasse que se comunicaram os dois homens sem palavras.

—Quantos anos tem, Lexie? — perguntou Mark.

—Seis. Já foi meu aniversário e agora estou no primeiro grau. Agora tenho um cão que meu papai comprou. Se chama Ponho, mas não é muito grande. Nem tem muito cabelo. Suas orelhas esfriam muito, por isso lhe fiz um gorro.

—De cor púrpura — disse Mae a John.

—Parece o gorro dos tolos.

—Como o põe no cão?

—O segura com os joelhos — respondeu Georgeanne.

John olhou a sua filha.

—Senta em cima de Ponho?

—Sim, papai, ele gosta.

John duvidava que Ponho gostasse de ter posto um estúpido gorro. Abriu a boca para sugerir que talvez não devesse sentar sobre um cão tão pequeno, mas a banda começou a tocar e prestou atenção ao cenário.

—Boa tarde — disse o cantor pelo microfone—. Para a primeira canção, Hugh e Mae querem ver todo mundo dançando na pista.

—Papai — disse Lexie por cima da música—. Posso comer um pedaço de bolo?

—E sua mãe o que diz?

—Que sim.

Ele se voltou para Georgeanne e lhe disse ao ouvido:

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Vamos ao bufê. Vem?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e John se olhou nesses olhos verdes.

—Não se mova daqui. — Antes que ela pudesse lhe responder, Lexie e ele se foram.

—Quero um pedaço muito grande — informou Lexie—. Com um montão de açúcar.

—Sua barriga vai doer.

—Não, não me doerá.

Ele a deixou de pé ao lado da mesa e esperou com frustração que escolhesse o único pedaço de bolo com açucaradas rosas púrpuras. Deu-lhe um garfo e buscou um lugar em uma mesa redonda para que se sentasse ao lado de uma das sobrinhas de Hugh. Quando procurou Georgeanne, a divisou na pista de dança com Dmitri. Em geral apreciava ao jovem russo, mas não essa noite. Não quando Georgeanne tinha posto um vestido tão curto nem quando Dmitri a olhava como se ela fosse uma porção de caviar beluga.

John abriu caminho pela abarrotada pista de dança e colocou uma mão no ombro de seu companheiro de equipe. Não teve que dizer nada. Dmitri o olhou, deu de ombros e partiu.

—Não acredito que isto seja uma boa idéia — disse Georgeanne enquanto a agarrava entre seus braços.

—Por que não? —A aproximou mais, acomodando as suaves curvas contra seu peito e movendo seus corpos ao compasso da música lenta. «Pode ter sua carreira com os Chinooks, ou pode ter Georgeanne. Mas não pode ter as duas coisas». Pensou na advertência de Virgil e logo na cálida mulher que tinha entre os braços. Já tinha tomado uma decisão. Tinha-o feito dias atrás, em Detroit.

—Em primeiro lugar, porque Dmitri tinha me pedido esta dança.

—É um bastardo comunista. Se mantenha afastada dele.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne se tornou para trás para poder o olhar a cara.

—Pensava que era seu amigo.

—Era.

Franziu o cenho.

—O que passou?

—Os dois queremos o mesmo, mas ele não vai conseguir.

—O que ele quer?

Queria muitas coisas.

—Te vi falando com o Virgil. O que te disse?

—Nada. Eu disse que lamentava o que aconteceu há sete anos, mas não aceitou minhas desculpas. —Ela pareceu perplexa por um momento, logo sacudiu a cabeça e afastou o olhar—. Me disse que tinha virado a página, mas parecia muito amargurado.

John lhe deslizou a palma da mão pela garganta e levantou seu queixo com o polegar.

—Não se preocupe por ele. —A olhou e logo levantou a vista para observar ao ancião. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Dmitri e de meia dúzia de homens que estavam olhando o busto de Georgeanne. Logo baixou a cara e seus lábios se amoldaram aos dela. A acariciou com a boca e a língua, enquanto deslizava a mão pelas costas dela. O beijo foi deliberado, longo e duro. Ela se derreteu contra ele e, quando finalmente abandonou sua boca, estava ofegante.

—Vou me arrepender — sussurrou ela.

—Agora, me diga uma coisa sobre Charles. —Tinha o olhar um pouco empanado e aturdido. A paixão que viu em seus olhos o fez pensar em lençóis emaranhados e pele nua.

—O que quer saber do Charles?

—Lexie me disse que pensa casar com ele.

—Eu disse que não.

John sentiu um grande alívio. Envolveu-a com força entre seus braços e sorriu contra seu cabelo.

—Esta noite está preciosa — lhe disse ao ouvido. Logo se tornou um pouco para trás para olhar sua cara e essa deliciosa boca, então disse—: por que não procuramos algum lugar onde possa me aproveitar de você? É o suficientemente grande a penteadeira do banheiro de senhoras?

Ele chegou a ver a faísca de interesse nos olhos dela antes que voltasse a cabeça e tentasse ocultar um sorriso.

—Está drogado, John Kowalsky?

—Esta noite não — riu ele—. Escutei o «Só diga: Não» de Nancy Reagan. E você?

—É obvio que não — zombou ela.

Terminou a música e começou uma canção mais rápida.

—Onde está Lexie? — perguntou ela por cima do ruído.

John olhou à mesa onde a tinha deixado e a mostrou. Tinha a bochecha apoiada contra a palma da mão e as pálpebras meio fechadas.

—Parece que está a ponto de dormir.

—Será melhor que a leve a casa.

John deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela até os ombros.

—A levarei nos braços até o carro.

Georgeanne meditou seu oferecimento um instante logo decidiu aceitá-lo.

—Muito obrigado. Irei procurar a bolsa e já nos vemos fora. — Ele a apertou durante uns segundos e logo a soltou. Ela o observou caminhar para Lexie, logo procurou Mae.

Definitivamente havia algo diferente em suas carícias essa noite. Algo na maneira em que a abraçava e a beijava. Algo quente e possessivo como se resistisse a deixá-la partir. Se advertiu que não devia lhe dar muita importância, mas uma cálida chama acendeu seu coração.

Recuperou sua bolsa com rapidez, procurou Mae e se despediu de Hugh. Quando saiu fora já era noite e o

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

estacionamento estava iluminado por umas luzes. Divisou John apoiado sobre o porta-malas do carro. Tinha envolvido Lexie em sua jaqueta e a apertava contra seu peito. Sua camisa branca resplandecia na escuridão do estacionamento.

—Não é assim — ouviu que dizia a Lexie—. Não pode se pôr você mesma um apelido. Outra pessoa tem que começar a te chamar assim e o nome simplesmente fica. Ou acaso acredita que Ed Jovanovski se chamou a si mesmo «Ed especial»?

—Mas eu quero ser «O Gato».

—Não pode ser «O Gato». —Viu que Georgeanne se aproximava e se separou do carro.

—Félix Potvin é «O Gato».

—Posso ser um cão? — perguntou Lexie, apoiando a testa em seu ombro.

—Não acredito que queira de verdade que as pessoas a chamem Lexie «O Cão» Kowalsky, não?

Lexie riu bobamente contra seu pescoço.

—Não, mas quero ter um apelido como você.

—Se quer ser um gato, o que te parece «Leopardinho»? Lexie «Leopardinho» Kowalsky.

—De acordo — disse com um bocejo—. Papai, sabe por que os animais não jogam cartas na selva?

Georgeanne pôs os olhos em branco e introduziu a chave na fechadura do carro.

—Porque ali há muitos leopardinhos — respondeu ele—. Já me contou essa pelo menos cinqüenta vezes.

—Ah, esqueci.

—Não acredito que tenha esquecido nunca de nada. —John riu entre dentes e deixou Lexie no assento do acompanhante sobre o elevador de segurança. A luz do teto do veículo arrancou brilhos de seu cabelo escuro e iluminou os suspensórios azuis grana de cachemira.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Te verei na partida de hóquei amanhã a noite.

Lexie pegou o cinto de segurança e o grampeou.

—Me dê um beijo, papai. —Franziu os lábios e esperou.

Georgeanne sorriu e se dirigiu para o assento do condutor. A tenra maneira em que John tratava Lexie abrandava seu coração. Era um pai genial e, acontecesse o que acontecesse a Georgeanne e John, sempre o quereria por amar Lexie.

—Ouça, Georgie? — a chamou em voz alta, sentindo que sua voz era uma cálida carícia no frio ar da noite.

Ela o olhou por cima do teto do carro; a cara de John ficava oculta pelas sombras da noite.

—Aonde vai? — perguntou ele.

—Para casa, é obvio.

Uma risada rouca retumbou dentro de seu peito.

—Não quer dar um beijo ao papai?

A tentação atacou sua débil vontade e seu autocontrole. Caramba, a quem pretendia enganar? Quando John andava pelo meio, não tinha nenhum tipo de autocontrole. Especialmente depois desse beijo que lhe tinha dado na pista de dança. Abriu com rapidez a porta antes de considerar tão atraente proposição.

—Esta noite não, playboy. —Me chamou de playboy?

Ela colocou um pé no chassi da porta.

—É uma grande melhoria em relação ao que o chamava no mês passado — disse, e se meteu dentro do carro. Ligou o motor e com a risada de John enchendo a noite tirou o carro do estacionamento.

A caminho de casa pensou em quão diferente estava John. Seu coração queria acreditar que isso implicava algo maravilhoso; ao melhor tinha golpeado a cabeça um disco de borracha e se deu conta de repente e que estava apaixonado e não podia viver sem

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

ela. Mas a experiência com John tinha lhe demonstrado algo diferente. Era melhor não projetar seus sentimentos sobre ele e deixar de procurar motivos ocultos. Tentar interpretar cada palavra ou carícia de John era tarefa de loucos. Cada vez que cedia e esperava algo dele, acabava saindo ferida.

Depois de deitar Lexie, Georgeanne pendurou a jaqueta de John no respaldo de uma cadeira da cozinha e se descalçou. Uma fina chuva golpeava as janelas enquanto fazia um chá de ervas. Se aproximou da cadeira e alisou com os dedos a costura do ombro da jaqueta de John, recordando com exatidão a imagem dele do outro lado do corredor da igreja, enquanto a olhava profundamente com esses olhos azuis. Recordou o aroma de sua colônia e o som de sua voz. «por que não procuramos algum lugar onde possa me aproveitar de você?», tinha dito e ela tinha se sentido muito tentada.

Ponho soltou a corda que estava mordendo e começou a emitir pequenos latidos, segundos antes que soasse o timbre da porta. Georgeanne deixou cair a mão e pegou o cão nos braços para ir à entrada. Não a surpreendeu muito encontrar John na porta, as gotas de chuva refulgiam no cabelo escuro.

—Esqueci de te dar as entradas para a partida de amanhã — disse, lhe dando um envelope.

Georgeanne pegou as entradas e ignorando qualquer indício de bom senso o convidou a entrar.

—Estou fazendo chá. Quer um pouco?

—Quente?

—Sim.

—Não tem chá gelado?

—É obvio, sou do Texas. —Voltou com Ponho à cozinha e o depositou no chão. O cão se aproximou de John e lambeu seu sapato.

—Ponho está se convertendo em um cão guardião bastante

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

bom — lhe disse, abrindo a geladeira para pegar uma jarra de chá.

—Sim. Já vejo. O que faria se entrasse alguém para roubar?

Lamber-lhe os pés?

Georgeanne riu e fechou a porta da geladeira.

—É o mais provável, mas antes ladraria como um louco. Ter Ponho é melhor que instalar um alarme. Tem bom coração com os estranhos, mas me sinto mais segura quando está em casa. — Deixou o envelope das entradas na bancada e encheu um copo para John.

—Da próxima vez te comprarei um cão de verdade. —John se aproximou dela e pegou o chá—. Sem gelo. Obrigado.

—Melhor que não haja uma próxima vez.

—Sempre há uma próxima vez, Georgie — disse ele, e levou o copo aos lábios olhando-a aos olhos enquanto tomava um longo gole.

—Está seguro que não quer gelo?

Ele negou com a cabeça e baixou o copo. Lambeu a umidade dos lábios enquanto deslizava o olhar de seus seios a suas coxas, logo o subiu até sua cara.

—Esse vestido me deixou louco todo o dia. Me recorda aquele vestidinho de casamento rosa que usava na primeira vez que a vi.

Ela se olhou.

—Não se parece em nada a esse vestido.

—É curto e rosa.

—Aquele vestido era bastante mais curto, sem suspensórios, e me apertava tanto que não podia respirar.

—Recordo. —Ele sorriu e apoiou um quadril contra o mostrador—. Até o Copalis, esteve todo o momento puxando a parte de acima e estirando a de abaixo. Foi algo endiabradamente sedutor, como uma competição de erotismo. Me perguntava qual das duas metades ganharia.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Georgeanne apoiou um ombro contra a geladeira e cruzou os braços.

—Me surpreende que lembre de tudo isso. Tal e como eu o recordo parecia que você não gostava muito de mim.

—E tal e como eu o recordo, prefiro pensar que tentava ser preparado.

—Só quando estive nua. O resto do tempo foi muito grosseiro comigo.

Olhou com o cenho franzido o copo de chá que tinha na mão, logo a olhou.

—Eu não o recordo desse modo, mas se fui grosseiro com você, não foi nada pessoal. Minha vida era uma autêntica merda nesse momento. Estava bebendo muito e fazendo tudo o que podia por arruinar minha carreira e a mim mesmo. —Fez uma pausa e aspirou profundamente—. Recorda que lhe disse que estive casado?

—É obvio. —«Como ia esquecer de DeeDee e de Linda?».

—Bom o que não te contei foi que Linda se suicidou. A encontrei morta na banheira. Cortou as veias com uma lâmina de barbear e durante muito tempo me culpei.

Georgeanne cravou os olhos nele, estupefata. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Seu primeiro impulso foi rodear sua cintura com os braços para lhe dizer o muito que sentia, mas se conteve.

Ele tomou outro gole, logo limpou a boca com a mão.

—O certo é que não a amava. Fui um mau marido, e só me casei com ela porque estava grávida. Quando o bebê morreu, não ficou nada que nos mantivesse unidos. Passei do casamento. Ela não.

Notou uma dor no peito. Conhecia John, e sabia que deve ter se sentido desolado. Se perguntou por que lhe contaria tudo isso agora. Por que lhe confiaria algo tão doloroso?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Teve um filho?

—Sim. Nasceu prematuro e morreu um mês depois. Toby teria agora oito anos.

—Sinto muito. —Foi o único que lhe ocorreu dizer. Não podia nem imaginar perder Lexie.

John deixou o copo no mostrador ao lado de Georgeanne, logo a pegou pela mão.

—Algumas vezes me pergunto como seria se tivesse vivido.

Observou-lhe a cara e sentiu de novo essa cálida chama no coração. John se preocupava com ela. Talvez da confiança e da preocupação pudesse surgir algo mais.

—Queria te contar o de Linda e Toby por duas razões. Queria que soubesse deles e também queria que soubesse que, embora estive casado duas vezes, não penso voltar a cometer os mesmos enganos. Não voltarei a me casar nem porque haja um menino no meio nem por luxúria. Será porque esteja loucamente apaixonado.

Suas palavras apagaram a cálida chama do coração de Georgeanne como um jarro de água fria e retirou a mão da dele. Tinham uma filha e não era um segredo que John se sentia atraído fisicamente por ela. Nunca lhe tinha prometido nada exceto passar um bom momento, mas ela o tinha feito de novo. Se permitiu desejar coisas que não podia ter, e o sabê-lo fazia tanto dano que seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

—Obrigado por compartilhá-lo comigo, John, mas me perdoe se neste momento não aprecio sua sinceridade —disse, se aproximando da porta principal—. Acredito que é melhor que vá.

—O que? — soou incrédulo como se não a entendesse—. Pensava que estávamos chegando a algum lado.

—Sei. Mas não pode vir aqui cada vez que goste de sexo e esperar que eu arranque a roupa para te agradar. —Ela sentiu que seu queixo tremia quando puxou porta principal para abri-la.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Queria que estivesse fora antes de perder o controle.

—Isso é o que pensa? Que só é um bom sexo?

Georgeanne tentou não se amedrontar.

—Sim.

—Que diabos te passa? —Arrebatou-lhe bruscamente a porta da mão para fechá-la de repente—. Abro meu coração, e você agarra e o pisoteia! Estou sendo honesto com você e acredita que estou tratando de te arrancar as calcinhas.

—Honesto? Só é honesto quando quer algo. Não faz mais que me mentir.

—Quando te menti?

—Primeiro com o do advogado — recordou.

—Isso não foi uma mentira de verdade, foi uma omissão.

—Foi uma mentira, e hoje me mentiu de novo.

—Quando?

—Na igreja. Me disse que Virgil tinha virado a página, que tinha superado o ocorrido há sete anos. Mas sabe que não é assim.

Ele se balançou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

—O que te disse?

—Que não me escolheria por cima da equipe. O que quis dizer? —perguntou, esperando que ele esclarecesse.

—A verdade?

—É obvio.

—De acordo, ameaçou me transpassar a outra equipe se me envolver com você, mas não importa. Esqueça do Virgil. Só está aborrecido porque obtive o que ele queria.

Georgeanne se apoiou contra a parede.

—Eu?

—Você.

—É isso o que sou para você? —Ela o olhou.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Ele soltou um suspiro e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

—Se acredita que estive com você para me aliviar, se equivoca de meio a meio.

Ela baixou o olhar até o vulto de suas calças, logo voltou a subir a sua cara.

—Me equivoco?

A cólera tingiu as bochechas de John e segurou Georgeanne com força pelo queixo.

—Não tome o que sinto por você para convertê-lo em algo sujo. Te desejo, Georgeanne. Tudo o que tem que fazer é entrar em um cômodo e te desejo. Quero te beijar, te tocar e fazer amor com você. Minha resposta física é natural e não me desculparei por ela.

—E pela manhã irá e ficarei sozinha outra vez.

—Isso são tolices.

—Isso é o que ocorreu nas duas vezes.

—Da última vez foi você quem partiu.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Não importa quem se foi. Acabará igual. Embora não tenha intenção de me machucar, fará.

—Não quero te machucar. Quero te fazer sentir bem e se fosse honesta comigo admitiria que também me deseja, que deseja tanto estar comigo como eu com você.

—Não.

John entrecerrou os olhos.

—Odeio essa palavra.

—Sinto muito, mas aconteceram muitas coisas entre nós para te dizer outra coisa.

—Ainda quer me castigar pelo que passou há sete anos, ou só é uma desculpa? —Ele plantou as mãos na parede a ambos os lados da cabeça de Georgeanne—. O que a assusta tanto?

—Certamente você não.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Cavou-lhe o queixo com a palma de sua mão.

—Mentirosa. Teme que papai não a queira.

Ela ficou sem respiração.

—Isso foi muito cruel.

—Talvez, mas é a verdade. — Acariciou-lhe a boca fechada com o polegar e pegou o pulso com a mão livre—. Te dá medo estender a mão e pegar o que quer, mas a mim não. Sei o que quero. —Ele deslizou a palma da mão de Georgeanne por seu duro tórax e abriu os botões de sua camisa—. Ainda tenta ser uma boa garota para que papai te faça conta? Bom, adivinha o que, neném — sussurrou, movendo a mão de Georgeanne à braguilha e apertando-a contra a grossa ereção—. Te faço conta.

—Pare — disse ela, e perdeu o controle das lágrimas. O odiava. O amava. Queria tanto que ficasse como que se fosse. Tinha sido rude e cruel, mas tinha razão. Estava aterrorizada que a tocasse e assustada que não o fizesse. Dava-lhe medo tomar o que queria e que a fizesse se sentir desgraçada e infeliz. Mas já era desgraçada e infeliz. Não tinha nada a perder. Ele era como uma droga, um vício, e ela estava enganchada—. Não me faça isto.

John lhe secou com o dedo a lágrima que deslizava pela bochecha e soltou sua mão.

—Te desejo e não me importa jogar sujo.

Tinha que se afastar de John, se desenganchar. Se reabilitar. Não mais quentes beijos, nem carícias, nem olhadas famintas. Tinha que se endurecer.

—Você só quer um pedaço de... de...

John negou com a cabeça e sorriu.

—Não quero só um pedaço. Quero tudo.

Capítulo 19

John escrutinou os olhos de Georgeanne e riu baixo. Estava tratando de ser rude mas era incapaz de pronunciar a palavra.

—... carne

Era só uma das coisas que lhe fascinavam dela.

—Desejo seu coração, sua mente e seu corpo. —John inclinou a cabeça e lhe roçou os lábios com os dele—. Desejo tudo de você, para sempre — sussurrou, lhe rodeando a cintura com o braço.

Ela tinha as palmas das mãos esmagadas contra seu tórax como se tivesse intenção de empurrá-lo, mas então abriu sua suave boca e ele sentiu um triunfo tão doce que quase o fez cair de joelhos. Desejava-a ardentemente de corpo e alma e a levantou pondo-a nas pontas dos pés para saciar sua fome. Ao cabo de uns segundos, o beijo se converteu em um frenesi carnal de bocas, línguas e prazer quente, ardente. John abriu o zíper das costas do vestido, o baixando dos ombros. Depois deslizou o vestido e os finos suspensórios do sutiã para despi-la até a cintura. Segurou os braços aos lados e logo passeou o olhar por seu corpo para esses seios nus que se ofereciam a ele e que eram sua visão particular do paraíso. Rodeou-lhe a cintura com um braço enquanto voltava a olhá-la à cara e lhe deu um beijo suave no próprio topo do peito esquerdo. Lambeu com a língua a ponta enrugada e ela gemeu. Se arqueou para ele que sugou o mamilo com a boca. Georgeanne tentou liberar os braços, mas ele a segurava com força.

—John — gemeu—. Quero te tocar.

Ele afrouxou as mãos e se moveu para sugar o peito direito. Já estava a ponto de estalar. Levava assim vários meses. O palpitar de sua virilha o apurava a empurrá-la contra a parede, levantar seu vestido até a cintura, e se sepultar profundamente no interior desse corpo quente e acolhedor. Agora.

Ela liberou os braços do enredo de suspensórios e lhe tirou a

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

camisa das calças. John se endireitou e a observou com os olhos entrecerrados. Antes de ceder a seu desejo e tomá-la ali mesmo junto à porta principal, a pegou pela mão e a conduziu à parte posterior da casa.

—Onde está seu quarto? —perguntou enquanto percorriam o corredor—. Sei que está por aqui.

—A última porta à esquerda.

John entrou no quarto e se deteve em seco. A cama tinha uma colcha de flores e uma sianinha de renda. Uma meia dúzia de almofadas cheias de laços estavam dispostas contra o travesseiro. Também havia flores no papel da parede e no tecido das cadeiras. Havia uma grande coroa de flores em cima da penteadeira e dois floreiros cheios. Acabava de entrar no ninho da essência feminina.

Georgeanne se adiantou, segurando o vestido sobre os seios.

—O que te passa?

Ele a olhou, estava ali rodeada de flores por todos os lados e tratando de se ocultar com as mãos, e fracassando miseravelmente.

—Nada, o que passa é que ainda está vestida.

—Você também.

Ele sorriu e se descalçou.

—Não por muito tempo. —Ao cabo de uns segundos, ele tinha se desfeito de toda a roupa e quando voltou a olhar Georgeanne quase explodiu. Ela estava de pé fora de seu alcance, levando postas só umas minúsculas calcinhas e as meias sustentadas por umas ligas rosadas. Deslizou o olhar pela tentadora parte da coxa a descoberto por cima das meias até os voluptuosos quadris de Georgeanne. Seus seios eram belos e redondos, seus ombros suaves, sua cara formosa. Se aproximou e a apertou contra si. Ela era ardente e suave, e tudo o que tinha querido sempre em uma mulher. Tinha a intenção de ir devagar. Queria fazer amor

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

com ela, queria prolongar o prazer. Mas não pôde. Se sentiu como um menino correndo para seu brinquedo favorito, incapaz de se deter, o único que o deteve por um momento foi a indecisão sobre onde tocar primeiro. Queria sua boca, seus ombros e seus seios. Queria beijar seu ventre, suas coxas e entre suas pernas.

A empurrou em cima da cama, logo começou a rodar com ela. Beijou-a na boca e lhe tocou as mãos com suavidade sobre o traseiro. Pegou suas calcinhas e as deslizou com brutalidade pelas pernas. Esfregou sua ereção contra o estômago suave para que sentisse como crescia por ela. A tensão de sua virilha era cada vez mais premente e pensou que ia estalar.

Queria esperar. Queria se assegurar que ela estava preparada. Queria ser um amante terno. A fez rodar sobre suas costas e terminou de lhe tirar as calcinhas. Sentou sobre os calcanhares e a olhou, estava nua com exceção das meias e da liga. Ela levantou os braços para ele, e soube que não poderia esperar. Cobriu-a com seu corpo, embalando os quadris entre as suaves coxas, e colocou as mãos a ambos os lados da cara.

—Te amo, Georgeanne — sussurrou enquanto se olhava em seus olhos verdes—. Diga que me ama.

Ela gemeu e lhe deslizou as mãos com suavidade dos flancos às nádegas.

—Te amo, John. Sempre te amei.

Ele descendeu rápida e profundamente em seu interior e se deu conta imediatamente que esqueceu a camisinha. Pela primeira vez em anos se sentiu envolto por carne quente e escorregadia. Lutou com desespero por se controlar enquanto a necessidade que sentia por ela rasgava seu ventre. Se retirou, empurrou outra vez, e ambos explodiram em um clímax vertiginoso.

Eram três da madrugada quando John saiu da cama e começou a se vestir. Georgeanne assegurou o lençol ao redor dos

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

seios e se levantou para observar como colocava as calças. Ia. Sabia que não tinha outra opção. Nenhum dos dois queria que Lexie soubesse onde tinha passado a noite. Mas no mais profundo de seu coração lhe doía sua ida. Tinha dito que a amava. Tinha dito muitas vezes. Era um pouco difícil acreditar. Era difícil que ela confiasse na alegria que sentia no mais profundo de seu ser.

Ele pegou a camisa e colocou os braços nas mangas. As lágrimas alagaram os olhos de Georgeanne e piscou para que se fossem. Quis lhe perguntar se o veria outra vez no dia seguinte, mas não queria parecer possessiva e ansiosa.

—Não precisa ir muito cedo ao Key Areia — disse ele, se referindo às entradas para o hóquei que lhe tinha dado antes—. Para Lexie será suficiente ver a partida sem as atuações prévias. —Estava sentado sobre a beirada da cama enquanto colocava as meias e os sapatos—. Vão abrigadas. —Quando acabou, levantou e a pegou entre seus braços. A pôs no colo e a beijou—. Te amo, Georgeanne.

Ela pensou que nunca se cansaria de o ouvir dizer essas palavras.

—Eu também te amo.

—Te verei depois da partida — disse, lhe dando um último beijo. Logo partiu, deixando-a só com a advertência de Virgil alagando sua mente e ameaçando destruir sua felicidade.

John a amava. Ela o amava. A amava o suficiente para renunciar à equipe? E como poderia viver ela consigo mesma se o fazia?

Os refletores azuis e verdes rodeavam o gelo como um caldeirão enjoativo de luzes, enquanto meia dúzia de animadoras de roupa leve dançavam ao ritmo da estridente música rock que bombeavam os alto-falantes do Key Areia. Georgeanne podia sentir como os baixos lhe retumbavam no peito e se perguntava

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

como Ernie o agüentava. Observou ao avô de John por cima da cabeça de Lexie que tinha as mãos nas orelhas. Não parecia que o forte ruído o incomodasse.

Ernie Maxwell estava igual a sete anos atrás, com seu cabelo branco descascado ao corte de barba e sua voz grave seguia se parecendo a de Burgess Meredith. Na realidade, a única diferença que encontrou era que agora usava um par de óculos de aros negros e um aparelho de surdez na orelha esquerda.

Quando Georgeanne e Lexie encontraram seus assentos, tinha-a surpreendido vê-lo ali esperando por elas. Não sabia o que esperar do avô de John, mas ele a tranqüilizou rapidamente.

—Olá, Georgeanne. Está ainda mais bonita do que recordava — tinha dito enquanto lhes dava uma mão com as jaquetas.

—E você, senhor Maxwell, está muito melhor do que lembrava — tinha declarado ela com um de seus encantadores sorrisos.

Ele tinha rido.

—Sempre gostei das garotas sulinas.

A música se sossegou de repente e as luzes do Key Areia se apagaram, salvo os dois enormes logotipos dos Chinooks que permaneceram iluminados a ambos os extremos da pista.

—Senhoras e cavalheiros, os Chinooks de Seattle. —A voz masculina ressoou cada vez com mais volume no recinto. Os seguidores se voltaram loucos e, em meio de gritos e vitórias, a equipe local saiu patinado à pista. Suas camisetas de ponto brancas cintilavam na escuridão. Desde sua posição, várias filas por cima da pista, Georgeanne esquadrinhou o dorsal de cada camiseta até que encontrou «Kowalsky» escrito com letras maiúsculas azuis em cima do número onze. Seu coração revoou com orgulho e amor. Esse enorme homem com um capacete branco sobre a testa era dela. Era tudo tão recente que ainda lhe custava trabalho acreditar que ele a amava. Não tinha falado com ele desde que a tinha beijado para se despedir e, após, tinha

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

experimentado horríveis momentos nos que temeu ter sonhado tudo.

Até de longe podia ver que levava as ombreiras debaixo da camiseta e as perneiras debaixo das meias acanaladas que cobriam suas pernas e que desapareciam sob as calças curtas. Segurava o pau de hóquei com as grandes luvas acolchoadas que lhe cobriam as mãos. Parecia tão impenetrável como o apodo que tinha recebido, tão firme como um muro.

Os Chinooks patinaram de portaria a portaria, logo finalmente se detiveram formando uma linha reta no meio da pista. As luzes subiram de intensidade e anunciaram aos Coiotes de Phoenix. Mas quando patinaram sobre a pista de gelo foram vaiados pelos admiradores dos Chinooks que abarrotavam o Key Areia. Georgeanne sentiu tanta lástima por eles que, se não tivesse temido por sua segurança, os teria aclamado.

Os cinco suplentes de cada equipe saíram do gelo e outros ocuparam suas posições na pista. John deslizou ao círculo central, apoiou o stick no gelo e esperou.

—Chutem esses homens, meninos — gritou Ernie logo que o disco ficou em movimento ao começar a partida.

—Vovô Ernie! — disse Lexie, contendo o fôlego—. Disse um palavrão.

Ernie não ouviu ou preferiu ignorar a reprimenda de Lexie.

—Tem frio? — perguntou Georgeanne a Lexie por cima do ruído que as pessoas faziam. Se abrigaram com uns jérseis brancos de pescoço voltado, jeans e botas forradas.

Lexie apartou os olhos da pista e negou com a cabeça. Apontou para John que se movia a grande velocidade sobre o gelo, dirigindo um olhar feroz a um jogador da equipe contrária que lhe tinha roubado o disco. Empurrou-o duramente contra a barreira, o plexiglás ressoou e tremeu, e Georgeanne pensou que o derrubariam e cairia sobre o público. Ouviu a ofegante

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

respiração de ambos os homens, e não duvidou que depois daquele golpe, ao outro jogador teriam que arrastar fora da pista. Mas nem sequer caiu. Os dois homens se acotovelaram e empurraram e, ao final, o disco deslizou para a portaria dos Coiotes.

Observou John patinar de lado a lado, empurrando aos da equipe contrária pelo gelo para lhes tirar o disco. As colisões eram freqüentemente topadas brutais, como choques de carros e, pensando na noite anterior, esperou que não lhe danificassem nada vital.

O público era como uma horda selvagem que enchia o ar com grosseiras maldições. Ernie preferiu insultar quase todo o momento aos árbitros.

—Vamos ver se abrem os malditos olhos e prestam atenção ao jogo — gritou. Georgeanne nunca tinha ouvido tantos palavrões em tão curto período de tempo, nem tinha ouvido tantos gritos em sua vida. Além de amaldiçoar e gritar, os jogadores se golpeavam e empurravam, patinavam rápido e se cevavam com os porteiros. Ao final do primeiro tempo, nenhuma das duas equipes tinha cotado.

No segundo tempo John foi penalizado por empurrar e teve que sair ao banquinho.

—Filhos de puta! — gritou Ernie aos árbitros—. Roenick caiu sozinho.

—Vovô Ernie!

Georgeanne não ia discutir com Ernie, mas ela tinha visto como John deslizava a folha do stick sob os patins do outro jogador e logo a tinha puxado, fazendo-o cair. E tinha feito tudo sem nenhum esforço aparente, logo levou a mão enluvada ao peito com uma cara tão inocente que Georgeanne começou a se perguntar se possivelmente teria imaginado ao outro homem deslizando-se como uma enguia pelo gelo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

No terceiro tempo, Dmitri conseguiu marcar por fim para os Chinooks, mas dez minutos mais tarde, os Coiotes igualaram o marcador. A tensão zumbia no ar do Key Areia, enchendo os degraus e mantendo a todos na beira dos assentos. Lexie ficou de pé, muito excitada para estar sentada.

—Vai, papai — gritou, enquanto John lutava pelo disco de borracha, logo saiu disparado pelo gelo. Inclinando a cabeça voou por cima da linha central, logo saiu de um nada um dos jogadores dos Coiotes e se estrelou contra ele. Se Georgeanne não o tivesse visto, não teria acreditado que um homem do tamanho de John pudesse dar voltas pelo ar. Aterrissou sobre o traseiro e jazeu ali até que os assobios cessaram. Todos os treinadores dos Chinooks saltaram do banquinho e correram à pista.

Lexie começou a chorar e Georgeanne conteve o fôlego, com uma má sensação na boca do estômago.

—Seu pai está bem. Olhe — disse Ernie, apontando para o gelo—, está se levantando.

—Mas lhe dói muito — soluçou Lexie, que olhava como John patinava lentamente, não para o banco, a não ser para o túnel por onde a equipe ia aos vestuários.

—Estará bem. — Ernie rodeou a cintura de Lexie com o braço e a apertou a seu lado—. Ele é «Muro».

—Mamãe — gemeu Lexie enquanto as lágrimas lhe rodavam pela cara—,dê a papai um band daid.

Georgeanne não acreditava que um band daid fosse ser de muita ajuda. Ela também queria chorar, pensou enquanto olhava fixamente o túnel de vestuários, mas John não retornou. Alguns minutos mais tarde, soou o timbre, e a partida terminou.

—Georgeanne Howard?

—Sim? —Levantou a vista para o homem que se colocou detrás de seu assento.

—Sou Howie Jones, um dos treinadores dos Chinooks. John

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Kowalsky me pediu que viesse procurá-la e a levasse com ele.

—Está ferido gravemente?

—Não sei. Só quer que a leve com ele.

—Meu Deus! —Não podia pensar em nenhum motivo pelo que pediria vê-la a menos que estivesse seriamente ferido.

—É melhor que vá — disse Ernie, levantando.

—E o que faço com Lexie?

—A levarei para a casa de John e ficarei com ela até que retornem.

—Está seguro? — perguntou com os pensamentos girando tão rápido em sua cabeça que não podia reter nenhum.

—É obvio. Agora vamos, vá.

—Ligarei para te dizer o que saiba. — Se inclinou para beijar as bochechas molhadas de Lexie e pegou a jaqueta.

—OH, não acredito que te dê tempo de ligar.

Georgeanne seguiu Howie entre os degraus e logo se meteu no túnel por onde tinha visto que John desaparecia uns minutos antes. Caminharam sobre grossa e esponjosa borracha e entre homens de uniforme. Giraram à direita para entrar em uma estadia muito grande com uma cortina que a dividia em duas zonas. A preocupação pôs um nó em seu estômago. Algo terrível devia ter ocorrido a John.

—Já estamos chegando — disse Howie quando passaram por um corredor cheio de homens, vestidos com traje ou roupa esportiva dos Chinooks. Chegaram até uma porta fechada onde punha «Vestuário», e girando à direita atravessaram outro par de portas.

E ali estava John sentado, falando com um repórter de televisão diante de um grande logotipo dos Chinooks. Tinha o cabelo úmido e a pele brilhante; parecia o que era, um homem que tinha jogado duro, mas não parecia ferido. Tinha tirado a camiseta de ponto e as ombreiras e vestia em seu lugar uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

camiseta azul suada que lhe moldava o grande peito. Ainda vestia as calças curtas de hóquei, as meias acanaladas e as grandes almofadas protetoras das pernas, mas não os patins. Mesmo assim, sem todo seu equipamento, se via enorme.

—Tkachuk te deu um bom golpe a cinco minutos do final. Como se encontra? — perguntou o repórter para depois aproximar o microfone à cara de John.

—Me sinto bastante bem. Vou ter um ou outro machucado, mas assim é o hóquei.

—Entra em seus planos se vingar?

—De maneira nenhuma, Jim. Não estou tão mal da cabeça, e com um tipo como Tkachuk perto tem que estar à espreita em todo momento. — Limpou a cara com uma toalha pequena, logo percorreu com o olhar a estadia. Divisou Georgeanne na porta e sorriu.

—Empataram esta noite. Se conforma com esse resultado?

John voltou a prestar atenção ao homem que o entrevistava.

—É obvio que não nos conformamos nunca com outra coisa que não seja ganhar. Está claro que temos que aproveitar melhor as oportunidades. E além disso precisamos melhorar a defesa.

—Aos trinta e cinco anos ainda está entre os melhores. Como consegue?

Ele sorriu abertamente e riu entre dentes.

—Bom, é provável que seja o resultado de anos de vida sã.

O repórter e o câmara riram com ele. —O que oferece o futuro a John Kowalsky? ele olhou em direção a Georgeanne e a apontou com o dedo.

—Isso depende dessa mulher ali.

Georgeanne ficou paralisada e começou a olhar para trás. O recinto estava cheio de homens.

—Georgeanne, carinho, me refiro a você.

Ela voltou a olhar à frente e se destacou a si mesma.

—Recorda que ontem à noite lhe disse que só me casaria se estivesse loucamente apaixonado?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

—Bom, já sabe que estou loucamente apaixonado por você. — Ficou de pé calçado só com as meias três - quartos acanaladas e lhe estendeu a mão. Cheia de estupor caminhou para ele e pôs a mão na sua.

—Você disse que não jogaria limpo. —A pegou pelos ombros e a obrigou a sentar na cadeira que acabava de desocupar. Logo olhou à câmara—. Estamos ainda no ar?

—Sim.

Georgeanne levantou o olhar que começava a se empanar. Tentou se agarrar a John, mas foi ele quem se afastou.

—Não me toque, carinho. Estou um pouco suado. —Logo se ajoelhou e a olhou fixamente—. Quando nos conhecemos há sete anos, te fiz mal e sinto muito. Mas agora sou um homem diferente e em parte sou diferente graças a você. Voltou para minha vida e conseguiu que fosse melhor. Quando entra em uma estadia, não sinto frio porque trouxe o sol com você. —Fez uma pausa e lhe apertou a mão. Uma gota de suor deslizou por sua têmpora e sua voz tremeu um pouco quando continuou—: Não sou nem um poeta, nem um romântico e não sei que palavras usar para expressar com exatidão o que sinto por você. Só sei que você é o ar de meus pulmões, os batimentos de meu coração, o desejo de minha alma e que sem você estou vazio. —Pressionou sua cálida boca contra a palma da mão de Georgeanne e fechou os olhos. Quando a olhou outra vez, seu olhar era muito azul e muito intenso. Colocou a mão na cintura das calças curtas de hóquei e tirou um anel com um diamante azul rodeado por esmeraldas de pelo menos quatro quilates—. Case comigo, Georgie.

—OH, Meu Deus! — Mal podia ver e enxugou as lágrimas com a mão livre—. Não posso acreditar que me esteja ocorrendo isto.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Aspirou profundamente e levantou o olhar do anel à cara de John—. É de verdade?

—É obvio — respondeu, ligeiramente ofendido—. Acredita que pediria que se casasse comigo com um diamante falso?

—Não falo do anel. — Sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão pelas lágrimas que lhe escorregavam pelas bochechas—. De verdade quer casar comigo?

—Sim. Quero que envelheçamos juntos e que tenhamos cinco meninos mais. A farei feliz, Georgeanne. Prometo.

Ela observou a aposta cara de John e o coração lhe palpitou com força. Tinha escolhido a ela, nessa ocasião ela não tinha perdido. E o tinha feito diante de uma câmara de televisão, com um grande diamante, ajoelhado a seus pés e segurando sua mão. Na noite anterior se perguntou se a escolheria. Se perguntou o que faria se o fizesse. Agora sabia a resposta a ambas as perguntas.

—Sim, claro que me casarei com você — disse, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

—Jesus — suspirou John enquanto o alívio alagava sua cara—. Chegou a me preocupar.

Fora, nos degraus, um ensurdecedor aplauso alagou o Key Areia, seguido pela grande ovação de milhares de pessoas. As paredes do Key Areia tremeram ante tão entusiasta resposta.

John olhou à câmara por cima do ombro.

—Estamos saindo pelo Jumbotron?

O homem levantou o polegar, e John voltou a olhar para Georgeanne. Pegou sua mão esquerda e lhe beijou os nódulos.

—Te amo — disse, lhe deslizando o anel no dedo.

Georgeanne rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e se apertou contra ele.

—Te amo, John — disse entre soluços ao ouvido.

Ele deixou que enterrasse a cabeça contra seu pescoço e

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

percorreu com o olhar aos homens da estadia.

—Isso é tudo — lhes disse, e o câmara cortou. Georgeanne se apoiou nele enquanto os felicitavam, e não o deixou se separar inclusive quando já o tinha feito até o último homem da estadia.

—Vou te pôr perdida de suor — disse John com suavidade, sorrindo para ela.

—Não me importa. Te amo e também amo seu suor. —Ficou nas pontas dos pés e se apertou contra ele.

Ele enrugou a testa.

—Bom, porque em parte é responsável. Durante uns segundos eternos pensei que ia dizer que não.

—Quando planejou tudo isto?

—Comprei o anel em São Luis há quatro dias e falei com as pessoas da televisão esta manhã.

—Tão seguro estava que diria sim?

Ele deu de ombros.

—Você disse que não ia jogar limpo.

Georgeanne se aproximou e o beijou. Tinha esperado muito tempo esse momento e pôs todo seu coração no beijo. Suas bocas se amoldaram, abertas e molhadas. Ela inclinou a cabeça e lhe lambeu a ponta da língua. Deslizou-lhe as mãos pelos ombros, subindo pelo pescoço até o cabelo umedecido.

A luxúria inflamou a virilha de John e se separou do doce beijo de Georgeanne.

—Alto — gemeu.

Dobrando os joelhos, colocou uma mão dentro das calças curtas e reacomodou os atributos masculinos. O duro protetor de plástico lhe beliscava os testículo e se conteve para não amaldiçoar diante de Georgeanne.

—Meu amiguinho está muito incômodo.

—Tire o protetor.

—Estou com quatro capas de roupa e tenho que fazer uma

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

coisa antes de começar a me despir. — se endireitou e leu a decepção no verde olhar de Georgeanne.

—O que poderia ser mais importante que se despir para mim?

—Nada. —O queria e, de fato, queria estar rodeada por seu varonil e poderoso peito. A amava de uma maneira em que nunca tinha amado a ninguém. A amava como amiga, como uma mulher a que respeitava e como uma amante a que desejava a todas as horas, todos os dias. E ela o amava. Não sabia por que mas o amava. Era um irascível jogador de hóquei que amaldiçoava com freqüência, mas não ia se questionar sua boa sorte.

Agora não queria mais que levá-la a casa e despi-la, mas primeiro tinham um último assunto pendente. A puxou pela mão e a arrastou com ele fora da estadia para atravessar o corredor.

—Só preciso esclarecer algo antes de ir.

Georgeanne freou em seco.

—Virgil?

—Sim. —Franzindo o cenho, ele se deteve e pôs as mãos em seus ombros—. Te dá medo?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Vai te fazer escolher? Vai te fazer escolher entre sua equipe e eu.

Um treinador vinha pelo corredor a caminho do vestuário e John se pegou mais a Georgeanne para permitir que o homem passasse.

—Felicidades, «Muro» — disse.

John inclinou a cabeça.

—Obrigado.

Georgeanne o pegou pela camiseta.

—Não quero que tenha que escolher.

Ele voltou a olhar para Georgeanne e beijou o cenho que tinha na testa.

—Nunca houve nenhuma escolha a fazer. Nunca teria

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

escolhido uma equipe de hóquei em vez de você.

—Virgil vai te despedir?

Ele riu largamente e negou com a cabeça.

—Virgil não pode me despedir, carinho. Pode me transpassar a outra equipe por quinhentos mil dólares no mínimo, o pior que poderia me passar é ter que levar um pato na camiseta. Mas isso não vai ocorrer.

—Como?

Ele apertou sua mão.

—Vamos. Quanto antes façamos isto, antes poderemos ir para casa.

Na semana anterior tinha dado luz verde a seu agente para contatar com Pat Quinn, o gerente dos Vancouver Canucks. Vancouver estava só a duas horas de carro de Seattle e necessitavam um central de primeira linha. John precisava controlar seu futuro.

Com Georgeanne a seu lado, penetrou no escritório de Virgil.

—Pensei que o encontraria aqui —disse.

Virgil o olhou da escrivaninha.

—Esteve ocupado. Vejo que seu agente contatou com Quinn. Já viu a oferta?

—Sim.

John fechou a porta e rodeou com o braço a cintura de Georgeanne.

—Três temporadas e duas mais se cumprir os objetivos.

—Tem trinta e cinco anos. Surpreende-me que lhe oferecessem isso.

John não acreditou que estivesse tão surpreso como dizia. Era o trato usual com o capitão de uma equipe ou com qualquer jogador livre.

—Sou o melhor — indicou.

—Teria gostado que falasse antes comigo.

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

—Por que? Na última vez que falamos me disse que escolhesse entre Georgeanne e a equipe. Mas sabe o que? Nem sequer tive que pensar duas vezes.

Virgil olhou para Georgeanne e logo voltou a olhar para John.

—Foi todo um espetáculo o que montou há uns minutos.

John apertou mais Georgeanne contra seu flanco.

—Eu não faço nada pela metade.

—Não, não faz. Mas se arriscou o bastante, sem mencionar a possibilidade que o rechaçasse direto na ESPN.

—Sabia que me diria sim.

Georgeanne o olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Um pouco presunçoso, não acredita?

John se inclinou e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

—Carinho, «pouco» e «presunçoso» são duas palavras que um homem nunca quer ouvir juntas na mesma frase. —Observou-a ruborizar e riu entredentes. Embora tinha tido esses segundos horríveis quando não tinha se sentido tão presunçoso. Segundos intermináveis quando ainda não tinha lhe respondido nos que tinha tido a fugaz tentação de carrega-la no ombro, partir da estadia e a ter seqüestrada até que lhe dissesse o que queria ouvir.

—O que quer, «Muro»?

John voltou a olhar para Virgil.

—Perdão?

—Perguntei o que quer.

Estava sério, mas por dentro sorria.

Cheque mate. O velho bastardo se atirou um farol.

—Por que?

—Tomei uma decisão muito impulsiva e pouco inteligente quando ameacei te transpassar. O que quer para ficar?

John se balançou sobre os calcanhares e pareceu pensar na pergunta alguns momentos, mas já tinha antecipado que Virgil se

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

retrataria.

—Um defesa para a segunda linha poderia me persuadir de esquecer que ameaçou me transpassar. E não falo de um novato, pode comprar a algum dos melhores. Quero um homem com experiência no hóquei. Alguém ao que não lhe dê medo jogar nas esquinas e se mantenha firme ante a rede. Grande. Com muito equilíbrio. Que golpeie com força. Vai ter que soltar muito dinheiro por um tipo assim.

Virgil entrecerrou os olhos.

—Faz uma lista e me dê isso amanhã.

—Sinto muito, estarei muito ocupado esta noite. — Georgeanne lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, e ele a olhou à cara—. O que? Você também estará ocupada.

—Estupendo — disse Virgil—. Me dê isso na próxima semana.

Agora, se me perdoa, tenho outros assuntos dos que me ocupar.

—Há outra coisa mais.

—Um defesa de um de milhão de dólares não é suficiente?

—Não. —John negou com a cabeça—.Peça perdão a minha noiva.

—Não acredito que seja necessário — balbuciou Georgeanne—. De verdade, John. O senhor Duffy já te deu o que queria. Acredito que foi muito amável...

—Deixa que me encarregue disto — a interrompeu John.

Virgil entrecerrou os olhos ainda mais.

—Exatamente por que pediria perdão à senhorita Howard?

—Porque fez mal a ela. Te disse que lamentava ter fugido do casamento, mas você lhe atirou a desculpa à cara. Georgie é muito sensível. —Apertou-a brandamente—. Não é assim, neném?

Virgil se levantou e passou o olhar de John a Georgeanne. Pigarreou garganta várias vezes e sua cara ficou vermelho vivo.

—Aceito suas desculpas, senhorita Howard. Aceitará agora as minhas?

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

John pensou que Virgil podia fazê-lo um pouco melhor e ia abrir a boca para dizer que voltasse a tentar, mas Georgeanne o deteve.

—É obvio — disse, e colocou a palma da mão nas costas de John. O olhou enquanto deslizava esta para baixo—. Deixemos ao senhor Duffy com seu trabalho — sugeriu, com um brilho amoroso e talvez um pouco peralta nos olhos.

John lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e saíram do escritório. Apertou-a contra si enquanto iam andando lentamente pelo corredor para os vestuários, e pensou no sonho que tinha tido depois de retornar a sua casa de madrugada. Em lugar do sonho erótico que normalmente tinha com Georgeanne, tinha sonhado despertando em uma cama enorme cheia de flores e rodeado por garotinhas saltando por toda parte. Garotas muito femininas com cães femininos, que o olhavam como se fosse um super héroi por matar aranhas e salvar peixes diminutos.

Queria esse sonho. Queria Georgeanne. Queria uma vida cheia de meninas charlatonas com o cabelo escuro, bonecas Barbie e cães sem cabelo. Queria camas com renda, empapuçado de flores e uma mulher com uma erótica voz sulina lhe sussurrando ao ouvido.

Ele sorriu e deslizou a mão pelo braço de Georgeanne até o ombro. Embora não tivessem mais filhos, tinha tudo o que queria.

Tinha tudo.

**Epílogo**

Georgeanne parou nas escadas do Princeville Hotel na ilha de

Generated by Foxit PDF Creator © Foxit Software .com For evaluation only.

Kauai. O sol tropical lhe esquentava os ombros nus e a cabeça. Tinha demorado vários dias para dominar completamente como vestir o sarong, mas agora vestia um, fúcsia com a parte de trás do floreado tecido atado ao pescoço e cobrindo o traje de banho. Pôs uma grande orquídea atrás de uma orelha e sandálias amarradas nos tornozelos. Sentia-se muito feminina e pensou em Lexie.

Lexie teria adorado Kauai. Teria adorado as belas praias e a água fresca e azul. Mas Lexie teria que se conformar com uma camiseta. Georgeanne e John precisavam de um tempo a sós e tinham deixado sua filha com Ernie e a mãe de John.

Um Jipe Cherokee alugado estacionou na sarjeta. A porta do condutor abriu e o coração palpitou sob o peito. Gostava de como John se movia. Transbordava confiança e caminhava com a eloqüente segurança de um homem de bem consigo mesmo. Só um homem tão seguro de si mesmo teria escolhido vestir uma camisa azul com enormes flores vermelhas e grandes folhas verdes. Estava tão seguro de si mesmo que algumas vezes a deixava um pouco aflita. Se deixasse que John fizesse as coisas a sua maneira, teriam se casado no dia seguinte após ter se declarado. Tinha conseguido, atrasar um mês e assim tinha podido planejar uma bonita cerimônia de casamento em uma pequena capela em Bellevue.

Estavam casados a uma semana e cada dia o queria mais. Algumas vezes seus sentimentos eram muito intensos e não podia contê-los. Se refreava olhando ao céu e sorrindo, ou rindo sem razão aparente incapaz de conter sua felicidade. Tinha dado a John sua confiança e seu coração. Em troca, ele a tinha feito se sentir segura e amada com uma intensidade que algumas vezes lhe tirava o fôlego.

O seguiu com o olhar enquanto rodeava o Jipe. Abriu a porta do acompanhante, logo girou e lhe sorriu. Georgeanne recordou a primeira vez que o tinha visto, de pé ao lado de um Corvette vermelho, com esses largos ombros e essa elegância inata, como um cavalheiro com uma brilhante armadura.

—Aloha, senhor — o saudou em voz alta, descendo as escadas para sair a seu encontro.

John franziu o cenho.

—Veste algo embaixo disso?

Ela se deteve diante dele e encolheu os ombros.

—Depende. É um jogador de hóquei?

—Sim. —Um sorriso fez desaparecer o cenho—. Você gosta do hóquei?

—Não. — Georgeanne negou com a cabeça e baixou a voz, sussurrando com aquela voz sulina que sabia que o deixava louco—. Mas talvez faça uma exceção com você, carinho.

Ele a alcançou e deslizou as mãos por seus braços nus.

—Então deseja meu corpo?

—Que se vai fazer. —Georgeanne suspirou e de novo sacudiu a cabeça—. Sou uma mulher fraca e você é simplesmente irresistível.


End file.
